Set in Stone
by cuddlebear992
Summary: "I-I can't do it! I just can't…" She froze when she recognized the voice inside the bathroom. She had heard it many times before mocking her. But it had never sounded as vulnerable as it did now, never as troubled. She had never heard Draco Malfoy cry.
1. Meetings and Breakups

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I did however just realize that I'd gone nearly two years without realizing that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer on this and the second chapter. Wow, I'm unobservant…

Well hello there! It's nice of you to stop by and give my fanfic a try. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway… This was my first Draco/Ginny fanfic, though not my only. To all of you just starting this fic, I hope you like it. To those of you who have read it and are rereading it or something, I love you! I love all my readers!

Oh, and I finally got around to fixing it. No longer is this chapter an odd ball out written in 3rd person. It's all in first person now! Well, the next two are going to get revamped too. Should be done soon!

So, without further ado…

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ginny POV

I really hated hurting people. Sighing, I tried not to think back to the look on Dean Thomas's face when I broke up with him just the hour before. The hurt look on his face was almost too much to bear. He'd been shocked, to say the least. He hadn't seen it coming. But what else could I have done? I hadn't been feeling right about our relationship for quite a while now. It wasn't that he was a bad boyfriend, because for all intents and purposes he was geat. He made it a point to spend time with me, always held my hand when they were together, took me out as often as we were allowed to Hogsmeade. He even bought me gifts to surprise me with for no reason at all. Yes, he had been a wonderful boyfriend. But why then did I not feel right with him?

It didn't make sense, but that's how I felt anyway. It was sad but I knew I'd had to break up with him. It just didn't feel right when he'd hold me to him with my head resting on his chest, when he kissed me. Instead of butterflies when he told me he loved me, I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never could bring myself to say it back, to lie to him. But he'd never even seemed fazed by it, this lack of response. Maybe he'd been denying it to himself or maybe he really hadn't seen anything wrong. Either way, he'd not see it coming when I'd asked him to go for a walk with me.

Letting out another sigh, I stood from my sitting position in the deserted hallway. I'd not returned to the common room after breaking up with Dean, not wanting to face what was sure to await me. Just the thought of all the questions from Lavender and Hermione, the smug look on Ron's face knowing I was finally single again, the shocked and hurt look on Dean's face as he gazed across the common room were all too much to deal with at the moment. I just couldn't face it yet. I needed to be alone. I didn't really feel like dealing with people right now. I had to deal with my own guilt first.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling guilty because I knew I'd done the right thing. But for some reason it was still there, nagging her in the back of her mind. I'd begun feeling that guilt the moment I'd realized what I'd have to do. It took a few weeks before I could face it, face him. But, I knew I had too sooner or later and it was better not to string him along. But still, even with all the assurances that I'd done the right thing, I still felt like a terrible person for doing it.

My feet moved automatically as I absentmindedly thought back on that day, not even caring to look where I was going. I'd been wandering the castle aimlessly for a while now, too caught up in my own thoughts to see where I was headed. I was pulled out of my thoughts though by the sound of a faint sob. I shook my head, clearing away the depressing thoughts I'd been consumed with, and tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Spotting a door nearby, I slowly crept forward to listen. The "Out of Order" sign on the door told me exactly where I was: the second floor outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Dismissing the crying with a shake of my head, I started to walk away. Moaning Myrtle was always crying and there was nothing that I could do about it. But then I heard it again, that desolate sound, and stopped in my tracks. That wasn't Moaning Myrtle's cries; that was the sound of a boy. There was a boy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hmm," I muttered quietly to myself as I tiptoed quietly back to the door, trying to see if I could hear who it was. My heart went out whoever it was crying in the bathroom. For a second, I wondered if it might be Dean, knowing he looked broken enough to cry when I left him standing in the hall earlier. I hadn't looked to see if he went back to the common room or if he too was wandering the hall. Another broken sob dispelled the thought for I knew by the sound it wasn't Dean. But, whoever it was, I felt the urge to comfort.

"I-I just don't know what–" I heard the boy inside the bathroom cry, his voice strangled and broken, sending pangs through my heart. He sounded so lost. "I can't do it! I just can't…" I froze when it dawned on me, when I finally recognized the voice. I was a voice I'd heard many times before, mocking me, making fun of me. But it had never sounded as vulnerable as it did now, never so troubled. I'd never heard Draco Malfoy cry.

A small gasp escaped my lips at my realization of who it was. But the question that remained was why in the world would Draco Malfoy being crying in the first place, let alone to Moaning Myrtle of all people? I could barely make out Myrtle's quite voice as she tried to comfort Malfoy. I couldn't make out distinct words though, and brought my ear closer to the door in an attempt to make them out. After a moment though, all went quiet. A minute passed and I realized I'd better leave now, before Malfoy came out and found me with my ear pressed to the door. Just as I stepped back though, the door swung open, much to my horror.

There he stood, looking down at me with a confused look on his face for a split second. Before I could blink thought, that look turned into a hard, angry mask. In that second though, the second before he put up his mask of hate, I could see pain, indecision, and fear written clearly on his features, as clearly as the tears that were drying on his cheeks. But none of that was left now as he stared down at me, seething with anger at what I'd witnessed. "

"How long have you been standing there?" Malfoy asked coldly, whipping his wand out in an instant and pointing it towards my chest.

"N-not long," I managed to stammer out, taken aback by the wand pointed at my heart. I gripped my own wand firmly under my robes, afraid for the moment to make any sudden movements. I had no doubt from the look on his face that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me.

He looked down at me with absolute loathing written on every feature. "Don't tell a soul anything you might have heard, Weasley, or I will hex you till your brain is fried," he threated quietly, his wand moving to point threateningly at my head.

I nodded quickly, trying to diffuse his anger, and opened my mouth to ask why he'd been crying. I caught myself before any words came out, startled at what I almost did. I, Ginny Weasley, was a to ask him, Draco Malfoy, what was wrong. I was about to try and comfort my enemy, the man who currently had a wand pointed towards my head. I snapped my mouth shut, shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only seconds, Malfoy gave his wand a threatening flick before striding quickly away. My eyes followed him down the hall and around the bend, disappearing from site, before I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Did that really just happen?

My thought preoccupied with the many events of the night, I decided it was time to head back to the dormitory. I needed to lie down and go to sleep. Maybe things would seem a little less crazy in the morning. The entire trek back up to the seventh floor my head was swimming with thoughts going too quick to grasp. Draco Malfoy had been crying, a very emotional thing to do. So, Malfoy had emotions after all. But why was he crying? What wasn't that he "just couldn't do"? What could be so bad?

When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I muttered the password, still engrossed in my thoughts. Stepping up into the common room, however, brought me back down to reality. I was instantly away are four sets of eyes all boring into me. One, the one I most studiously avoided, were the sad brown eyes of Dean Thomas. The other three, I was positive, belonged to Ron, Harry and Hermione. I knew they would all be bursting with questions about my breakup with Dean, but at the moment I didn't want to face them.

"Ginny," I heard Hermione call out as I headed towards the stairs up to my dormitory. Hoping she would take the hint and leave me alone, I kept walking. For a moment, I thought I was home free, but out of the corner of my eye as I was halfway up the stairs, I saw the older girl stand up and head my way. I just kept walking.

I heard her feet on the stairs once I reached my room, walking in and shutting the door firmly behind me. I had just enough time to flop face down on my bed and pull the drapes around before the door opened again and Hermione walked in. "Go away," I mumbled, voice muffled by my pillow, my mind too jumbled from the day's events to want to talk. Of course, she didn't though. Instead, I was vaguely aware of the drapes to my bed being opened.

At least, I thought with a wiry smile that nobody could see, I had a reason to seem distant and not want to talk, the recent breakup with Dean. I knew it was low, using that as an excuse when it wasn't really the reason. I couldn't bring myself to admit that my thoughts were preoccupied by Draco Malfoy of all people though. But I just couldn't get him out of my head, his sobbing, trembling voice, the look of pain and fear in his eyes before he concealed it with his mask of anger and resentment.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, her voice compassionate as she sat down next to me on the bed. "I know a breakup is hard to go through, but you can't just shut people out. You need to talk about it. It's okay to cry." She begun patting my back soothingly as she spoke.

I rolled over and sat up, knowing she wouldn't leave any other way. "Look Hermione, just leave me be, okay? I don't need to talk about it; there's nothing to talk about. I just want to be left alone. I want time to clear my thoughts because–" I stopped mid-sentence, realizing what I almost said. Draco's threat was still fresh in my mind though and I shook my head. "I just want to be alone."

A look of confusion swept over Hermione's face at my unfinished sentence. "Look, I just want to be alone. Please, leave me alone, Hermione," I said again, dismissing her and laying back down, rolling over with my back to her. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I closed my eyes.

"Alright," Hermione said softly, seeming to understand. "But if you need to talk, I'll be right down the hall." With that, she left me be, the door shutting with a soft click behind her.

Thankful to finally be alone, I got out of bed and pulled my clothes off, replacing them with some worn pajamas. After putting my dirty clothes in the bin, I crawled back into bed, turning the lights off with a flick of my wand. Not long after I'd settled back down, the other girls drifted in and got ready for bed too. I'd drawn my curtains again and, shut off in my own little world, I ignored them. Finally, after quite a while, the sounds of my sleeping roommates filled the room.

Despite being tired, sleep would not come. I tossed and turned for hours, unable to find a position comfortable enough to sleep in. Add my swirling thoughts to the mix, sleep was hopeless. Finally, around two in the morning, I let out an aggravated sigh and gave up. Throwing my blankets off, I sat up, scowling into the dark. With a sigh, I fell back onto my pillows, seeing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for reading and just click that handy little review button down there! Have fun reading the rest!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	2. A Cloak, His Cloak

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Sadly… Why can't I own the Harry Potter series? Instead I'm gonna be stuck paying off student loans for the rest of my life instead of living in the lap of luxury like J.K. Rowling … life sucks

Fixed this chapter too! It's even longer once I put it in first person! Look at that :D

Without further ado…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ginny POV

Though it was late and I'd gotten no sleep, I was sadly wide-awake. Letting out a sigh, I pushed the drapes on my bed aside and stood up, stretching. My roommates were all still fast asleep, the sounds of their even breathing and the occasional snore filling the room. Shaking my head, I padded quietly into the bathroom and shut the door softly behind me. Maybe, I though, if I took a nice hot shower I'd feel more tired.

Undressing, I turned the water on as hot as I could stand. Once it was going, I stepped in and let the hot water run over my body, soaking my hair and warming me down to my toes. It was late in the year and winter was setting in. The castle had been cool lately at night and even under my blankets, I wasn't quite warm enough. The hot water felt amazing. Sadly though, by the time I stepped out of the steamy shower, I was no closer to sleep than I was before.

Wrapping a fluffy towel around myself, I headed to the sink and brushed my teeth, hoping the mundane action would get me ready to sleep. After that I dried off before wrapping the towel back around my torso. Realizing all of this was for naught, I gave up on trying to make myself tired. Tiptoeing back into the bedroom, I grabbed some clothes from my trunk before heading back into the bathroom. Dressing in the warm sweater and worn jeans, tossed the towel in the bin by the door with other used towels.

Hopping up onto the counter, I grabbed my brush and spent several minutes, a think I'd always found calming. Before long though, I'd run out of things to do. Putting the brush down, I picked up my socks and shoes and slipped them on. It was nearly three in the morning, according to the clock on the wall, and that meant I still had three hours before it would be a decent time to get up. Deciding I might as well something, I grabbed my wand and quietly headed out of my dormitory and down the stairs to the common room.

Like expected, the place was deserted and the fire was burned down to embers in the fireplace. Walking over to the grate, I stirred the fire back to life, putting a couple logs on. Settling in front of the flames, I warmed my hands and watched the fire dance before me. Soon even that lost its interest though and I decided that, even though it was technically against the rules to do so at this hour, I would go down to the lake. I loved it there at night.

Decision made, I quickly slipped from the common room and into the hallway, trying my best not to wake the Fat Lady as she had the bad habit to question students sneaking out. Thankfully though, as I shut the portrait, she was snoozing still against the frame. It was an eerily quiet trek though the castle but I made it down without incident. Slipping out the front doors, I took a deep breath of the cool night air.

It was colder than I'd expected and I completely forgot to grab a cloak before I left the tower. There was no way I was going back up though. I was lucky to have not run into anyone on the way down, I wasn't going to risk going back up then down again. No, I'd deal with the cold. I was wearing a sweater at least. Instead of dwelling on the cold, I started walking towards the lake, to the familiar old tree that was my favorite spot.

Once there, I slipped to the ground, leaning my back against the rough bark of familiar tree. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I rested my chin on my legs and let out a deep sigh, content for the first time all night. The full moon was reflecting on the smooth surface of the lake and the sound of nocturnal animals stirring nearby was soothing. This was one of the few places I really found peace.

It took no time at all for the peacefulness to lull me nearly to sleep. It was so nice out here, despite the cold, and my eyes soon drooped closed. It wouldn't be the first time I slept out here anyway. Settling down, I could feel myself slowly slipping asleep.

The sound of footsteps crunching on the fallen leaves that covered the ground startled me awake. Alert in an instant, I quickly scanned the night for whoever was walking around nearby. The moon was bright and it was easy to pick out the solitary figure heading my way, blond hair reflecting the moonlight. Draco Malfoy.

"Just my luck," I muttered quietly to myself, scooting around the side of the tree and out of his site before he could spot me. I'd rather avoid any confrontation with him at the moment. I hoped he would just keep walking, or turn around and go back to the castle, but such was not my luck. Instead, lost in thought, he sat down in the exact spot I had just been occupying, just feet from where I now sat, out of site. Peering around the trunk, I could see his stormy grey eyes gazing out over the open waters of the lake.

His face was devoid of the usual angry mask he wore and I could see his true emotions clear on his face once again, just like in the second after he'd walked out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom earlier that night. The pain and fear were clear on his aristocratic features, his eyes filled with worry. Despite the way he'd always treated me, I couldn't help but feel compassion to his suffering. He was only human after all. But, troubled or not, I wished he would leave soon.

I fought shivering against the cold as I sat on the hard ground, a root digging painfully in my thigh. I just kept hoping Malfoy would either get up and leave or just fall asleep, any opportunity for me to slip away. I just didn't want to ruin this peaceful night with a fight, a fight I knew would be inevitable if he found me sitting here. Sadly, as the minutes ticked by, he seemed no more inclined to move than he had the moment he sat down.

I didn't want to move, for fear he'd hear me, so I was forced to just sit, shivering in the cold night air. My teeth were beginning to chatter and I bit my bottom lip to muffle the sound. Much to my horror, the familiar feeling of a sneeze began building and, though I tried to stop it, I soon couldn't deny it any longer. I tried to muffle it with my arm, but despite my attempt, it was still loud enough to draw the nearby blonde's attention to myself.

Malfoy's reaction was instantaneous. He was on his feet, wand ready and angry mask back in place, before I could even blink. Then there he was, standing over me with a fierce scowl on his features, wand pointed at me for the second time that night. For a moment, I cringed into the tree behind me. The hate and anger in his gaze was enough to take my breath away.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he asked angrily, his voice cold as ice.

His words brought me back to my senses and I quickly scrambled to my feet, anger of my own flooding me for his treatment. My own wand was pointed back at him in seconds. "I was just sitting here," I began, narrowing my eyes at him, "minding my own business. You woke me up tromping through the leaves like you did. I moved out of your sight so we could avoid this! It's not my fault you decided to spend so long here."

Malfoy looked down at me for a moment, his expression hard, before finally lowering his wand. Much to my surprise though, he didn't stalk off or retort to my angry comments. Instead, he just simply sat back down, staring back out at the black water of the lake. I stood there, startled as my anger faded. Shivering even harder now that I was no longer huddled up on the ground, I knew I should go back to the castle. My better senses screamed at me to do just that even as I hesitantly settled myself on the ground beside Malfoy's still form.

Pulling my legs back up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them once again. With a sigh, I put my chin on my knees and stared back out at the lake. Occasionally I couldn't help myself but sneak a sideways glance at the confusing blonde next to me. Why was he just letting me sit here without getting mad? His face was even no longer that angry mask of loathing. Instead, his features were blank and unreadable.

For a long while, Malfoy just sat there unmoving, staring out at the lake. If not for the occasional blink or the steady rise and fall of his chest, he could have been a statue. How could he be so still? I myself was anything but still as my shivering intensified and my teeth began to chatter in earnest. I must have been out in the cold now with nothing on but a sweater for at least an hour and a half. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my knees in a vain hope of warming it up and maybe getting feeling in my nose again.

I didn't look up when I heard Malfoy sigh next to me, the first sound he'd made since he sat down. I was too focused on warming my cold face. But I was startled when I felt something warm being draped over my shoulders. A cloak, I realized. His cloak! Confused, I glanced up at him, now not wearing a cloak, still staring out at the water. If not for the fact his own cloak now rested on my shoulders, he might have never moved.

"Thanks," I muttered softly, unsure of what else to say or do as I pulled the warm cloak around my chilled body, happy for the warmth.

Malfoy just shrugged beside me and said, "You were cold." He said it like it was nothing, meant nothing. But the action spoke volumes without the need for words. He, a Malfoy, had given his cloak to me, a Weasley. It was the first gesture of kindness I'd ever witnessed out of a Malfoy.

Mystified and confused, I sat silently for a while longer before Malfoy finally spoke again.

"I come here a lot when I can't sleep," he said quietly. "It's peaceful out here. Just staring at the lake drains all of the worries away, at least for the time being. It's relieving." He let out a soft sigh. "I've been out here a lot lately." His eyes didn't move from the water as he spoke, but I knew he wasn't just talking to himself.

I could have just nodded, unsure of what to say at a moment like this, but he wouldn't have seen it. Having Draco Malfoy opening up to me, even in this small way, startled the words right out of me. Finally though, I plucked up my courage and quietly spoke back. "I like it out here too," I confessed softly. "I haven't been out here lately since it started getting cold out but, I don't know, I couldn't sleep tonight."

"Why?" he asked unexpectedly, voice gentle, his eyes still trained on the water.

I couldn't have explained it later if I'd tried but for some reason I just felt compelled to answer his question truthfully. Before I could stop myself, the words came spilling out. "I broke up with my boyfriend this evening. I feel guilty for hurting him but I know it was the right thing to do. But if it was the right thing to do, then why do I feel like a jerk? Oh, I don't know! Then to top it off, I get all those smug looks from Ron, Hermione butting in and trying to make things better, even when I asked her to leave me alone, and all those worried expressions from Harry. Then, of course, I was brimming with undying curiosity about…" I trailed of, not sure if I should bring up what happened earlier in this evening. I didn't want this conversation to turn violent.

"Me," he finished my sentence for me. For the first time since he sat down, he turned his head and his eyes met mine. I couldn't read his expression but there was a definite sadness in eyes stormy gray eyes.

I nodded, unable to speak. I did want to know why he'd been crying earlier but, seeing that sadness in his eyes, I didn't have the heart to broach the subject. I didn't want him to get angry with me. That was a startling realization. I didn't want Malfoy mad at me.

He just stared over at me for a few second longer before returning his gaze to the stretch of water before us. "I can't tell you," he said simply after a few minutes of silence. "You wouldn't understand anyway. You wouldn't know what to say." He let out a harsh, humorless laugh, causing a tightening in my chest. He sounded so broken.

"Okay," I replied gently, not wanting to push him.

We were both quiet for a while longer. The sun was just starting to peek over the treetops, the sky becoming increasingly lighter, when Malfoy finally got to his feet and started off towards the castle without a word or backwards glance.

I scrambled to my feet and started after him, reaching to take his warm, plain black cloak off as I went. "You forgot your cloak," I called out.

"Keep it," he said without pausing in his steps or turning towards me. "I have more." And with that, he was gone, slowly disappearing from sight on his trek back to the castle. I froze in my tracks, caught off guard by his gesture, his giving me his cloak. Finally, as the first rays of sun hit the water of the lake, I started back towards the castle myself, following in Malfoy's footprints he'd left in the morning dew.

* * *

Ok everyone. Sorry about how short this chapter and the first were but, I didn't feel like making them longer because I just really wanted to get this story posted.

I will try my best to make the next chapter longer and I will try and get it up soon.

Please REVIEW! It makes me write faster knowing people want me to update xD

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	3. Seed of Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do however own a very large and annoying basset hound named Roscoe…

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I am suffering (a lot) from a second degree sun burn and I can barely move my arms to type. It hurts like crazy. But I suffered though the pain to bring you all the next chapter!

No longer in 3rd person! Yay! Now it's all in one style :D

Without further ado:

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ginny POV

I walked slowly back up to the castle, eyes trailed on the footprints in the wet grass as I walked. My thoughts were preoccupied now with the boy that had unexpectedly given me his cloak, the cloak that was now tightly wrapped around my shoulders. When I got into the Entrance Hall I looked around, my eyes seeking signs of what time it was. Some early morning stragglers were trickling out of the dungeons and down the stairs with sleepy eyes. I guessed it was around six in the morning.

My sleepless night catching up with me, I yawned and suddenly felt exhausted. But, despite my tiredness, I decided to head to the Great Hall for breakfast before I let myself collapse for a well-deserved nap. Settling myself on one of the old, worn benches at the Gryffindor table, unconsciously making sure I was facing the Slytherin table, I began to pile my plate high with the fresh food from the kitchens.

As I absentmindedly chewed on a piece of bacon, the post owls flew in, dropping mail off. I eagerly paid a couple knuts for a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet. Thumbing through the paper, scoffing at the newest article declaring Dumbledore as cracked pot and Harry as an attention seeking child, I tried to find any real news. Sadly, like with all the editions lately, it was filled with nothing but cover ups and other denials of Voldemort's return.

Shaking my head, I set the paper aside and put it out of my mind. Instead, I focused on my food, slowly savoring my breakfast. After a little while, a bleary eyed Ron, Harry and Hermione came walking in, spotting me at once. I gave them a smile, motioning them over as I nibbled on a piece of toast. Hermione settled herself next to me and Ron and Harry on the other side of the table. Ron dug into a full plate of food, Harry picked up the Daily Profit and Hermione started taking about classes.

I was glad the three of them had showed up as I finally finished off my plate, wanting an excuse to stay. "'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lied'," Harry read from across the paper, shaking his head at the paper.

"They need to come up with something new," I teased, letting out a laugh. "That one is getting old. How about 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Should Have Died'." The three of them joined in my laugher. It had become a common thing, making fun of the paper in the mornings. It was a good way to keep Harry's spirits up, despite the constant derogatory articles from the Daily Prophet and sideways glares from students at school with us.

Just then, the person I was unwilling to admit I was waiting on walked into the Great Hall. Blonde hair still damp from a recent shower, Draco strode over to the Slytherin table and settled on a bench without even a sideways glance in my direction. He gave no acknowledgment at all that they'd spent the better part of the early morning together. Unexpectedly disappointed, I let out sigh and eagerly stood up, wanting to get away from there.

"I'm going back upstairs," I muttered, finishing off my pumpkin juice in one swallow.

"Okay," Ron said around a mouthful of eggs. "Bye."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Bye guys," I said before quickly taking my leave.

Even though I hated to admit it, I'd waited for so long in the Great Hall just for Malfoy to show up. I won't lie, I had been eager to see his reaction to me when he walked in. I don't know what I'd expect, maybe a small change like an acknowledging nod or even just a glance, perhaps even a small smile. But no, he just ignored my very existence as if we hadn't spent so long together that morning. I didn't know why I suddenly felt the sting of his rejection.

Angry at myself, I stalked up the stairs. What was I thinking? Of course he hadn't change. He's still a Malfoy and nothing could change that. Why should I have expected him to change, just because of a short amount of time out at the lake where he wasn't absolutely terrible to me. Why should I have wanted him to change anyway? It's not like I have a reason to want that.

I kept mentally chiding myself through my entire trek up the stairs, trying unsuccessfully to convince myself that he wasn't going to change just because of me and that was good because I didn't want him to anyway. But, despite all of my thoughts, one thing kept nagging in the back of my mind. He had given me his cloak. He had done so selflessly to keep me warm. And he hadn't taken it back. But surely if he'd not wanted a cloak she'd touched, he wouldn't have given it to me in the first place.

Draco Malfoy, being who he was, should have just let me suffer the cold. That was what he was known to do, to be the selfish, uncaring prick that he'd always been. But now there was a seed of doubt in my mind about that. Was he really what he showed the world or was his true self the wounded and worried boy I'd seen at the lake this morning? Was there a different person under that mask of hate?

~!~!~!~

Sleep was hard to come by even with how tired I was and when it did finally come, the nap was fitful at best. I was woken much too soon by Hermione standing at the foot my bed, lecturing me about sleeping late and how I should be doing my homework. "You shouldn't be sleeping this late," she was saying in a motherly tone. "Honestly Ginny, it's past ten in the morning."

"Go away, Hermione," I muttered into my pillow. "I'm tired and I have all weekend to do my homework."

"But you really should do it now while it's still fresh in your mind. Plus, it's your OWLs year. You really need to make sure and keep up with your homework this year. It wouldn't be good to fall behind. Ron and Harry both did that and they regretted it. With the workload you're given this year it's nearly impossible to catch up. If you don't do it now then you'll run the risk of falling behind. If you don't do it now then tomorrow you might put if off saying you can handle it later that day with the rest of your homework," Hermione lectured, grating on my nerves.

Between my irritation over life in general at that moment, the lack of sleep and my dislike of being lectured in general, I snapped. Sitting up quickly, I whipped my wand off the bedside table and pointed it towards the brunette at the end of my bed. "I didn't sleep at all last night, Hermione!" I cried, sounding half crazed even to my own ears. "I have plenty of reason to be in bed right now. I can handle my homework without you telling me what do and how to do it! Just go away and leave me be. If I fall behind, which I won't, then it's my problem not yours anyway. Why don't you just go and snog my brother or something. We all know you want to!"

Hermione turned bright red and practically ran from the room without another word. Guilt immediately hit me and I fell back on my bed with a loud sigh. I'd have to apologize later for my outburst. Knowing going back to sleep now would be pointless, I pushed the covers back and walked into the bathroom.

Fixing my hair, which looked like a rats nest after my fitful sleep, I decided I'd head to Hogsmeade before it was too late. Most people would have left earlier this morning. It hit me suddenly why Hermione probably had come to wake me up. They'd been waiting for me. Guilt washed over me again but I ignored it, pulling my hair up into a ponytail high on my head and twisting it into a messy bun.

Walking back into my bedroom, I spotted Malfoy's plain but expensive black cloak lying on my bed where it had ended up after I'd fallen asleep, still wrapped in it. I picked it up and put it on, securing it around my neck before grabbing a small coin purse that I kept for Hogsmeade weekends such as this. Slipping it into a pocket, I headed down the stairs.

Harry and Ron were waiting on one of the couches and looked up at my decent. "There you are," Harry said with a smile. "Where's Hermione? Didn't she wake you up?"

"Yes, she did, with a bonus lecture about sleeping late and homework habits to go alone with it," I said with a sigh, shaking my head. "So I told her to go away."

"And she just left?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I might have been a bit too snippy but yes, it got her to leave. I don't know where she went," I said, scowling at Ron. He was always prying. Instead of waiting for them, as I really did want to just be left alone, I just began walking towards the portrait hole.

"What did you say to her?" Ron demanded, grabbing my arm to stop my retreat.

I spun around, shooting him a glare. "I told her to leave me alone and go snog you or something, alright? Happy now?" I asked shaking his hand off. "Look, I know it was uncalled for but I was tired and she made me mad. She's probably in her room."

Ron stood there with an open mouth, looking much like a fish, unable to figure out what to say to my comment, much like Hermione. Harry, ever the referee when our fights got out of hand, decided to change the subject. "Where did you get that cloak?" he asked innocently, trying to stop the fight before it began.

"Someone gave it to me," I replied nonchalantly, making my way for the portrait hole once again, hoping to escape this time.

"Who?" Ron demanded, having found his voice again. "It looks expensive." Once again his hand found my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Just someone, okay? Now let me go. I want to get to Hogsmeade. I promised I'd meet Luna there for lunch." I said quickly, knowing I'd probably end up having lunch with Luna whether it was planned or not. I usually ran into her there.

"Luna huh? Are you sure you're not meeting that person who gave you that cloak in Hogsmeade?" Ron questioned, stepping in front of me as the protective older brother in him came out.

"No Ron," I said with an exasperated sigh. "And even if I were, it really is of no concern of yours." Stepping around him, I quickly made my way out of the portrait hole finally before either of them could stop me again.

~!~!~!~

When I got to Hogsmeade the first place I went was the Three Broomsticks, eager for a nice warm drink to get rid of the chill that seeped in during the long walk there despite the warm cloak around my shoulders. The place was warm and packed with people. Whenever the door was opened people would yell and gasp at whoever opened the door to close it again. The first few flurries of snow were coming down when I entered.

Quickly closing the door behind me, abruptly cutting off the biting wind, I made my way through the crowded place and ordered a steaming tankard of Butterbeer. Gripping the warm drink in my chilled hands, I quickly scanned the crowd for someone I knew. Spotting Colin and Luna, I made my way over to the boot they were settled at. "Hey guys," I called over the noise of the crowded shop.

"Hey Ginny!" Collin replied happy, motioning for me to sit next to him as he slide over on the booth to make room. We were soon joined by Neville and the four of us began to chat animatedly over the noise of the crowded shop.

A jingle of bells above the door and a cold blast of air announced the arrival of more people, much to the protest of the students inside. Turning my head, I watched as none other than Malfoy and his cronies walked in. Turning back to my friends, I tried to ignore them, doing my best no seem indifferent to Malfoy. After all, why should I be interested in him? I let out a sigh and shook my head, eye sliding over to watch as he and his friend settled at a table not far away from the booth I was in and order their drinks.

Other Slytherins soon joined them and everyone at the rowdy table were conversing happily. They were probably plotting somebody's death or something. Everyone, even the baboons Crabbe and Goyle, were trying to talk and were enjoying themselves. Everyone, that is, except Malfoy.

I found myself staring at him despite myself. He seemed like he wanted nothing more than to get up and walk away from everyone. He seemed tense, his eyes darting towards the door frequently. Why was he so unsettled?

"Ginny," Luna said dreamily. "Ginny." She nudged my leg with her foot, bring be back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to cover the blush that quickly spread across my cheeks, hoping they wouldn't notice who I was staring at. "Sorry, must have zoned out. What were you saying?" The conversation picked back up after that and I did my best to focus on it instead of the nervous blonde nearby. After a while though, my gaze drifted back over to Malfoy, only to cause me to turn away as quickly as I could as my eyes met with his own steely grey ones.

Colin leaned over and whispered, "Ginny, why is Malfoy staring at you?" in my ear.

"No idea," I replied in a small voice, my face getting hot with embarrassment. Collin looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off before he could get it out. "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later."

As Collin, Luna and Neville bid me goodbye I quickly stood up and grabbed the cloak I'd taken off once I warmed up. Putting it back on, trying not to look over at Malfoy as I could still feel his eyes on me, I hurried out the door and back into the cold afternoon air. Caught in my own thoughts, I didn't really feel like going to any other shops. Instead, I started back on the long trek to the castle.

Later that day, news spread of the attack on Katie Bell.

* * *

Yet again, sorry for the wait. I hope to get better soon and update more. If you like this story I suggest you take a look at some of my others. I have three or four other Harry Potter stories.

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	4. First Name Basis?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I used to own three goldfish but they all died… Now I just own a sadly empty tank…

Fixed!

Sorry for the long wait. I'll explain why at the bottom A/N. I hope you enoy the chapter!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ginny POV

The attack on Katie Bell was horrific. Once Hagrid had gotten her to the castle she was just lying in the hospital wing. Nothing Madam Pomfrey did seemed to snap her out of the comatose state she was in. Everyone was worried about her and Madam Pomfrey said she didn't know how long it would take the girl to wake up. After two weeks, when she'd gotten transferred to St. Mungos, Harry realized we'd need a new chaser for the upcoming games. It wasn't a job I relished, spending an entire Saturday in the snow on the pitch. Harry wanted me there though, claiming it was my place now that I was the head chaser. Eventually we agreed on some seventh year boy that wasn't all that good but happened to be the best we could find.

Honestly, I hadn't played that much attention during the tryouts. I was too cold and none of them were good enough to merit my attention anyway. When it was finally over and practice schedules were discussed, I finally got to land and peel my frozen form from my broom. I was freezing and all I wanted was to be inside under a warm blanket in front of a blazing fire. Putting my broom up, I wrapped the cloak tightly around myself as I headed to the castle to do just that. His cloak, I thought to myself as I walked back to the castle.

Christmas Break was thankfully coming up soon and all I could think about was getting out of here. I loved school, without a doubt, but this year had been killer so far. With OWLs up and coming the teachers were giving us more homework than ever, more than they'd ever given combined the past few years. It was crazy and hard to keep up with. As was, my relaxing in front of the fire would be accompanied by several text books and a few long papers that needed writing.

When I finally got upstairs I quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and settled myself at the table nearest the fireplace in the common room. Pulling out my potions book, I set to work on the most pressing of my homework. Potions was not my forte and this would take the longest. I was about five sentences into my essay when I realized I would need to go to the library. What I needed wasn't in my potions book.

Thought I just wanted to take this as a sign to put it off till tomorrow, I reluctantly packed my things back into my bag and headed off to the library. Once there, I was glad to see it was relatively deserted. Picking a quiet table near the back of the potions section, I set my things down. After glancing at my potions assignment one more time, I headed off into the stacks to find a book that would be helpful writing a paper about the effects of putting dragon's blood and wolfsbane into the same potion. I just wanted to get this essay done with and out of the way.

Walking slowly through the aisles, I tried to pinpoint a book that seemed promising. Finally I spotted one on the upper most shelves that had dragon in the title and decided that that one might just prove to be the one I needed. Reaching up on my tiptoes, my fingers just barely brushed the spine. "Oh, curses!" I muttered in frustration as I realized my wand was back on the table with my bag. Hoping a bit, I tried again to grab it, unsuccessfully of course.

Just as I was about to give up and go get my wand, I felt a warm body press up against mine as someone came up behind me. Startled, I watched as pale hand with long fingers reached up and easily plucked the book from the shelf. Once the person behind me stepped back enough to let me move, I turned around and came face to face with Draco. No, not Draco! Malfoy. It wasn't the first time I'd caught myself thinking of him by his first name.

"Did you need this?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Trying to calm my racing heart, I simply shrugged. "Maybe. I was going to see if it would help me with my potions essay." In an attempt to gain control over the situation again, I turned back to the shelves in search of another book.

"Well, what's the essay over?" he asked, leaning against the bookshelf next to me.

"The effects of putting dragon's blood and wolfsbane in the same potion," I said, trying to sound as casual as he was acting, turning to face him.

"Then this really wouldn't help," he said, reaching across me and putting the book back on the shelf it its spot. The way he spoke caught me off guard. He went from studiously ignoring me with the occasional sideways glance to suddenly talking to me as if I were one of his friends. I had no idea what caused this change in him and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. "I can help though. Potions is my best subject." And suddenly, I could see this would be a very good thing indeed. Anything to get this essay done quicker.

"Thanks," I said quickly, smiling up at him. "That would be wonderful. I was nearly about to give up on ever getting this thing done."

Before I quite knew what was happening his hand was on my arm, pulling me back towards the table with my books. I was surprised to see his bag next to my own, making me realized he'd planned this. I wasn't sure what to think of that. I sat down in a daze and pulled out my potions essay. When I looked back from reached back into my bag for my quill and ink it was gone.

"Hmm," I heard Draco say as he settled himself in the chair next to mine, my essay in hand as he scanned the little bit I had. "No, this won't do." With a flick of his wand my work was erased. He set it back down in front of me. "Now start again. Dragon's blood and wolfsbane are deadly when put together. It could make a simple love potion into a deadly concoction." He went on to describe the effects and I wrote feverishly to keep up with his easy and knowledgeable words.

Finally, an hour later, I was done. I gazed down at my completed essay, an entire inch longer than the requirement, and shook my head in amazement. "I don't know what I would have done without you," I said honestly with a laugh. "Potions might be your best subject, but it's my worst."

"Well, I am quite amazing," he said with a smirk. Keep down, he could still be arrogant.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, happy to be done. I almost didn't want to go back to my dormitory, not wanting this moment to end. Like at the lake two weeks ago, when his defenses were down, Draco Malfoy was a good person to be around. But I knew it would have to end sooner or later. "Well, I should go. It's getting late," I said as I started putting my books away. I looked over to see him drying my essay with his wand. When it was done, he rolled it up and handed it to me. I thanked him and put it in my bag. Standing, I slug it over my shoulder and turned to look at the boy beside me.

"Thanks again," I said, prolonging the moment.

He stood and smiled over at me, a real smile not a smirk. Amazing how it softened his features. "It was nothing," he said with a shrug as he grabbed his own bag.

"Well, night Draco," I said, returning the smile before turning and heading towards the door.

"Draco, eh?" I heard him say behind me. I stopped and turned around at his words, realizing I'd said his first name by accident. Crap. "Since when did we get on a first name basis?" I could feel my embarrassed blush creeping up my cheeks as I looked down at my feet. I heard him laugh before saying, "Night, Ginny."

It took a few second before I could think straight again and when I looked up, he was gone.

Draco POV

I was honestly stunned to hear her say my name. Only my close friends ever called me Draco. It made me happy, though, to hear her say my name. I couldn't explain it. When I pointed out to her that she said my first name she seemed embarrassed. I don't know what it was about this girl but just the flush of her cheeks sent my heart racing.

I didn't know what was happening. So I said goodnight to her and I could see the shock on her face and a small smile appear at my using her first name in return. I left quickly before these new emotions could get out of control.

I should hate this girl. I should be repulsed by the very idea of her. But instead, I longed to see her face, hear her laugh, talk to her. I knew I was falling for her but I couldn't be! It just wasn't right. She was a Weasley, a good for nothing blood traitor. Why was it then that I had these feelings for her? I couldn't explain it.

I hurried down to my common room and went straight to my dormitory. I didn't know what to think anymore. Just a few weeks ago I was so sure of the world around me. I hated it, yes, but I was sure of it. I knew how to play my part. Now all of a sudden, it was no longer clear cut. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I tried my best to hide the raging emotions inside of me. Pansy came down to my dormitory not long after I did. I sighed, oh how I wished that the restriction for boys not in girls' dorms was the same the other way around too. "Hey Draco," she said in her annoying voice as she sat down on my bed next to me. "Where were you?" God she annoyed me.

"Library," I said simply as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I figured she wouldn't follow me into the boys' bathroom but I was wrong. Almost as soon as I shut the door she opened it again and stepped in.

"Why did you come in here?" she asked. Again I had to sigh because she was so annoying. If she didn't have this stupid delusion that I still liked her then I would be fine. But she never got over me after I broke up with her in fourth year. She denied such thing took place and claimed that we were still going out.

"I have to pee," I said, getting really annoyed. "Now leave so I can." I pointed to the door but she didn't budge.

"Why?" I was about to lose it with her if she didn't leave soon but she stood there and kept asking questions.

"Because I drank pumpkin juice at dinner and now I have to pee! Now leave!" I nearly screamed at her.

"But why do you want me gone?" she asked innocently.

"Because you are an annoying little brat who needs to learn some manners. I might have liked you at one time in my life, but I don't any more. I almost hate the time I'm with you because you are just so annoying! Leave me alone, Pansy!" Ok, now I had lost it.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just stood there, looking dumb.

"I moved on. You should too. Leave," I said simply, now that I had calmed down some. It felt good to finally yell at her.

"Who?" she finally asked, not yet moving from where she was.

"It is none of your business who I like or don't like. I don't like you. I like someone else. Now leave me alone, Pansy," I sighed. She could be so stubborn at times.

"Who is it, Draco?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Someone far better for me than you ever were. Someone far more beautiful and caring. Someone who cares for more than just herself. Now leave," I said. I took her shoulders and led her from the room, much to her protests. But she wasn't very strong and I easily pushed her out of the door and locked it. I sighed and sunk down against the wall.

There was no denying it to myself anymore. I liked Ginny far more than I should. I wouldn't let on much though. She might like me as a friend. But it was doubtful she would like me as more.

* * *

Ok, now that you have read the chapter, tell me what you think! Sorry again for the wait. Writers block caught up with me and I had to struggle though it to get this chapter up. I really didn't have any good ideas for this chapter so, if you must, tell me if it sucked to bad. If you think it was good, amazing, fantastic, or UTTERLY AMAZING, tell me! It will make me happy xD

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	5. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I will one day however own a very large and pretty Saint Bernard xD

Fixed!

Sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to get it up and out to you guys. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ginny POV

I had finally been able to control my legs enough to go back to the common room and was now sitting by the dying fire working on my charms homework. Though I couldn't concentrate much. Draco had said my name. Not Weasley, Red, or any other name he had called me before. Ginny. I swear I died and came back to life when he said my name.

I hadn't meant to say Draco; it just slipped out. I hadn't even noticed it until he pointed it out. Gosh that was so embarrassing. But, now we were on a first name basis, I supposed. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Well I was sure of one thing, I wouldn't tell him how much I liked him. He probably only liked me as a friend, if that. Maybe he was only being nice.

I sighed and gave up on my homework for now. It was nearly one in the morning and I was tired. I slipped my stuff back into my bag and headed upstairs. Everyone else was asleep so I just slipped into bed and was almost instantly asleep.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The next morning I was infinitely happy that it was still the weekend. Having spent almost all day on the pitch yesterday, I had gotten little homework done. Though I wished I could still sleep, I quickly showered, dressed, and headed downstairs with my stuff. I sat down at a table to work but quickly realized it was too noisy to work.

So I went to the library but it was little better. So many students were in there that it was hard to find a place to sit and then harder to find the books I needed since most people in there were from my year, doing the same things I was.

Finally I just gave up. I would never be able to work with so many people around me. I grabbed my bag and headed down to breakfast. As I came down the stairs I saw the lake though the open front doors. _I bet I would be able to find a quiet spot by the lake, _I thought to myself. So I went and grabbed a few pieces of toast and headed outside.

I headed to the nearly hidden spot I called my own. It was the same spot, same tree, Draco and I had sat under that night so many weeks ago. I pulled my cloak tightly around me and got to work on my homework. I was almost done with my charms homework when I heard a voice from behind me say, "You still wear it?"

I looked up to see Draco standing over me. I smiled and blushed. "Yeah," I said softly. "It's really warm and soft."

"Yeah," he said as he sat down next to me. "It's a good cloak. I had gotten it several years ago." He leaned over my shoulder to look at paper.

Feeling him so close, I almost lost my breath. _This boy will be the death of me,_ I thought with an internal giggle. "Yeah," I said, not really able to say more.

"Ick, charms, my worse subject. Good luck on that," he said with a laugh.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I picked my paper up again and kept writing. "It's defiantly one of my best subjects." Within minutes I was done. "On to the next one," I muttered with a sigh.

"Lots of homework?" he asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea!" I replied as I pulled out my transfiguration book. "Well, you probably do, actually, since you had your OWLs last year." I laughed and started, again, to write.

With Draco's help, I got all of my homework done in just a few hours. I was grateful to be done before lunch. I pushed my things away from me and lay down under the tree, happy to be done. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face.

Draco POV

She looked so beautiful lying under that tree by the lake. A small smile graced her lips and the sun was shining down on her. The picture of perfection. I reached out and lightly ran my fingers along her cheek.

She reacted differently then I expected, leaning into my hand instead of pulling away. It was only then I realized I had betrayed myself. I had told myself I would not let her know my true feeling but here I was, doing just that.

I pulled my hand away from her and started to stand up. "Where are you going?" she asked in a hurt voice. I didn't respond; I just stood up and nearly ran back to the castle. I made it to the one place I could be alone, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was nowhere to be seen.

Everything seemed to catch up to me at once. My life had never been good but now it was worse than ever. I had to kill Dumbledore or I would be killed. I couldn't do it, that much I knew. But I had to try. I had nearly killed an innocent girl in my attempts. She was still in the hospital wing.

My life was crumbling in around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The one stability, the one good thing I had going for me was something I shouldn't want. Ginny Weasley. She seemed to share my feelings of friendship but here I was, pushing her away. I couldn't handle this anymore.

I sunk to the floor by a sink and the tears came unbidden. The fear, the guilt, the confusion all seemed to catch up to me as the tears ran down my cheeks. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, burring my face in my knees. What was my life becoming?

Ginny POV

Feeling his hand trace my cheek was amazing. It gave me hope that maybe he would feel the same way I did. But then his hand was gone and I could hear him getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked, opening my eyes to see him scrabbling up.

He didn't answer. He just ran towards the castle. It took a second before I could register what happened. What had happened? First we were joking and laughing while he helped me with homework, then when I laid down he touched my cheek so softly, gently, like he really had some feelings for me, and then he was gone, running towards the castle.

I grabbed my bag and followed at a fast walk. What had happened to make him run from me? I had to find him. I had to talk to him. Once I got inside I had no idea where to look. I couldn't go down to his dormitories to look for him so I decided on one place that he might be. He had been crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before; maybe that was where he liked to be alone.

It was unlikely but worth a try. I headed straight for the stairs and up to the second floor. My foot hit the top step and I looked around. There was nobody around and Myrtle's bathroom door was just barely visible at the end of the hall. I slowly walked towards it. What if he didn't want me to be here? Maybe he didn't like me after all.

All of those thoughts, however, flew from my mind when I heard a sob on the other side of that door. Unlike last time, I didn't hesitate. When I opened the door I saw Draco on the bathroom floor, head on his knees, crying.

I dropped my bag by the door and ran over to him. I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around him and he leaned into me. I could feel his whole body shaking with sobs. "It's ok, it's ok," I murmured softly as I rocked slightly.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his face into my shoulder. I didn't ask questions. I just held him. He didn't pull away so nether did I. He clung to me as if I were his life raft in a stormy sea. Something changed as we sat on that bathroom floor together as he cried. It was a good change and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Yet again, sorry if it was too short. I hope everyone liked it and tell me what you think! If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me. Good ideas are always loved!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do no own the Harry Potter series. But I do however…

Unknown voice: Excuse me.

Me: What?

Unknown voice: Would you please inform me of what you are doing.

Me: Who are you?! And where is your voice coming from?!?!

Unknown voice: I'm your brain.

Me: No your not! My brain is quiet!

Brain voice: I was quiet till now. Now I am finally free!!

Me: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Brain voice: MWAHAHAHA!

Me: *twitch* cow…

Fixed!

First off: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I seriously am boggled at the amount of reviews I got in just a mere hour lol. It might not be much to some people, but to me it's amazing.

Now… Ok everyone, I must say, this chapter took forever to figure out. I didn't know how to go about it to lead in the direction it needs to go. So before you read on just promise me one thing, **don't hate me**.

That being said:

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Draco POV

I didn't know why Ginny came and found me but I was glad she did. I was embarrassed for her to see me like this but when she put her arms around me I realized that it didn't matter. I didn't know what to think or expect anymore.

I cried for what felt like hours as she held me. I had been holding so much in and now that the dam had broken, there was no holding it back. She didn't ask questions or anything. She just held me and let me cry myself out. I was grateful that she didn't seem to mind sitting on a bathroom floor while I cried.

Finally my tears ran dry and let go of her. She let me go but kept a hand on my leg. Just that small contact was comforting. "Are you okay now?" she asked softly.

I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I said quietly. I looked down at her hand that rested on my leg.

"I didn't mind," she said, tilting my head up so I was looking at her. "I would ask what was wrong but I don't think you would tell me." She smiled slightly and stood up.

"It's not that I wouldn't tell you," I said quickly. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." Yet again, she didn't ask questions. She walked over to a sink and grabbed some paper towels and wet them down.

Kneeling back down in front of me, she gently wiped the tears that lingered on my face. The cold felt good and I took a deep breath. She smiled and got up to throw the paper towels away and grab her bag. I thought she was going to leave but she picked it up and walked back over to me. "I know I have one here somewhere," she murmured to herself as she dug though her bag. "Ah! Here it is." She pulled a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to me. "Drink."

I took the water and took a drink obediently. "Thanks," I said as I handed it back to her. She took it and slipped it back into her bag. Then she sat down in front of me and put her hands over mine. I looked up into her eyes and I could see that the same confusions that were swirling around in my mind were reflected in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned into me too. Right as our lips were about to meet, Moaning Myrtle showed up screaming. Ginny jumped and turned to see Myrtle floating behind us. "Don't you respect me at all? How could you be doing this in my own bathroom? Just because I'm not here does not mean you can defile my bathroom!" she screamed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I turned to see Ginny holding back giggles. She looked back at me and finally the laughter broke free and we both collapsed on the floor laughing. Myrtle, having finally had enough, zoomed back down her u-bend.

When our laughter subsided Ginny stood up. "I'm going up to drop my things in my dormitory before I go down to lunch," she said as she picked up her bag. She bit her lip and watched as I stood up.

She turned and started for the door but I grabbed her hand. She spun around and looked into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. She gasped but soon melted into the kiss. It was like heaven, feeling my lips move so perfectly with hers. It was like we were made for each other. When we pulled apart I rested my forehead on hers, both of us trying to catch our breath. "This is wrong," I said quietly. "We shouldn't like each other."

"I know," she said sadly. "But we do, and that's what matters. No matter the odds we face, there is always a way." Her lips gently brushed mine. I swallowed hard and nodded. This would make my life difficult, but it was a difficulty I was willing to face. "Bye, Draco," she said softly as she pulled away.

I reluctantly let go, my hand stay on her arm until she was out of reach. "Goodbye, Ginny."

Ginny POV

Kissing him had been better than I had dared imagine. All of the boyfriends I had ever had before had never kissed me like that. So much passion and abandonment. Never had it felt so right. I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I made my way up to the dormitories to put my finished homework up.

Luck wasn't on my side when I got back upstairs though. Ron was in the common room with Harry and Hermione. "Where have you been?" Ron asked, sounding much too like Mum for my liking.

"Homework," I said simply, holding my bag up. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the stairs to my dormitory. I almost started laughing when I saw Hermione nod approvingly.

"You are flushed! You don't get flushed from doing homework!" he nearly screamed. People were starting to look over at us.

I sighed and tried to calm him down. The last thing I needed was my big brother to know that I liked Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't understand. "I was outside by the lake doing my homework. It's cold outside. I'm just pink from the cold, Ronald," I said, sounding exasperated.

When I got upstairs I let myself fall back onto my bed. It was barely past noon but I was exhausted from the emotional outpouring today. All I wanted to do was sleep. But my stomach protested at the thought and I was forced to sit back up. "At least my homework's done," I muttered to myself. I couldn't help but smile when I thought back to Draco helping me with my homework.

I knew that what I felt for him was wrong. He was a Malfoy. I should hate him with every fiber of my being. But for some reason beyond my control, that had switched. I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain why just hearing his name made me smile, why the sound of his voice made my day, why I wanted to spend every waking minute with him. It made no sense. But love didn't have to make sense.

_Wait, love? _I thought to myself. _Love. _I smiled and shook my head. _Maybe. _

Draco POV

It was only when I was back in my dormitory when I realized that I was sitting on my bed, homework on my lap, doodling her name over and over on my transfiguration essay. I looked down at the paper in front of me and shook my head really fast. What was I doing? I erased the doodles and put my head in my hands.

I sighed in frustration. Then it all seemed to come into clear view. I had just kissed Ginny Weasley. Bloody hell. I had kissed a Weasley. The shock and disgust was quickly replaced with a happy feeling when I thought back to that kiss. I shook my head to clear it and stood up, my books falling to the floor.

My god, what was I going to do? I couldn't like a Weasley! It's a disgrace! I paced across the room for a good ten minutes before the door opened. I sighed and sat back down, picking my essay and books back up off the floor.

"You okay mate?" Blaise asked as he sat down on his bed across from me. With a quick flick of his wand the doors were locked and the room soundproof.

I just shook my head and let my head fall back against the headboard. I didn't even care about the pain that came with the _thud_.

"Taking that as a no. What is it? Tell me or you know I will find out by other means," Blaise said, his brow wrinkling as he gazed at me. I just shook my head and he sighed. I closed my eyes but felt him set down next to me.

"Don't you know when you aren't wanted?" I asked in my best attempt at a bored tone, but Blaise saw thought it at once. I could never hide my emotions from him. He was the only one I showed them too in the first place, besides a few times with Ginny. He was truly my best friend, my only friend, but he got annoying at times.

"Yeah, but what do I care?" He shrugged and relaxed on my bed. I looked over at him and got up and sat on my trunk. "Come on, Draco, tell me."

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and couldn't help but think back to Ginny. Her small hand wiping the tears from my face, her soft lips, her… _No! _I thought furiously. "Nothing to tell," I said shortly.

"This is about the she-weasel, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I was temporarily stunned. I shook my head and quickly regained my composure. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Zabini," I drawled casually.

"Like hell you don't," he said seriously. "I'm not stupid. I'm actually quite amazingly smart." I shot him a glare that would have made any first year pee themselves but he just laughed.

"What would make you think that I would have anything to do with that filthy little blood-traitor?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. Being able to hide my real emotions was very useful at times.

"Because she has your cloak," Blaise answered simply. "You wouldn't have just thrown that one away. I remember when you got that for your birthday a few years back. It's your favorite." He shrugged like it was nothing that he figured that out. He was probably the only one to notice it, though. Most people didn't pay much attention to me.

I tried to shrug it off but he wouldn't take it. After a few minutes of his "Tell me" and my "Go away" I gave up. "Fine!" I yelled at him. "So what if I gave her my cloak?"

"Why did you?" he asked seriously.

I gave up. There was no way to keep it from him anyway. "She was cold," I said simply, trying to sound as if I didn't care.

"When?" he prodded.

"A few weeks ago, I guess," I said with a sigh.

"You like her," he stated simply. He didn't ask if I liked her, he told me I did. God, this boy was psychic or something.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Why would I like the little Weasley?" I scoffed.

"Well," he said with a thoughtful look. "She isn't half bad looking. She grew over the summer. Nice body…" he trailed off with a smirk. He shook his head and continued. "She's more assertive now. She doesn't run when someone looks at her mean anymore. In fact, that bat-boggy hex she uses is something even I wouldn't want to risk being on the end of."

The way he described her made me want to hex him. I felt some unfamiliar emotion flare inside of me. I tired to cover it up and said, "Well if you fancy her so much why don't _you _go snog her?" I rolled my eyes but that emotion flared again at the thought of Blaise snogging her.

"So does she return these feelings you claim to not have for her?" he asked as if I hadn't spoke.

"As much as the idea of that filthy blood-traitor liking me disturbs me, I guess I can't blame her if she does. I am, after all, the most amazing-looking guy in the school," I drawled, hopping to get Blaise to drop it.

"As much as you wish you were best looking, sorry to break it to you but that would be me," Blaise laughed. For a second I thought he would finally let it drop but his next words proved otherwise. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" I drawled, standing up and picking my bag up off the bed and putting it on my trunk.

"Don't play dumb with me, Draco." He sighed and poked me with his wand.

"I honestly have no idea," I said, turning towards him, and he looked hopeful I was finally admitting he was right (which I had no intention of doing) until I finished my sentence, "what you are talking about."

He sighed and poked me again. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked with a sigh as he got up.

"I am not," I protested, happy that he seemed to have given up.

"Yes you are," he said simply before leaving the room, taking the charms off as he went.

I slumped down on my bed. "What now?" I asked myself quietly. I knew what I had to do, though. I had to make it clear to Ginny that I hated her, even if that may not be the case. Much as it hurt me, it would be safer this way, easier. To have emotions for others was stupid, for it would get you killed. If _he _knew about it, he was sure to exploit it to cause me pain and likely kill her.

"The best for both of us," I muttered with a heavy heart. I didn't like it, but I could control my emotions. She would never know I was lying. I would break her heart, I knew, but it had to be done. I would not let myself like Ginny Weasley, or at least not let her know I did.

* * *

Yet again, please don't hate me. I did this for a reason and it will not be this depressing for long. It will get better. Just stick around and see what happens =D What did you think of my bringing Blaise in? He totally rocks almost as much as Draco! If you have any questions for me, about this story or just a random question, I will be answering them in my bottom A/N each chapter.

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	7. Blaise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do however own the idea of running around my school with my best friend dressed up as giant purple crayons singing, "WE'RE PURPLE CRAYONS! WERE PURPLE CRAYONS!" *sigh* That was a strange dream lol.

Fixed!

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Keep it up and you will each get your own PIE! And I'm glad everyone approved of Blaise being brought into the story.

Sorry for the depressing last chapter. Hopefully updating so soon will make up for it.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Draco POV

That night I didn't get much sleep at all. I knew I had to start on my plan today, the sooner the better. I wanted her to be able to get over me and move on. Well, part of me wanted that; the bigger part wanted to scream at the idea. I shook my head and grabbed my bag before heading up to breakfast. I would control my emotions. She would never know I was lying.

I couldn't help the few glances I cast in her direction though the meal. She was laughing with some other Gryffindors from her year. The way her laugh drifted over to me over the babble of voices made me almost want to cry because I would soon be putting an end to her happiness. For now I contented myself with thinking of how I could have gone, but knowing that wouldn't be how it would have turned out. We would have had no happily ever after. Voldemort would make sure of that.

I shuttered at the idea of him being anywhere close to Ginny. I wouldn't let that happen. I would break her heart to save her life. I glanced at her as she got up with that group of fifth years and headed towards the door. Once they were outside the Great Hall I stood up. Time to put my plan into action.

I headed out the door and towards the stairs. The perfect opportunity was presented to me. Her group of friends and her were blocking the stairs that led up to the next floor. I strode over there and said, "Move," in the most hateful drawl I could.

"We might if you asked nicely," said some boy I didn't care to know.

"I don't have to ask. You should all respect your betters and do as I say. You are filth at my shoes. Now move," I drawled again as my stomach twisted as I imagined how much this was going to hurt Ginny.

"Come on guys, he's not worth it," I heard Ginny say. I cast a glare at her but mostly to be able to look at her. I could see the confusion in her eyes, no hurt. Not yet. She was just confused but I'm sure her mind had come up with some reason that pointed to why I was being like this. I knew her ideas were wrong though, even though I didn't know what she thought. If she knew she would be hurt.

They slowly moved out of my way and Ginny was soon the only one in front of me. Slowly, she stepped aside and I drawled, "About time you learn where you belong Weasley." I cringed inwardly at the look of pain that flashed across her face. But she quickly covered it up since her friends were there.

I brushed past her, barely letting my shoulder touch hers. I relished that feeling, the last time I would be touching her if my plan went as it should. I made my way up the stairs towards my first class of the day. I couldn't show my horror at what I was doing yet. I couldn't show my emotions as I strode down the nearly empty hall on the second floor.

Ginny POV

I had no idea what to think. Why was he acting like that? Sure, he would keep up the pretence of hating me in public but that last comment sounded so real that it hurt. What if he wasn't just keeping up pretence? What if he meant it? I excused myself from my friends and headed up the stairs after him. When I was out of sight of my friends I started to run. I had to find him. I had to know why he was doing this. Maybe he would be normal if we were alone.

He was at the stairs that headed up to the third floor when I caught up with him. There was nobody else so I ran after him and yelled his name. "Draco!" I called as he started up the stairs. He turned to look at me and I smiled, but not for long. The look he shot over his shoulder was that of pure loathing. I cringed.

He walked down the few steps he had been up and came over to me. I backed away– this couldn't be happening. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom and locked the door. "What do you want, Weasley?" he asked furiously.

"Draco?" I didn't know what was happening. Why was he acting like he hated me? We were alone; he could be himself.

"Do not use my first name like you are my friend," he drawled, scoffing at the idea of us being friends. "You are nothing but filth at my shoes."

I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't lying. This was no act. "But, what about yesterday? What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" I asked softly as the tears slid down my face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Weasel. Do not address me like you know me. You don't know me. I am not going to be associated with a filthy blood-traitor," he said angrily as his eyes bored into mine, conveying his hatred.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran from the room and up the stairs. When I got to the fourth floor I collapsed against a wall, crying. "Why?" I asked myself softly over and over as I cried.

"Because he's a stupid git at times," I heard a voice above me say.

I glanced up at the person standing in front of me. I looked up to see a guy that most girls would describe as 'talk, dark, and handsome.' Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin from Draco's year, his friend. I looked up at him, confused. "…What?"

"He's doing this because he's being a stupid git. Very stupid," he said, a small smile on his lips. He then held his hand out to me.

Confused, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide that it was Draco's doing that I was crying.

"Not you too," he sighed exasperatedly. And for the second time today, I was pulled into an empty classroom. "He didn't mean it," Zabini said as he hopped up on an empty desk.

"How do you know?" I asked sceptically as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

To my surprise, he muttered something that sound like "you're a stupid idiot, Draco" before answering me. "Because I'm his best friend and can see when he lies." He then patted the desk he was sitting on and I hopped up next to him.

I shook my head and said, "He wasn't lying. You should have seen the look of disgust and loathing. That was no lie." I had unwillingly started to cry again.

I was shocked when I felt Zabini put his arm around me and pull me to him, letting me cry. "He's stupid," he said softly as he rubbed my back soothingly. I just let myself cry into his shoulder. "You would be surprised at how well he can hide his real emotions. It was something he had to learn to do his whole life. What you saw of him the past few weeks was the real Draco, not the git he pretends to be."

I looked up at him, surprised but sceptical. "Why would he do this, then?" I demanded. I wanted so badly to believe him but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Like I said before, because he's very stupid," he said again.

I sighed and said, "You pointed that out before."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "But you have to look at it from his point of view. His father is one of Voldemort's most powerful followers, Voldemort wants Draco in his ranks, and if Draco shows emotion towards you then you might get hurt. That's his logic for doing this, anyway. As for me, I think he's stupid for doing this. I think if you truly like someone you should fight for it. That the opportunities far outweigh the risks."

I could see that this made Zabini angry. I wanted so badly to believe him but Draco had sounded so serious. "So you're saying that he was lying to protect me? That he hurt me so I would be safe?" I wanted to believe him.

"Yup, basically. He is also unfamiliar with how he feels about you. I don't believe he has ever really liked someone before. I think it scares him," he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"He really does like me?" I asked, now hopeful. I just hoped that my hopes weren't going to be crushed.

Zabini rolled his eyes and laughed. "Never thought it was possible, and to you of all people. But yes, he does. He's denying it to me and even himself I think. He doesn't want to like you, it puts you in danger. But that just goes to show that he does care." He sighed and leaned to let his arm slide off my shoulder but leaving it around my waist. It didn't feel like a romantic gesture, just normal. And heck, for all I knew, maybe it was normal for him to put his arm around people.

"Are you sure, Zabini?" I asked carefully.

"Pretty sure. And don't call me Zabini. It's Blaise, Weaselette," he smile and started laughing.

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. "You're insisting on me using your name but you don't want to use mine?" I rolled my eyes and kept laughing.

He shrugged, his eyes shining with laughter, and said, "Yup."

I nudged his side with my elbow and said, "Whatever, Blaise." I didn't know why, but I felt so comfortable with him, even if he was a Slytherin.

He laughed and nudged me back. Then, getting an idea, I pushed him off the desk and started clutching my sides from laughing too hard. He hit the floor and started laughing harder too. "What was that for?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

I shrugged and jumped off the desk, offering a hand to help him up. He took it and started to get up, but then a glint came to his eyes. He then jerked his arm, making me fall down too. I collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Ouch," I laughed.

"Would have hurt more if you hadn't landed on me," he said as he shoved me off of him playfully. I rolled onto the floor and laughed at him. "That wasn't really how I planed it."

"Nice," I said, my laughter now just a giggle.

"I try," he said, his laugher ding down now too.

We sat there on the floor for a few more minutes before I frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty positive," he said with a gentle smile. "Just know that if you want to be with him, it's going to be hard and dangerous. His life if complicated. He doesn't want you in danger too. He'll come around to the idea of being with you, though. I'll work with him over the Christmas holidays." He then stood up and pulled me up with him. "Best run off to class, wouldn't want you to be late. See you later, Weaselette."

"What, aren't you worried about being late to class?" I asked with a roll of my eyes as he sat back down on the desk.

"Not really. I wouldn't care either way, but my class is just across the hall," he said with a shrug.

"Bye, Blaise," I said with a laugh as I walked out of the classroom and to my first class. I was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Draco did like me.

* * *

Yay for Blaise! How was it? Kind of depressing at first I know, but was it ok at the end? Do you think I did a good job with the way Draco treated her? I hope so… Was it ok with Blaise and Ginny?

Oh and what would you think of me putting a chapter in here later from Blaise's POV? It would lend an outsider's view on the whole thing… Plus I think it would be funny! Blaise is awesome.

**Anyway, keep up your amazingness and keep the reviews coming! Like I said before, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! If you keep it up you get PIE!**


	8. Benefits and Risks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I would like to say that I love cows. One day I will have my very own cow! GO COWS!

Fixed!

Freakishly small I know, but I wanted to get this up today so I can work on the next chapter when they go home for Christmas.

Hope you like it,

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Draco POV

Getting through the rest of the day was difficult. All I wanted to do was go find Ginny and take back everything I said. To comfort her and make the pain leave her eyes, sew up her broken heart. I wanted to tell her that I meant none of that and would do anything to make it up to her. I wanted to feel her small hand hold mine and hear her tell me she forgave me and that everything would be fine. I wanted to feel her soft lips moving with my own.

Sadly, though, I knew I couldn't do that. This was the only way to keep her safe. If she were with me there would always be the risk she would get hurt. Every time I thought of that my stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. I wasn't really sure why I kept feeling all of these emotions. I wasn't used to it.

The day passed slowly. Finally, though, I made my way back to my dormitory and closed the door, alone at last. Only when the door was shut and locked did I let myself slump against the wall. How could this be happening? On top of all of the stress from my task, I now had this.

I walked to my bed and let myself fall. Why me? I didn't want to sound conceited but honestly. Why me? I sighed and closed my eyes. Then someone started banging on the door. "Let me in! It isn't just your room!" I sighed when I recognized Blaise's voice.

I flicked my wand and the door sprang open. "What, Blaise?" I asked, not even caring that I sounded just how I felt, dejected.

"Now you know how she felt," he said in a matter-of-fact voice as he sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a dead voice. I wasn't going to play his games. I was too overloaded with emotions right now.

Seeming to understand, he didn't beat around the bush. "You hurt her really bad," he said simply.

"Don't remind me," I sighed as I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to see in my mind the look of pain flash across her face. Or when she ran out of the room in tears. I hated doing that. I didn't want to relive it.

"So you regret it?" he asked gently.

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm not sure," I said, thinking. "Yes, I hated that I hurt her and I wish more than anything I could take it back, but it's easier this way. She won't be pulled into danger." I sighed and shook my head. I really didn't know what to do. Logically, this was the right thing to do. But what I wanted to do had no logic.

"What do you want to do?" he asked now, still gently.

"Well, I'm not sure. Logically I shouldn't even like her in the first place," I sighed exasperatedly.

"Well you do and that's not changing anytime soon," he said with a roll of his eyes, urging me to continue.

"I bet she hates me now," I said quietly. I let my head fall in shame. Why did I have to hurt her?

"Wouldn't count that card just yet if I were you," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean? You weren't there. You didn't see the look on her face as she ran crying from the room," I said, angry with myself for doing that to her.

"Yeah, that is true, but I did see her after she ran off and was crying in the hallway," he said as he glanced over to see my reaction.

I was shocked but managed to ask, "What did you do?"

He shrugged and said, "Comforted her, of course. She was surprised to see me, to say the least, but she accepted much-needed comfort."

I just stared at him. Again, I felt a flash of some emotion at the though of Blaise hugging Ginny, comforting her. It should have been me to hold her.

"And that would be jealousy, my friend," he said, patting my shoulder.

I ignored him and asked stiffly, "What did you tell her? What did you say to her?"

He sighed and said, "The truth." When I gave him a look telling him to explain, he continued. "I told her that what you showed her today wasn't the real you, that the person you had been around her the past few weeks was. That you didn't mean any of what you did or said today. That you were only doing this to protect her. I told her that if she were with you then she would run the risk of getting hurt or killed. I told her being with you wouldn't be easy, but worth it. Because if you truly like someone, the benefits far outweigh the risks."

I looked at him in shock. "You told her all of that?" I asked, not over the shock.

"Yes, and I suggest you mull over those words during your Christmas Holiday. The benefits will always far outweigh the risks," he repeated himself. Then, without another word, he got up and left.

* * *

Sorry again for the shortness. I hope that the fact I updated twice in one day will make up for this crappy little filler chapter. If you like it, tell me and let me know it isn't as bad as I think lol.

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy and you will get PIE!**


	9. Goodbye For Now

Disclaimer: I…

Brain voice: Do not own the Harry Potter series. We all know now get on with it!

Me: Wow my brain wants to read my story….

Brain voice: Yes I do, I came up with it after all.

Me: NO YOU DIDN'T!!! I DID!!!

Brain voice: Well, I am your brain.

Me: *sniffle*

Fixed!

Sorry that it's not uber long or anything but I had to struggle though writers block to write this. But I did and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ginny POV

I really didn't know what to do after my talk with Blaise. I wanted so badly to believe what he said, but the look on Draco's face contradicted everything Blaise said. Was it possible that Draco had just lied to keep me safe? I wanted that to be true. But I decided, since Christmas was coming up, I would put off that worry for now. Or at least try. I would deal with this after the break.

I sighed as I packed the last few things into my bag that I would take home. I had just finished when Hermione came in. "You read to go?" she asked happily.

Sticking to my plan of acting normal for the holidays, I stood up and smiled. "Yeah, just finished putting my things in my bag." And I followed her out of the door and down to the common room where we met up with Ron and Harry before walking down to the grounds.

When we got down to the grounds and started towards Hogsmeade to get on the train, I saw a group of green-clad teenagers heading that way too. I couldn't help but look for Draco. I spotted his blond head easily over the others. Next to him was Blaise. I smiled softly at my newfound friend. Blaise noticed me looking that way so he smiled and nodded his head towards me. I had to stifle my laugh as I kept walking.

I quickly turned my attention back to my friends when I heard Ron ask me something. "Sorry, what Ron? You know you shouldn't mumble. Mum says it's such a bad habit," I said covering up the fact I had been too busy staring at Slytherins to pay attention to him.

"I asked what you think Fred and George will get us this year," he said, obviously trying to speak clearly.

"I'm not sure," I said with a shrug. "I don't care if they give me anything. After all, they did give me Arnold for free," I said, referring to the pygmy puff that was sleeping in my pocket.

"Yeah, they give _you_ free stuff," Ron muttered unhappily, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I just laughed at him. We were now on the road to Hogsmeade and I chanced a glance back at the group of Slytherins behind us. Draco was staring at me. His eyes didn't hold the hate they had for the past few days. They looked sad, almost. When I met his gaze it took him a second to look away. But he turned back to Blaise and started talking. Blaise caught my eye and rolled his eyes with a small jerk of his head at Draco.

I had to hold back a laugh before I nearly tripped over a rock in the road because I wasn't looking where I was going. I tore my gaze from those behind me as Harry caught my arm, keeping me from falling. "Thanks," I said as I got my balance and we started walking again.

The rest of the trek to Hogsmeade was uneventful. The Slytherins had fallen farther behind us and I could no longer see them as the wind picked up and whipped snow around.

When we finally made it to the shelter of the train station in Hogsmeade, I shook as much snow from my hair and clothes as I could. I looked and saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione doing the same. Finally we climbed onto the train and made our way to an empty compartment. _Finally warmth, _I thought to myself as I sat down.

Then I felt warm air rush over me and my clothes dried. I looked over to see Hermione with her wand out drying us. "Thanks, Hermione," I said, grateful for the warmth. I settled down into my seat and gazed out the window into the hallway. It wasn't long before the past few sleepless nights caught up with me and I was fast asleep.

Draco POV

We had been walking down to Hogsmeade when I realized who was in front of us. It was Ginny. Well, Ginny and the git Potter with his friends. I tried my best to keep my attention away from her so I wouldn't have to hurt her more if she looked this way. But when I saw Blaise smile and nod in her direction my jealousy flared up again.

She turned and said something to her brother right as I glanced at her. She didn't see. I had to suppress a sigh. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was staring sadly at the back of her head when she looked back again. It took a second before I could look away, focusing on Blaise again. That didn't really work much because he was smiling at her again, rolling his eyes at me.

I looked at her and saw her suppressing a laugh. Then she tripped and Potter caught her by the arm. Jealousy flared more strongly than ever before. She looked up at him and said something while shaking her head before she kept walking. Then the wind picked up and the snow hid her from my eyes.

I turned my attention back to the conversation of the group I was with. It was nothing interesting and I pulled my cloak tighter around me as I kept walking. The slow trek to Hogsmeade was annoyingly cold with the snow being whipped around us. When we finally made it to the train station I muttered a quick drying spell and followed Blaise onto the train.

As we were walking down the hall I could see out of the corner of my eye Ginny asleep against the window of her compartment. She looked so peaceful. I had a strong urge to reach out and hold her to me while she slept but an elbow in my rib from Blaise brought me back to where I was. I sighed quietly and followed him down the train a bit more until we could find an empty compartment.

Ginny POV

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but by the time Ron poked me awake it was dark. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked Ron sleepily.

"We're nearly back to London," he said exasperatedly. "And you've been asleep for nearly nine hours. You're not going to be able to sleep at all tonight. You never do when you sleep a good part of the day. Then tomorrow you're going to be exhausted from no sleep at night and it's going to take days to get your sleeping schedule right again." He ranted on and on it seemed.

I just closed my eyes and lay my head back down against the window. "I doubt I will have trouble sleeping tonight, Ron," I said as my eyes closed once more.

But just as I was slipping back into sleep he poked me again. "No more sleeping. You have slept too much and Mum won't be happy with you if you don't sleep well tonight. So wake up. Besides, we're almost there." And a few minutes after he said that I could feel the train slowing down.

When the train finally arrived in the station, I picked up my bag and trudged off. I was still half asleep. I wasn't really looking where I was going as I tried to get off the train. Being jostled around by the mass of students trying to get off, I was pushed by someone trying to make it towards the front of the crowd and I lost my balance. I braced myself as I fell towards the ground, but the ground never came.

Instead I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up to see who caught me and gasped. _If this isn't proof that he doesn't hate me, what is?_ I though as I looked up to see Draco. He set me back on my feet and said, "Watch yourself next time." He then let go of me and walked away. No hate or sarcasm, but no concern either. He didn't show any emotion. I didn't know what to think.

I shook my head and started back after Ron, Harry, and Hermione when I felt a hand on my shoulder. With such a huge crowd, it didn't matter what happened, because nobody would notice. It was almost as good as being alone. I looked up to see Blaise smiling. "Told you so," he said simply.

I laughed at him and shook my head again. "I don't know what to think anymore, Blaise." I sighed and we started walking towards the platform again.

"Think that I am right and he does like you," he said with a laugh. "I talked to him and he seemed conflicted. I told him to think about it this holiday." We had finally made it to the door and he jumped down, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me down, though I didn't need it. "Happy Christmas," he said before walking away.

I sighed and walked over to where my family was gathered.

* * *

Sorry if it isn't as good as I'm capable of but like I said before, writers block sucks. If you have any ideas or suggestions for what could happen, it will help my writers block. If the idea is good I could fit it into my story! I know where I want my story to go but no idea how to get it there if you know what I mean. So ideas will be loved!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!**


	10. Decisions Made

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did then I wouldn't be sitting at my computer with no life writing fanfics and Ginny would have ended up with Draco.

Fixed!

Wow this took a while to get inspired to write. It doesn't take me long to write it once I get an idea of what I'm going to write though. Sorry I didn't update yesterday lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be kind of short but its packed full of stuff you'll love!

So without farther ado:

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ginny POV

"No Mum, I'm fine," I said tiredly as we made our way to the fireplaces on the platform that we could use to travel back home.

"Then why do you look dead on your feet, dear?" she asked, concerned. I couldn't tell her that I hadn't been sleeping well because the guy that I like suddenly started acting like he hated me. Oh, and that said guy was Draco Malfoy. That wouldn't go over well. If I just told her I wasn't sleeping well she would delve deeper until she found out why. I suppressed a sigh. Acting normal this holiday was going to be easier said than done.

I could tell she wasn't done with me, but she stopped asking questions and started handing everyone some Floo powder. I was the last to go back to the Burrow. Before I did, I looked around the nearly empty platform. Draco was standing alone, seeming too lost in thought to be bothered by moving. _Weird, _I thought to myself, _I could have sworn I saw him leave earlier. _I put my Floo powder back in the pot and took a step towards him, then stopped. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me.

Just as I picked up the Floo powder again, I heard footsteps. Turning around, I saw Draco coming up to me. His gray eyes were troubled but had a look of determination. He stopped just in front of me and said, "Ginny, I'm sorry." And without another word, he took my hand and pulled me too him. The second out lips met, all worries flew from my head.

I let myself get lost in that kiss. One of his hands was on my hip, the other still holding my hand. The hand he wasn't holding snaked up to his hair and twined itself into those beautiful platinum locks. I didn't want this moment to end but after our lips moved together for a good minute at least we had pulled apart for air. It was one of the most amazing moments in my life. I sighed happily. "Happy Christmas," he said with a slight smile before turning away and going out the archway that led back to the Muggle platform.

Then I noticed something in my hand. I opened my hand and saw the beautiful silver necklace with a pendant hanging off it. I closed my hand around it happily as I tossed the Floo powder into the fire and dropped the necklace into my pocket. "The Burrow," I said clearly, as I stepped into the flames.

"Oh there you are, dear," Mum said as I stepped out into the living room. "What took so long?" She started brushing off my robes as she spoke.

"Nothing really," I said with a shrug. "Got caught up talking to one of my friends." I smiled happily and hugged her.

She smiled and started towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon, dear," she said as the clock chimed eleven pm. "I know it's a bit late but I don't want anyone going hungry." I could hear her bustling around the kitchen and the cupboards opening and closing.

"Actually, Mum, I think I'm just going to go to bed," I said as I walked to the doorway. I yawned and shook my head slightly.

"Are you sure, dear?" she asked, not pausing from her cooking. Ron walked in just then and hopped up on the kitchen table. "Get down, Ronald," she said in a stern voice. He mumbled something and went into the living room.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," I said as I yawned again. I laughed as Ron flopped down on the sofa in the living room, grumbling about being hungry.

"Ok, sweetie," she said, pausing just long enough to give me a hug. "Sleep well."

"Oh, I will," I said with laugh that got interrupted by another yawn. Mum laughed slightly as she tested the water in the pot on the stove. I made my way up the stairs to my room as quickly as my tired legs would carry me. I passed Harry on my way up right as I stumbled. He caught me around the waist and his hands lingered there. "Thanks," I muttered.

He just laughed, not letting go yet. "Can you make it up on your own?" he asked with another laugh. "Or do you need me to help?" Then he smiled and his hands tightened just a bit.

"No," I said quickly. "I'll be fine." I looked down at his hands and he reluctantly let them fall. "Night, Harry." I hugged him quickly and started back up the stairs.

"Night, Ginny," he said as he started walking too.

I made my way up to my room and finally collapsed on my bed. After a minute I got up and locked my door, a habit I had gotten into after too many times of having one of my brothers barge in while I was getting dressed. Then I sat back down on my bed and pulled the necklace out of my pocket and looked at it.

It was definitely old and it had a strong silver chain, not thick but not thin either, with a pendant hanging off. The pendant was of two dragons, twined together, falling downwards. In the center between the two dragons was a dark emerald shaped like a heart. It was magnificent and beautiful.

It must have been really old. It was the type of necklace that was definitely made a long time ago. Nobody made them look like this anymore. There was a charm about it. The dragons looked to be hand carved from silver and the emerald was the exact shade that complemented the sliver best. I didn't even want to think about how much this had cost.

I sighed happily and put it on my neck, standing up and walking over to my mirror. I slipped my top robes off and looked at the necklace. It sat perfectly. Not too high up but not so low that a shirt would cover it, except a t-shirt or turtleneck. It settled nicely into my cleavage and the emerald looked amazing compared to my light skin tone.

I smiled and went over to my dresser to get some pajamas. I pulled my Hogwarts clothes off and slipped the tank top on and stepped into the pajama pants before once again collapsing on my bed. Within minutes of crawling under the warm covers, I was asleep.

Draco POV

Giving Ginny that necklace meant more than she could ever imagine. It had been in my family since it was made. Blaise said to think about the benefits and risk of being with Ginny while I was home for the holidays, but it didn't take that long to deicide. I knew that being with her would put both of us in danger. But I also knew I would do whatever was necessary to protect her.

If I were to take the risk of putting her into danger, then I would have something I had never had before. I was known throughout the school for my one-night stands. I had never had something more than that, nor had I ever wanted it until now. I knew we wouldn't be able to tell anyone because if nobody knew, then _he _wouldn't find out. And if he didn't know, she would be safe.

The emotions that we set free when I was around her were crazy. They made no sense at all and that's what made it so great. I had lived my life doing what I was told. I had to suppress my emotions from a very young age. "To have emotions is to be weak. They will kill you," is what my father always told me.

But when I was with Ginny, all of that was gone. I didn't have to hide my emotions with her. The only other person I did have to confide in, show my emotions too, was Blaise. He was my only friend. He was the only one I had ever trusted. It was strange, when I was with either of them, but unless I was concentrating on it I couldn't hide my emotions. That was something I had never experienced before.

I had known Blaise my whole life, almost. He could make anyone feel comfortable around him. It was because of him that I didn't turn out like my father, emotionless and evil. He had taught me that it was okay to have emotions. Because of my father, I hid them. But because of Blaise, they were still there.

By the time the train pulled into the station, my decision was made. I didn't tell Blaise yet though, in case he had a run-in with Ginny. I nearly told her in the hall when I caught her. But I had to keep up the pretense around others. I didn't act mean or hateful, just uncaring. As soon as I got off I had used one of the fireplaces on the platform to go to my house and quickly made my way to my wing of the manor.

I had been given this necklace when I started at Hogwarts. My mother told me the story behind it and said it was mine now. She said I would know what to do with it when the time came, and she was right. I quickly got the necklace from its hidden spot behind one of the paintings and came back to the platform. I had been lucky; neither of my parents had been home.

I had waited until the platform was nearly empty and Ginny's family was going by Floo back to their house. Luck was again on my side since Ginny was the last one left of them to head home. I was lost in thought, thinking about what I was going to do, when I saw from the corner of my eye Ginny taking a step towards me. Then she shook her head, stepped back, and reached for the Floo powder.

I knew I had to do it now or I wouldn't get another chance for quite some time. I walked over to her and told her softly that I was sorry. Then I pulled her to me, kissing her with everything I had. I held her to me as her free hand laced into my hair. I was beyond happy at this moment in time. I didn't want it to end.

But eventually we pulled apart and I slipped the necklace from my hand into hers as I pulled away. "Happy Christmas," I said before walking away. I could see her face reflected off the chrome strip on the train before I walked into the Muggle train station. She was happy. So was I. I knew then that I had made the right choice.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! Wow, I got no sleep last night because I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I think it was worth a sleepless night, don't you? lol Anyway, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter. It was the biggest chapter yet! Not word wise obviously but you know what I mean… and if you don't that's sad…. xD What do you think should happen next?

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!! And ideas are always welcome if you wish to share them.**


	11. Lies and a Present

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Didn't we go over this already? WHY MUST I CONSTANTLY REMIND MYSELF OF MY FAILURE?!?!

Fixed!

Before we begin, **_I made a cover for this story! The link to it is on my profile! _**If you don't know what I mean by a cover, go look anyway just to find out. It's uber cute and I promise all of you will love it.

Now… Yay! I finally got it up!!! Sorry it took a few days. I really try and update a lot. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ginny POV

The next morning I was woken by a sharp knock on my door followed by the click of the lock being unlocked. I groaned and rolled over to see who woke me up at such an ungodly hour; the sun wasn't even up yet. Fred walked in, putting his wand back in his cloak. "Morning, Ginny," he said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. God, I hated morning people.

"Go away," I mumbled as I rolled back over and buried my face in my pillow.

He just laughed and kept talking as if I hadn't said anything. "George and I just got here. Mum said to get ready and come downstairs. Breakfast is nearly ready." And then he did one of the most dangerous things to do to me when I don't want to get up. He ripped the blanket off my bed.

Within seconds I was sitting up, wand pointed directly at him. Screw no magic outside of school. The ministry would never know it was me. "Fred Weasley, you ever do that to me again and you will find yourself at the wrong end of my strongest bat-bogey hex!" I screamed at him.

He merely laughed and shrugged. "Well, it never fails. I know how to get you up," he said cheerily before walking out as if nothing had happened.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. Why did I have to live with morning people? I had no idea how in Merlin's name anyone could be a morning person. Slowly I opened my eyes again and sat up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before standing up and going over to my dresser.

I stood in front of it, head resting on the top for a minute before getting some clothes out. It didn't make much sense that I was still tired because I had slept most of the day yesterday. I gathered my clothes up and opened my door, making my way down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. I had to wait outside the door for a sleepy Ron to make his way out and back up the stairs before I could go in, though.

As I was undressing I glanced up in the mirror and saw the necklace around my neck. Yesterday came flooding back to me in a split second. Draco on the platform, the kiss, finding the necklace in my hand. I sighed happily as I started the water, no longer tired in the least. I carefully took off the necklace and put it on top of my clothes before stepping into the stream of warm water.

I closed my eyes and let myself relive that kiss over and over in my mind for a minute. But then I realized that I was probably the last one up and if I didn't hurry and shower I would end up having to take a cold shower. I sighed and started rubbing the shampoo into my hair.

When I was done and out of the shower I quickly dried off and started getting dressed. _What was I going to tell everyone? _I thought as I clasped the necklace back around my neck. _It's obviously expensive. They'll ask questions. Hmm… _I didn't know where I was going to tell everyone I got the necklace from. But I couldn't bear to take it off. This was the only thing I had to prove that yesterday wasn't just a dream. It was proof that everything that had happened between Draco and I actually had happened and it wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

I sighed and, with a shrug, opened the door. I would make it up as I went along. Maybe nobody would ask. As I walked down the stairs I could smell wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. My empty stomach growled and reminded me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

When I walked in I noticed that almost everyone was downstairs and seated around the table already. I just plopped down in a chair between Fred and Bill, elbowing Fred as I sat down. "Ouch!" he said on reflex. I smiled and just shrugged as I sat down.

"Ronald Weasley, get down here!" Mum yelled up the stairs before putting the food on the table. I noticed her glance at my neck, eyes appraising the necklace for a second. I smiled and grabbed a few pancakes and put them on my plate.

Conversation erupted around the table and after a few minutes Ron came down the stairs, bleary eyed and still in his pajamas. I was in the middle of a large bite of pancakes when Bill turned to me and asked, "Where did you get that?" pointing to the necklace.

I took my time before swallowing. "A friend gave it to me for Christmas," I said nonchalantly before taking another bite of pancake.

"Who gave it to you? It looks expensive," he pointed out as he took a bite of his biscuits and gravy.

"Luna," I said as I reached for some bacon, hoping he would drop it.

"Lovegood?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends. She said it wards off Nargels or something. I think she said her father makes them. Nothing expensive about it," I said with a laugh that I hoped sounded as amused as I meant it to, not the nervous laugh I was holding back. I rolled my eyes as I took a bite. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice that everyone was listening, wondering the same thing Bill had. "It looks nice so I'm wearing it," I said with a shrug.

It wasn't until everyone seemed to go back to their conversations, believing my explanation, before I relaxed. _Well, _I thought to myself as I talked with Harry and Ron, _that went better than I thought it would. I think everyone believed me. _I would need to write Luna though and tell her that I said she gave me a necklace. She wouldn't ask questions, that's what made her a good friend. She waited until you were ready to open up. She was perceptive, though, which might not be a good thing.

When everyone was done eating, Mum started telling us some things we needed to do. Even on Christmas Eve, we still had chores. Even Bill and Charlie were told to clean up the kitchen. Fleur, Bill's fiancée, was the only one not cleaning or doing one thing or another.

She was talking to Mum about how her mother cooked Christmas dinner. I could tell Mum was about to snap so I went over and told her that Fred and George were trying to replace the angel on the tree with a yellow Pygmy Puff. She glanced at me gratefully before running off to stop Fred and George from putting the Pygmy Puff though more torture as they were trying to fit the dress from the angel on it.

I just laughed and went back to cleaning up the living room, sighing as I passed the presents. Every year we would beg to open just one present on Christmas Eve and every year she said no. You would think we would have given up by now but, as Fred and George pointed out, maybe one day she would get tired of it and give in. So far, they hadn't been proven right.

The rest of the day wasn't as busy as it could have been. By the end of the day, we were all relaxed around the fire in the living room, every one of us gazing longingly at the presents under the tree. "Mum," Fred started to say.

"No," was her immediate answer. She didn't even turn from her conversation with Dad.

"But you didn't even let me ask my question!" he complained like a little kid, sticking his bottom lip out in a very pathetic pout, George doing the same.

She looked over and laughed. "What were you going to ask then, dear?" she asked.

All of us started mimicking the look on Fred's face as he asked her in an almost too sweet voice, "Can we open one present please? Just one?"

She looked around at all of us, her and dad both suppressing laughter, before saying as sternly as she could manage, "No." Fleur was the only one not involved in the conversation. She was looking confused at the pouting face Bill. Yes, not even the oldest of us had given up yet. "Off to bed," she said, standing up and pointing to the stairs. "All of you."

We all stood dejectedly and went upstairs to our separate rooms. When I opened my door, the first thing I noticed was that there were two large gray owls on my windowsill looking annoyed. I shut my door and ran to open the widow. They fluttered in and dropped a package with a letter tied to it on my bed before they both flew back out of the window, still looking annoyed. I wondered idly how long they had been waiting there.

I carefully picked up the package and sat down on my bed. I undid the strings holding the letter on top and picked it up. My name was written on the front in unfamiliar handwriting. Confused, I broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Weaselette,_

_I would tell you not to open this until Christmas morning, but something tells me that would be a waste of time. That being said, I have to tell you that you are really hard to shop for. I had no idea what to get you. I hope you like it. It was my mother's idea, though she has no idea whom this girl I was shopping for on such short notice was. _

_Knowing that I got you something but you got me nothing in return will probably make you feel bad. So, since we couldn't have that, I bought myself a little something too, wrapped it, addressed it from you, and then opened it. Thanks for the new watch!_

_Happy Christmas,_

_Blaise_

I couldn't help but laugh as I set the letter aside. Blaise was definitely one of a kind. I picked up the package and gently tore the paper off. I opened the box and moved some tissue paper aside to revel a green shirt. On top of the shirt was another letter, this one, simpler than the other.

_Mum said all girls love pajamas._

I laughed again before setting that letter by the other. I picked up the shirt and looked at it. It was a green silky shirt with small sleeves, not a tank top but not a t-shirt. And it was embroidered with silver. Under it had been a pair of matching silky pajama pants. Leave it to Blaise to give a Weasley Slytherin colored pajamas.

I laughed to myself as I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on the pajamas. They felt so soft and silky. With a sudden start, I realized they probably were made from real silk. I was shocked that they fit me perfectly. But really, I shouldn't have been surprised. Blaise was like Luna, very observant. I rolled my eyes as I picked up the box and slipped it under my bed. I would throw it away tomorrow.

Looking in my mirror, I was startled. I had a green and silver necklace with dragons on it and green and silver silk pajamas. Everything I was wearing was expensive. Even with my red hair, I looked like a Slytherin.

I just shook my head and went back to my bed. I sat down on my bed, playing with the hem of the shirt as I thought back to my appearance. I liked it, I realized with a start. Finally, though, I lay down and closed my eyes. But, unlike last night, it was long before I was asleep.

* * *

Sorry, no Draco in this chapter. Did you like Blaise's present? Tell me what you thought!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!! And any ideas are welcomed and loved!**


	12. The Christmas Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did I would clone Draco and give each and every one of you a Draco clone. I would get the original of course though!

Again I will point out: **_THERE IS NOW A COVER FOR THIS STORY!! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!_**

Now, I must say, I am amazing. I got this chapter typed and up in just a few hours…. Ok it took like five hours but that's good considering I have ADD and my mind wouldn't stay focused for long periods of time. And it's the longest chapter thus far AND it's the second update today! Now enough about me and my amazingness. Let us read on about Ginny and Draco…

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Draco POV

I paced back and forth across the floor of the living room in my quarters for the hundredth time in the last few hours. I was worrying over things I couldn't change. The decision to give Ginny that necklace had been seemed a good idea at the time, but now I was second-guessing myself.

I didn't doubt my feelings for her in the least but I had started to doubt her feelings for me. Yes she had kissed me but that could mean she was merely attracted to me. She had never really said that she liked me. What would she do when she realized what my giving her that necklace meant?

Stopping my pacing before I wore a path in soft carpet, I sat down on my couch with my head in my hands. _I'm being ridiculous. She doesn't seem like the type to go around kissing guys she doesn't like. Ginny isn't like that. She likes me, I know. But just how much did she like me?_ How much did she like me? That was the question.

Never before had I acted on impulse like I did that day on the platform. I couldn't help but worry now. What would she do when she found out? She might like me now, yes, but would she like me enough to not throw the necklace back at my face when I told her?

I knew I needed to tell her sooner or later. Maybe, if I waited till later, she would be surer of her feelings. But then, the longer I waited, the harder it would be to tell her. _So sooner it is, _I thought to myself.

It would be better this way. She knows I like her, might as well put it all out in the open. No secrets. I sighed and stood up, making my way into my privet kitchen. I sat down at the table and snapped my fingers, summoning one of the house elves. With a crack, one appeared. "How my Nelly serve Master?" she asked with a bow.

"Just pancakes, bacon, toast, and two eggs, sunny side up," I said with a sigh. With another bow and crack, she was gone. It was only in the privacy of my own quarters I could show my agitated state. When I was outside of my wing of the manor, I had to act normal, as if none of this worry was here.

My quarters took up most of the west wing of the manor. The door that led into the living room area of my quarters was always locked, though it did no good since my parents both had keys. Off the main living room were my kitchen, a bathroom, and an office-type area with a desk, few bookcase, and things like that, and a hallway. Down the hallway were the master bedroom with its privet bathroom, two guest rooms, another bathroom, and a library.

The library was huge, being the largest room in the west wing. It was small compared to the main library of the manor, but it was filled with my books. I had chosen what books I wanted in my library and it was filled with them and any books closely related or on the same subject. I would usually spend hours in there, just sitting on one of the many chairs reading.

At the very end of the hallway were double glass doors that led out onto a big balcony. I only went out there on nice nights to read. Usually it went unoccupied. The one thing I relished most of all about my quarters though, was the privacy. It was something I need to keep sane.

Another crack sounded through the kitchen as Nelly appeared with my food. "Masters food," she said in her high squeaky voice as she set the food on the table. When she was done, she grabbed the platter she brought it on and said, "Happy Christmas Master," before disappearing once again.

Yes, even on Christmas, my family spent little time together. In my living room was a large tree with all of my presents under it. We never opened gifts together, never ate breakfast together, or even lunch. Then, the only reason we would eat dinner in the same room, was because of the annual Christmas Ball.

Every year my parents would throw a huge ball on Christmas Day. Everyone my parents associated with was invited, even the Minister of Magic. It was dreadfully boring in my opinion but I had to attend none the less. Today was the first time I was looking forward to it. I needed to talk to Blaise, and Blaise would be coming. It wouldn't be that hard to sneak back to my quarters. Nobody would notice either of us missing.

But until then, I had the rest of the day to pace and worry. When I was done eating, having touched little of my food, I went back into the living room. With a flick of my wand the presents under the tree were unwrapped. I didn't care that I was underage. It was a magical household and nobody would know it was me. Even if they did, it's not like they would press charges. Nobody would want to make my father mad.

The only reason I even bothered with unwrapping the meaningless gifts was because the dress robes I was supposed to where to the ball were always wrapped and put under my tree. It was my mother's idea once she realized I didn't open my gifts.

I went through the pile of things under the tree until I found the robes I was looking for. I picked them up and noticed a present under them still wrapped. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. On the top was a note.

_You want my gift you, have to open it the old fashion way. I charmed it to not open when you open the rest. See you tonight,_

_Blaise_

I rolled my eyes and peeled the wrapping paper off to reveal a book. _The History of Potions: Just the Beginning _was the title of the large leather-bound book. I opened it and flipped through the pages. It seemed fairly interesting, so I set it on the table in front of me and picked the robes back up. They were a dark green with silver trim. I knew they would fit right so I just lay them on the couch.

Picking the book back up, I made my way to the library. Once inside, I relaxed. Just being amongst the many shelves of books had a calming effect. I made my way to a small sitting area. There was a comfortable armchair sitting next to fireplace with an already blazing fire. In front of the chair was a coffee table already piled with books from my last visit.

The library had other places to read. Some areas, like this one, had just a chair and table. Others had desks with parchment and ink already set up. This area was my favorite though, being the only one with a fireplace.

Settling down into the chair, I opened the book. Before long I was lost amongst its pages. Time held no meaning for me when I was lost in a book. It was only when my stomach started to growl did I look down at my watch. It was just past one in the afternoon. I sighed and put the book down on the table.

I reluctantly stood and made my way out of the library. When I passed through the living room glanced over at the tree, all of the presents were gone. The house elves must have put everything away while I was I the library. I walked into the kitchen once again and snapped my fingers. "Yes Master?" Nelly said with a bow as she appeared at the front of the table.

"Just bring me some spaghetti," I said as I sat down at the now clean table. With a bow and a nod she was gone again. I waited only a few minutes before, with a crack, she was standing again at the table, this time holding a large plate of spaghetti. She set it down in front of me and, with a last bow, left.

The rest of the day passed much the same. I ate and then went back into the library to read. Before long though I was forced to, once again, put my book down and leave my library. I went to my room and saw the new robes on my bed. I sighed, pulled my shirt off, and went into my bathroom. After a quick shower I went back into my room and dressed in the new robes. Almost as soon as I walked out of my room there was a knock on my door.

My parents very rarely visited my quarters. My mother only did it to make sure I was getting ready before a dinner party or events like tonight. When my father did however, it never boded well for me. I went over and opened my door to let my anxious mother in.

She was always a bundle of nerves before the Christmas Ball, but they never showed once the first guests arrived. "Oh good, you found your robes," she said as she strode into the living room. "What are all of these books doing laying on the table?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa. My tables were all piled with book and I had always asked the house elves not to touch my books.

"I like to keep some good ones within reach. What was it you needed Mother?" I asked in a drawling voice. I hid my emotions well around my parents; it was them I first leaned to hide them from. All traces of my worry and doubt were hidden away now, not to be seen until I was alone again.

"Just coming to make sure you were getting ready. And it's a good thing I came too. You haven even fixed your hair," she said, sounding appalled. She flicked her wand and my hair was done just how she liked it. I repressed a sigh.

"I was just about to do that when you knocked," I told her. "Thank you for saving me the bother."

"Well, you look ready. Let us go downstairs, the guests will be arriving shortly," she said, standing up.

I stood up too and offered her my arm. She took it and led the way downstairs. When we got down there I noticed the entrance hall was decked out with new decorations. It was obvious the amount of work that went into making it look good.

Almost as soon as we got down the stairs the first of the guests arrived. Mother hurried to open the door and greet them. I sighed inwardly. _And it begins._

Ginny POV

The next morning I was woken up really early by my door being opened. My eyes fluttered open to see Harry standing in my doorway. I stretched and sat up. "Happy Christmas Ginny," he said happily as he came in and sat down on my bed.

I rubbed my eyes and scooted over, making room for him. "Morning Harry," replied with a yawn. "Why are you the one to wake me up?" I asked as I pushed the covers off me.

"I offered. You were the only one not up. Well, your parents aren't up yet but we figured we'd get you up first," he said with a shrug. "They figured you were less likely to hex me for waking you up then them." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him. "Wana bet," I said seriously. He looked shocked and almost scared. I just burst out laughing, collapsing back on my bed.

"That wasn't nice," he said with a laugh.

Finally I regained composure and stood up. "Well, come on. Lets get downstairs," I said as I walked out of my room. He followed me out and started walking beside me.

When we got down the stairs Fred and George both jumped up. "We'll go wake Mum and Dad," they said together as they dashed up the stairs. After a few thumps and some screaming from Mum, they came back downstairs pulling Mum and Dad.

"Presents!" Bill said happily as he started handing them out. It took at least an hour before everyone got all of their presents. Ron shrieked and nearly ran from the house when he opened Fred and George's gift. It was a large stuffed spider. It looks so lifelike that I almost believed it to be real for a second.

By the time we were done I had nine gifts. Bill gave me a new romance novel, Fleur game me a silver bracelet, Fred and George got me a new cage and toys for Arnold, Charlie got me new dragon hide gloves, Ron gave me a box of cauldron cakes, Harry had given me a new set of quills with color changing ink, Hermione had sent a self help potions book because of my bad marks in potions, and Mum and Dad gave me a gold homemade sweater with a red G on it.

Overall it was a pretty good morning. Mum got up to go cook breakfast after we were done while the rest of us were cleaning up the living room. After breakfast we went out and played some Quidditch in the clearing behind our house. When we were sufficiently frozen to our brooms Mum made us come in for lunch. After that we sat in the living room just talking and telling stories. After dinner all of us were to tired to stay up any later.

That night I had no trouble sleeping. This had been one of the best Christmases I had ever had.

Draco POV

When all of the guests had arrived, my parents led everyone into the formal dining room for a dinner banquet. It was filled with pointless conversations and annoyingly fake laughter from my mother who felt the need to laugh at every joke, even if it wasn't funny. Maybe it was just because I was anxious to talk to Blaise that everything seemed so annoying.

I kept shooting glances at him from down the table. He seemed to understand. After dinner was cleared away, everyone was led into the ballroom. I had to stay in there for nearly an hour, mingling with important people and acting like a good host. After a while I gave Blaise a pointed look and he slipped out of the room.

After a few minutes I followed him out. He was waiting in the hall that led to he stairs. "What's wrong Mate? You look stressed," he asked with concern as we started walking towards the west wing.

I didn't answer until we got to my quarters and the door was locked. "I gave her the necklace," I said simply, laying down on the sofa.

"The necklace?" he asked, shocked. "The one your Mum gave you six years ago? The one meant for your future wife?"

"Yes," I answered, closing my eyes.

"Did you realize what you were doing?" he asked incredulously. He knew I wasn't one to act on impulse.

"Yes, and at the time I thought it was a good idea." I groaned and sat up, looking over at Blaise. I was shocked to see him smiling.

"I knew it! I knew you would make the right choice. I knew you would choose the benefits," he said happily, then throwing back his head and laughed.

"This isn't funny Blaise," I said sternly. "I gave her that necklace! What is she going to do when she finds out what it means?" I slumped down and buried my face in my hands.

"Draco," Blaise said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You made the right choice. You knew it was the right thing to do when you did it and don't let that change. When she finds out, she might be shocked, but she will be happy," he said gently.

"How do you know?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"Because I'm just that amazing," he answered. I could just imagine the smug look on his face right now. "Really Draco, it's obvious how much she likes you. She will be shocked yes, but just imagine the look of pure joy on her face when she gets over the shock. Let that sustain you though your doubt. Just imagine how happy your going to make her. She does like you, and I can tell that won't change." He sat down next to me on the sofa and patted my shoulder.

"But how do you even know she likes me still?" I asked hopelessly. I had never doubted anything so much before. It seemed that the one thing I wanted most, was the one thing I couldn't have. I hoped more then anything that he was right. But my mind was trying to defend itself from possible rejection.

"I'm perceptive. I can tell she likes you too much to just stop. When you started being hateful and mean again, she didn't give up on you," he said, angry now at my constant pessimism. "Be optimistic for once Draco. She likes you."

After that, I started to believe him. Once I accepted he was right, I tore down my minds defenses and let the hope flow in. If she were to not like me, it would hurt me because I have hope that she will. But right now, I believed that she did like me.

Blaise and I moved onto different subjects after that, just talking. He told me that he got Ginny a present and showed me the watch 'she got him.' I had to laugh at his wit. Blaise was defiantly not normal in any form of the word.

That night, after the Blaise left and the ball ended, I lay in bed looking up at my ceiling. Three things kept running though my head, lulling me to sleep. She likes you. You made the right decision. Your future wife. _My future wife.

* * *

_

Ok, did you like it? Kind of corny? I hope you liked it anyway! Tell me what you think!

**_CONTEST TIME!!!! _**Ok, now this is how it works. I want each and every one of you to type up what YOU think the next chapter should be. Just type it up and then PM it to me! The best one will get mentioned and ideas from it will be incorporated into the next chapter. You never know, you might even see your chapter up here!

I love all of you guys to bits! Have fun writing and don't forget to drop a review by!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	13. The Necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have a very talkative brain…

Brain voice: Are you talking about me?

Me: Yeah, whom else would I be talking about when I refer to my annoyingly talkative brain?

Brain voice: . . .

Me: Thought so.

Brain voice: *sniffle*

Me: *smug smile*

First and foremost I want to thank every single one of you that reads my story. After the last chapter my hits on this story were over 5000 and my reviews finally topped out at 107! All of you guys are amazing!! *hugs everyone and gives each of you a pie* Thank you so much! I love you all to death!

Thank you to everyone that told me their ideas for a chapter. I had fun reading them. I can't decide a winner though because they were all amazing ideas.

I feel so bad because this chapter is freakishly short but I hope you can forgive me and like it anyway. Writers block has me in its cold, cruel clutches. It's so bad that I'm not even sure what to write as my A/N. Now that's pretty bad writers block…

Sorry for the freaky long A/N and have fun reading this sadly short chapter…

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Ginny POV

Poke… Poke… Poke…

I groaned and looked up from my new romance novel to seen Colin Creevey staring at me. I leaned up, having been slumped against the window. "What Colin?" I asked with a trace of annoyance as I marked the page I was on and closed the book.

"Sorry Ginny, but we're almost there," he said as he pointed out the window. Hogwarts was an ever-growing speck in the distance. "I thought I would tell you. You seemed too caught up in your book to notice." He shrugged and turned back to talking with Neville and Luna.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing my robes from my bag. "Be back in a few," I said as I walked out and made my way to the bathroom. As I passed the compartments I couldn't help but steal glances to see who was in them. Every time I would see green my heart would start racing. But by the time I got to the end of the train where the bathrooms were, I had yet to see Draco. He must have been sitting nearer the front than I had been. I sighed and opened the door.

After I was done going to the bathroom I pulled my Hogwarts robes on and looked at the mirror. My robes hid the necklace so I pulled it out and let it fall on top of my robes. When I had told Luna of the necklace, how I said her dad had made it and she had given to me, she said ok. She didn't ask why, she just said ok and kept on reading her Quibbler.

I quickly made my way back to my compartment. It was only a few minutes later that the train pulled up and everyone made their way off the train. I kept looking around me, trying to find Draco, as we all crowded off the train. By the time Luna, Neville, Colin, and I were piled into a carriage I still hadn't seen him.

The ride up to school was uneventful. Luna was staring out in front of the carriage and Neville and Colin were chatting away. I let out a sighed and pulled my book out of my bag and kept reading.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The next few days passed slowly. I wanted so bad to talk to Draco but I hadn't been able to. I saw him in the hall a few times. Each time he seemed to be staring at the necklace around my neck. He never smiled, just a simple nod in my direction. I knew we wouldn't go public with our feelings, but I wished he would at least smile.

It was Friday and I was walking the isles of the library trying to find a good book to help me with my History of Magic essay. Such a boring subject but for some reason necessary. This part of the library was completely empty. I sighed and leaned against the bookshelf. _Is Draco avoiding me? _I asked myself for what felt like the millionth time. Was Draco avoiding me? It had been running through my mind every second for the past few days.

I just shook my head and kept on looking for a book. I had made it about halfway down the isle when I heard my name. I turned to see Draco standing there, leaning against the shelves with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ginny," he said, walking towards me.

"Draco," I squealed happily, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I just sighed happily and lay my head on his shoulder with no intentions of letting him go any time soon. "Somebody seems a little exited," he whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea," I replied with a laugh. After a minute or too I let go of him, his hands sliding slowly off my hips. I repressed the shiver that it caused. He smiled again as he pushed my hair back off my shoulder, his hand lingering on my neck for a second.

"You like it?" he asked, nodding towards the necklace that had been hidden by my hair.

I put my hand over it and smiled. "I love it. I saw one just like it a witch weekly the other day. I told my parents that Mr. Lovegood made ones like it though to ward off Nargels and that Luna had given this to me. Even if it was just a knock off, it's still beautiful." My fingers traced the dragons as I spoke.

"That one is centuries old. The ones you see in stores and magazines are knock offs of this necklace. It was the first and only one made like this by Marconi," he said as he lifted the pendant in his palm.

"Marconi? The ancient jeweler of Greece? But he only made seven necklaces in his life. All of them were prized over life itself. It's said that anyone who owns one is blessed with beauty and wisdom," I said as my fingers reached to trace the dragons again, only to land on Draco's hand, the pendant in-between out palms.

"Yes," he said quietly. "It was the last one he made before he died. It was given to a woman of great beauty, Aleandra Malfoy. It has been in my family for centuries." He said as he let the pendant fall back onto my chest, gripping my hand in his.

I gasped and asked, "Then why are you giving it to me?"

He let my hand fall, his hands cupping my face as he leaned down to kiss me. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. When he pulled away he said, "Because one day I intend to make you a Malfoy."

* * *

I promise I will work my fingers off and get out the next chapter soon. And I promise that it will be a lot longer than this. I'm sorry, yet again, it was so short. I hope it was ok… Please tell me if you liked it!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!! And any ideas are welcomed and loved.**


	14. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Insert witty comment here.)

Sorry for not updating as fast as I said I would but, hey at least I updated.

I have to say though, I have a darn good excuse. Other than the freakishly bad writers block, Summer Marching Band started on Monday. So I have been getting up at 6:00 in the morning so I can be showered and ready for marching band. I have to get there and be out on the field ready to march at 8:00 in the morning. It goes all day, from 8:00 in the morning till 4:00 in the afternoon. Then for most of the week, I have been having to get home, shower again, and get ready for work in less than an hour. And I would usually work till 10:00 in the evening. So needless to say, I have had no time to write and I am utterly exhausted.

Ok enough of my long excuse of marching band, work, little sleep, and the fact I hurt all over and it's hard to move sometimes. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

** Chapter 14**

* * *

Draco POV

_"Because one day I intend to make you a Malfoy."_

As soon as the words left my mouth I was dreading her reaction. I knew it was probably too soon and I shouldn't have told her that yet. I could just see the anger on her face in my minds eye. It was the moment of truth. I would soon find out if tearing down my minds defenses against having hope was a good thing or not.

I was staring at the floor half expecting her to throw the necklace back at me, when I felt her soft hand under my chin, raising my face so I was looking her in the eyes. "Draco?" she questioned in a soft voice.

I looked into her eyes and saw confusion. There was no revulsion or hate, just confusion and some emotion I couldn't place. "I'm sorry Ginny," I said softly, not sure what else to say.

She looked socked. "Don't be sorry," she said quickly. Then she bit her lip and, blushing, looked down. Then she wrapped her arms around me and seemed to melt into my chest. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. "Thank you for the necklace Draco. I love it now even more now that I know what it means. Please don't regret giving this to me," she whispered in my ear, not pulling out of the hug.

"I won't," I replied, clutching her even tighter to me. I never wanted to let go. But soon I could hear footsteps approaching slowly, probably just a student ambling along the isles.

Ginny looked up at my face and asked quietly, noticing the look on my face, "You have go huh?"

I reluctantly let go of her and stepped back, glancing in the direction of the footsteps. "Yeah," I said just as softly. "Bye Ginny," I said, pulling her to me once more. I leaned down and kissed her, my arms pulling her to me tightly as her hands wound into my hair. I sighed softly when I had to break the kiss.

"Bye Draco," she said softly when we pulled apart. I touched the necklace once, feeling the smooth metal under my fingers once more, before reluctantly walking away. It was her necklace now. She accepted it, knowing what it meant. I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I made my way back to the common room, hiding my emotions as I strolled slowly through the school.

Ginny POV

I was still in shock as I grabbed a random book off the shelf and walked back to my table. _Because one day I intend to make you a Malfoy. _So this necklace had been passed down his family line for centuries. It really was old, older than it looked. _He wants to marry me one day, _I thought happily to myself. That was something I really hadn't expected. It made this necklace even more special to me. _One day I would marry Draco Malfoy._

That would be a strange thought for someone to hear from me, Ginny Weasley. I sighed softly when Ernie McMillan walked by, looking for a book for his History of Magic essay. "Oh hey Ginny," he said when I came back my way, book in hand. "Can I sit here?"

I repressed a sigh and said, "Yeah sure." He sat down and, for a while, was quiet. I was glad for his silence. I had a lot on my mind and didn't really feel like making small talk with him. I pretended to be looking through the book in front of me for information for my essay.

Before long though he asked, "What book is that? I've been up here looking for a good one to use for this essay for the past few days." He sighed dramatically as he slammed the dusty book he had been looking through closed.

"No idea," I said truthfully, closing my book too. "I gave up on looking for one and just grabbed a random one off the shelf." Well, it was sort of true. I did give up looking for one when Draco came and I did just grab a random book when he left. "It isn't any help."

He sighed and stood up, taking his book with him. I got up slowly and followed, putting my book back as he ventured down a different isle. I hurried back to the table and hurriedly packed my things back in my bag, making my way to the door before he was back at the table.

I slowly made my way up to the Gryffindor Tower. I felt like I was flying. I was so happy. Draco wasn't avoiding me. He really did like me. And to top it off, he gave me this necklace in hopes of marrying me some day. I sighed happily as I stepped into the common room.

It was less crowded than usual, making getting my favorite spot by the fire easy to claim. I sank into the warm chair and curled up. I stared at the slowly dieing fire, my mind wandering back to the library. I wasn't sure when my thoughts turned to dreams as I slipped into the land of sleep.

Draco POV

It was late when I got back to the empty common room after my prefect rounds. I sat down on the soft sofa and lay down, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. I was far from sleep though. My mind was wandering back to the look that I hadn't been able to put a word to in Ginny's eyes.

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard Blaise say, "Draco," very close by. I jumped and scowled up at him. I had been reliving out last kiss.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, how did it go?" he asked impatiently. He pushed my legs off the sofa and sat down, staring me down.

"It went better than I could have imagined," I said, sighing happily as I sat up properly on the sofa. "She didn't get mad or anything. She seemed confused at first actually. But then she was happier than I had ever seen her. More so than when I gave her that necklace even."

"Told you so," he said with a smug smile. I just nudged his arm. He rolled his eyes then said with a sigh, "Ah, love." Then he laughed, getting up and heading back up to bed.

I sat there for a second before it clicked. That was it, the unknown emotion in Ginny's eyes. Love. I was dumbfounded. Love? I knew she liked me but love? I just shook my head, I wouldn't think about it now. Right now all I wanted was to go to bed. I was exhausted from the emotions of that day. It had started out with me nervous and indecisive, then I was anxious and fretting, to now being elated.

I changed and lay down quietly in on my bed, listening to the even breathing of the others around me. I tried to go to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me. My thoughts kept drifting back to Ginny. He hands, her face, her smile, her lips.

After a few hours of lying there I sighed and stood up, grabbing my cloak. I quietly made my way to the tree by the lake that held a few amazing memories. I sat down, my back against the tree, staring at out at the lake.

After an hour or so I heard the soft crunch of snow as someone was coming towards me. I looked up to see Ginny, her hair shining in the moonlight, walking towards me with a smile. She said nothing as she sat down next to me.

I sighed happily and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. I wasn't sure how long we sat there in silence before she drifted asleep against my chest. I stared down at her, memorizing her sleeping face. It was a long time before I let myself fall asleep too, her in my arms.

* * *

Ok everyone, let us get it out of our systems. All together now, "AWWW!"

That being said, please forgive me for the slowness of the update when I promised a fast one. I hope this satisfies everyone and please tell me what you thought!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!! And any ideas are welcomed and loved.**


	15. Secrets and Curses

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. The tuba I use during marching band is named Starbuck though!

First off, I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I really haven't had a spare second for the past few weeks. My updates will be random for a while but I will use every second I can to get them out to you.

So without further ado for this long awaited chapter,

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Draco POV

After that night, Ginny and I met often under that tree. So many happy memories were formed there. Just feeling her in my arms drove all worries of my task from my mind, even if it was only for that blessed few hours. But my task had to progress, nonetheless.

Whenever I wasn't in class or by the lake with Ginny, I would go to work on the vanishing cabinet. It proved to be a difficult thing to take on. Fixing it was a slow progress. Already the first bird had died when I put it through. I didn't want to risk the second one just yet. I was close to fixing it though, I was sure.

I sighed and slumped against a pile of junk behind me, staring at the cabinet. The though of letting Death Eaters into the school seemed less and less like a good idea. It had seemed brilliant at the time I thought of it. Not only would I kill Dumbledore, I would prove to figure out a way around the crackpot fools wards that were to keep Death Eaters out. They would aid me in my escape from the school after I killed him. It had seemed like a brilliant plan.

But now, all I could think about was what was going to happen to Ginny when they came. What if one of them hurt her? Or worse, killed her? I cringed at the thought. Not only that, I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. I wasn't a killer. I was only doing it so I wouldn't be killed. I felt horrid for thinking that but I was, after all, Slytherin. I valued my own skin over anyone else's. _Everyone but Ginny, _I though to myself. Yes, I would die for Ginny Weasley.

I sighed and stood, going over to the cage with the remaining bird in it. If this one died, I knew I might not be able to fix the cabinet. The idea appealed to me, not having to worrying about what would happen to Ginny. But then I would never make it out of the grounds after my task was done.

I sighed once more and reached in for the bird. It struggled lightly in my grasp as I went over to the cabinet. Opening the door just a crack, I let the bird loose, closing the door before it could escape. I muttered the spell and its twittering stopped. I closed my eyes, dreading bringing the bird back.

I couldn't face it. I muttered the spell and ran from the room before I could tell if it worked or not. I made my way slowly down to the Great Hall for dinner. The room smelled of a million different scents, but I didn't pay attention to the delightful aroma. What caught my attention was the black-headed Gryffindor casher talking to Potter. Katie Bell was finally awake.

What if she remembered it was me who had given her the necklace and told her to give it to Dumbledore. She shouldn't since I modified her memory, but Madam Pomfrey might have been able to reverse some of the affects of it. Potter glanced up and saw me staring. I guess he could see the panicked look on my face because he brushed Bell aside and started to walk my direction. _Damn, why did Potter have to be the one to connect the dots? _

I turned and walked from the hall, trying to appear nonchalant as I headed in the direction of Moaning Myrtles bathroom. After a few turns I could no longer see Potter trailing me and his footsteps died. The guilt of what I was doing crashed over me again as I made my way quickly to the safe haven of Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

I went over to a sink, I felt like retching. I furiously pulled my top shirt off, throwing it to the floor. A sob escaped and I gripped the sides of the sink to sturdy myself. Why was it I that was choose for this task? Snape could have easily have done it. First Bell almost died at my hand and now she was awake and possibly able to tell others it was me that did it. I wasn't a killer. I didn't want this task!

"I know it was you," I heard from behind me. I spun to see Potter standing behind me, wand drawn. My face turned into a hard, angry mask that probably showed how close my sanity was to slipping at the moment. "I know it was you that attacked Katie." He looked almost smug at figuring it out.

I screamed and, whipping my wand out, tossed a curse at him. Again and again I let curses fly. He dodged and blocked them, shooting a few back at me. We both dodged and fired, making it almost look like a dance as we made out way around the bathroom. I dimly heard a sink break though the angry red haze of hatred.

He dodged behind a pillar and I stood there, catching my breath, trying to find him. I stalked quietly toward his hiding place. Before I could react though, he stepped out and shot one last curse at me, hitting my square in the chest. I felt my flesh being slashed apart, gashes opening. I collapsed on the flooded floor, the pain unbearable as blood gushed from my body. I was beyond screaming though; I was slipping into the welcome arms of unconsciousness.

I could dimly make out someone yelling. Potter was standing over me, a look of shock on his face. The last thing I saw was Snape hovering over me, muttering while moving his wand across my chest. I drifted into unconsciousness, welcoming the relief with open arms.

Ginny POV

I was curled up in a chair by the fire in the common room, enjoying my book, finally done with all of my homework. I was at a really good, suspenseful part, when Harry burst into the common room, panting and almost running towards Ron, Hermione, and I. I sighed and looked up from my book reluctantly.

"Malfoy… Bathroom… Curse…" he stuttered out quickly between pants.

"Slow down Harry," Hermione said in a calm voice. "Deep breathes and calm down." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I turned back to my book.

"Malfoy was in the bathroom crying. I confronted him about attacking Katie and he attacked me. I hit him with the first curse that came to mind. I now know what Sectum Simpra does," he said in a rushed whisper since more than a few people stared at his unusual entrance.

The blood drained from my face, book forgotten, as I listened to Harry relay his tail of the fight. _Blood everywhere. Snape showing up and using a counter curse. _My mind whirled. Was Draco okay? What was going to happen? Did Snape appear in time for the counter curse to be effective? Was he going to be ok?

I tried my best to hide the whirlwind of emotion as I said to Harry, "We need to hide that book. Somewhere where not even you can find it." I didn't want to chance this happening again, if the opportunity arose again. The book needed to go.

Harry looked down, ashamed. "Yeah," he said quietly.

I wasted no time. "Go get it," I said, standing up and putting my book on the table.

Ron and Hermione looked at me as I took control. I was barely holding on to my control. Tears were threatening and I could tell I was still pale from hearing the news. Luckily they didn't ask questions, assuming I was scared for what was going to happen to Harry once this news reached Dumbledore. The still believed I had that childhood crush on him.

Little did they know Harry was the least of my worries. My thoughts were focused on the boy in the hospital wing. The one Harry attacked. The one I loved. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco, laying in a hospital bed somewhere floors below me, possibly hovering on the brink of death, or maybe even already gone.

I turned from Hermione and Ron to wipe the few tears away that had escaped. Soon though, Harry appeared back in the common room, tattered book in hand. I motioned for him to follow me; not daring to talk yet for fear my voice would shake from restraining my hysterics. I gained control enough to talk by the time we came to the corridor I was looking for. Harry recognized it immediately, the Room of Requirement.

I paced back and forth three times thinking, _I need a place to hide this book. _After the third pass, the door appeared. I grasped the handled and pushed. The room that was behind the door was huge and multi storied. I heard a soft gasp from Harry as he followed me in. I walked father into the room, making sure I could see the door so I didn't get lost.

"Close you eyes Harry," I said in a hushed whisper that seemed appropriate for this room, "so you're not tempted to watch." He did as I said and I took the book, walking amongst the piles of junk. I spotted one of the hundreds of bookcases and slipped the tattered volume of sixth year potions onto the shelf.

"It's done," I said as I walked back towards Harry.

He nodded solemnly and said, "Thank you Ginny." Then he looked at me with an adoring look, taking a step towards me. His hands reached for me and I froze with shock as he put them on my hips and pulled me to him, planting a kiss on my lips.

Kissing Harry was nothing like kissing Draco. With Draco, there was a sense of abandonment and passion that made me wish it would never end. With Harry, it seemed too controlled and awkward. It felt like I was kissing one of my brothers. I pushed him away.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I said, "I'm sorry Harry," before rushing from the room. This wasn't right. I had been infatuated with Harry since I was ten. He never showed any feelings towards me until my heart was already taken. Was this the fates idea of a cruel joke?

I brushed it aside for now. Right now, I need to see Draco. I had to know if he was all right. I would go crazy if I didn't. When I had fled from Harry, my feet automatically pulled me in the direction of the hospital wing. Now, as I turned the last corner and saw the door at the end of the hall I wondered what I was going to do. I couldn't just waltz into the room and sit by him, holding his hand till he woke.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I had to see him. I pushed the door open and saw Madam Pomfrey hovering over the only occupied bed in the room. The blond hair that was visible to her left gave me no doubt as to who she was tending to. She turned when she heard me tentative footsteps. "Miss Weasley?"

"Umm, hi," I said lamely. I could see his face now, paler than usual, and he was unconscious.

That one anxious glance was all Madam Pomfrey needed to understand why I was here. She nodded her head slightly and backed away from his bed. "I'll leave you alone with him for a while," she said softly, a gently look in her eyes.

I gaped at her and stuttered out, "How did you know?"

"I've had years of experience in judging peoples relations to hurt loved ones," she said with a smile. "Don't worry though. I won't tell a sole." And with that she flicked her wand to lock the doors and strode back to her office with saying, "He will be fine."

I stood there stunned for a few seconds before running to Draco's bedside. I collapsed into the chair next to his bed and took his hand in mine, letting the tears flow down my cheeks. Gazing at his drawn, pale face, I couldn't help but feel anger towards the boy I once thought I loved. How could Harry do this to him? Even if he hated him, he didn't need to risk his life. He could have killed Draco!

Tears of anger joined the tears of relief that flowed down my face. I lay my head on Draco's shoulder, afraid to touch his heavily bandaged chest, and cried myself out. Draco would be ok. He had to be. But Harry would have to answer for what he did some day. I didn't hate him for what he did, but very nearly. He almost took Draco from me. I would not let that happen. I closed my eyes and let myself drift asleep against Draco's shoulder while I waited for him to wake.

* * *

Did you like? Did you like it? xD I hope you did because I loved it! It was hard to write but so worth it. I hope I did these few scenes justice. Tell me what you though!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	16. Pain, Anger, Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do, however, own an awesome purple rock that's shaped like an egg that my little cousin loves so much she wants to steal it from me!

Well, now that I finally figured out why my Internet wasn't working, I can give you my latest chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Without further ado:

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Draco POV

Pain. That was the first thing that I became aware of. My mind felt fuzzy and a dull throbbing pain ran all over my chest. I groaned inwardly, still trying to get my bearings. Where was I? Slowly it all started to come back to me. Bell being awake, Potter following me to the bathroom, our duel, the pain of my chest being slashed open, Snape, and finally falling into the welcome arms of unconsciousness.

I felt now not only the pain, but the softness of a bed. I must be in the hospital wing. I could hear and feel someone slow even breathing. Their breath tickled my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to the dark interior and the stone ceiling of the hospital room. I glanced down at my shoulder and was stunned to see Ginny's red hair sprawled across my shoulder and chest, her head resting on my shoulder as she slept.

I let a smile cross my lips as I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the urge to get up or just move slightly to lessen the pain in my chest but I didn't want to wake Ginny. So I let my thoughts wander away from the pain in my chest, turning them onto the girl sleeping on my shoulder. Madam Pomfrey had to know she was here, but then wouldn't that raise suspicion as to why a Weasley was at my bedside.

On one of those sleepless nights under the tree by the lake I had explained to her why we could not tell people about us. It was for her safety as well as mine. _He _could not know about her. If he did, he might use her to get to me if I ever did something to displease him. If I failed to complete the task he had given me, he would kill Ginny just to make me suffer. It was for the better that we not risk him finding out.

I didn't tell Ginny about my task yet. She would hate me for even thinking about doing it. Dumbledore was a family friend of the Weasleys and I knew his death would devastate her maybe more than most of the wizarding world. She would try to talk me out of it, convincing me I that I don't have to. But she would never understand. I had no choice. If I said no, I would be killed. It is impossible to hid from _him _forever. He would get me eventually.

If it is one think I learned by growing up around Voldemort and his Death Eaters is that he always gets what he wants. There is never any stopping him. I knew that Potter was supposed to be the one to kill him, that is why _he _always wanted Potter dead so bad. But I doubted Potter would be able to kill him. I would be stuck in this lie for the rest of my life. Pretending to be a good Death Eater, while hating it the entire time.

My thoughts were cut off by a soft sigh that escaped Ginny's mouth. I glanced down at her sleeping face. _She's beautiful, _I thought to myself. The moonlight from one of the windows reflected off her hair, making it shine lightly. A small smile graced her lightly freckled face. _I don't deserve her. What's going to happen to her if she stays with me? I will never be able to give her everything she wants. I won't be able to give her the family she would want. _She would never let on that it bothered her, hiding her relationship from her family and friends and never having the family she wanted. But I knew she would be unhappy.

I knew that I should end my hidden relationship with her, if only for her good. She would be able to move on and have a family when she got older. But for some reason I couldn't do it. Every time I thought of that, Potter's smug face popped into my mind. Him holding my Ginny, kissing her, loving her. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that. I put the thought out of my mind, I couldn't just let her go, and I knew that.

I closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. At least when I was asleep I wasn't plagued by pain and worries. I resisted the urge to move again as I tried to go back to sleep. My mind was fuzzy and I was slipping into sleep when Ginny stirred. I looked down to see her eyes flutter open. A smile flitted across her face as she slowly sat up, sitting up in her chair. "Draco, you're awake," she said happily. "How do you feel?" She glanced down at my chest.

"Like a troll sat on my chest with spiked trousers," I said with a weak laugh. The laughing hurt and my smile turned to a grimace of pain. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly.

I heard Ginny whimper in sympathy, her small hand stroking my cheek softly. "I wish I could help," she said softly. I leaned into her touch and sighed softly, ignoring the pain in my chest it caused. "Do you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?" she asked tentatively.

I shook my head, opening my eyes to stare into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll be fine," I said, tying to keep the pain from showing in my voice. I was good with handling pain. It was only around Ginny when my guard was down that the pain showed so easily. I covered it quickly to ease Ginny's worries. I smiled softly and put my hand over hers that was still stroking my cheek. I brought it to my lips and kissed it softly, my eyes closing again.

I heard her soft sigh and reveled in it. I never thought I could feel so strongly about anyone or anything. It had been bred into my brain that emotions would kill you but here I was, very much alive, with the most wonderful girl on the planet sitting next to me. I let myself drift slowly towards sleep, Ginny's hand in mine.  
"I need to go soon," she said softly after a while. "I can't let the others know I was gone. They might wonder where I was and we all know Ron will throw a fit to find me out of my bed. Plus, Hermione is a morning person so…" she trailed off.

I opened my eyes and nodded understandingly. "Wouldn't want Potter and his precious sidekicks worrying," I said with a soft laugh.

"Hey, one of those 'precious sidekicks' happens to be my brother so watch it," she said, a smiled stretching across her freckled face. Then she sighed and looked towards the door reluctantly.

"Go on Ginny," I said softly. I didn't need to be told to know that Pansy would be here first thing in the morning. And it wouldn't be a pretty situation if she came, only to find Ginny asleep at my bedside. Plus, Ginny would be missed if she was discovered not in her bed. The sun was just beginning to lighten the horizon when she stood and hurried out and up to her dormitory.

Ginny POV

I hurried back up Gryffindor Tower, stopping at the Fat Lady, catching my breath. "What are you doing out of bed this late?" the large woman in the picture asked in a sleepy voice as she stared down at me sternly.

"Early actually," I said when I caught my breath. "It's just before five in the morning." She merely glared down at me. "Pigweed." She mumbled something about being woken up by smart-alecky kids.

I dashed into common room, glancing around to see if anyone was up at this ungodly hour. Thankfully the room was dark and empty. I quickly made my way up the stairs and grabbed a change of clothes for that day, making sure not to wake my roommates. I headed strait to the shower and stripped off my clothes and stepped into the warm spray.

The heat of the water relaxed some of the tension out of my shoulders. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the water cascade over me in warm streamlets. Draco was going to be ok. I relaxed more and finally started washing, quickly working the shampoo into my long red hair. As I finished my shower I could hear the door of the bathroom open as one of the girls from the dormitory got up to go to the bathroom.

I turned the water off and started to dry myself. I could hear the shower in the stall next to mine start and I stepped out, wrapping the towel around myself. I grabbed my clothes off the counter and stepped back into the privacy of the shower stall to change.

When I was done I hopped up onto one of the many counters by a long mirror and started brushing my hair, my feet dangling lazily. I was full of mixed emotions. First there was relief that Draco was going to be ok. But there was also anger towards Harry for hurting Draco. There was guilt for the simple fact it is nearly impossible to hid my anger so Harry would probably figure out that I'm mad at him but I won't be able to explain to him why I'm mad. But mostly it was relief.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" I heard Jenna Williams ask as she came into the bathroom.

I looked up from my dangling feet, having been lost in though as I brushed though my hair. I was about to answer when Alexis popped her head out of the shower stall. "Better yet, where were you last night? You weren't in bed when I came up at one in the morning. Dumb potions essay kept me up. But you weren't even in the common room last night. Well not after Harry came running it babbling about something or another," she said as she walked over to the mirror, still wrapped in her towel, to brush her hair.

"I was out because I wasn't really tired last night. I was wandering around by the lake till really late. I think I might have drifted asleep against a tree or something because when I came back up you guys were all asleep," I said, using the excuse I had thought up a while back for if and when one of them noticed I was gone one night that Draco and I were out by the lake.

"Don't you even care about curfew?" asked a horrified Emily, who seemed to be molding herself after Hermione.

I just shrugged, "I can't help that I fell asleep. It was before curfew when I fell asleep out there though," I said, hopping down off the counter and picking up my toothbrush. I hopped they would just drop it.

"Well, if you do it again I'll have to tell Hermione," Emily continued in a stern voice. She was defiantly become too much like Hermione for her own good. Hogwarts was barely big enough for one know-it-all like Hermione; gods know we don't need another one.

I simply shrugged and quickly brushed my teeth, trying to hurry away from the curious girls that I was forced to share a bathroom with. I wondered idly what happened to the good old days when the bathroom was one of the only places you could find privacy.

Luckily Lucy walked in at that moment, eyes barely open as she struggled to stay awake. I slipped quickly out the door and tossed my shoes on. I jogged down the stairs and into the common room. The pitch was just visible in the distance and I had a sudden urge to fly.

I dashed out the door, eager to get on the field and fly. I stopped only to grab a few pieces of toast from the Great Hall to eat on my way before I headed out to the grounds. I put the last bit of toast into my mouth as I grabbed my broom from the shed and walked out the empty pitch.

As I kicked off from the ground, air whooshing around me, I felt the last of my stress leave me. In the air, I was free. As I glided around the field, one though kept running through my mind, _Draco would be ok.

* * *

_

Ya… Well, tell me what you think. I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter so that it leads into what I have planed for the next chapter but I hope you liked it! Please, if you did, or merely have something to say, review and tell me. They make me happy!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	17. Death and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But…

Brain: Hello there!

Me: You again?

Brain: Yes! I have come to take over your body and use you to take over the world!!!

Me: *looks at my readers* I think he needs a trip to the funny farm. What do you think?

Brain: Hey now! Be nice, I only want world domination. It's not like I'm going to go around singing about being a purple crayon or anything.

Me: Did you have to bring that up?

Brain: Yes, yes I did…

Me: *gets out a strait jacket* Ok, time for the funny farm.

Brain: AHHHH!

First off, this would have been up DAYS ago but my internet crapped out I hadn't been able to get online except at school. So finally I figured it out and have been able to put this up! Yayness!

Ok, I know it isn't much of an excuse anymore since I use it so much, but here it is. Between work, school, and band I have had very little time to write. Sorry about the long wait but lets hope that because this chapter has reached the panicle of drama so far in the story, you won't be too mad at me.

You guys are awesome and thank you to everyone that reviewed. Your reviews make my day. Since last I updated, many things have happened in my life. One sticks out most. My five-year-old cousin was killed in a car wreck. The one thing that brightened my black mood was reading several new reviews from you guys. It was the first time I smiled in days. Though nothing erased the pain, knowing that I have oodles of people that love me, or at least my story, made me realize life goes on. And I know he's in a better place and probably fishing up in Heaven right now lol.

Anyway, off the depressing subject… Sorry to keep you so long from the story but one last thing before I let you read on. Thank you for reading my story and I love you all! *gives everyone a cookie*

Finally, without further ado:

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Ginny POV

Life was perfect for me in the following months. Well, as perfect as it could ever be while hiding a major part of my life from my friends and family. The days slowly warmed as winter faded into spring. But with the warming weather, OWLS drew closer. The homework load piled onto the fifth years was tremendous. I didn't have a spare moment and I started seeing less and less of Draco as I had to stay in the library and do homework.

The few times I was with him in the warming weeks he seemed distant and worried. I just shrugged it off, he would tell me in his own time, or maybe not at all. But I knew that pestering him to tell me wouldn't work. But I grew worried as the days dragged by.

It wasn't until one clear warm night, one of the first warm ones of the new year, that I found out why he was nervous. I had noticed the first thing amiss that evening. It was late when Harry came bursting into the common room. He, Ron, and Hermione put there heads together and were talking about who knows what.

Harry dashed upstairs and when he came down, I saw him stuffing his invisibility cloak into his cloak. I frowned in confusion as I watched him dash out the portrait hole. I waited up for a while pretending to read my book, waiting to see if he would come back. But after a while I gave up and headed upstairs to bed.

When I tried to go to sleep, I was kept up by an uneasy feeling in my gut telling me something bad was going to happen. So I lay awake, staring at the canopy of my four-poster bed, for the entire night almost.

It was almost two thirty in the morning when the door of my dormitory flew open. I sat up quickly, startled at the sudden appearance of a person at the door. My wand was alight and pointing at the person before two seconds had passed. It was Hermione. "Come on!" she said in an urgent whisper. I nodded and climbed out of bed confused. I didn't even spare a glance at the still sleeping girls as we raced out the door.

When we got down to the common room I saw Dean, Shamus, Neville, Colin, Ron, and several others waiting for us. "Something is happening. Death Eaters have gotten into the school, the Dark Mark is above the Astronomy Tower. We need to hurry," she said quickly, explaining for those of us who didn't know what was going on already.

As she spoke, she pulled a small, crystal vile from her pocket. "Take a small sip, each of you," she said, taking a sip and passing it to Ron. He took a sip and continued to pass it around. When it reached me I took it gently and sniffed it, trying to find out what it was. It had no smell but, as I took my sip, I realized what it was. The potion Harry had gotten from Slughorn, liquid luck.

Quickly, we made our way down a few stories, meeting up with Luna and a few other people. They drank the last of the potion and we began heading towards the Astronomy Tower. Before we reached it, we could hear footfalls from the corridor ahead of us. Ducking into an empty classroom, we waited for the running people to pass.

I was trembling when I head the high-pitched voice of Belatrix Lestrange cackling in laughter. Neville, who was crouching beside me, tensed and looked ready to bolt out of the door and kill her. But to do so would only get himself killed. I put my hand on his arm. He nodded, but gripped his wand tighter when the running Death Eaters passed our hiding spot.

At a nod from Ron, we crept out the door silently. With another nod, we all shot stunning spells at the backs of the retreating Death Eaters. One person fell. The others, turning slightly to see what happened, saw us. "Hey!" one of them exclaimed before shooting a jet of green light towards us.

It headed for Dean, but he dodged it just in time. Then they started running again, us hot on their heels. Belatrix was shooting curses behind her with glee as they ran. The others did the same, jets of light flying from wand tips. When we came to a wide corridor where several little one halls met, they stopped again to fight.

I gripped my wand and shot hex after hex at them, dodging theirs just in time. The front few of the Death Eaters finally turned so we could see who they were. Snape was standing at the very front, leading their flight. I cursed slightly under my breath, and to think Dumbledore had trusted the slimy snake. But he wasn't who caught my eye.

The blond hair and pale skin of Draco was unmistakable even in the dim light of the corridor. I froze, it couldn't be. I stared at him, uncomprehending for a split second before another Death Eater noticed my distraction and shot a stunning spell at me. I couldn't dodge it. I still couldn't move from the shock. Out of no were, Neville was in front of me. The spell hit him full in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Draco looked towards me now, just noticing me for the first time. I could feel the pressure of hot tears burning my eyes as I looked into his eyes. There was pain in them, pain, fear, and quilt. I'm sure my emotions were plain to read too: disbelief, confusion, betrayal, and sorrow. I didn't know what to do. A spell grazed the side of my face and snapped me back to where I was.

Draco flinched when it drew blood on my cheek. The tears started to flow against my will. I shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater who tried to hit me. He fell to the floor. "Come on Draco!" I heard Snape yell towards Draco as he stared at me. I glanced at him one last time before he dashed down the hall behind Snape. Just then, the sound of running coming from the corridor we had just come from sounded loudly.

I turned to see Harry streaking after the retreating pair. "Come back you coward. Come back and fight like a man!" I wasn't sure which of them he directed his comments at. He glanced and paled when he saw Neville lying on the floor but his feet didn't waver, he kept running.

Seeming to follow Snape's lead, the other Death Eaters retreated too. Teachers were arriving now along with a few wide-eyed students. I raced after them, following the Death Eaters down the stairs and out onto the grounds. _Why was Draco with them? _I kept asking myself. He had let slip on day about how he never wanted to be evil. _Then why was he fleeing with a bunch of Death Eaters? _I felt betrayed.

I finally made it out of the front lawn. A few of them had made it to the gate, disapparating as soon as they stepped out. Harry was some hundred yards away, face to face with Snape. He shot a curse only to be blocked my Snape and thrown off his feet with another one from Snape. "He trusted you and you killed him!" I could hear Harry yell over the noise on the grounds, but I didn't take in the meaning. As he got closer to Snape, his voice faded.

I shot a stunning spell at the back of a Death Eater as I continued running. I had to get to Draco before he disapparated. I ran full on after the blond head in the distance. I was getting closer when he made it to the gates. He turned, looking strait into my eyes, and disapparated.

"No," I whispered to myself as my steady flow of tears tuned into a heaving sob as I sank to the ground. The last of the Death Eaters disappeared as Snape, glancing out at the quickly filling front yard, disapparated too.

I looked around with tear filled eyes. Hagrid's hut was on fire, though several of the students were putting it out quickly. He was talking to Harry, but Harry dashed towards the school again, heading towards the ground at the foot of the Astronomy tower were a crowd was starting to gather.

Panic clutched my heart as I remembered Hermione's words from the common room. _"Death Eaters have gotten into the school, the Dark Mark is above the Astronomy Tower." _I stood shakily, looking towards the sky as I now saw the luminescent green snake and skull of the Dark Mark. I started running again, this time back towards the school. It seemed the entire school was in a semicircle around the Astronomy Tower. Many were crying.

I pushed my way through the crowd of whispering and weeping students. Once at the front I saw Harry leaning on the still chest of Dumbledore. "_Dead." _The word rang not only through my head, but the many whispers around me. Dumbledore was dead and Draco was a Death Eater.

* * *

Wow, that was hard to write! Tons of drama. For those of you that wanted drama, here you go. Tell me what you thought using that handy dandy little review button down there. Yup, right down there. I know you see it. Click it! I know you want too….

What will happen next? Will Ginny be able to ever get over the fact Draco lied to her, plotted Dumbledore's murder while she was with him, and betrayed her? Such a tragic time, so many bad things happening for Ginny. Will she even be able to recover from such a blow? Keep updated to find out!

Love you guys lots for your reading but I would love you more if you reviewed!

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	18. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I must tell you that I had very fun time on the bus ride home from a marching band contest. I was sitting between my cousin and his friend and … well lets just say neither of them really have any idea of personal space. Lol I had fun though.

Wow, look at that! I've gotten another chapter out! This one is of at least decently long length. I hope you all forgive me for the sadness of the last chapter. But hey, am I good with endings of what?! lol.

Anyway, I want to thank every one of you who reviewed and especially those of you who comforted me about my cousin. It means the world to me that you guys care about me, not just my story. But hey, the story is important too! lol.

Now, I will no longer keep you from this oh so amazing chapter!

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Ginny POV

The next few months passed in a blur of depression. School was wrapped up quickly, the parents not wanting their kids in Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was dead and the Death Eaters knew a way in. I spent most of my time locked up in the girls' dormitory. Only when McGonagall temporarily took the spell of the stairs to the girls' dormitory to let Ron come up to me did I leave my solitude. That day stood out in my memory of the blurry months of depression.

I heard a tentative knock on the door. I just rolled over, making sure my drapes were complexly closed. My pillow was slightly damp from my tears, but I didn't care. I had been crying almost nonstop for the past week and a half, only when I sank into an exhausted sleep did they stop. I heard the slight noise of the door opening and I just cried harder. I didn't want to talk to people right now. I just wanted to cry. What I really wanted was to be in Draco's arms again, under our tree by the lake.

I choked out a sob at that thought. I had been trying to repress thoughts about Draco since that fated day. He never really cared for me, I could see that now. He was just using me for whatever reason. Blaise was wrong. Draco didn't like me, he was a Death Eater. But still I cried because I didn't want to believe it. How could he have just been acting all that time?

The drapes on my bed opened, letting the dim light reach me. "Gin?" I was started out of my thoughts when I heard Ron's voice.

I just buried my face under my covers and cried. "Go away," I managed to gasp out quietly between sobs.

"Ginny," I heard him say softly as he sat down on my bed. I could feel his weight by my stomach. "Come on. Please talk to me. You've been up here for nearly two weeks. We all grieve differently but if you just come out, it will help." He paused and put his hand on my back, gently rubbing it until my sobs quieted. "Were all worried about you Gin. Please come down. You're wasting away up here."

I slowly rolled over, his hand falling off my back. I pushed the blankets down a bit and sat up. I looked at my brother, concern was etched into ever feature of his face. He smiled gently at me and pulled me into a hug.

He pulled back and looked at me. "You look like hell, Ginny," he said with a weak laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, it's almost dinner time. You need to eat something." He stood up and held out his hand to me.

I nodded slowly, took his hand, and stood up. I was in my pajamas that I had been in for quite a while. I didn't care what I looked like though. Ron walked over bedside table and picked up a ponytail holder. He handed it to me and I mechanically pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Thanks," I said in small voice rough from crying for so long.

When he led me down to the common room I saw the relived looks on the faces of everyone gathered there. I heard the collective sigh of relief from my friends and many others. It was then that I realized how much I had upset everyone. They had been worried about me while I wallowed in self-pity. I vowed then that no matter how much Draco had hurt me, I wouldn't let others suffer because of it.

The following months that summer I wasn't any less depressed but it was only in the solitude of my bedroom at the Burrow did I let myself cry. I couldn't just pretend to be normal again though. Everything I did reminded me, in one way or another, of Draco. But I did my best to relive the worry of my family by trying to pretend to be normal. I was sure I wasn't really fooling anyone, but they didn't know the depths of my grief and depression, that, I vowed, to keep to myself.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The summer was drawing near close when Bill and Fleur's wedding was to take place. It was the one time that my depression receded slightly. My mum was so hectically busy trying to get everything perfect, making me help her as much as she could, that I had little time to think about anything. It was only at night, finally done for the day and collapsed on my bed, that it suffocated me again. I continued cried myself to sleep nightly.

As the wedding grew closer, my mood lifted slightly more. It was amazing that, even in all of the craziness and fear of the war, there could still be happy moments like this. Just seeing Bill looking so happy whenever he looks at Fleur made me smile. It was nice someone at least got their happy ending.

The morning of the wedding was the happiest I had been since that night Draco had shown his true colors. I was woken by a perky Hermione knocking on my door. "Come on sleepy head!" I heard her call cheerfully from the other side of the door. I groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back into the dreamless sleep I had been in.

But I knew going back to sleep was hopeless. "I'm up," I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. I sighed as I heard her footsteps disappear down the stairs. Slowly pushing off the blanket, I sat up. The sky outside my window was a clear blue with not a cloud in sight. A smile light up my face as I hopped out of bed, unable to stay still for too long.

I skipped over to my dresser, pulling out undergarments. I grabbed my towel off the hook by my door and headed towards the bathroom. I was in luck; I only have to wait a few minutes before Ron came out in nothing but his towel. "Geez Ron, we all know you like Hermione but you don't have to flaunt your stuff to get her to like you back, she already does," I teased lightly as I stepped into the bathroom, my mood euphoric for the fist time in many months.

He blushed a deep red and I just laugh as I shut the door. It sounded like he mumbled something along the lines of, 'I forgot my clothes on my bed,' before he walked away. I just laughed and stripped down. I shivered slightly as I turned on the water, hoping that I would have enough hot water. When I got in, the water was steamy and I sighed happily.

I was out within minutes, not wanting to push my luck with the hot water. I dried off quickly and pulled my undergarments and wrapped my towel tightly around myself. I turned toward the mirror, wiping off the fog, and brushed my hair quickly. Last, I finally brushed my teeth and, checking my towel again, stepped out of the bathroom.

I shivered when the cool air hit my bare arms and legs as I hurried back towards my room. "Hey Harry," I said happily when I passed him on his way to the bathroom. He merely gawked at me. I rolled my eyes and told him that I had underclothes on under my towel.

"Sorry, just not used to seeing you in only a towel," he said with a weak laugh as I rolled my eyes and joined his laugh. Our laugher seemed to feed itself till we were both gasping for breath, clutching at our sides. I wasn't sure what was so funny, but it sure felt good to laugh.

I sighed happily as out laugher died down. "Well, I better go before Mum hexes me into next week for not being ready on time. Have fun looking like my cousin," I laughed happily again and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, so fun being a short red head," he replied, patting my head pointedly.

"Hey I'm not that short," I said, putting my hands on my hips defiantly, smile still on my face.

He tried to hold back his laugh, unsuccessfully of course, as he said, "Go get dressed short stuff." I threw a mock glare at him as he pushed me towards my room.

"See you in a bit Harry," I said as I shut the door behind myself. I went over to my closet, grabbing the golden dress from the hook on the inside of the door. I lifted it up, making sure that it didn't drag the floor, and hurried off to Mum and Dad's Room where Mum and Gabrielle were waiting.

"Good, good," Mum said as I closed the door. Gabrielle was already in her bridesmaids dress. "Now, let us get you dressed Ginny." So for the next hour, she dressed me, put more makeup on me than I think I had ever worn before, and fixed mine and Gabrielle's hair into delicate curls that framed our faces beautifully. Finally though, Madame Delacour came and knocked on the door.

"Fleur is ready," she said, smiling brilliantly at us. We all walked out and into the room where Fleur's parents and stayed. Fleur was fully dressed and waiting. She looked stunningly beautiful in her wedding dress, tiara perched on her head.

It wasn't long before Monsieur Delacour came and said everyone was ready. Mum and Madame Delacour left to go out to sit down. "Let us go," Monsieur Delacour said after kissing Fleur on the cheek, his eyes shining.

Gabrielle and I followed Fleur and her father, stopping outside the large tent. Once the music started, Fleur was led in my Monsieur Delacour; the two of us close behind. The tent was full of gasps and sighs as Fleur came in, seeming to brighten the whole assembly.

Monsieur Delacour led Fleur up to the altar and went to sit down. Gabrielle and I stood at Fleur's side. I smiled happily as the tufty-haired wizard started talking in his lilting, song-like voice. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said with a wide grin at the assembly. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

I glanced around at the large crowed there to watch my brother and Fleur get married. I grinned happily at Harry who smiled back. I saw Mum pull out a handkerchief and dab at her eyes lightly, Madame Delacour doing the same next to her. I silently laughed to myself. Today was such a happy day.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" I heard the preacher begin the ceremony. Unwillingly, my mind wandered as he spoke. It drifted to the thoughts I had been trying to hard to ignore. But I could ignore them no longer. Images of Draco filled my head. I remembered so clearly his face, small smile on playing at his lips as he stroked my hair. That was one of my favorite memories of him, under the tree with my head on his lap. I had been gazing up at his face, him looking down at me while combing his fingers through my hair.

The pictures in my mind drifted again. This time I pictured myself in Fleur's place, Draco in front of me. I wondered if we would have a small, cozy wedding like this. Or would he want a more lavish one for us. Some huge wedding with hundreds of people. It might even be out on the front lawn of his manor, a beautiful sunset in the background.

I shook my head slightly to dispel the images. That would never happen. Draco was a Death Eater. He never loved me, nor would he ever. I tried to concentrate on the preacher as he spoke, fighting back the depression that threaded to overwhelm me more than ever. I put on my most convincing smile, hoping nobody noticed my few minutes of obvious depression.

"… Then I declare you bonded for life," the small wizard concluded, waving his wand over Bill and Fleur's heads, a shower of silver stars falling upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. The golden balloons above the crowd burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells few and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

The chairs and walls of the tent diapered, leaving just a beautiful canopy. The dance floor spread like molten gold, making a huge area. Everyone spread out and cleared the dance floor as Bill led Fleur out onto it. A soft, sweet song started to play, seeming to come from the air itself. He pulled her close, her eyes brimming with tears, huge smiles on both of their faces.

After that song, more couples made there way onto the dance floor. I gazed longingly, wishing Draco were here to lead me out there. I wiped away the tears from my eyes before they could fall. Walking over to the tables that were placed around the edges of the canopy, I sank into a chair, staring out at the orchard.

When someone would come to talk to me, I would make small talk, acting as happy as I could. They would leave and I would go back to staring out at the countryside. I wasn't sure how long I sat there. After a while I was startled out of my thoughts, along with everyone else there, as a large sliver thing came falling through the canopy, landing in the middle of the dance floor.

It didn't take long for me to recognize it as a Patronus in the shape of a graceful lynx. It opened its mouth wide and spoke in the loud, slow, deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

* * *

_

Well, still sad but hey, it works. Trust me, the drama will keep up but some happiness may find itself into the chapters again soon… Hope you like it! Tell me what you think with that amazing little button down there. Ya, I know you see it. You can't lie to me. You have no reason not to review! Unless of course you're reading this at school or something and if you randomly started typing your teacher would get suspicious as to what you doing… But then you should review when you get home!

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	19. Battle at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do get to go to Chicago on a band trip in April! It will be utterly amazing… if I can come up with $600 before then lol. Cross your fingers for me!

To all of you that reviewed, thank you so much! I have hit the 200 review mark!!! I'm SOOO happy!!!!! You really have no idea what your reviews do for me, it is them that inspires me, makes me want to keep writing.

Wow, this was so hard write. Writers block really sucks lol. Not much to say 'bout this one except that I'm sorry it's short. I really wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to go into what I have in store next because that's saved for the next chapter.

Anyway I hope you enjoy:

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Draco POV

This was the day I had been dreading all summer. The Dark Lord had finally taken over the ministry and gained more power than ever before. I had sat aside all summer, doing as little as I could without drawing suspicion to myself. I hated what my life had become, what I was expected to become. I wasn't a cruel, heartless monster like my father. And thoughts of that ill-fated night still plagued my every though, waking and dream.

The look on Ginny's face when I disapparated from the school grounds was burned into my memory. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing the devastated, broken, and betrayed look on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. Guilt clutched at my heart at what I had done to her. I would not be able to find any peace until I saw her again with a smile on her face. But after what happened, I was sure she hated me.

_It's better this way, _I thought to myself. _If I just stay away from her, not even try and apologize, things can go back to how they were before. _I knew it would be hard, but it was something I had to do. I shouldn't have listened to Blaise. I wouldn't have hurt her so bad if I had left her alone like I swore I would before Christmas. It would have been easier on both of us.

I sighed sadly and picked up my Death Eater mask, putting it on as I walked out of my room. My father was waiting, him in his Death Eater robes and mask too, in the front hall. He nodded silently and we both apparated to the place where the Dark Lord was waiting.

My father led the way into a long room. There was a huge table spanning the length of the room, Death Eaters filling both sides of the long table. At the far end were the only two empty seats left, one on each side of the Dark Lord. I walked the length of the table and sat in that dreaded set. Only a few were privileged to sit at his side. Many would kill for the spot I sat in, but I hated it.

He started when my father sat down across from me. "The blood traitor Weasleys are holding a wedding. It is my belief that Harry Potter is with them. We need to move fast, before news reaches them of today's success." He continued to quickly explain his plan. I was one of the chosen ones to go.

Though I had my mask on and Ginny wouldn't know if I was one of the Death Eaters there or not, the though of being so close to her almost hurt. I wanted so badly to see her face, but this was not the way I wanted it. I would be there to hurt her and her family. If she didn't absolutely loathe me already, she would after today.

With a sharp _crack _we disapparated into the midst of the wedding. It was chaotic. People dressed in gowns and dress robes were screaming and running, trying to escape. Many disapparated before we could even raise our wands. Others stood, wands up, ready to fight us. Belatrix shot a spell up, preventing people from disapparating.

My eyes darted around the crowd of panicked people running towards the house. It was mostly children and their mothers. Most men stood ready to fight. I noticed one figure near the door to the house, just standing and staring around at the group of men ready to fight and the Death Eaters. Ginny.

Her flaming red hair was in soft curls framing her face. The dress she wore was perfect for her, hugging all the right curves. Its deep golden color contrasted with the red of her hair perfectly. Her faced was that of a terrified angel. I longed to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be fine. I wanted to comfort her and tell her how sorry I was. But that was impossible.

All of those things processed in the less than a minute we had been there. Ginny was ushered inside with the rest of the fleeing crowd. Surely the house had protective charms. I tore my gaze from the door and back to the men in front of us.

In the few seconds of my distraction the fight had began. I dodged a spell and shot a stunning spell at the short man in front of me. But the Dark Lord had thought that their defenses would be weak and it would be easy to defeat them. But he had been wrong. There were at least twice as many wizards fighting us as we had in our ranks. The Dark Lords vanity cost us the battle. Finally we pulled back and escaped. The Dark Lord was not pleased with our failure. We were to be punished.

Ginny POV

They expected me to cower in the house like a child! Sure I was underage but I could fight! I hated the though of sitting in the living room while my dad, brothers, and loved ones fought a bunch of Death Eaters. I wanted to be out there fighting but more than one thing held me back.

When my mum noticed the look on my face she practically put a full body bind on me to keep me inside. But one thing kept nagging me, making me worry more. What if Draco was one of the Death Eaters out there? What if he got hurt, or worse? Why do I care? I shouldn't care. He was one of them, not on our side. He never was.

I curled up by the fireplace, head resting on my knees, and cried. Because, no matter how much he hurt me, no matter what side he chose, no matter what I tired to tell myself, I was in love with Draco Malfoy. It didn't matter to my heart that he was a Death Eater, a Malfoy. He was still Draco, the boy that gave me his clock as I sat shivering under a tree. The boy that held me under that tree by the lake countless times. The boy I was finally able to open up to. The boy I fell in love with on a cold winters night.

I was not alone in my sobbing. The house was full of crying women and children. Wives cried for husbands and sons or daughters they hoped were okay. Children cried for their daddies they might never see again. The burrow was set up under some of the most complicated and safest security spells and enchantments. There was no why a Death Eater could get in. But brave men and women we all loved were fighting outside with men who only had death on their minds.

The screams we could hear all to clearly. Every once and a while a scream would be suddenly silenced and we wondered who was lost. Finally though, the noises faded and a knock sounded on the kitchen door. I waited with baited breath, along with many others, as Mum went to see if it was friend or foe that succeeded in the battle. Moments later the house was filled with family.

The rest of the guest for the wedding left quickly. Soon it was only Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, and the rest of my brothers sitting in the living room. All except Ron. We knew nothing bad happened, Harry and Hermione had disappeared alone with Ron soon after the Patronus had come.

I stood shakily from the corner and stumbled up the stairs. The realization that I truly did love Draco, even after everything, hit me hard. He would never love me back, I knew that. He was untouchable to me. He hated me. I would not let him know how he affected me no matter what. He hated me and I would not let myself be set up for humiliation. Draco Malfoy would never know I love him.

Maybe with time, the feelings would dim. I hoped for that much. I sank down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The necklace I always kept on, his necklace, slid sideways off my chest and I sat up. _Why hadn't I taken it off yet? _I hadn't taken it off since the day I put it on, except for in the shower.

Surely he wouldn't have given me this necklace if he hadn't felt _something _for me. I clung to that belief, my last shred of hope. "_Because one day I intend to make you a Malfoy." _I shook my head, so much for that. But maybe he had loved me, if his actions spoke the truth. But how could they? He was a Death Eater. I sighed and clutched my head in my hands. I was giving myself a headache.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at the necklace around my neck. I reached for the clasp, intending to take it off for good, but paused when my fingers touched the warm metal. No, I would leave it on. My last shred of hope.

* * *

Sorry this was still slightly depressing. Just remember it always has to get worse before it can get better. Tell me what you think though!

To all of you that have reviewed in the past, thank you. For the rest of you… CLICK THE BUTTON! Please xD. They mean the world to me people! They are my air! I gave up time I could have spend with my boyfriend to write this, so pretty please review!

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster. So review and make me happy.**


	20. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however finally have a boyfriend! *high pitched girly scream* Bout time too, haven't had one for nearly a year. Being single has its perks, but I prefer having a boyfriend to cuddle up and watch a movie with. Someone who laughs me when I jump during scary movies. Someone who holds my hand while we walk through the halls… *dreamy sigh* Anyways, I'm rambling aren't I?

This is the long awaited chapter! Not really, but there is a bit of… well you know what, I'm just going to let you read and find out for yourselves! HA!

Thank you for everyone who had read thus far into my story and even more for those who review. Your reviews are like the breath and blood of my fanfic. Without you, it would die. Seriously it would, without reviews I don't want to write. It is your reviews that motivate me, even when they only say, "I love it!" with a fangirl scream at the end. *happy sigh*

Anyway, I've been rambling again… So without further ado!

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Ginny POV

"But Mum, I have to go back!" I screamed, my voice cracking from not being used, towards Mum from the top of the first flight of stairs. It was the first time I had spoken since the day of the wedding. I had curled in on myself and only when Mum and Dad said I wasn't going back to Hogwarts, could I find the will to speak, to scream. "I have to!"

Mum sighed and looked over at Dad as I stormed down the stairs, in a full fury. "Ginny dear, it just isn't safe," Mum pleaded with me to see reason as I stood fuming by the doorway to the kitchen. Dad nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand. I have to! I will not spend the rest of my life cooped up in this house, I can't! I need to breath, to live. What would I do if I never finished my education? Nothing, I would have nothing!" I was now truly on a rampage as I stormed about the living room, screaming. "I need to go back to Hogwarts! It still has the protective charms. There are still the teachers. It's still safe! Please, just let me go!"

I saw a tear slid down Mum's face as she looked up at me. "Ginny, we don't want to take the chance. It would make both of us sleep easier if we knew you were safe," she said pleadingly again. But there was defeat in her eyes.

"I will be safe! Please Mum, if by the time I come back for the holidays it's bad, I'll stay home. The teachers wouldn't let anything happen to us. Most of them are in the Order so you know they wouldn't. Please Mum, Dad?" I said, calming down and now pleading gently.

"Oh Ginny," Mum cried as she stood and pulled me to her. "You have to promise to be safe. No going to Hogsmeade and don't wander the grounds after dark. If anything happens you must write us immediately." She pulled back and looked at me. "If we feel the need, we will bring you home."

She ran her finger across my cheek, catching a tear. I hadn't realized I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes. "Oh thank you, thank you! I'll go owl Fred and George!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around both of them and then dashing up the stairs, getting my Hogwarts letter of my bed. I had only gotten it this morning. That was when Mum and Dad told me I wouldn't be going.

I sat it on my desk and knelt on the floor, searching under my bed for my bag. It had all my parchment and ink in it. I hadn't really felt like using them during the summer. "There you are you little bugger," I sighed as I pulled the bag out from under the bed. I rummaged trough it for some spare parchment. I needed more. Once found, I grabbed it and my ink and sat down on my desk.

_Dear F&G_

_After fighting with Mum and Dad about it, they agreed to let me go back to Hogwarts this year. Mum, as you know, doest want to go out to Diagon Alley. Can you go up and down the street and get my things for me and owl them? Or you could get them and drop by and visit. Mum misses you guys already, even though it's only been a few weeks since the wedding. I would write more but I need to wash my robes for school. I'll enclose a list of my supplies. Thanks so much guys._

_Love your sister,_

_Ginny_

I quickly pulled out another piece of parchment and copied the list of supplies down. Once done I sealed the letter I went in search for out owl. I found him on the second story bathroom windowsill. Sighing, I tied the letter to his leg and told him, "It's for Fred and George. Please do make it quickly, I need my supplies." He hooted softly and flew out of the window.

I watched him fly off before going back up to my room. Only now did I let myself sink into thoughts I had been repressing since I got my letter. I knew in my heart the reason I was so determined to go back to Hogwarts wasn't because of my education, it was because I needed so badly to see Draco again, even if he hated me. I sank down onto my bed and cried. Why did I have to love him?

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The morning of September 1st was depressingly quiet. I walked over to the bathroom after I got up and was almost saddened not to be waiting on one of my brothers to hurry up and be done in the bathroom. Breakfast was a very quiet affair with only Mum, Dad, and I. It had been just us almost the entire summer since the wedding except the almost weekly visitors. But this day had always proved to be hectic, loud, and stressful for as long back as I could remember. For it to be quiet like this was unsettling.

We flooed strait to the platform and I was startled. Usually it was full of children screaming, people saying goodbye to their parents, and the noise of the many animals. But it was startlingly emptier than usual. I knew from my parents' reaction that several students wouldn't be coming back, but I hadn't expected a fourth of the student population being gone.

I bid my parents goodbye and levitated my trunk onto the train. I looked quickly for an empty compartment. It wasn't hard to find one and I put my trunk on the top rack and settled into my seat. I sighed as I watched my Mum and Dad floo home. A few more families were arriving, but not all of them I had expected. Just then the compartment door opened and I looked over, expecting to see Luna, Colin, or Neville. It was none of them.

"Oh it seems this compartment is infested with filth," a high pitched, nasally voice drawled. "Come on Draco, let's find a good compartment before you have to go to the Heads compartment." I ignored Pansy Parkinson, my eyes drawn to the person standing behind her. Draco's cold gray eyes locked with mine. For a second I saw an emotion flicker in them. But he covered it too quickly to let me figure out what it was. His eyes bored into mine.

I was unable to look away from those familiar eyes. His face was unreadable as he stood there for what felt like hours. Finally though he turned and strode quickly down the train, a confused Pansy trying to catch up. I sighed and slumped back in my seat confused. What had just happened? Before I could fully collect my thoughts though, the door opened again and in walked a very perky Luna.

"Why hello Ginny. I expect your summer was as dreadful as I expect. Mine was also. Father was so close to catching a Nargel but it seemed to scamper away just in time. He was so close." She continued to jabber on in her soft, dreamy voice. I had to smile, typical Luna. The world could be sunk into the most horrible war it had ever seen but that didn't matter to her. What made the summer bad was when the Nargel got away.

Soon after she arrived, so did Neville and Collin. They greeted us and settled in. When the train pulled away, I picked up my new Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I flipped trough the pages aimlessly. I couldn't read romance novels anymore because it hurt too much to read about love. The train ride was dreadfully slow.

As I the countryside flew by I let my thoughts wander. _I wonder who the Head Girl will be? It would have been Hermione, no doubt. It doesn't surprise be Draco is Head Boy. He is really smart, though not a good role model at first glance. _I stopped my thoughts there before I started listing off his good traits in my head. Those were all lies, like our relationship had been. _Not a good role model at all! He's a Death Eater. Wait, why did they let a know Death Eater back in Hogwarts? He fled with them; he is one of them. Why is he here? It's his fault Dumbledore is dead!_

I sighed and closed my forgotten book. I put it up and stared out the window. Nothing made sense anymore. Maybe once everything fell back into place at Hogwarts it will be better. What I needed now was just to be able to think, clear my mind of everything and do work. I needed school. I almost laughed at the thought.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

When we walked into the great hall I realized why Draco was allowed back. Snape stood at the head of the teacher table in front of the high-backed headmaster's chair with Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow on either side of him. Maybe Mum and Dad had been right not to want me here.

* * *

It was short, I know. Yadda, yadda, yadda… Please review. Yadda, yadda, yadda…

Did you like it though? It had a brief, very brief, Draco/Ginny moment at least. Trust me when I say I have it all planed out for when… Never mind, I will spoil nothing. Keep reading to find out what will happen!!!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!! And ideas are always welcome if you wish to share them.**


	21. The Carrows

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have one thing to say to all of my readers. Don't get sick! It sucks! Wash your hands often and stop picking your nose before shaking people's hands.

Yay! Not only did I get a new chapter up so soon, but it's the longest chapter in a while. I promise I will try and keep them long from now on. I won't keep you from this chapter from much longer but I wish to thank everyone who reviewed. You give me a reason to live!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Ginny POV

"I-I couldn't… so horrible… they expected… a-an unforgivable… first year!" cried Dean as he stumbled into the common room late one night about two weeks into school. "I couldn't… I couldn't…"

People rushed to the incoherent Dean, leading him to the nearest chair where he collapsed. He had just been at his first detention with Amycus Carrow, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, though with him teaching it was more of just Dark Arts. People bombarded him with questions as he sat, fairly dazed, with a horrified look on his face.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean by an unforgivable?"

"You couldn't what?"

"What did he make you do?"

"What the hell did he do to you?"

Everyone seemed to talk at once. Finally though I couldn't stand it any longer. "Be quiet you guys! Can you see he's in shock? Give him room to breath." I shouted loud enough to get everybody's attention. I then knelt in front of Dean and spoke softly, asking him, "What happened Dean? What did they do?"

Somebody handed him a glass of water and he took it without a word. After taking a sip from the glass he looked at me and said, "They told me to use the Cruciatus curse on a first year who had also gotten a detention. They did it to me first and then said I had to do it to him. I couldn't put the poor kid through what I had been through. It was too horrible! So they beat me and then the kid."

He had several nasty cuts on his face and a burse forming around his right eye. His knuckles were also a bit bloody. It seemed he fought back. I couldn't help but feel anguish for my ex-boyfriend. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" I asked softly. The common room was filled with horrified murmurs. But they let me talk, my natural leadership taking over. Mum had always said I was a born leader, but it only seemed to come out in crisis.

Dean shook his head "I'm fine," he said calmly. His voice had grown stronger and he sat up a bit more. "Just a bit of a shock. I'll be ok." He reached down and hugged me for a second before letting go and standing up. The crowd dispersed as he went upstairs, followed closely by his best friend, Seamus.

And that was what it was like for most students as weeks went by. The Carrows were put in charge of all punishments. Teachers were supposed to refer all detentions to them, but usually didn't if they could avoid it. It was hardest on Gryffindors and DA members, we were usually the ones to speak our minds and get landed in the Carrows detention. The Cruciatus curse was a common thing nowadays but somehow I always seemed to avoid it, even with all the havoc I started. The person that was punished the most was Neville. He was behind everything we did. We would do our best to make the lives of the Carrows miserable.

But inside I was a different person than I was to the eyes of the world. Sure I still had the anger towards the Carrows and Snape, but that was not what plagued my every thought. My eyes would unwillingly find Draco at mealtimes and in the halls. I still loved him, no matter how much I hated that, no matter how much he hated me. He was one of the prized people. The Carrows loved him and, as Head Boy, he landed more than a few students into their detention. It seemed to be mostly Gryffindors.

Nothing seemed to have changed in his attitude towards me now than what it had been before our relationship last year. He would taunt me in the halls like he did everyone else. His icy glare had more than once been directed towards me as he walked past with his friends in the hall.

I did my best to ignore him; it hurt too much to do much of anything else. I couldn't let him know I still loved him. But somehow I couldn't find my anger towards him. How can you hate someone when you love them so much? I cried myself to sleep still most every night.

Draco POV

Hogwarts had always been a safe haven for as long back as anyone could remember. This year, it wasn't. With Dumbledore gone, The Dark Lord had Snape become headmaster and appointed brother and sister Death Eaters as teachers. Hogwarts was a living hell and getting worse as the school year progressed. To make matters worse, my feelings for Ginny never seemed to dim. I was hopeful that being at school and around lots of other people, I would find peace from my emotions.

But it seemed that having that was more than slightly impossible. Peacefulness was the farthest thing from how this school year could be described, and this was only the beginning. The Carrows were doling out punishment without hesitation to anyone they thought deserved it, or just because they wanted to. I was safe from them, seeing as I was one of them, but I was expected to play my part too.

Being Head Boy was different for me than it should have been. I was in charge of scouting out the troublemakers. It seemed the Gryffindors decided to take a stand against the Carrows. Secretly I admired it but I was forced to send them to the Carrows. Every time though, I refused to send Ginny. I wasn't obvious about it though.

I couldn't make myself put her through that, whether it is pain caused by me or because of me. I knew what they did to those who go detentions, and I couldn't, wouldn't, put Ginny through that. But the fact she was in on most all of the pranks and stunts her friends did probably a good thing. She seemed to be back to normal almost.

Whenever I saw her, there was an unmistakable sadness in her eyes that told me she was merely hiding her true emotions from her friends. I longed to hold her, to kiss her, and make that sadness disappear. But it was constantly reminded why I couldn't do that. The Carrows would hurt her more than they already did.

But I did everything I could to keep them from hurting her. I had so far been able, if not to keep them from hurting her, at least to keep them from using the Cruciatus curse on her. I had, more than once, confounded them to make them forget. Often I just distracted them with a message from someone or simply to flatter them. When I did that they usually forgot about Ginny. As far as I knew, they didn't suspect anything. And I planned on keeping it that way. Nobody would know that I really did love Ginny Weasley.

Ginny POV

Months passed and the weather outside was frigid and Christmas decorations were started to be put up. It was the first of December and it had been so very long since I had last spoken to Draco. I grew more and more depressed as the days passed by. It was almost a year since Draco had given me the necklace, the one still around my neck. It had been almost a year since he had told me he intended to make me a Malfoy.

To alleviate my depression I put more vigor into helping Neville with his torture of the Carrows and Snape. More than once I was put into detention. Somehow, I always got really lucky though and they wouldn't hurt me as much as other. Things always seemed to come up and they would leave me be, off to do something else.

I was very bored, sitting in the library amongst the towers of books working on my History of Magic essay. It was due first thing in the morning and I still needed six inches. I sighed loudly, earning a piercing glare from the stern librarian, as I glanced back at the book and turned the page. I scanned the first page and dipped my quill in my ink and began to write again. History of Magic was the most uselessly and boring subject known to wizard kind. Worse even than Divination.

I was just starting on my final paragraph when I cold hand gripped my shoulder hard. I spun around to see Amycus Carrow sneering down at me. He pulled me out of my chair and pulled me from the library, my books and essay all but forgotten. In my attempt to finish my essay, I had forgotten about my detention with the Carrows that evening. I knew I was in trouble now. I felt a wand against my back and one of them muttered a spell before pulling me off down the corridor.

No, this couldn't be happening! I tried to scream but nothing came out, they had put a silencing charm on me. I felt silent tears run down my face as I was dragged into the chamber coming off Amycus Carrows class room. Both he and his sister were cackling evilly. I had been forced there to serve a detention but this time, but unlike the ones before, there had been no interruption to save me.

"Not going to get out of it this time you blood-traitor," Alecto said in her high annoying voice. I was thrown against the wall and before I had a chance to catch my breath, I was stuck with the most painful feeling in the world. It felt like my very bones were on fire, burning me from the inside out. My screams were gone before they could make a sound. I wished for death, it would be a relief.

As Alecto cackled, her wand pointed at me, Amycus used a silencing charm on the room. "I much prefer hearing them scream," he said to his sister as he removed the silencing charm from me. My screams filled the room as I writhed in agony on the floor. Alecto finally released the spell.

I lay crying hysterically on the floor as Amycus approached me slowly. But before he raised his wand, a knock sounded from the door of the classroom. Alecto sighed overdramatically and stocked out of the room. I heard the door open and a voice lilted in. I couldn't tell who it was but Amycus turned toward the door with an exasperatedly mad expression.

I took a deep breath, it was now or never. I quickly judged the distance to the classroom door leading to the hallway, to freedom. I jumped up quickly and dashed out the side room's door. I heard Amycus scream a curse at me and I swerved slightly to the left. It missed me by an inch and I was close to the corridor. Alecto was standing at the door though and I would have to pass her or I would be in for worse punishment then before.

She screeched and grabbed for me as I dashed closely past her. Her hand closed around the back of my robes. I heard a rip as I struggled and my clock ripped in half. I sprinted down the corridor, the very angry Carrows coming after me. I was on the third floor and my mind worked quickly to remember any hidden passages on this floor.

Up on my left was a turn in the corridor and passed that on the right of the hall was a tapestry that had hidden passage leading down to the first floor. If I could make it there, I could get to the first floor and use the secret passage behind the suit of armor to the fifth floor and from there I would probably have lost them long enough to get to up to the common room.

I skidded around the corner and dashed behind the tapestry. I paused long enough to catch my breath a bit and hear the Carrows pass my hiding place and race down the corridor. I turned and fled down the passage. I came out from behind a tapestry and rand down the first floor corridor. I was nearly to the suit of armor when I ran into someone. I sprawled on the floor, tears still flowing down my face. I was sure I still looked panicked.

I looked up, intending to apologize for running into the person in front of me before making a break for the suit of armor, but my voice died in my throat as I looked up into the confused, silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Well, there you have it! What will Draco do? The Carrows are hot on Ginny's trail and will Draco risk being found out, revile is feeling for Ginny, and help her? Or will he simply turn away, and pretend he didn't see her? Or will he give her back to the Carrows?

Yay for cliffhangers! All will be answered in the next chapter. hehehe! I will try and get it up ASAP but I can't promise anything. But just know that the more reviews I get, the faster I will write and post the next chapter. *hint hint*

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	22. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am however eating some uber amazing chicken as I type this!

Ok, I'm going to keep this author note short because I know that those of you who don't just skip the author notes are probably really wanting to read so… Yeah, I'm going to stop talking now. But first I wanted to thank all of you so very, very much for all of your wonderful reviews! And keep them up, they makes me happy!

Now we are FINALLY to the much awaited chapter. What will happen, you ask? Well why don't you just read and find out!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Draco POV

It was December first. The Christmas decorations going up by the minute really put sadness in my heart. It reminded me of Ginny. It had been close to Christmas when I gave Ginny the necklace last year. I meant what I said when I told her that I intended to make her a Malfoy one day. But like always, some things are forced to change. I still wanted that, but at this rate, it wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it. I would not put her in further danger. I'd done enough to hurt her.

Part of me wished she would be able to move on. She could have the family I knew she wanted. She would be able to get married and have little redheads running around calling her Mum. I could see it in her eyes when she talked about her family that she wanted one of her own. It made me smile, thinking about the mini Ginny's running around. But I knew it would never happen with me, thus the smile disappearing.

The other part of me wanted to go up to her and just kiss her senseless. That part wanted to apologize for everything I did and explain to her that I never meant to hurt her. I wanted to scream from the top of the astronomy tower that I loved her, that I loved Ginny Weasley. But this would never happen. I couldn't do that. The first part, no matter how painful, was the one I had to choose.

As I walked my rounds late that night, Ginny was at the forefront of my mind. I wondered what she was doing. I had seen her go into the library earlier. I wondered what she was working on. I smiled as I remembered that first day I helped her with her potions homework. It was the first time she called me Draco. Warmth spread through me at the memory. It was really a happy memory. Her soft voice saying my name just had a sense of rightness about it.

I sighed and went up the flight of stairs to the first floor. I wanted to be done with my rounds soon so I could get back to my privet dormitory where I could be alone with my thoughts, my depression. I had been tipped off to some prank that Longbottom and some other Gryffindors were planning on doing tonight but I purposely stayed away from that part of the castle. It was technically part of my rounds so I didn't have to worry about Daphne Greengrass, the Head Girl, or any of the prefects coming across them.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the distressed redhead running full out towards me until she ran into me. I stumbled and caught myself against the wall. I stood strait again and looked down to see none other than Ginny Weasley sprawled on the ground at my feet. She hadn't noticed it was me yet from the look on her face. Tears stained her cheeks as she sobbed. She had a panicked look on her face as if she were running for her life. She obviously hadn't noticed me anymore than I had noticed her before she ran into me.

She looked up at me after a second and whatever she had intended on saying, got stuck in her throat. Her look of panic didn't disappear as she gazed silently up at my face. We stood, or in her case sat, like that for an immeasurable amount of time just looking at each other. Her sobs were the only noise around us. Finally though, I snapped out of it.

I had a decision to make, one that had the potential to change both of our lives. I didn't know what or who she was running from, but some part of me guessed it was the Carrows. It seemed I had failed in my quest to keep her safe from them. If I helped her now then my feeling would come out in the open, to her at least. She would become part of my life again, and in danger.

Or I could walk away right now and pretend this never happened. I could continue to keep her safe by acting like I hated her, like nothing had ever happened between us. But looking down at her tearstained, terrified face, I knew I wouldn't be able to just walk away from her this time. I needed her just as much as she needed me. It was then, in that cold, deserted corridor while she sat crying on the floor, that I realized that she was truly the only one for me. She was _the one_, my soul mate. And I couldn't just walk away anymore.

I quickly knelt down in front of her. "Ginny," I said softly, catching a tear as it slid down her face. "Ginny I know I have so much to explain and we really need to talk but right now just tell me what happened to you. Who are you running from?" I let my fingers slowly trace her cheek comfortingly. It fell so right, to be this close to her.

The panic in her eyes dimmed but her sobbing increased. She sat up more and threw her arms around me. "Oh Draco!" she cried as she clung to me. I just held her, giving her a moment to cry. I felt like crying too, but with joy. I wasn't sure what her tears were for anymore. Were they tears of joy or of fear or relief?

"Ginny," I said soothingly as I held her too me, one arm around her waist the other stroking her fiery hair. "Ginny tell me what happened. Why were you running?" I continued to hold her to me as her sobbing, if not stopped, died down a bit.

Finally she found her voice and, her head still on my shoulder, she said, "The Carrows." Her voice was so quiet and it trembled as she spoke. And as if finally snapping out of something, she let go and looked into my eyes, hers terrified once again. "They c-can't find me! I can't go through t-that again. Please D-Draco, help me! Don't let them find me. I have to hide. I c-can't let them find me!" She started sobbing in earnest as she spoke.

"It's going to be alright. Come on Ginny. I'll help you, I'll always help you. I promise," I said as I helped her to her feet. Those words held a lot of meaning. She nodded quickly and stood shakily. "Let's get to my dormitory." Once she was firm on her own feet, I took her small, warm hand in mine and started running. If the Carrows were after her, it was only a matter of time before they found her. If I could get her to my dormitory, she would be safe. I was the only one who knew how to get it, other than Blaise, not even the Carrows knew.

She glanced at my face as we ran. Her eyes were hopeful, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't blame her. We ran up to the second floor and down the left side of the hall. When we got to a portrait of a plump, old man eating chicken, I stopped. The man in the portrait smiled down at me and swallowed the mouthful of chicken. "Password?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes as he looked down at Ginny. It figured I would get the curious old man for my dormitory door keeper.

"Portkey," I said impatiently as he nodded and swung back, opening into a small, dimly lit, bare room. I stepped up into the room and pulled Ginny in after me. Once the portrait closed I walked over to the far left wall and pulled out my wand. I gently ran it along the wall and then did the same on the right. Then I went to the far wall and traced my wand around the center brick. I then stood back as a door formed in the wall in front of me. I heard Ginny walk up behind me. I turned towards her and took her hand. "This is my dormitory," I said as I opened the door.

Ginny POV

_I can't believe this is happening, _I thought to myself as Draco stood in front of me in that small room. He ran his wand along both the right and left walls. Then he went to the back wall and traced a brick. I slowly walked towards him as a door appeared on the wall in front of him. I felt his hand gently take mine as he said, "This is my dormitory." The door swung open and Draco led me into a large room. The door closed behind us and I looked around.

The walls were a dark green and the trim was silver. On the back wall there was a window seat looking out over the lake. I had to hold back tears as I noticed our tree in the distance. I wanted to laugh at the irony that his Head Boy room looked over that spot we sat at so many nights last year. It was hard to believe it was really a year ago.

The padding on the window seat was the same green as the walls with silver pillows. The seat was large enough for someone to sleep on comfortably. There was a silver blanket draped over the seat too. I smiled, wondering how many nights Draco had fallen asleep gazing at our tree.

Next to the window was a rich mahogany desk next to it strewn with parchment, ink wells, and quills. The desk had a built-in bookshelf type thing piled with books. The chair was a tall, wingback chair upholstered in the same dark green with silver trim. The wood of it was the same as the desk. Next to the desk was a tall floor lamp. It was silver except the shade that was green. On the wall with the door there were two ceiling height mahogany bookshelves that covered the walls and were filled with books.

On the left wall there was a huge fireplace with a blazing fire. The mantle was the same mahogany as the rest of the wooden things. In front of the fire were a long couch and two comfortable looking chairs. They were both green with silver trim. There was another sliver blanket draped over the back of the couch. The floor was the really soft green carpet that you just seemed to sink into. On the right wall were two doors.

I glanced over at Draco, who had just stood there silently while I took everything in. "This place is amazing. It's so perfect. Well, as perfect as it can be when everything is in green and sliver," I said jokingly. I smiled and giggle as I looked over at him.

His face lit up with such an amazing smile that it took my breath away. He was so perfect. I looked down at my feet. My worn sneakers could be seen popping out from under my robes. It didn't fit with the lush carpet. He might be perfect, but I was far from it. I sighed softly. Was this really happening? I couldn't help but wonder. How was it that everything could be so horrid one moment, but the next it was like heaven?

I felt his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him. "Ginny?" I met his eyes as he gazed down at me. "Are you okay? Did the Carrows hurt you?"

I nodded and whispered, "The Cruciatus curse. But I'm fine now. I-I just can't face that again." My voice cracked and I buried my face against his chest. I fought tears back as is arms wrapped around me. I took a deep breath, breathing in his distinct smell. I really missed him so much. It felt so right to be in his arms again.

To soon though he let go and led me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. I tried to squirm off, feeling my weight might be too much, but he just tightened his hold on my waist. I just sighed and settled into his embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you Ginny. Don't worry." His lips gently brushed my neck. I shivered.

"But when I go back they'll get me," I whispered sadly. I couldn't face that, but I didn't really have a choice. I stifled a new wave of tears; I had cried a lot that day.

"Then you won't go back," he said firmly. I turned enough to see his face, a look of firm resolution in place. "I won't let them hurt you. If you go back to class or wander the halls or anything, then they will get you. I'm not going to lie to make you feel better. They would probably kill you for escaping them. I can't let that happen. I won't." His voice sounded strangled as he said that. He pushed the hair of my face, gently tucking it behind my ear.

How was it that just earlier that day he was acting like he hated me? "But what else can I do?" I asked in a small voice. Against my will, a tear fell. I buried my face against his shoulder.

"You'll stay here," he said in a gentle but firm voice.

I sniffled and looked back up at him. "What?" I asked confused.

"You can stay here. Really it's a good idea. The Carrows can't get in here. The only people besides me that know how to get in are Blaise, and now you. Nobody even knows where this room is. The Head Boy and Girl choose the place for their dormitory and they design it. They also get to choose the way to get in. There is no way that anyone can get to you in here. You'll be safe with me," he explained quietly.

"But what about school? What would people think if I just disappeared? Everyone would worry," I questioned quickly.

"Don't you understand? If you leave they will kill you," he said in a soft voice. "Your live is more important than school. Classes are easily made up. As for your friends, I'm not sure." He kissed the back of my neck softly. "You are more important to me than anything else in the world and I won't risk losing you. I've come to close to losing you too many times before."

I was lost for words. I simply nodded. It really was the only way that I could survive right now. And, if I admitted it to myself, I was quickly growing fond of the idea of living in the same dormitory as Draco. I wondered idly where I would sleep. The window seat looked amazingly comfortable.

Draco shifted and slid me off his lap and onto the couch next to him. He took both my hands in his and faced me on the couch. "I know I have a lot to explain. But just know, everything I did was to protect you."

"Plotting Dumbledore's death behind my back while you were with me was for my own good?" I asked, trying not to put too much of a biting edge on my words but it was inevitable. That had really hurt me. "Then you went off and started acting like you hated me again Draco. You really hurt me. I almost every day since that night I've been depressed. I cried myself to sleep every night." Tears rolled down my face but I didn't care.

"Ginny," Draco said softly as he brushed my tears away. "If I hadn't followed the Dark Lords orders and tried to kill Dumbledore then he would have killed me, my mother, and you if he had found out about you. I regret what I did every second of every day. I regret that I hurt you so badly that night. I hid it from you so I wouldn't hurt you more. But, up on that tower, I realized that I couldn't kill him. I didn't have it in me. I'm not like that. I was lowering my wand when Snape killed him. I know it's my fault still, but please understand that I regret it."

I could feel the tears flowing in earnest down my face. He gave my hands a squeeze and kept talking. "I had to keep up the pretence of hating you for your own safety. I failed the Dark Lord and he was not happy, to say the least." His eyes took on a faraway look and he shivered slightly. "The only reason he didn't kill me was because, even if I didn't kill Dumbledore myself, it was because of me he was dead. He got close to killing me though." His eyes closed for a second and he took a deep breath.

"But he still wasn't pleased with me," he continued, opening his eyes and boring into mine. "He looked for ways to hurt me. My mother was tortured because of me. But she is one of his servants, so he didn't kill her. But if he had found out about you, or even just guessed or speculated, he wouldn't have hesitated to have you killed. That's why I acted the way I did. I hurt me every second to see the hurt in your eyes. But trust me when I say that I had to."

I nodded, unable to speak through my tears. It made sense now. He never hated me. It was all just a charade. I felt like dancing for joy, or just crying with happiness. I threw my arms around him and gave a strangled laugh. "You have no idea how much I've dreamt of you saying those words."

He laughed too and just held me to him for what felt like an eternity. It was amazing. Finally though, he pulled away and asked, "Would you like to see the rest of your new home then?" His eyes were bright and a smiled graced his perfect lips.

"Of course!" I said with laugh. It was amazing that I could be so happy now but only an hour ago I was running for my life in a blur of panic and depression. He got up and practically pulled me up too. I took his hand and he led me to the doors on the right side of the room. The one closest to the back wall was the one he opened first.

"This is my room," he said as he led me in to a big room. It wasn't as big as the front room but it was still big. The carpet and walls were the same as the front room. Against the left wall, there was a huge bed with dark green sheets but silver pillows and a sliver comforter. It was a four-poster bed like mine but the drapes on this one were silver and still tied to each post. On either side of it were mahogany end tables. They both had silver lamps with green shades.

Across from the bed on the other side of the room was rich mahogany dresser. There was a door next to it that I expected led to a closet. On the back wall was another window seat. The forest was visible in the moonlight. This window seat was like the other but the blanket on it was still folded neatly. I smiled softly and looked out the window. It was a really a beautiful night. I turned to see Draco watching me.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a smile as he walked towards me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"I love it. That bed looks amazing. I bet you just sink right into it," I said with a happy sigh. I laughed to myself and pulled out of his embrace. He glanced confused at me for a second before I ran to the bed and jumped on it. I laughed aloud and flopped back on it. "It is amazing!"

Draco just started laughing. "Only you, my Ginny, would do that," he said between laughs.

I giggled and said, "Not really. You obviously don't know the girls in my dormitory very well. Let's say this is a habit I picked up." I started laughing again. After a second I sighed happily and closed my eyes. The bed really was like lying on a cloud. It was so soft.

Suddenly I felt Draco on the bed next to me. I smiled and rolled towards him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me against him. I sighed contently and looked up at his face, so close to mine. His eyes seemed to darken as he leaned towards me. "I love you Ginny," he whispered softly before finally kissing me on the lips.

The kiss was neither demanding nor hurried. It was soft, gentle, and slow. My hands rested on his chest as our lips moved together. I felt him pull me closer. When we pulled apart I whispered breathlessly, "I love you too Draco."

* * *

Yay for a Draco/Ginny moment! Ok that was more than a moment; that was a whole chapter of nothing but pure Draco/Ginny amazingness. It makes the amazingness of the chicken I'm eating pale in comparison. And if you read the top author note you would know what I'm talking about. Yay for Wal-Mart brand chicken chuncks! Lol.

Reviews to an author are like chocolate chip cookies to a starving five year old! So make me happy by dropping a review and feeding the metaphorical starving five year old! Ok yeah that was random, but you know what, I'm tired and it is FINALLY the weekend so I could care less if I sound like I'm high on muffins or something lol.

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	23. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do however have a boyfriend that refuses to take me to go see New Moon. How jacked up is that? He hates it that much that he won't even take his own girl friend out to see it. And to top it off he has NO reason to hate it! He refuses to read the books and only watched the first five minutes of Twilight saying it's overrated and stupid! *sigh* Why me?

Anyway, yeah… I hope you guys like this chapter! I think I'm getting better at making longer chapters. Hopefully you guys won't have to deal with the teeny tiny chapters any more, or at least not often.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful readers who reviewed and fed the metaphorical starving five-year-old!

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

Without further ado:

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Draco POV

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I stared down at the sleeping redhead in my arms. She looked beautiful with her hair sprawled across the pillow, my too-big shirt covering her body. Her head was resting on my chest, her even breathing lulling me into sleep. I didn't want to close my eyes though, for fear all of this was just a dream, a very amazing dream. I stared at her for hours just thinking.

The troubles I had tried to keep her out of seemed to be unavoidable now. I couldn't just kick her out and pretend none of this happened, I knew that as I led her to my dormitory. There was no going back, and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to lose her again. I would do everything I could to keep her safe. Nobody would know I was hiding her in here but Blaise. But I could trust Blaise with this secret.

The Carrows were obviously not going to be happy that Ginny had not only escaped them, but also happened to be successfully hiding from them. They would search relentlessly but never would they suspect that it was I who was hiding her. There was no way they could track her here, this room was untraceable. That was just one of the many things I did when I designed this room. Not even Snape knew where my room was or how to get in.

I looked down at the redhead in my arms. She really was beautiful. How was it she fell for me? How could we have fallen for each other? Everything about us was supposed to drive us apart. I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. I was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. But somehow we got over those vast hurdles, those huge differences.

I wasn't sure what caused me to nearly open up to her that first night under the tree. I wasn't allowed to talk about my mission to anyone and keeping it bottled up was hard. Blaise had tried to get me to open up to him to easy my pain but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to drag him into my emotional turmoil. But there was just something about Ginny.

Maybe it was the place, the tree where I went to when I needed to be alone with my emotions. Maybe it was her quiet, unspoken curiosity. Maybe it was the calm that just seemed to radiate from her. There was just such a purity about her that drew me in. Before that night I had never spoken to her, unless you count the taunting. But when she sat next to me shivering rather than go back into the warm castle, I couldn't help but warm to her.

I wasn't sure if it was then that I really got over my prejudice of her house and name, but it was a step. Maybe all of those quiet nights under the tree. But what really seemed to make me realize that I had stopped hating her and actually started liking her was when she said my name. Not just Malfoy, but Draco. But it was when I thought I had truly lost her for good, that I realized how much I loved her.

Ginny made a small noise in her sleep and rolled over a bit. I smiled down at her and pushed the hair gently off her face. The chain around her neck caught my eyes. I gently pulled the necklace from under the shirt. She still had the dragon necklace on. I smiled softly. I wondered if she had ever taken it off. The fact she had it on now made me think she hadn't.

I couldn't help by smile as I pulled her closer to me. She sighed softly in her sleep. Gently, I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. Having her in my arms felt right. I wondered what it would be like to fall asleep every night with her in my arms, her head on my chest. I finally drifted to sleep with images of Ginny in my arms forever in my mind.

Ginny POV

The sun filtering in through the windows was bright when I was woken by the sound of movement in the front room. It was obviously late in the morning. I sighed softly, expecting it would be Draco doing his homework or something but as I rolled over slightly I felt arms tighten around my waist. I glanced over to see Draco sleeping peacefully. I smiled and pushed the hair out of his eyes. It was getting a bit long. Just then I heard another noise from the front room.

I froze, if Draco was next to me then who was in the front room? I tried to remember our conversation last night to remember if he said anyone else who knew how to get in. Fear clutched my heart and I was about to wake Draco up when I heard a thump and a muffled curse. I laughed softly with relief when I recognized Blaise's voice. Gently I slipped from Draco's arms and made my way quickly to the door.

I eased it open to see Blaise sitting on one of the chairs holding his foot and muttering under his breath. I laughed quietly as I shut the bedroom door. "Did you stub your poor little toe?" I asked teasingly.

His head whipped up and he stared in shock at me. I laughed again and he finally found his voice. "Red?" he asked in disbelief using one of my many nicknames from him.

"The one and only!" I said happily as I skipped over to where he sat. I sank down onto the sofa cross-legged and smiled at him.

Blaise looked like he was in shock. I waved my hand in front of his face and laughed again. That seemed to snap him out of it. "But how? What happened? Where's Draco?" he asked in one quick breath.

"Draco's still asleep. I don't know why, it must be near noon at least," I said as I glanced at the silver clock above the fireplace. It was 11:34 in the morning. "As for what happened and how, it all happened so fast that I'm not really sure. Besides I just woke up and my mind still seems to want to sleep." I laughed happily as I let myself fall sideways onto the couch, my legs hanging off the end.

"Can you try and explain at least? I'm lost here. Why are you here?" he asked curiously as he stood and looked down at my peaceful face.

"Oh Blaise, where to start? Well I was supposed to have a dentition with the Carrows last night but completely lost track of time when I was writing my History of Magic essay," I explained as I gazed up at his face. "But the Carrows came and got me. They drug me from the library and to the room the use for detentions." My face clouded as I remembered the pain. "They used the Cruciatus curse on me," I whispered in a small voice. "But someone knocked on the door of the classroom and Alecto went to see who it was and when Amycus was distracted I made a break for it."

Blaise sat down next my head and put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes briefly before continuing. "I barely made it past Alecto as I ran out of the door. They were chasing me though. I made it to the hidden passage that leads to the first floor and lost them. But I kept running and ended up running into Draco. He realized the panic and fear on my face and brought me here."

I then smiled up at Blaise and said happily, "He loves me. He never hated me. It was all a charade to keep me safe, unhappy but safe." I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

"So he just let you stay the night? What are you going to do? You can't leave, the Carrows will find you and likely kill you," he said softly. He gazed down at me worriedly.

"I say here of course. I don't really have much of a choice in the matter anyway but it makes sense. Draco agreed to let me stay and hide here, saying it would be the safest place in the school to hide me. He says nobody in the school knows where his room in or how to get in except you, him, and now me. By the way, why are you here anyway? You nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard you in here," I said as I sat up.

"I was just coming to talk to Draco," he said with a shrug. "And I needed to get back a book he borrowed from me last week." Blaise stood and went over to the desk and pointed out a big green book. "But seeing as Draco is somehow still asleep, I think I'll just come back later."

I nodded and stood up. I smiled happily as I skipped over and wrapped my arms around Blaise. "It's good to see you. You have no idea how bad this year as been without Draco or you," I said as I hugged him.

His arms wrapped around me and he sighed softly. "I missed you too Red," he said with a small laugh. He let go of me and picked the book up. "See you later Weaselette." I just laughed as he walked from the room.

Once the door closed I went over to the window seat and sat down. The snow blanketed the ground and since it was a Saturday there were kids of all years playing outside in it. I could see more than one snowman from where I sat. I smiled when I saw several younger kids having a snowball fight. They looked so happy and carefree.

I let my gaze wander towards the lake where several people were ice-skating. On lakeshore sat Collin, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna. They weren't joining in the fun. I felt a wave of guilt hit me at the thought of them worrying over where I was. I wanted to go down there and tell them I was okay, to join them in a snowball fight, or to finally get Neville to try and ice-skate.

I blinked the moisture from my eyes and stood up. I needed to tell them I was okay. My first thought was my DA coin but that was sitting on my bedside table in my dormitory. Sighing I looked around the room. On Draco's desk was a half written essay. I walked over and looked at it. I had read the first few lines of the Charms essay when a thought struck me.

I could write them a letter. I wouldn't be able to tell them where I was or what happened but I could let them know I was okay. I would have to write it to where if anyone else got it, they wouldn't even begin to know where to look for me. I quickly searched for a blank piece of parchment. Once I found one I slid Draco's essay over to the side, picked up his quill, and began writing.

_Dear Neville, _

_ I'm sorry that I just seemed to disappear. The Carrows drug me from the library after I forgot about a detention last night. Don't worry though because I'm fine now. I managed to get away from them and found a good place to hide. They won't find me here. I'm safe but, and I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I am. I don't want to take the risk of them finding me. Something tells me they would likely kill me if they caught me now. Like I said though, I'm fine. Tell everyone I'm okay and burn this letter, just to be safe. I know it doesn't say where I am but I still don't want to risk this getting to the Carrows, it would make them even angrier and more determined to find me. _

_I'm fine, don't worry, cause chaos, and stay safe,_

Ginny

I sealed the letter and sat back in the chair. Now how to get the letter to Neville? I was trying to think up an idea of how to get the letter to him without having it lead right to me when the bedroom door swung open and a very worried Draco came running out.

"Oh thank gods your safe. When I woke up and you were gone I almost lost it," Draco said as he came over to me.

I stood up and wrapped my arms round him, laying my head on his bare chest. "I'm sorry. I was woken by Blaise searching for a book," I said with a laugh. "He left about half an hour ago, book in hand. He said he would come by later when you were awake." I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Why that boy was sneaking through my stuff I'll never know. The book was in plain sight on the desk. I'm sorry if he startled you. I told him not to just come in uninvited but I guess he needed his book back for that stupid charms essay," Draco said with a reluctant glance at his own half completed essay.

"Tell you what," I said with a laugh. "I'll revise your essay and give you pointers if you can help me get this letter to Neville." I reached over and grabbed the letter off the desk. "It doesn't say where I am, only that I'm safe and not to worry. It also says to burn this letter when he's done reading just in case. I need them to know I'm safe."

"Okay that's definitely giving me the better side of the deal. I swear I'm going to a T on the charms NEWT at this rate," he said with an over dramatic sigh. "And as for the letter, I'll take it up to the owlery and have a school owl take it to him."

"Thanks Draco," I said with a sigh of relief. It was good to have at least one problem solved. "Can you go and send it to him now? I could see him by the lake with some other people and they looked worried. I really hate to know it's because of me they're not enjoying this amazing day. Besides, I know they would be beside themselves with worry." I frowned at the though. I hated to worry people.

Draco took the letter from my hand and nodded. "I'll also go down to the kitchens and ask them to start sending food up here," he said, his brows wrinkling in though. "Even the house elves that clean my dormitory don't really know where it is. I have it set up to where they can only apparate in and out. Besides, I know a memory charm that will keep them from being able to tell anyone you're here, not that the Carrows would be smart enough to ask them if they had seen you."

"Thanks Draco. I don't know what I would have done without you. I feel bad really for being such a burden. It's just amazing to be with you again though. I thought for sure you hated me. But some part of me never really gave up," I whispered softly while holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Looking down at my feet I whispered, "I never took that necklace off."

Suddenly I felt his arms around me again. I couldn't help but let my tears fall as his strong arms pulled me to him. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you Ginny," he said as he placed a kiss on my head. "Can you ever truly forgive me?" His voice was thick, hesitant, and full of guilt.

Without looking up at him I simply nodded. "I already have," I said into his chest.

* * *

Did you like? What was your favorite part? Really people, I want to know what you really liked about my writing. Even if its just word choice in a certain spot that you read over and over whilst laughing your butt off, I love to have that kind of feedback.

Yet again, thanks to those who reviewed and fed the metaphorical starving five-year-old. But said metaphorical starving five-year-old is never really full. So keep the reviews coming and keep him fed!

Oh and what do you suggest we name our little metaphorical starving five-year-old?

Thanks all of you so much for reading. 'Till we meet again!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	24. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I did decorate my Christmas tree the other day and I found a ton of old ornaments I made during kindergarten and elementary school. Ahh memories!

Sorry it took so freakishly long to get this out to you. But, being a senior, I have lots of homework and finals were tough and I had to study for them. Add that crap onto the fact I had a horrid writers block, it was nearly impossible to write. I know no excuse is really good enough for not updating in like a month, but I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Thanks to all of you amazing people that reviewed! You feed out metaphorical starving five-year-old well. And said metaphorical starving five-year-old is now officially dubbed Bob Jughead XVI. I think that's how you do 16 in roman numerals. Is it? I'm not sure. I think it is though because doesn't the X mean ten and V is five and I is one so you add them together and get XVI… Anyway his name is going to be BJ for short. BJ is very happy with all of your reviews.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Ginny POV

I never thought I would see the day I would dread the coming of Christmas. But that day had come. Draco gently rubbed my back to calm me as I cried onto his shoulder, not caring if I ruined his new shirt, but it just made me cry harder. "Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting my head up to look him in the eyes.

I looked up at him through my tear-filled eyes and shook my head, unable to speak. I lay my head back down on his chest and continued to weep. "Don't cry, please. We have it all planed out. Nothing's going to go wrong. Everyone's convinced you went home already. Your family will think you simply stayed at Hogwarts. Nothing will go wrong," he said gently, trying to calm me.

"I know that," I said between sobs.

"Dam it Ginny, then why are you crying," Draco asked, his patience running thin because he couldn't seem to help me.

"I don't want to be away from you that long," I finally whispered, and then started crying harder. I knew it really wasn't like me to break down and cry for such a reason. I knew it was only going to be for a short while, but I didn't think I could bear three weeks without him, all alone here.

"Oh Gin, it's only going to be for a few weeks," Draco said softly as he hugged me to him tighter. He gently kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I don't want to be away from you that long either, but I have to go back." He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. He placed a softly, sensual kiss on my lips before saying, "I would much rather stay here than go back to that hell hole I used to call home." He then proceeded to kiss me senseless, as much to get my mind of my worries as his.

When he finally pulled away I leaned my head against the side of his neck, trying to calm my breathing while listening to his rapid heartbeat slow to a normal pace. "Used to call home?" I questioned when finally I could speak again.

"Yes, used to. My home is wherever you are now Ginny. I love you," he said and again kissed me gently.

I smiled and sighed happily. "I love you too Draco, more then I ever thought possible." I sighed against his lips and kissed him again. I really seemed to be addicted to kissing him. All to soon though, he broke the kiss and started laughing hysterically. "Draco?" I asked confused but holding back giggles of my own. It was so rare he totally let go and really laughed.

"If somebody had told me two years ago that I would, in barely two years time, be pronouncing my undying love to a Weasley I would have had hexed them and had them committed to St. Mungo's," he said while unsuccessfully trying to control his laughter.

Finally understanding his uncontrollable laughter, I had to laugh too. I would have done nearly the same thing two years ago. I would have said they that person was a nutter and had them committed to St. Mungo's for extreme insanity. But here we were, against all odds, a Malfoy and Weasley in love with one another.

"Weasley though you may be, I seem to love you anyway," Draco said with a chuckle as our laughter died down. The mood soon became grim again when he let go of me. "I really need to go Ginny, I can't miss the train."

"You could," I said sulkily as he picked his cloak up from the sofa. "You needn't go really. You could just write and say you missed the train," I added without much hope, I knew he had to leave.

"I wish I could," he sighed as he pulled me to him one last time. His lips gently brushed mine when he said, "Oh how I wish I could." With that his lips captured mine in one last searing kiss.

Draco POV

Walking out of my dormitory and down the steps was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do before. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Ginny here all alone for nearly a month. I didn't want to leave her for any length of time after so recently getting her back. But it had to be done.

My parents were expecting me home for the holidays and if I didn't come it would raise suspicion. I wasn't looking forward to this Christmas even more so than usual. But I was sure my father would tell the Dark Lord of my absence, I was expected. Sometimes I just wanted to shout to the world how much I hated the Dark Lord and my father, but that would simply be suicide. Ginny and Blaise were the only two that knew how I really felt.

I was pulled out of my thoughts about halfway to Hogsmeade by a shrill voice I knew all to well. I groaned and tried to pretend I hadn't heard Pansy say my name. I kept walking, trying to lengthen my strides and hurry to get away from her without her noticing. But as it would be she ran to catch up to me. "Draco," she said again as she caught up with me.

I glanced at her, nodded, and said in a voice completely devoid of emotion, "Pansy."

She acted like I had said her name with love or something because she then threw her arms around me, saying in her annoying voice, "It's been ages since I've seen you."

I shrugged her off and continued walking, saying in a monotone voice that show a hint of my disgust, "You saw me yesterday in several classes." _Sadly, _I finished to myself.

"Classes don't count. You never come down to the common room anymore and I never see you outside or in the library. I rarely see you at meals even anymore!" she said in an exasperated tone, as if she were explaining this for the millionth time.

"I have been busy with homework and studying for my NEWTS because, I for one, wish to pass them," I said as I kept walking. God how I hated this girl. I silently added her name to the mental list of people I wanted to scream that I hate to the world. _But it really wouldn't get me killed to admit how much I hate Pansy_, I mused silently, a smirk crossing my lips. _People would probably applaud me for admitting it actually. _I couldn't think of a single person, Slytherins included, who really liked spending any time with Pansy. She was a headache with legs that had some primal instinct to follow you everywhere and make your life a living hell.

"I want to pass my NEWTS too, but you can't live locked up in that dormitory of yours. It can't be healthy! But if you really insist on staying in there maybe I could come by and help you study," she said with a obviously suggestive arch of her eyebrows. I had to hold back a gag. The though of shagging Pansy was disgusting. Even when I dated her, though I can't even fathom why I ever dated her in the first place, I never took her to my bed. The thought disgusted me, even then. I would just find someone less vulgar to suit my needs.

"I don't need your help," I said in an icy voice, "with anything." I couldn't even think about shagging some random girl. With the unwelcome offer Pansy brought up, all I could picture was Ginny's head on my chest, her even breathing lulling me to sleep. No other girl belonged in my bed, for any reason.

By now we had made it to Hogsmeade. "Why are you being so cold Draco?" Pansy called out to me from where she was frozen in her tracks as I strode away from her.

I didn't even bother answering, for fear I would loose my temper with her. I hated her yes but I didn't want to kill her. Not yet anyway but from the way things were going I would want to soon. I veered of the main road and headed towards the train station. Students were more prevalent now as I drew near the station. When I finally got there I got on and started searching for the compartment where Blaise, who had left a good hour before I had, was.

* * *

When the train arrived back at the station I immediately got my things and flooed home. The sooner I was home the sooner I could sulk in privacy. Being away from Ginny was already becoming unbearable. I missed her laugher, her voice, holding her to me, her lips…. My thoughts were cut short when I flooed home and saw the Christmas decorations.

It wasn't the decorations really that floored me, just the fact they were there. With all the things going on in the world around us, the raging war for instance, it looked like my mother was still insisting on that stupid Christmas ball. I sighed, shaking my head as I set my things down and started up the stairs. I wasn't sure if my parents were home or not, but I really didn't care.

When I got to my wing of the manor there was a note pinned to my door. I took it down, noticing my father's unmistakable writing, and read:

I do not care what time you get this, come to my office. The Dark Lord has things he wishes me to discuss with you.

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. This couldn't be good. At least it was my father discussing what the Dark Lord wanted to discuss, not the Dark Lord himself. My father was a littler easier to bare being around. He was not so quick to kill if angered. Many faithful followers of the Dark Lord had been killed simply because the Dark Lord was in a bad mood. He was purely evil and I just wished Potter would hurry up and kill him already, though the chance of Potter surviving and succeeding against him was almost laughable.

Steeling myself for what surly awaited me, I strode quickly towards my fathers office, the sooner to get it over with. I barely noticed the intricate art and pictures in the ornate halls as I made my way to my father's office. I hesitated only briefly before knocking on the door. "Enter," my father's cold voice sounded from inside the office.

I opened the door and stepped in. As soon as the door opened, my façade was back in place. I showed none of the trepidation, fear, and hate that was in my heart. "You wished to speak with me Father?" I asked in a drawling voice as I sprawled leisurely in the chair across from the desk.

"Yes, of course. But first I noticed your charms grade finally went up. It's about time. Any bad marks you have reflect on badly me and I really don't wish for that," he said menacingly. "So what is it that finally got you to get your grade up?" he asked absently as he shuffled some papers.

To the untrained mind, the question and gesture seemed absentminded and normal. But to someone who had to learn at an early age the warning signs of his temper, this wasn't a good sign. He was angry that it took something or someone other than him to get me to get my grades up. In reality, it was the fact Ginny was acting as a privet tutor and proofreading all of my essays, but I couldn't tell my father that.

"I guess you finally got to me after all," I said with a laugh. "NEWTS are coming up and I know how much you and Mother wish for me to get all Os. Like you always told me, the better the grades the better people think of you. The better people think of you the better you can easily blend into society without questions," I said, repeating from memory what my father had beaten into me since I was eleven.

He seemed appeased. "Well, it's about time," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "The Dark Lord has finally decided to forgive you for your failure earlier in the year. He has a few missions to send you on with some others after you pass your apparition test. Have you taken it yet?"

His piercing eyes watched as sat up some and shifted to a more comfortable position in the hard chair. "Not yet but I do have a test date set for January second. I'm confident in my ability to pass the test the first time. I have yet to splinch in any of our lessons, unlike most people," I said with a shrug.

My father laughed a cruel laugh, as I'm sure he pictured the pain people went through with splinching in the lessons we had. "I remember my apparition lessons well. Many people splinched themselves. Pain is always fun to watch. I'm sure you've enjoyed your lessons." His evil laugh rang through the room.

I smirked and nodded, though the splinching I had seen I hadn't found funny at all. It seemed painful and I felt bad for those who splinched, though I didn't let on.

"Well, that is all I needed to discuss with you. After you pass your test I will discuss the missions the Dark Lord wishes you to go on," my father said as his way of dismissing me. I stood, nodding towards my father to show I understood, and left without a word. It wasn't until I was back in my quarters, door securely locked, before I let the façade fall.

I sank into the nearest chair and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do? Any mission the Dark Lord wanted to send me on couldn't be good. I would involve hurting people at the very least. I had avoided killing so far and had no wish to start. The only way I could think of to keep from going on those missions was to fail my apparition test. If I were to fail on January second I wouldn't be able to reschedule in time to pass the test before next term started. But purposely failing wouldn't be a good idea.

I had just told my father how well I was doing in my apparition lessons because if I hadn't he would have thought I was doing bad, thus punishing me. If I were to purposely fail my apparition test by apparating a mile or so from my intending destination, then I wouldn't be able to go on the missions because of my lack of apparating ability. But Father would be furious.

I didn't want to imagine the forms of torture he would use. The Cruciatus was likely. Could I purposely fail my test and be punished to avoid killing those people who would likely be killed whether I was there or not? I hated the thoughts of what I would go through, but being sent on whatever missions I would be sent on was out of the question. I would have to deal with whatever punishment would be dealt me.

* * *

I hope you liked it! It sure took me long enough. But I promise to try and update at least once more before next semester starts up on the 4th. I can't promise anything because holiday seasons are hectic, but I will try my hardest!

Please review because BJ is starving for your reviews after so long of having none. So please click that little review button and feed poor starving BJ.

And remember:

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	25. Do It Yourself Knitting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Though I did finally break up with my annoying, twilight hating boyfriend. It makes me happy to be rid of him. Call me crazy for wanting to be single but single is better than being with him. If you knew him you would understand. On a funny note it was the "New Years Fairy" that did it for me. And said "Fairy" happened to be my best friends, little sisters, annoying friend. *sigh* That was and interest New Years Eve.

Ok now before you go trying to beat me to death with a stick for not updating in so long, let me apologize. I know it was wrong of me to keep all of you waiting for so long! But alas writers block took me into its cold grip once again and my brain kinda just went poof when I tried to write. That being said I hope this chapter makes up for the kinda cliffy on the last chapter and not updating so long.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love you all! BJ was well fed after that last chapter but is now starving yet again. So if you can forgive me for not updating in so long and review when you're done reading, BJ and I would really appreciate it. It's your amazing reviews that keep me going, that let me fight of the steely grip of writers block, feed BJ, etc…You get the point.

Your are all amazing and I would never have gotten this far without all of you guys. The more reviews I get the better it makes me feel about what I'm writing for you guys. And this story is for you guys. If none of you were to read it, to review it, it wouldn't have made it nearly as far. Just look at my other stories and you have proof of this. None of my other stories have you guys, thus they kinda just died or were put on probably permanent hold.

Now I figure I've stalled long enough and you're probably readying the sticks to beat me to death for keeping you from this chapter so without further ado…

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Ginny POV

The days dragged by after Draco left for the Christmas break. I had very little to do in the way of entertainment except reading, which was one of the only things I could do. But nothing really could get my mind of my loneliness. Without Draco by my side my life felt empty. I missed being in his arms at night, laughing at his frustration while doing his homework, kissing him. I hadn't realized how much I depended on him till he was gone. But the fact I knew this wasn't a permanent separation was one of the only things that kept me going. I would see him in a few weeks. I kept telling myself that over and over.

But it wasn't only the separation from Draco that had me depressed. With the time alone, I really started to think about my family more. I missed them so much. This would be the first Christmas I wouldn't be with them. I had sent a letter telling them some lie as to why I was staying at Hogwarts, but I missed them and hated the fact I had to lie to them. But it was necessary to keep them safe.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up from the window seat I had been sitting on as I watched the sun sink low over the horizon. I had spent a lot of time for the past week sitting there and looking out at our tree just thinking. Sighing, I put the blanket down on the window seat and walked into the bathroom. I wiped the last of the tears away as I made my way across the huge bathroom to the bathtub. Pool would seem a more appropriate word though. It was huge.

I stripped out of my clothes then, and turning towards the taps, turned the hot water on full blast. Once the tub started filling I added some scented bubbles. I really just needed to relax and stop thinking. Hoping that a nice long, hot bath would do the trick, I silently slipped into the water.

Growing up in a family with so many siblings, I never had really gotten to take a long hot bath. It was a luxury I hadn't been given. And even when I got to Hogwarts a bath wasn't likely. To take a bath, you had to get up earlier and go down to the main bathroom by the common room. But even then you couldn't take your time because others were waiting. The dormitory bathrooms only had shower stalls. It wasn't until I had come to Draco's dormitory that I really had been able to just soak in a bath. And oh how I loved it.

I smiled as I felt the hot water envelop my body, a sigh escaping my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on a towel I had put by the edge of the tub. Within minutes I had fallen asleep.

A tapping in the next room woke me an hour later. My eyes snapped open and I froze. The tapping sounded again. I quietly slipped out of the water and tied Draco's robe on. It couldn't be Blaise in the main room because he had left with Draco for the holidays. I took a steadying breath and opened the door a crack just as the tapping sounded again.

I peaked out of the crack and saw a smoky gray owl sitting on the windowsill. I sighed with relief and hurried over to the window, wondering whom it was from. Only Draco and Blaise knew where I was. I lifted the window and let the owl in, quickly shutting it again because of the frigid air.

The smoky gray owl fluttered down on Draco's desk and held out its leg. I smiled and walked over to it, stroking its head softly before removing the letter. The owl gazed up at me expectantly so I rummaged around Draco's desk for his owl treats. Once found I gave a few to the owl and opened the window back up, watching as the owl flew off into the distance, quickly becoming invisible against the cloudy sky.

I then turned to the letter in my hands. I recognized the handwriting immediately, having seen it every day for several weeks. It was from Draco.

_Ginny,_

_Sorry I haven't been able to write until now. Even as I write this I really should be doing other things. Mother is insisting on having that stupid Christmas Ball again this year. I've been so busy helping her and I've had my father breathing down my neck so much every moment he's home that I have had so little time to write to you. I wanted to write on Christmas, but at this rate I wouldn't be able to. This is the first moment I've had to myself for a while and with the ball tomorrow I knew writing you or even just sending a letter off would be nearly impossible. _

_I've had to use one of my father's owls to send this to you. You see, the people in charge of intercepting owls know which are his and are not allowed to intercept them. They don't draw much attention either. I doubt he will even notice I used it. Anyway, I seem to be rambling and Mother will be coming to see what's taking me so long if I don't get back down to help her soon. _

_I wish with all of my heart I was with you right now Ginny. I hate to think of you spending Christmas all alone. But when you wake tomorrow morning just know that even though I may not be there with you, you will be in my every thought. I wish beyond anything I could be there when you wake up. Happy Christmas Ginny._

_Love,_

_Draco_

When I finished reading I clutched the letter to my chest and let the tears fall from my eyes. Sinking onto the chair near me, I reread the last paragraph over and over. It was probably the sweetest thing I had ever gotten in a letter. I hadn't even expected he would write. The fact he did made it just that more special. I wiped the tears from my eyes and folded the letter.

Looking up at the clock I realized how late it had become. I sighed and walked back into the bathroom, setting the letter by my nightclothes. I sighed again as I removed Draco's robe and slipped into the cooling water. I quickly washed my hair and body, eager to get out and into bed. Once done, I put on the green silk pajamas Blaise had given me a year ago and pick the letter back up.

As I crossed the living room and went into the warm bedroom I had to reflect on how absolutely lucky I had been lately. I escaped almost certain death and ended up spending every day with the love of my life. As I drifted off to sleep that night, Draco's letter clutched to my heart, my every thought was filled with Draco. I really was one heck of a lucky witch and nobody else would ever be as lucky. Nobody else would ever have my Draco.

~ ! ~ ! ~

I woke up the next morning unusually early. The sun was just rising, at least that's what I estimated with my eyes closed. I sighed softly; when I was asleep I didn't feel so lonely. I wished I could drift back to sleep but as I lay in bed trying to pinpoint what woke me up so early I heard the soft sound of breathing at the foot of the bed. Startled, my eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, some of the presents that had been piled on the foot of the bed during the night slid to the floor.

I paid those presents no mind as I stared at the kitten sleeping peacefully near my feet. It was white with a few black spots on its back and face. The spot on its face was shaped almost perfectly like a heart. Around its neck was a pink ribbon tied into a bow. Under it was a letter.

I reached out and stroked the kitten to wake it up. I laughed softly when it yawned and tried to swat my hand away. It didn't seem like it was one for mornings either. I picked up to check to make sure it was a girl, like the ribbon indicated, and it was.

She was a tinny, soft, purring little fuzz ball. I smiled when she finally opened her eyes and looked around from my arms. She had brilliant blue eyes. I sat her down on my lap and reached for the letter she had been sleeping on. Quickly opening it, I read:

_Ginny,_

_I hate to think of you all alone for the entire break and this seemed like the prefect gift. I know how much you like cats. Blaise's cat just had a litter of kittens and he let me pick one for you. I saw this one and knew it was the perfect one for you. She doesn't have a name yet; I thought to leave that to you. There will be many times when I have to be gone from you and now you won't be all alone. This is probably the last letter you're going to get from me this break if things go as I assume. I cannot wait till I can see you again._

_Love,_

_Draco_

He seemed to get more and more romantic with every letter, I thought with a laugh. The kitten stared up at me when I laughed. I smiled down at her and scooped her up. "So what should I name you, little girl?" I asked her. She just started purring as I started petting her. Her name needed to be perfect. "Defiantly nothing like snow," I muttered to the cat in my arms.

Sighing I sat her down next to me and began opening other presents as I thought of names. As I unwrapped gifts random names popped into my head. Fate. Gina. Snowflake. But none were right for the kitten Draco gave me. I picked up a present wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper, not even having to look at the label to know it was from Blaise. He loved giving me Slytherin colored things.

I laughed softly as I pealed the paper off. Inside the box was a do it yourself kitty clothes knitting book and lots of green yarn. I took one look at the contents of the box and collapsed back onto my pillows laughing hysterically. My kitten climbed up on my chest and pawed my face as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Finally I gained control of myself and sat back up, taking the kitten in my arms. I stroked her head with one hand as I picked the book up out of the box. Under the book I saw a letter. I sat the kitten down and picked the letter up, carefully opening it. As I unfolded it two emerald bracelets fell out fell out onto my knee. I picked them up and looked at it. Only one was a bracelet, I realized when I picked them up. One was a cat collar studded with emeralds.

Laughing I picked up his letter and read:

_Red,_

_Now you and your new kitten will match. I hope you noticed Draco's gift first or this would really ruin the surprise. Though I doubt you would miss a little kitten on your bed. The collar will magically adjust to the cat as it_ _grows so you don't have to worry about only being able to use it for a while. Enjoy the cat._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Blaise_

I sat the letter on the do it yourself knitting book as I put my bracelet. Then smiled as and picked the kitten up and slid the collar on over her head and it shrunk to fit her neck. I smiled down at my kitten and again a name popped into my head. This time I knew it was the right one. "Amour." Love.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. This one was a pretty hard chapter to write because of writers block but I hope it was ok. Did you guys like it? Oh and in case you were wondering Amour is French for love. I think it fits. Naming the cat something like Snowball or something would have just been wrong. My best friends cat is named Missy Moo Cat, Middy for short. Sorry for the random bit of info.

Do you guys like the way the story is going? If you don't or have any suggestions then just add that to your review or PM me or something because if it isn't how you like it, I'll try and make it better. If you have an idea, let me know because a lot of new ideas will help me get over writers block and make the story even better.

Sorry there was no Draco in this chapter but writers block wouldn't let me get that far. I'm still trying to figure out some kinks for the next chapter. Again, if you have any ideas I would love you to death if you shared them.

The little review button down there is really lonely form not getting clicked enough. It knows the more it is clicked the more BJ gets fed. Please, make everyone feel loved and review. Long detailed reviews are amazing, but the random, "I FREAKIN LOVED IT!" reviews are awesome to. Or the, "YOU BETTER UPDATE QUICKER NEXT TIME! And oh I btw I loved it!" still make me feel loved and pumped to write more.

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	26. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however think the people who make posers need to come out with one of Ginny and Draco for the many, oh so many, of us devout fans who know they belong together. WHOS WITH ME?!

Sorry I didn't get this up as soon as I had hopped I would. I do believe you will agree with me when I say it was worth the wait! At least I hope you do.

Now, I would like to thank all of you so much for reviewing. I've finally gotten over 300 reviews! Thanks to Faerie0975 for being my 300th reviewer! I owe her, and many others, so much. She has been with me from the very, very beginning of this story and I hope that I will always seen her reviews up here, along with every one of your guy's amazing reviews!

Now, before the four of you that actually read my author notes read on, I would like to tell you about a new story I have started. It's called My Own Path. It is a Draco/Ginny story (come on, what else would I write?) and I only have the prologue up so far. Now, when your done with this chapter and have finished reviewing it, I strongly (very freakishly strongly) suggest you go read it. It will take not but a few seconds of your life to read it and only a few more seconds to review it! If you like this story, you will love my other one too!

Now, I do believe I have blabbered enough for this author note

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Draco POV

Christmas passed by uneventfully and the New Year was fast approaching, as was my apparition test. I still wasn't sure how I was going to purposely fail the test without being obvious about it. I sure as hell didn't want to splinch myself purposefully. But what other way wouldn't look obvious? I had to think of some way within the next three days.

I sighed as I slumped onto my couch; exhausted from the endless pacing that I had been doing for the past few days. I had slept very little over the holiday break. I was so used to Ginny being at my side that it was difficult to fall asleep without her in my arms. And when I would wake in the night and not feel her beside me I would panic. Add that to the stress and worry of the upcoming apparition test, sleep was all but out of the question.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do when the time for my test came, but at this rate I was likely to fail it for real. For the past weeks I hadn't been able to considerate on anything but Ginny. Once the test was over though, I would be able to return to her side. Maybe if I were lucky I would fail my apparition test easily. I laughed humorlessly at the though.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The days passed quickly and before I knew it, the date of my apparition test was upon me. I made my way downstairs and to the fireplace in the sitting room. I looked around the lavishly decorated room without much enthusiasm as I grimly took a handful of floo powder from the silver container on the mantle. Tossing the powder into the roaring fire, the flames turned a bright green. I took a deep breath and stepped into the flames. "Ministry of Magic."

I stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the entrance hall of the ministry. Glancing at the fountain that adorned the center of the hall, I made my way to the visitors' desk. A fat, bored looking wizard was sitting there reading the Daily Profit. I didn't like him on first glance, he smelled like he hadn't showered in a few days. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

With a sigh the heavy set man folded his paper and set it aside, looking up at me. As soon as he looked at me his demeanor changed drastically. His gaze turned wary as he met my cold one. I glowered down at him. Sitting up straighter he said in a voice that seemed freakishly high for his stature, "Oh, hello young Mr. Malfoy. What is that I can do for you?" I could see a cold sweat break out on his brow. It seemed he had one to many run ins with my father.

I continued to glare at the despicable man as I said in a cold voice, "I have an appointment for an apparition test."

He nodded started shuffling papers around his desk, looking for something. After a moment he pulled a paper out of the piles and squinted down at it. "Yes, yes of course. The appointment is set for three o'clock," he said in his annoyingly high voice.

"I know that," I said as calmly as I could through clenched teeth, trying not to loose my temper with him. "That is why I'm here at this time."

"Of course, of course. Please let me escort you to the apparition offices," he said, heaving himself from his chair. He was a full head and a half shorter than me. "T-this way young Mr. Malfoy," he stuttered as he led the way to the elevators. I sighed inwardly as I stepped into the elevator. He pressed the number seven button and a cool female voice flitted through the elevator. I tuned it out and tried ignore the short, smelly man standing next to me.

After what seemed an annoyingly long time, the elevator doors slide open and I stepped out into a long, brightly lit hall. "It's just down the hall," said the smelly man as he led the way down the hall towards the fifth door on the right. He opened the door with 'Apparition Office' on it and bowed me in. I merely strode past him and into the office.

I glanced around the large office area and made my way to the desk. A tall, dark man was sitting behind the desk and looked up as I walked towards him. "Do you have an appointment Mr. Malfoy?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes," I said, nodding to him as I reached the desk.

"Ah," he said, glancing down at a paper on his desk. "You're the three o'clock. Just go on through the door back on the left. Your tester will be in there to take you to the place where you will perform your test," he said, pointing to a large wooden door to my left. With that he went back to his work. I liked this man better than the welcome deskman. He not only smelled like he showered regularly, he wasn't a coward.

The short walk back to the door seemed extremely long and tense, like I was on death row and this was my green mile. I knew that this very well could be my death sentence, if my father completely lost his temper and his sanity when he finds out I failed this test and would not be able to accompany the others on the missions the Dark Lord wanted me on. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts as I walked into the office.

A few men were standing around talking to each other. There were some desks in here but seemed all but unused. These men seemed more of the outdoor type than the desk type. As one, they turned towards the door and saw me standing there. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew who I was. But then again, who in the wizarding world didn't know the Malfoy family.

An older looking wizard stepped forward and held out his hand. "Ah! There you are young Mr. Malfoy. I'm Mr. Randall, your tester. Are you ready for your test?"

I grasped his hand and shook it. "Of course." I just wanted to get it over with.

"Well then, lets not dally here," he said as he held out his arm. "Just grasp my arm tightly and I will apparate us to the area you will begin at."

Nodding, I grabbed hold of the man's arm. With a goodbye to the others, he turned on the spot and apparated. I had side along apparated before, along with apparating on my own in lessons, but the feeling that I was being sucked through a very small straw was still more than unsettling. But as soon as the sensation came, it was gone. We were in a small, grassy field surrounded by forest. I let go of his arm.

"Well now, whenever you are ready we can begin," he said in a calm voice that seemed the opposite of what I was feeling.

"I'm ready," I drawled in as calm a voice as I could muster. For being terrified for my life, I sounded pretty calm.

"Okay then. What you need to do is apparate a quarter mile west of here and five miles north. It will be near the outskirts of a small town called Burgundy. Whenever you are ready, you may begin." He gestured in the direction I would be going. "I will wait for you there. If in the event you miss the destination or splinch yourself, there are wizards placed all around the area that can find you. If you are not found within the hour, shoot up red sparks. If we do not see the sparks, I can guarantee that you will be found by the end of the day." He smiled then and added, "But that very rarely happens."

I nodded my understanding and repeated his directions. "A quarter mile west and five miles north. Got it."

"Good, I will hopefully see you very soon." and with that, he turned on the spot and was gone.

I knew what I had to do. I would apparate half a mile east rather than west. It would seem like I just missed the spot but drastically enough for them to have to fail me. Though they will probably be wary to fail me, knowing my father. But it was a risk I had to take. I would not, if I could help it, go on those missions. Instead I would probably be to hurt to move but that was what I had to do. I know, to some, it seems stupid really since the people that will be in those villages that will get attacked will likely be killed weather I'm there or not, but I couldn't bring myself to kill. So, with that thought in mind, I turned on the spot.

The feeling of being sucked through a straw came and went quickly and I opened my eyes to see nothing but open grassland. With a sigh I knew I had made it to my intended destination. All that was left now was for the apparition wizards to find me and fail me. It wasn't a long enough wait. Before I knew it, there was a young wizard, maybe five years older than myself, striding towards me with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry to see that I had to find you Mr. Malfoy," he said as he walked up to me. "Sadly, this mistake is very common. See, you apparated east rather than west. It's a simple mistake. If you will take my arm, I will apparate us back to Mr. Randall." He held his arm out to me and with a slight pop, he turned on the spot and we were gone.

When I opened my eyes we were back in the office I had started in. Lucky for me, there was only one other wizard in the room than the one that had brought me back here. Mr. Randall was looking at me with a very sad expression on his face. "There you are, dear boy. Looks like you had a bit of trouble, eh?" He nodded to the wizard on my left and, with a pop, said wizard was gone.

Only Randall and myself were left in the room. "Only a slight bit of trouble," I said as he walked over to one of the seldom-used desks.

"Yes, not uncommon really. Happens to all of us." He looked down at the desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Now, I'm sorry to say that I simply cannot pass you young Mr. Malfoy. Apparition must be one hundred present accurate, else you run the risk of apparating into a poor muggles living room, or something equally as dreadful. Such a mess for magical reversal team when that happens." He wrote something on the paper and then put it in front of me. "Now I need you to sign this saying you did take the test and understand that you did indeed not pass."

I closed my eyes briefly as I reached for the quill. Signing away my life, I thought with a mental, humorless laugh. I dipped the quill into the black ink and sighed my name under the agreement. Putting the quill back in the ink, I slid the paper back in front of Randall.

"Well then, now that that is done, would you like to schedule another appointment to try again?" he asked, picking up another paper.

"Yes sir," I replied in a flat tone.

"Good! Now then," he looked down at the paper in his hands. "The soonest I can get you in is, lets see, no that wont do. Hmm, well how about… Ah! Here we go, two o'clock in the afternoon on February twenty-third. Will that work for you, or is it too soon?"

"No, that will be fine. It's always good to have an excuse to get out of school for the day," I lied smoothly. I would rather stay at school with Ginny any day of the week.

"Okay then," Randall said as he wrote my name down on yet another piece of paper. "Two o'clock on February twenty-third it is! I will see you then."

I took that as my queue to leave. The sooner I got back to the manor, the sooner this would all be over with. I didn't listen to the cool female voice in the elevator, I didn't spare a glance for the despicable man at the welcome desk, nor did I stop to admire the fountain in the entrance hall. I simply made my way to the fireplaces on the far side of the hall. With fear that I would never admit to in my heart, I grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor."

I took all I had to step out into to lavishly decorated sitting room of Malfoy Manor. I knew I had to go to my father now and tell him I had failed. He would not be happy with me. But if I were to put off telling him, like my instincts were screaming for me to do, I knew the punishment would only be worse. Better to get it over with soon. My feet dragged through the thick, lush carpet as I made my way to the hall. The stairs were hard on me, my feet wanting me to run down and out the door instead of up to the pain I would soon endure. The long walk to my father's office was one of fear and determination. But as I stood in front of the large, wooden door I had come to associate with pain, I put on my best mask and let myself in.

My father was right where I had expected him to be, sitting behind his desk pouring over maps, no doubt plotting the Dark Lords next attack. "Father," I said in greeting when he looked up at me. I let myself sit down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"Well, how did it go?" he asked without preamble.

"Not so good actually," I drawled, but continued quickly at the look of fury on his face. "They didn't pass me because of something so stupid as misheard directions. I apparated east instead of west and the stupid men there said I failed." I tried not to show any fear at the look of fury on my fathers face, the all to familiar look in his eyes when he knew he was about to inflict pain.

"Didn't pass?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I merely shook my head.

It happened so quickly I could barely see the movement, his wand was out of his cane and the chair I was sitting on flew from under me. I landed on the floor with a painful thump, but I knew this was only the beginning. I resisted the urge to scream when I felt pain like a million white-hot needles stabbing me all over.

"You failed me, Son," he said with a sneer. "You will have to be punished. _Tagli pelle_!" he screamed, his wand pointed at my chest. Again I tried not to scream as I felt my skin being sliced open on my chest. I was kneeling on the floor in front of my father, his evil laughter ringing through the large office as I writhed in pain on the floor. Again he yelled, "You failed me!" This time the pain was on my back. It felt like a whip slashing at me again and again.

I tried to block out the pain, keep the screams that would only thrill my father, from coming. Ginny. Her face popped into my mind. I remembered the laugher as she looked over my miserable charms homework, the feel of her fingers gently brushing the hair from my face when she thought I was sleeping. I remembered the many, many nights we stayed up talking about pointless things, just for the sake of hearing each other's voices. I let my mind wander farther back. We were in the library and I had helped her with her potions homework. That was the first time she said my name.

I could almost ignore the pain now, not let my father have the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I remembered how right my name sounded coming from her lips. How right her named sounded as I whispered it before leaving the library. Further back, I could remember her seething with anger after I found her by the tree the first night. I remembered how she sat next to me, shivering with cold to stay at my side than going back up to the warm castle. I remember putting my cloak around her shoulder, seeing how right she looked in my cloak.

The last think I remembered before I passed was how I fell so deeply in love with her. The one girl I should hate most. My love, my Ginny.

* * *

First off, if you didn't get the green mile reference early on in the chapter you NEED to watch the move The Green Mile… or maybe it's just Green Mile. Either way, it's an amazing movie about these guys on death row. It was based a long time ago, well many decades ago. When a man is walking to the execution room, its called the last mile. In the move, this prison has a green floor in the corridor to the execution room so it's called the green mile rather than the last mile. It is an amazing, touching, heartwarming movie that every one of you needs to watch. I promise you will love it.

Anyway, off that subject. I hope you liked this chapter. Did it make up for the long wait? I hope it did! Tell me what you think by clicking that handy little review button down there! BJ wants to be fed for he is oh so hungry!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy.**


	27. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do however own this really awesome thing with the Lords Prayer on it. Its really awesome and I got it for my birthday. Mind you I did get it early, seeing as my birthday isn't until this Saturday.

Thanks for all of you amazing guys that reviewed. And BJ would like to say thank you for the amazing food he received. Your reviews are amazing and very loved.

Now, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but when you read it you will realize how come. It was hard to write this as it was and I couldn't stretch my brain to get it any longer. My brain is fried like… grandmas fried chicken! Anyway…

To those who haven't already done so, I have started a new Draco/Ginny story called "My Own Path" that I would love for all of you to check out! I would love your take on it. It's only two chapters so far so it won't take long to read and review.

I hope that as you read this chapter you enjoy it. And I hope it lives up to what I'm sure many of you had hoped. So I'm going to stop jabbering now… WAIT! One last thing before I let you read on. I WAS ACCEPTED TO OUB!!! That's Oklahoma Baptist University for those of you who didn't know that, which is probably most of you. Ok… now you may read on.

Without further ado:

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Ginny POV

It was late as I sat in bed reading a new book that the house elf has so thoughtfully brought me when I pointed out that I needed some new reading materials. It was a long romance novel and I was completely engrossed in it. While I was reading, it was like I was transported to another world. For those few moments I could forget about my loneliness and just read with Amour curled up in my lap. I was brought out of my book when Amour hopped from my lap. I smiled at her as she yawned and stretched before jumping onto the window seat. She seemed to like sleeping near the cool window.

I just watched her lay down, closing her eyes as she fell back to sleep, before going back to my book. I swear that kitten could sleep through anything. Not even the time I had dropped my new book on my toes and started jumping around screaming like a banshee did she wake. She was defiantly my kind of cat. She didn't mind when I picked her up and moved her to the bed during the night when I got lonely. Or maybe she just didn't wake up. Either way she slept next to me nearly every night since I got her.

As I read, my surroundings seemed to fad away as I drifted into the world of my book. I wasn't sure how long I sat there reading, loosing all track of time. Sometimes I would start reading before bed and the next thing I knew it would be three in the morning. It was the sign of a good book. I wasn't sure how long I had been reading before I heard a loud thump in the main room and a crash that sounded like breaking glass. I froze.

I silently put my book down, glancing over at the still sleeping kitten before slipping out from under the warm covers. As my bare feet touched the floor I listened carefully for any movement in the next room. I couldn't make out any but I quietly walked towards the door, my hand gripping my wand that had moments before been on the bedside table. I switched of the bedside lamp as I went, hoping the darkness would hide me as I slowly opened the bedroom door a crack.

Nothing could have prepared me for what await my eyes. There on the floor in front of the fireplace, clothes cover in blood, was Draco. He wasn't moving, barely breathing, and surrounded by glass from the shattered vase that had once been on the mantel. My mind was numb with panic as I ran to his side, dropping down to the floor by his still body.

"Draco!" I cried as I saw the bloody gashes visible on his neck and the burses that covered his face along with so much blood that seeped from his clothes.. I was afraid to touch him for fear of his injuries but it took me less than a second to realize he needed help. "Draco," I cried out again in a vain attempt to get him to open his eyes, assure me that he was still alive.

But no such assurance came as he lay there in a bloody, mangled heap on the floor. I didn't have time to think as I levitated his to the sofa and gently took his robe off. Under it was a plain black t-shirt and some black pants. The shirt was covered in blood and there were rips all around it, showing bloody gashes marring his pale white skin. I swallowed hard to keep from crying as I gently too his shirt off.

The damage was bad and his once pale skin was even more sickly white from loosing to much blood. Some of the wound had stopped bleeding, leading me wonder how long ago he had been hurt. I didn't have much time to think after that as I raced around the dormitory trying to collect all the things I would need to help him. There were many medical ointments and potions in the bathroom that would be invaluable.

I let my mind settle into the familiar task of healing as I worked over his bloody body. When I was back home I would always help Mum heal the others when there were minor things wrong. But those were times before the war had broke out again. More recently I had been assisting my mother in treating those wounded in battle with the Death Eaters. None of the hurt fighters I had ever treated, or seen Mum treat, had been as grievously wounded as Draco. I had never had to heal anything this extensive.

As I worked on cleaning his wounds and, using the simple healing spells I knew, healed the gashes on his chest and neck to mere scars, I prayed that he would have nothing wrong that I couldn't heal. I knew the best thing would be to take him to Madame Pomfrey but that was impossible. I couldn't let anyone know where I was and that Draco had been hiding me. Some would think that I was being selfish, but I knew if Draco were awake he wouldn't have late me go to Pomfrey.

After a solid hour of working on healing him, I was finally finished with what I considered the worst. But he seemed no better, if anything he was getting worse. I became more and more worried as I noticed the blood that seemed to seep from under him, staining the dark green sofa. I gently turned him over and nearly fainted at what I saw. The other wounds I had healed were nothing compared to what awaited me on his back. No only where there bright red whelps, but also many open gashes and a long gash running from his right shoulder to his left hip. I fought back tears as I looked upon him.

Again I pushed the tears away as I started to work over this still unconscious Draco. The smaller gashes I healed easily and the whelps, though more difficult to get ride of, were faded from his back. The one thing the healing spells didn't work well on was the long gash along his back. I healed it enough to get it to stop bleeding and scab over but no more would it heal. It wouldn't fade to a scar like the rest of them. I could tell there was dark magic involved in the way he had gotten the largest gash.

By the time I had done all I could to heal him it was three forty-five in the morning. Exhausted, I wiped the sweat from my brow and gently turned him back over her. He hadn't stirred the entire time I was healing him but as I settled him back onto his back a moan of pain finally escaped his lips. I could have cried with relief at that small sound. But I still wouldn't let myself let go of the precarious control I had until I was sure he was going to be okay.

Once again I went back to working over him. His chest was a mass of burses now that the cuts were gone. I picked up one of the ointments off the table and started to massage it gently into his chest to ease the burses. When I was done with that I gently slipped his pants off, blushing. It was necessary, I knew, but I couldn't help the heat that flooded my face. I didn't take his boxers off, seeing no need, as they didn't have much blood on them but where the blood from his chest had seeped. But his legs were cut and marked with burses.

I quickly healed the cuts before applying ointment to his bruised legs. Once I was sure I had healed all that I could I carefully levitated him into the bedroom where I lay him on the bed. I lay him on his stomach to ease the pain I was sure was ripping through his back. His back was bruised but the cut hadn't reopened, for that I was thankful. After making sure he was okay for the moment, I went back to the main room and started cleaning.

After repairing the vase and using a simply cleaning spell to ride the carpet and furniture of blood, I put the healing ointments back in the cabinet. I kept out a few healing potions though, for when he woke up. I also kept the burse ointment with me. Only then, looking in the mirror, did I realize I was covered in blood. My simple nightgown was stained with Draco's blood. I washed my hands quickly to get ride of the extra ointment I had left on them. I needed to shower and get this blood off but I couldn't make myself stay away from Draco that long.

After checking over Draco one more time, I quickly changed into some pajama pants and an old t-shirt that was once Bill's. Going back over to the bed, I climbed up and sat next to him. I tried another healing spell and the scab over the cut faded a bit, the scar starting to form. I used that spell again but got no results. I wondered now long it would take for the cut to heal on it's own. Maybe Draco knew a healing spell I could use. When he woke up I would ask him.

For now though, I simply put some burse ointment on his back and started to massage it in. When I was done, the burses were still visible but at least not as bad. I glanced once again at the clock; it was now nearly five in the morning. I covered the still uncurious Draco with the blanket and slipped under the covers too. I had done all I could for him. Finally I let myself thing about what happened. How had he flooed to Hogwarts? Who had done this to him? What had happened? I shuttered as I remembered the blood mess he had been as he lay on the floor. It wasn't long before I finally fell into an exhausted sleep with Draco at my side.

* * *

Please say you liked it? I hope you did cause it was hard to write! I really love and appreciate the reviews you guys leave me. They make me want to write more and update sooner. They make me happy. The reviews make the story! So please feed BJ and give me a review!

Oh and again, to those who haven't already done so, I have started a new Draco/Ginny story called "My Own Path" that I would love for all of you to check out! I would love your take on it. It's only two chapters so far so it won't take long to read and review.

**A happy author writes faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	28. In This Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did though… I WOULD BE RICH!!!

Brain: Money? Who need's money?

Me: Everyone needs money, not matter how pesky that can at times.

Brain: I have no need for trivial money.

Me: That's because you live in my head.

Brain: Exactly!

Me: Maybe I should make you pay rent… *looks at readers* What do you think?

Brain: That wouldn't be such a good idea.

Me: Why wouldn't it be?

Brain: Because then I would leave.

Me: Well, that wouldn't be too bad. You are rather a nuisance.

Brain: And you wouldn't have brain.

Me: Oh, dang it. Didn't think of that. *sigh* Well so much for that plan. Let's just get on to the author not shall we?

Brain: Yes, we shall.

Me: Oh, shut up you!

Well, how is everyone? Sorry to leave you guys for so terribly long but I really, truly, am sorry. I hope this makes up for it. I have to say, this chapter is full of Draco/Ginny amazingness and is so sweet! I love this chapter. But, you all probably want to read it for yourselves rather than taking my word on it.

Again, sorry it took so long. My computer got a virus the FREAKIN day Spring Break started. I had planed on getting at least two chapters out during spring break and then BAMB virus. It was really sad because we had to take it to get it fixed and I didn't get it back till two days after spring break ended. I was not happy, to say the least.

But, I'm back now and my writer's block seemed to lift miraculously like the clouds parting and I got this chapter written. But I'm sure you've heard me babble enough and wish only to get on reading. I will not detain you longer.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Ginny POV

I woke the next morning really late. Armour was sitting on my chest, swatting at my face to get me up. I sighed softly and opened my eyes to the bright blue ones of my kitten. I gently stroked her as I glanced over at Draco. I was startled for a moment before the previous night came flooding back to me. I quickly put Armour on the floor and pulled the blanket down off Draco's chest. I cringed– the mark on his back looked worse in the morning light.

Gently brushing some hair out of Draco's face, I kissed his forehead. I wished there was something I could do to help him, but the only thing I had left to do for him was to give him some potions and since he was still out I couldn't even do that. I sighed and lay next to him again, curling up against his side with my face in the crook of his neck. Oh, how I wished he would wake up.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his amazing scent, kind of musky with a hint of spicy cologne. It was a distinct thing that had stuck in my mind from the beginning. When he had first given me that clock of his, the scent clung to it, faint and unimaginably inviting. Sometimes I would find myself lying awake at night with my face buried in his cloak, letting his scent wash over me.

More recently, when Draco had left for the break, I would sometimes just lie in bed with my face in his pillow and the blankets pulled around me. The scent was faint on the sheets and I sometimes would cry, wishing and praying he would come back okay. And now, here he was, hurt and unconscious. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself as the tears ran from my eyes. I felt so helpless. I didn't know how to help him.

I knew that it was best to let him sleep. His body needed the rest to recover and that was why he still hadn't woken. But I could use magic to wake him up, though my mum always told me that it shouldn't be done unless it was necessary. She always said that it was best to let the body cope on its own. It was one thing to use the spell to revive a person who had been stunned but to use it to revive someone who was naturally unconscious was something that went against the body's natural defences.

But I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out with Draco unconscious. I didn't know how long I could just sit around, not able to do anything for him, and not knowing if he was going to be all right. I knew that waking him would do little good. At most he would just be able to take the potions that I had out for him. But I needed to hear his voice. I needed him to tell me it would all be okay.

I tried to stifle my tears as I sat up, gazing down at the blond boy that had come to mean the world to me. As gently as I could, I flipped him onto his back. I grimaced at the moan of pain that escaped his lips. He would be in a lot of pain when he woke up. At least when he was sleeping he wasn't conscious of the pain. That was one reason for unconsciousness. It was the body's way of dealing with the pain the mind could not handle. But I needed Draco awake. I quickly grabbed my wand from the bedside table and knelt next to him on the bed. "_Rennervate!"_ I whispered softly.

I let out a cry of relief when his eyelids fluttered as if he couldn't decide whether or not it was worth it open his eyes. I tried to compose myself but it didn't really work. "Draco," I said softly, my eyes overflowing with tears that I could not hold back as I brushed the hair lightly from his forehead. "Draco, open your eyes. Please, just open your eyes." And, as if all my prayers had just been answered, his eyes slowly opened.

Draco POV

As my eyes slowly fluttered open, I saw the beautiful redhead hovering over me. Her hair was framing her face in wild curls and her soft brown eyes were overflowing with tears that were streaming down her freckled face. I struggled to keep my eyes open, not wanting to stop looking at the girl I had come to love. She was the only thing that kept me sane over the past weeks, especial yesterday. I grimaced at the memory and at the pain that still ran rampant through my body. "Ginny," I whispered in a hoarse, raspy voice.

She nodded and her fingers slowly began tracing my jaw. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the butterfly caress and the slight burning tingle that always accompanied her touch. That was something that was unique to Ginny, they way my body responded to her as it never had to any other. Such simple, innocent touches were things that I had never felt. Before, when I was with other girls, it was simply for sex. It was for the gratification, not any romantic mushy stuff. There was nothing innocent about it. But with Ginny, I learned to enjoy those simple, innocent caresses.

They didn't mean anything physical to Ginny, I knew that much. She was oblivious as to how even those innocent touches made me want her. I had known from the beginning how truly innocent she was. I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't push her. She wasn't ready for that kind of physical relationship and I had accepted that with ease that surprised even myself. I hadn't even been able to think about being with any other girl since I met Ginny.

I came out of my reprieve as I felt Ginny's hand starting to pull away. With the lightning fast reflexes that I had always depended on as a seeker, I stopped her hand and put it back to my jaw. I tried my best to ignore the pain that came with the movement, willing it to become a dull throb in the back of my mind. I heard her sigh softly as I lightly traced circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. I felt her slide down to lie next to me, her hand still resting on my jaw. I slowly opened my eyes to look over at her still teary brown ones.

I let my hand slide up her arm, over her shoulder, and gently cupped her cheek. I wiped away the tears on her face, only for them to be replaced by the tears streaming from her eyes. "Ginny," I said softly again as I turned slightly onto my side and slid my hands down slowly to her hips, ignoring the pain that seared through my back. I could deal with the pain. Right now I just needed to hold Ginny. I pulled her close to me, cuddling her to my chest and burying my face in her wild hair.

Her arms went around me to and she clung to me with surprising force. With a hiccupping sob, she let go of what little control she seemed to have and collapsed against me, sobbing uncontrollably. I knew little of what to do as she clung to me crying. I simply held her tighter, ignoring the slight burn of tears in my own eyes.

I wasn't sure how long we lay like that, clinging to each other as she sobbed out her heartache. After a while, though, her crying died down to hiccups as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm s-sorry," she said into my chest. "I've just been so s-scared and I f-felt so helpless." She tilted her head up slightly to look at my face with eyes that were red from crying. "I d-don't know what I would have done without you," she whispered, before burying her face in my chest once again.

"It's all right**,**" I said as I stroked her hair. "Everything is fine now. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded against my chest and I simply held her to me. After a while longer her hiccups died down and faded altogether as she slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from her emotional outpouring.

The pain in my back was starting to get worse from the position I was in but I really didn't want to risk waking Ginny up. So instead I looked around the bedroom that she and I had shared for several months. The room that had once been perfectly well kept and completely devoid of decorations, the whole dorm really, had transformed when she had come. There was a calendar by the window that had the first few days of the month already marked off. There were shoes by the closet door. A few pictures were up on the dresser along with her hairbrush. But little things like that made the dorm seem so much homier.

I was never as happy as when I held Ginny in my arms while she was sleeping in my bed. Every morning I was amazed to wake up with her at my side, wondering if this was too good to be true. But then I would get a harsh dose of reality like I had over the break. It seemed the universe always had a way of balancing out the good and bad.

I let out a sigh as the pain in my back became too much and I was forced to shift my position, rolling onto my back again. Moving hadn't woken Ginny up but the involuntary gasp of pain as I lay back had. I silently berated myself as I saw her eyes flutter open. It took her a moment to really wake up and I watched her sleepy movements as she stretched next to me. And then she let out a gasp and looked over at me, her face worried. "Oh, I forgot to give you the potions!"

She quickly climbed out of the bed, making it feel incredibly empty. "Ginny," I said, my voice still weak.

She immediately swung around to face me as she had been by the dresser. "Yes? I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you. I know your hurt and-"

"Ginny," I said again, trying to stop her rambling. "Don't be sorry for falling asleep." I tried to smile at her but it turned to a grimace of pain as I started to sit up. She rushed to my side and helped me to a sitting position. I was surprised at how much less that hurt that I thought it would. Really the only pain I had was on my back. The rest of me was just sore.

"You probably shouldn't move too much," she said as she put some pillows behind me. I felt horrible having to have her help me, but there was little I could do about it. Usually the house elves had always tended to me after my father's beatings but the only thing I could think about after I regained consciousness on his office floor was getting back to Ginny. "I couldn't heal your back very well and you don't want to disturb the little bit that has healed."

"I'm surprised you got it even slightly healed," I said as I closed my eyes, exhausted from just that little exertion.

Silence surrounded us for a few moments before she got up again and went to find something. I opened my eyes when she sat back down next to me. She had two potion bottles in her hands. I recognized them immediately as two of the stronger healing potions I had. "Here," she said, unstopping one and handing it to me.

I drank down the bitter potion quickly and did the same with the other. Before I could even ask for it she also handed me a glass of water. I drank it down almost as quickly as the potions, thirsty and wishing to rid myself of the taste left by the two healing potions, and was delighted at the sound of Ginny's laughter. "Did they taste that bad?" she asked in mock sympathy, humour dancing in her eyes.

"Just horrid," I answered with a smile and weak laugh, once again letting myself revel in her laughter.

Once her laugher died down we were again surrounded by silence. It was a comfortable silence as she climbed up next to me and settled against my side. I leaned down and kissed her then, wanting the feel of her soft lips moving with mine. She responded as eagerly as I hopped, as if she too had been waiting for this moment. It was easy to ignore my pain now, whether it was from the potions or from her kiss, as I pulled her onto my lap without breaking the kiss. I ran my hand down her sides and let my finger slip under the hem of her nightshirt, resting my cool hands against her warm skin.

She gasped into my mouth at the contact and I broke the kiss. But instead of ending it there I started kissing down her jaw, her neck. She tilted her head back to give me better access to her throat. I pulled her against me tighter as I nipped lightly at her neck, making her gasp again. I went back to her mouth then and kissed her hard, letting myself forget the time apart and the torture that had accompanied it. Finally, though, I forced myself to stop. Though I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to push her into it. She wasn't ready.

I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath. Her own breathing was erratic and made me want to pick up where I had left off. But I controlled those more basic urges and slid her off my lap, settling her into my side, my arms still wrapped around her. In that moment, everything felt right. But the feeling was too short lived because after a while she grew sombre and looked up at me. "What happened, Draco?"

I gazed down at her; tears were starting to gather in her eyes again. I softly wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes and kissed her softly. "The Dark Lord had some missions he wanted me to go on," I said, lifting my head only slightly and my lips brushing hers slightly as I spoke. She sucked in a quick breath at the statement and I kissed her again until we were both out of breath.

I rested my chin on top of her head and continued talking. "To go on these missions I would have to have passed my apparition test so I wouldn't be a burden. I didn't want to go. I can't kill, Ginny." I took a deep breath and she pulled my hand into her lap and started to gently run her fingers along it. I wasn't even sure if she realized she was doing it. I continued. "So I purposely failed my test so I wouldn't be able to go. It was the only way to avoid it. Father was not pleased." I trailed off, remembering the encounter with the man who I had always hated.

She nodded her head in understanding and I freed my hand from hers, using it to tilt her chin up. I shook my head and, skipping the details, said softly, "When he was done with me, the only thing I could think about was getting back to you." I brushed my lips against hers once more.

She sighed softly and kissed me back. But as I moved to deepen the kiss she pulled back. "But how did you get into Hogwarts with the Floo Network?"

"I have connections," I said simply. "It wasn't hard, really. The hardest part was getting to the fireplace." I immediately regretted saying that because her eyes clouded over with tears, as I'm sure she was imagining what I had looked like when I stumbled out of the fireplace. So, in an attempt to get her mind off of it, I did the one thing I knew would work. I kissed her.

* * *

Can you say amazing? Okay, well some of you might not have liked it as much as I did but, hey, tell me about it! Use that little handy review button down there and tell me your opinion of it!

And some of you have come to me and expressed something I had forgotten about. The Trio haven't been mentioned enough in this story as they should, seeing as how close Ginny always was to them. After the Dream Team was pointed out, or rather lack there of, I realized that you guys were right. I need them in here more! They will be, rest assured.

So, do me a huge favor and leave a review. I love all my readers but my reviewer hold a special place in my heart! *hugs all you reviewers* I wouldn't be where I am without you guys! Oh and feed BJ! He is quite hungry.

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster. So review and make me happy!!!**


	29. Potterwatch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own part of this chapter. I won't spoil it by saying what, but you will know when you see it. Just making sure nobody yells at me for copywriting or something. That brilliance belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Okay, now my lovely readers, I have some things to talk about. First off, it was pointed out to me how my plot seemed to have flat lined and kind of died off for a bit. I'm truly sorry about that! I guess I just go so caught up in Draco/Ginny amazingness that it slipped my mind. After many sleepless nights, or more like laying awake in bed for several hours before falling asleep, I have thought of a plan to get the plot back on it's feet. This story is no were even near over!

On another note, I'm sorry for the lack of conversations lately. I just noticed while I was writing this chapter at how little I actually write conversations. I hope to fix that, starting with this chapter. My main problem is that mostly when it's conversations it ends up just being in those annoying filler chapter. I'm not really good at writing conversations and actually moving forward with that chapter. I'll try and improve on that, don't worry.

Okay, one last thing. I have now finally gotten a beta. She had started to beta my story before I wrote the last chapter but, after I finished the chapter, I didn't want to wait to put it up because of my lack of updating as of late. But it's now fixed, along with the first seven chapters. I'll keep posting the fixed chapters so feel free to go back and reread it if you want. But, don't worry, no big things are changed. It was mostly grammar and punctuation that I was messing up on.

Oh, and yes I know I said the last thing was the last one, but it wasn't. Okay, before now, chapter four in this story was actually an author note. I finally took it off as I was putting up the fixed chapters. So don't let the fact it seems I haven't updated because the number of chapters are the same as before, fool you. Many of you won't have any problems with that but I'm afraid some of you might and you might skip a chapter or something.

Anyway, since this author note is getting ridiculously long, I will try and come to a stopping point. I just want to point out, with great happiness, that I have reached over 350 reviews! That means so much to me, guys. So, I will give each of you reviewers a giant cookie! *hands each a giant cookie* For those of you who just read, you get a small, normal sized cookie. *throws armfuls of cookies into the air and watch everyone scramble to get a cookie*

I want to dedicate this chapter to those of you who have been with me from the very beginning, or nearly the beginning. I cannot name all of you, since many of you don't review. But a few of these wonderful people are Faerie0975, AngeliqueBlack, Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever. That's just a few. I know there are so many more of you but if I were to name all of you my hands would fall off. Thanks to all of you!

And to PurpleMonkeyDishwashers: Yes, your author love did make me update faster! How amazing is that! I swear this is the fasted I've updated in a long time!

To HeavilyBrokenSpirit: If you thought that last update was fast, I would hate to see how little the other fanfics you read update! Now this was a fast update!

And lastly to Callidora-Malfoy: Thank you for the, although late, birthday wishes! Yes, I had a good birthday.

Do any of you readers have a birthday coming up? If so, just tell me in your review and I'll try and update on your birthday!

Well, there was something else I was going to say but each time I think about it, it slips my mind. So, without further ado:

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Ginny POV

Draco's back was slow to heal. The bruises faded quickly from his pale skin. It was less than a week later that they were completely gone. After he had woken up he had told me of a spell that could get ride of the little scars all over his body from where I had healed all his cuts and gashes. But his back was an entirely different story. The jagged line down his back still looked like I had just healed it. The potions I made him take every day did little more than get rid of most of his pain.

He knew that I worried about him– how could I not? He assured me that it would heal in its own time but I was starting to worry at the lack of progress. I had started bandaging it after the first time he broke the scab from bending down. The entire thing had reopened and was just as bad as it had been to begin with. Again, I worked over his back with painstaking care. It took a while but I had gotten it back to the point where it had been.

The rest of the holidays passed too quickly for my liking. It was nice having Draco back after so long an absence. And, in that week after his return, I found out something that surprised and delighted me to no end. Draco liked cats. He took to Armour from the first day. I swear my cat liked him more than she liked me. It amused me to see him sitting reading a book with Armour in his lap. That was all it took to make me laugh. He would simply roll his eyes and continue what he was doing.

There was only one day until classes were to start again. That would mean I would, once again, be spending my days alone. This was also the day that everyone was due back from the break. I was excited because I would get to see Blaise again.

I had just showered and wrapped a towel around myself, hopping up on the counter to brush my hair. I let my feet dangle as I brushed it, enjoying the peace of the warm bathroom. Draco had put a permanent heating charm on this room so it would be warm whenever one of us got out of the shower or bath, since nobody likes stepping out of a warm shower into a cold room.

I had looked at Draco's back this morning when I changed his bandages and it seemed a little better that before. I hoped he would be okay going to class and such. He had regained his strength but I knew his back still pained him, though he tried to hide it from me to ease my mind.

Shaking my head, I hopped from the counter and quickly brushed my teeth. After that was done I picked up the dragon necklace that Draco had given me over a year ago. I gently ran my fingers over the small but sturdy chain and down onto the pendant of two dragons. I smiled and let out a dreamy sigh as I put in on, remember his words when he told me what it meant. _"Because one day I intend to make you a Malfoy." _I still clung to that belief, the idea that one day I would marry him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. It wasn't everyday you came across the kind of love we had.

In the midst of this war, I wasn't sure how possible it would be for us to be together outside of the halls of Hogwarts. He was on one side of the war, albeit reluctantly, and I on the other. Nobody knew how long this war would last and as long as it did, I didn't think Draco and I could safely marry, or even be together really. But, no matter how long it took, I knew he loved me.

In an attempt to get my mind of the slightly depressing thoughts, I picked up the bracelet that Blaise had gotten me for Christmas. I had to suppress a laugh as I slipped it on my wrist, remember the kitty clothes knitting kit he had gotten me too. I very rarely took this bracelet off, and, seeing as it matched the necklace from Draco, it worked out quite nicely.

Too soon for my liking the day that Draco had to return to class was upon us. I was immensely bored day after day with nothing to do but read or play with Amour or study the things I would have been working on in class. I kept up with where I should be in classes so I wouldn't fall behind and not be able to keep up with the rest of my class if Hogwarts was open next year.

I wasn't quite so sure if it was going to be or not. Even if it was, I knew I most likely wouldn't be going back. After Mum and Dad found out how my year had gone, they wouldn't allow me back, even if I wanted to go. But even if I never went back, I planed on taking my NEWTs and being officially done with my studies.

I didn't want to return next year even if the school was open, even if my parents allowed me to. The only thing that kept me here this year was Draco. After this year, Draco would be gone. My reason to be here would be gone. I would not put myself through another year with the Carrows unless I had Draco by my side. It wasn't worth it. If I was out of school, there might be a small chance of seeing Draco next year. If I was here, there was no chance. And I needed Draco in my life, even if it wasn't as much as he was now.

It was from Draco's dorm that I watched the snow slowly melt and the ice on the lake disappear with the warming weather. I watched as students once again flooded over the grounds, happy to be out in the sunshine. The trees bloomed and the grass grew green again while I watched, unable to enjoy it. I hated the Carrows for what they did to me. And I hated the way they forced me to hide for my life. I was glad to be with Draco all the time; how could I not be? But I only ever saw him and Blaise. I missed my friends. I missed other people. I was going stir crazy held up in this tiny dorm day in and day out.

It was a few weeks into spring when I found a radio in Draco's closet, obviously never used before. I put it on the window seat in front of me and turned it on. I turned the knob on the side to try and find a station it would pick up. There were no stations that played music anymore. All were devoted to keeping up with the progress You-Know-Who was making or updates on the Muggle-born Registration Commission and the Snatchers' progress on rounding up the non-pureblood witches and wizards trying to hide. I was sickened at the new I heard. I had been isolated far too long.

After that day, I would listen to the radio at least once a day. The things I heard about the world now just made me cringe, but they were about my world and I needed to know what was going on. I hated to think about my family being out in this. They were safe from those rounding up the non-purebloods but they were still wanted. All of the Order and all of those who had been loyal to Dumbledore were being rounded up and killed, tortured, or sent to Azkaban.

It was late one evening after a particularly bad story about the Death Eaters trying to capture Neville's grandmother that I angrily turned the knob, not wanting to hear another word about the Death Eaters or You-Know-Who. I tossed the radio to the couch, not wanting it even near me. "Why, Albus Dumbledore. Why did you have to die?" I quietly muttered to myself, wiping a tear away. If he hadn't been killed then we would all be so much better off.

It was then that I heard the most surprising thing. I heard a familiar voice talking. "Evening, River."

I scrambled over to the couch and picked the radio up gingerly as I heard Lee Jordan start talking. "But before we hear from Royal and Romulus, let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ and _Daily Prophet_ don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

I blanched at the names. Ted Tonks was Tonks's dad. I bowed my head and tried to still my tears as I remembered the bright young woman I had met two years ago. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. But the list wasn't over yet.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It's believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news," Lee continued.

I had to swallow hard at the thought of Dean in danger. He had always been one of my good friends. The last I had heard of him, he was still here at Hogwarts. I shook my head at how little I knew. I kept listening to the radio, desperate for news from my side of the war.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse – more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime." I shook my head in horror.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

I bowed my head and looked at my hands, shocked at the sudden news from the world around me. I said a silent prayer for the families of those lost and wiped my eyes. I was afraid to keep listening but there was no way I could make myself turn it off.

"Thank you," I heard Lee say. "And now we return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thank, River," said the deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the sources of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," he said. "However, we continue to hear truly inspiring stories of witches and wizards risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggle's knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" Kingsley answer. I nodded my head in agreement as Amour jumped into my lap. I absently rubbed her ears as I listened to the radio. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if ever we get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

My heart jumped and I held my breath for a moment. It had been so long since I had any information of my family or of Harry. I hoped that it would be only good that I was about to hear. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin say, "Thanks, River."

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have said every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need for resisting."

I silently agreed with Lupin and was immensely glad that Harry was, if not necessarily okay, at least alive. And that boded well for the fate of Ron and Hermione as well. I smiled, happy for real news.

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he were listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Lupin, pausing hesitantly before continuing. "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right." I couldn't help but wonder if Harry was indeed listening to this. If he was, I bet Ron was too. As I kept listening, I felt a connection to my brother, hoping he was indeed listening.

"And our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee asked Lupin.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of _The Quibbler_," said Lupin.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

I broke out in laughter then. Leave it to Hagrid to host a 'Support Harry Potter' party with the Carrows so close. I silently mused how many of my friends were in attendance at that party. I hoped everyone was okay but I still couldn't hold back my laughter at Hagrid. I was very glad he made it away.

Just then, the door opened and Draco walked in with Blaise, talking. I shushed them both and motioned them over the sofa as the conversation on Potterwatch continued. "I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Lee.

I chortled at that and Draco and Blaise looked over at each other completely confused. Blaise started to ask me something but I shushed him again as Lupin started talking again.

"It would tend to give you an edge," Lupin agreed rather gravely. "May I just add that while we here at _Potterwatch_ applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"So that's what was going on earlier down near the forest?" Blaise asked, looking over at me.

"I don't know. Shush!" I said, irritated that he wouldn't keep quite.

"Indeed they are, Romulus," agreed Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to _Potterwatch_! And now let's move on to news concerning the wizard who is proving to be just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."

"'Rodent'?" I heard a voice that was so familiar to me ask.

"Fred!" I cried out, clutching the radio tighter, holding back tears at the all so familiar voice that floated out of the radio indignantly.

"I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!" Fred was arguing. I laughed as tears leaked from my eyes. I barely noticed when Draco wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and wiping the tears away. He and Blaise were still occasionally sharing confused glances.

"Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can," said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadow is crating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "They air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself." Draco and Blaise both nodded.

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: check whether the thing glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

All three of us burst out laughing. Oh, how I had missed the easygoing humor of Fred and George. I wondered with another laugh how George liked being stuck with the name 'Rodent.' I laughed even harder at that.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I hear myself say it, but safety first!"

And again we were all laughing at the shampoo comment and, me mostly, at the safety first. That was one thing nobody ever thought either of the twins would say.

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep Faith. Good night."

The dial on the radio twirled of its own accord and the tuning went out. I gently set the radio down on the table and looked over at Draco and Blaise. "What was that?" asked Draco curiously.

"I'm not really sure. They call it _Potterwatch_. It's the only station not controlled by You-Know-Who's people," I said with a smile, shaking my head in amazement.

"Nice to hear real news," Blaise said in an offhand way as he picked up the radio. "Wonder how often they do that generally?" He looked over at me quizzically.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "That was the first time I heard it. I had been listening to something and it made me angry so I spun the dial and threw the radio onto the sofa. But just as I did that I heard Kingsley talking and then Lee Jordan." I was at a loss for words, shocked into silence by what I had just heard.

"That's stupid of them. Good, but stupid. If they were caught, it wouldn't bode well for them," Draco said, his smile fading as he spoke. "But it's a brilliant thing. Probably the only time anyone gets real details."

"Yeah," I agreed. "When I started listening they were announcing deaths." I frowned, remembering those lost. "Ted Tonks and some guy named Dirk Cresswell along with a goblin and a Muggle family of five. Those were the most recent I guess." I shook my head.

They both nodded and we slipped into silence, each caught up in our own thoughts. After that day, I would check every day for _Potterwatch. _Most of the time I caught it. Sometimes I didn't and I would have to guess at the password. Luckily, I generally guessed right.

Many times Draco would listen to it with me, unless he was making his rounds. Occasionally Blaise would come and listen too, but most of the time we just kept him updated. It was listening to _Potterwatch_ that kept me from going completely crazy. The rest of the semester passed like that. I would read, study, or listen to Potterwatch.

Before I knew it, NEWTs were drawing close. That made my days more interesting. I would help Draco, and often Blaise, study for their NEWTs. But, as NEWTs drew closer, that also meant the end of the school year was also drawing close. I wondered sadly how much time I had with Draco left.

* * *

Now you know what I meant when I said part of this chapter doesn't belong to me. Yes, that was copied almost strait from the book. But, really it works quite well. It was the only one that the book specifically says the Trio was listening to. I wanted it to be the same that they did, giving Ginny that connection to her brother. I hope you all liked it.

Okay, and for those of you who didn't read the author notes much before, I'm going to explain the whole 'Feed BJ' thing, since I figure it confused those of you who don't know what I'm talking about.

Bob Jughead XIV, BJ for short, is this story's metaphorical starving five-year-old. Reviews are like candy for a starving five-year-old. That was were that came from, if you were wondering. So each review feeds BJ, keeping him from starvation. So, now that you understand that, FEED BJ! He is hungry.

And to reiterate: Do any of you readers have a birthday coming up? If so, just tell me in your review and I'll try and update on your birthday!

If you have something else coming up, tell me! I want to make people's days by updating on a day special to them. I remember, one of my stories updated on my birthday one time and I was so uber happy!

I think that's about all for now. So, until next time:

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!!!**


	30. NEWTs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But, however, I do borrow J.K. Rowling's amazing characters because something so amazing as Draco shouldn't be hogged…. Unless it's by me! Now, that, I wouldn't mind at all…. *sighs dreamily* If only, if only.

Thanks to PurpleMonkeyDishwashers for your review and the author love, and also a big thanks to Faerie0975 for putting your review up anonymously. Oh, and a huge shout out to my newest reviewer, Artemis!

I'm really sorry for the annoyance of the unable to reviewness with that last chapter. I didn't think about that when I took out the A/N chapter. It makes me sad really because that was, in my opinion, the best chapter in a long while. I was really looking forward to the feedback from you guys. But, only 10 of you reviewed the last chapter, so I understand your lack of review, but a lot of you could have reviewed anyway because you hadn't reviewed the last chapter! I'm saddened by the lack of reviews from you people. But, at least you're reading! That's the most I can ask for I guess.

Now, this chapter was really hard to write but I would like all of you to say hello to the plot, which finally made its entrance back into the story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and you enjoy it. It sure as heck gave me enough problems writing it. I knew what I wanted to happen but that crappy writers block also made its reappearances and I didn't know how to word anything! *sigh* Dang that writers block! Oh, and sorry for the excess of Ginny POV lately. I hope this chapter fixes that nicely, though it still has some Ginny POV. And, to top off this chapter, I think it may be my longest chapter yet! How awesome is that?

One last thing before I let you read on. This chapter hasn't been looked at by my beta. I'm really sorry for any mistakes you may see as you read. But, for most of you, it won't be unusual considering I went so long without a beta anyway. But, either way, I emailed this chapter to her like two or so days ago and she hasn't emailed it back to me yet and I'm really impatient. I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. So, feel free to check back tomorrow or so and look back over it. There won't be any major changes though, just some minor grammatical errors fixed.

Side note (4/18/2011): I've made some changes to this chapter from what had originally been written. I realized the biggest mistake I think I've made with writing. In this chapter, I had mentioned Harry and them being taken to Malfoy Manor and blah blah blah but it was only yesterday I realized that I'd put it in my story twice. Later on, this plays a much more major role. I didn't realize I'd use this later and had no qualms of putting it in here. But, I honestly forgot I'd put it in already and used it later.

Just ignore the fact that it had once been in the story. The timeline for this story is much different from the books and it's about here that it starts to show. I've you've already read this chapter before the change, ignore the mess up and just enjoy the changes. Again, I'm sorry for screwing up, but at least I fixed it!

So, I'm going to keep this author note shorter than the last one and just leave it here.

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 30 **

* * *

Ginny POV

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. As I looked out over the grounds from the window in the main room, I wished I were one of the many students suddenly spilling onto the grounds. I had been stuck in this little dorm for the past seven months. My time alone was grating on my nerves, though Amour did help with the loneliness. It wasn't as bad since I was only alone when Draco was in class or on his rounds, but it was still getting tedious. I was almost looking forward to the end of this school year.

I had been able to, through Draco, send some letters to my parents over the months. It helped to keep them oblivious to the danger I was in. I didn't want them to worry. I planned on telling what happened this year, though leaving out the Draco part. That wouldn't go over well. Along with my parents, I had also been able to communicate occasionally with Neville and, until Easter, Luna. For a while, the only thing I had been able to find out was that the Death Eaters had kidnapped her, as they were many people.

But it was through the immeasurably amazing Potterwatch that I found out the most horrifying news yet. It was on a weekend that Draco had been summoned to Malfoy Manor that I was laying on the sofa, Amour curled up on my stomach, with the radio on the table, that I heard it. The calm, deep voice of Kingsley announced the capture of several order members, including my older brother Charlie.

I stared in horror at my radio as the low voice continued to talk about what had happened. I felt the tears well up and spill over at the thought of my brother sitting in a dungeon sell somewhere being tortured by Death Eaters. He wasn't the only one taken though, three others had been captured that faithful night.

Thankfully, there was a happy ending to that story. Kingsley also described to us their counter attack and the successful rescue of all order members from the home of the Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle. I breathed a sigh of relief, lessoning my grip on poor Amour. It was a cold splash of reality, such news of the war. I'd known bad things could and would happen, but I hadn't expected it to hit so close to home as Charlie being captured. If anything were to happen to one of my brothers, I would have expected to hear something about Ron.

No sightings of Harry, Ron or Hermione had been reported since their disappearance. In a way, that was a good thing. They were keeping themselves well hidden, wherever they were. But, on the other hand, family and friends were worried sick. I wanted more than anything to hear news of my brother and friends, but it was a good thing I wasn't.

When Draco returned the next day, I asked him if he'd known about the capture of Charlie and the other Order members. Briefly he described to me what had happened upon his arrival home. He'd gotten their only to find out the news of the Order attacking the home of one the Death Eaters. His father had demanded he go with him to fight them off. Until they got there, Draco hadn't known who had been captured, only that it had happened.

Draco told me of how he refused silently to fight, pretending to but in all actuality, fighting his own comrades. He told me of how he'd stunned more than a few Death Eaters. In the midst of such a battle, the actions went unnoticed thankfully. But, after the Order had succeeded in their mission and escaped mostly unharmed, Voldemort had been furious.

He didn't go into detail about what happened after that, only that everyone there had been punished. He made that decision after I'd had to try and hold back tears when he mentioned the Cruciatus Curse. I knew how it felt and couldn't imagine how much worse it had been at the hand of Voldemort. I had offered what little comfort I could. I lay in his arms for a long time after that, content to just let him hold me. I think that was the greatest comfort for him, knowing I was there.

When we were talking later, I asked about what else he knew about from his side of the war. He told me that some people were being held prisoner in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, though he wasn't sure who. He told me that it wasn't unusual for there to be people down there. He also told me of some battles being planned.

That was when we realized how much of a help we could be for the war. He, of course, had inside information of Voldemort's plans. After Christmas, he started giving me what details he knew about upcoming attacks or giving me names of people Voldemort had sent Death Eaters after. I had sent that information to Mum and Dad, though I kept my source to myself. With Draco's help, the Order had been able to not only stop many attacks, saving many lives, but also capture a few Death Eaters.

Though, at first, they kept asking me how I knew these things, they eventually let it go since I wasn't giving my source up. I knew Draco was in danger just by telling me these things, but if Voldemort, or anyone else, found out that it was Draco telling inside information, he would be killed on the spot.

I sighed again and stretched, coming out of my thoughts when Amour clawed my legs to get my attention. I looked down at her and stroked her head. "You're bored too, aren't you, sweetie?" I asked absently as she purred before I looked back out the window at the still filling lawn with another sigh.

Draco POV

Done. I was finally done with my NEWTs; done with school. I let out a sigh and shook my head. It was almost surreal to know it was finally over. I felt confident that I passed all my NEWTs, even Charms, because of Ginny's help. I wouldn't have done nearly as well at all without her. As I strode from the classroom that I had taken my final NEWT in, it felt as if a weight had lifted from my shoulders.

"I really hope that I did better than I think I did," Blaise said to me as we walked slowly from the last classroom we would ever have to step foot in. "Stupid charms," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. But despite his words, a grin spread across his face. "We're done, mate."

I shook my head let out a soft laugh. "Hard to believe." I looked over at my best friend as he let out a loud laugh. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I for one am glad it's finally over. Though, I'm not looking forward to getting my NEWT results," he scrunched his nose in distaste at the thought of his grades. "Pretty sure I didn't pass Charms." Blaise, like me, hated Charms.

"Ginny's going to have a go at you when she finds out that you did bad after all that tutoring," I said in a whisper after a group of first years passed us.

"Well then," Blaise said with a grin. "I guess I'll go out and enjoy the sunshine before I face her!"

"I might come out in a bit. But I want to see Ginny first. I feel bad that I have to leave her alone so much. She hates being stuck in that dormitory," I said, lowering my voice as I spoke of Ginny. I couldn't risk people hearing me talk about the girl that, to everyone's knowledge, had been home for quite some time.

"Okay. I'll come up later to face the music. I figure it would be to much to ask that you not tell her about that last NEWT?" Blaise asked hopefully.

I shook my head and laughed, "Not a chance that I wouldn't tell her. After all those embarrassing childhood stories you felt compelled to share with her, I'm going to get back at you."

He simply shrugged. "It was worth it. I hadn't heard her laugh that hard in months," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face again. I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow before he started down the stairs. "See you later, mate," he called with a laugh as he descended the stairs.

I shook my head as I started down the hall that led to my dormitory. As I approached the chicken eating man in the portrait, I said my password, not even stopping, as he swung open, nodding with a mouth full of chicken. I quickly ran my wand along the walls that opened the door. I pulled it open, eager to see Ginny. She was sitting on the window seat with Amour curled next to her. She glanced up as I opened the door.

I strode quickly over to her, scooping her up in my arms and kissing her, spinning her around happily. Her lips crushed against mine and I could feel her smile as we kissed. Finally I let her down and said breathlessly, "Done! No more school!"

Her grin matched mine as she kissed me again briefly. "How'd you do?" she asked as she slipped her arms around my neck, playing with the small hairs on the back of my neck.

"Better than Blaise," I said with a laugh as I pulled her over to she sofa, sitting and pulling her onto my lap.

"Oh?" she asked curiously as she plopped onto my lap.

"Yes, I'm afraid he didn't pay much attention to your tutoring of us. I'm pretty sure he got a T on his Charms NEWT," I said with a laugh, my arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh dear," she said with mock horror. "I guess I'm going to have to hex him now. Or maybe something more cruel," she drawled with a grin. "Maybe I'll put makeup on him." I swear her being around only Slytherins was starting to rub off on her.

"Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of putting him in a dress and tossing him out the window," I said with a laugh.

Her eyes sparkled with humor as she laughed and said, "I like your plan best. But you know, you've avoided my question. Am I going to have to punish you too or did you do well on your NEWTs?"

"I do believe I passed all of them, even Charms," I said proudly as I pulled her down for a kiss.

"Darn," she whispered, her lips brushing against mine. "I could think of so many more ways to punish you." She kissed me slowly; giving me a taste of the kind of punishment I would have gotten, before laughing and hopping off my lap. I laughed too and grabbed at her, only for her to dance from my clutch with a giggle.

I leaned back against the sofa and put my hands behind my head, relaxing as I watched her pick up Amour from the window. It felt so natural being with Ginny. I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore. She set Amour on the floor and started to fold the blanket on the window seat. "Come here, cat," I said, holding out my hand to Amour.

She came running towards me, leaping gracefully onto my lap. I saw Ginny shake her head. "I don't know how you do that," she said with a laugh. "She never listens to me. She's nearly as bad as Artemis," I said, referring to the cat my parents had owned since I was seven.

I shrugged, laughing as I pet the cat on my lap. "What can I say? She loves me." I smirked as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She's not the only one that loves you," she said, coming over to the sofa and kissing me briefly.

I barely had time to kiss her back before she pulled away, a smile on her face. "I love you," I whispered softly.

She sat down next to me, curling up against my side. "Why do you love me?" she asked, actually sounding perplexed. She gazed up at me curiously.

I was confused as to why she was asking but I answered her anyway. "For a million different reasons," I said softly, brushing some hair from her face. "You're full of fire, you never let people put you down. But you're also sweet, loving, and caring. You're also really smart, the smartest of your grade in everything but Potions." We both laughed a little at that. "Even that annoying Gryffindor bravery doesn't seem so annoying with you. You're not overly brave or stupidly brave, you know when not to fight." As I spoke a soft smile appeared on her face.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever known, or ever will. From your flaming red hair to the freckles that dust your body, you are beautiful. But never once have you ever acted conceited. I've never met anyone like you. You aren't one in a million, you're one of a kind. There will never be another you. There are so many reason that I love you," I finished, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"When did you fall in love with me?" she asked softly, not even opening her eyes.

I knew when I fell in love with her without having to think about it. That realization stood out in my memory. "When I fell in love with you and when I realized it are two different things. Which do you want to know?"

"Both," she said immediately.

"I think I fell in love with you that day in the library when you said my name. Not Malfoy, but Draco. But, I was too stubborn to admit it, even to myself. I started to get an inkling that there might be something more to my feelings for you before Christmas last year. That was when I gave you the necklace," I said, touching the necklace I had never seen her without. "But I realized that I truly did love you last summer when I tried to let you go. I realized it almost to late."

I saw her smile falter when I motioned last summer and I could tell it was hard for her to think about. I felt horrible about what I put her through. "I don't deserve you though," I said, kissing her forehead. "But, I'm not complaining."

She laughed softly, opening her eyes and leaning up to kiss me. "I'm glad," she said.

Just then the door opened a bit and Blaise popped his head in. "Well, I can see you two are busy, so I'll just go," he said, going to shut the door again.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny said with a laugh as she jumped up and dashed to the door, pulling Blaise in by the back of his robes. "I heard you did poorly on your Charms NEWT." She pulled him inside and pushed in towards the sofa where he sank down next to me. I think he was hoping that by being near me she would hurt him. I couldn't help but smile. "Now what happened to all that information I crammed into your brain for the past three weeks?" Ginny asked indignantly, standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Who ever told you such a malicious lie?" Blaise asked, humor dancing in his dark eyes. "Why, I've never failed a exam in all my life! Your tutoring did amazing things, I passed my Charms NEWT with flying colors." He lied through his teeth, a huge grin on his face.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said sarcastically, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table across from us. "And next you're going to tell me you never told a lie?"

"Why, of course!" Blaise said with mock indigence.

"I could name a few incidents to prove that's a lie," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, do tell," said Ginny. She loved hearing stories about the things Blaise and I used to get into, and still did, on occasion.

"No, no," said Blaise, his face getting a few shades darker. It was almost as if he knew which incident I would tell. "That really isn't necessary. No need to bore Ginny here with silly stories."

"Okay, now I have got to know. It must be good if it's got Blaise blushing," Ginny said, turning her full attention to me.

"Well, there was this time, in our third year, that really sticks out in my mind," I said, looking over at Blaise.

"Oh no, not that one!" he complained.

"Oh yes, that one. I do believe that was one of your shining moments, Blaise. I'm sure Ginny would love to hear about it." Blaise just gave up and sunk back into the sofa, his face scarlet. I turned back to the redhead in front of me. "Well, you see, when we were in third year, Blaise had this girlfriend. Well, I think it was the second one he had that year," I said, glancing over at Blaise for conformation.

"Yeah," he said, glaring at me.

"So yes, his second girlfriend that year and she was a year older than him. Anyway, it was around Christmas time and had had gotten her this grand gift. I can't recall what it was, but what he ended up giving her was much better. You see, while he was in the bathroom fixing his hair, I switched the gift. In its place was a very skimpy nightgown. Really, it was little more just some lace. Either way, I made sure I was nearby when he gave it to her."

"Yes, it wasn't until she opened it that I got curious as to why you tagged along," Blaise muttered from his spot on the sofa.

By this point Ginny was trying to stifle her laugher, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "So, obviously, when she opened it Blaise expected one response, but got a totally different one," I continued. "She slapped him across the face and, throwing the box at his feet, stalked down the hall."

Now Ginny was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. I joined her laugher and even Blaise smiled a bit, forgetting momentarily that he was sulking. "And then," I said when I caught my breath and our laugher died down, "he looked in the box and saw the nightgown. He went running after her, trying to explain that he didn't mean to give her that. She thought it was for someone else. In the end he lied through his teeth, saying that the sales lady must have wrapped the wrong one for him. I didn't work though."

"That was the last time I even spoke to her," Blaise said, smiling now, though is face was still red. "Good thing too. She got pregnant halfway through last year if I remember correctly."

"Who? She got pregnant here? Last year? Why didn't I hear about it?" Ginny asked with shocked curiosity.

"Tanya Miller. Very few people outside of Slytherin knew," Blaise said with a shrug.

I nodded and added, "Her own stupid fault though. There are plenty of contraceptive spells she could have used." I almost immediately regretted saying that aloud. I knew it bothered Ginny that I had been with so many girls before I met her. I had used many of those spells before on numerous occasions.

"Yeah, that was really stupid of her. But, then again, she never struck me as the smart type," Ginny said, not even looking put out by my statement. I smiled and nodded.

After that, we all lapsed into silence, each sucked into our own thoughts. My thoughts turned to the day Hogwarts let out for the summer, some of us leaving for good. I frowned at the thought. This place had been my home for the past seven years. But, that wasn't what I was going to miss about this place. I would miss Ginny. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see her much, if at all, after we left, for as long as there was a war at least.

With my thoughts on Ginny, I began to ponder the problem we would be facing in two days, when it came time to leave. I had been putting off thinking of that day for some time now, thus not coming up with a solution to this problem. She couldn't just walk out of my room after being 'gone' for seven months. If the Carrows saw her, it would put her life at risk. But she had to get on the train.

I got up from the sofa and walked to the window, staring out at the tree that many fond memories were made under. I wasn't sure how I could get her to Hogsmeade without people seeing her. I heard Ginny get up and walk over to me. Her hand slid up and down my back in a gentle, calming rhythm. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

I shook my head and looked down at her. "I'm not sure how to get you to Hogsmeade in a few days so you can get on the train home." I tucked a lock of her hair behind her hear, letting my fingers linger on her cheek. "You can't just walk out of here and down to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah," she said, looking down. "I've been thinking about it and I really don't see any way. The only thing I could think of was Harry's invisibly cloak. But, obviously, I don't have it."

I put my arm around her and held her to my side, staring back at the tree by the lake. I was lost in thought again when Blaise spoke up from the sofa behind us. "Polyjuice Potion." I spun around to look at him, as did Ginny. "That would work. I could get some hair for you from some Slytherin girl."

"But there are two problems with that. First off, there isn't time to brew Polyjuice Potion, along with the fact we never learned how. You might know for some reason but either way there isn't long enough to do so. Also, if you managed to get some in two days, won't people notice two of the same person walking around? It isn't like you could stun her for a bit, because who ever it is needs to get on the train too," Ginny pointed out.

"I have Polyjuice Potion," I said, my brow creasing as I thought of ways to overcome the two of the same person predicament.

"You do?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I've always kept some on hand for the past two years. It's not hard to get, if you know who to ask," I explained.

"We could just make sure that it's of someone who will leave early," Blaise said suddenly. "That way she would be on the train and then when we go, she would just look like she was running late or something."

"That could work," Ginny said slowly, frowning. "But how would you know if whoever this is, will leave early?"

"I pay attention to people," Blaise said casually. "There's this second year who's always one of the first people up in the mornings and almost always one of the first in the Great Hall. I bet she would leave pretty early for the train."

"Could you get her hair today or tomorrow?" I asked, happy now to have found a sound solution, or as sound as it could get.

"Yeah, that will be easy," Blaise said with a grin. "She's had a crush on me for the past few months. I could use that to my advantage."

"Blaise, that's horrible to play with her feelings. She's so young," Ginny scolded. But she was still smiling. It was hard to really be mad at Blaise.

"Whatever works. Besides, it will make her happy." Blaise shrugged as he got up from the sofa, stretching. "Well, I'm going to head down to the dormitories and see if I can catch her before dinner."

"See you later," Ginny said as he walked out the door.

Now that we had the problem of how to get her to the train solved, my thoughts turned to the inevitable goodbye that would come in just two days' time. I pulled Ginny to me, wanting to savor every moment left with her. I wasn't even sure if I would see her again after that day. I could only hope and pray I would. With being on different sides of the war, nothing was guaranteed with our relationship. We would be separated for months at best, maybe years. I just hoped our love was strong enough to endure the time apart.

* * *

Was it ok? I hope y'all liked it! And yes, I did just say y'all. Anyway, please feel free to review with your opinion of this chapter.

Also, I'm not really to clear on where I want to go from here so I have something to ask of you guys. Since this story is primarily written for you readers, I want your ideas of what you would like to happen next. Any and all ideas are welcomed and for every idea I receive, each of you gets a fresh baked pie of your choice! Now isn't that yummy?

BJ wasn't very well fed from the last chapter and is eagerly awaiting his next meal. So everyone please do him a huge favor and leave a review!

Oh, and also, please give me your feedback on the previous chapter as well. I really want to know what you guys think about it!

Tottles for now!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	31. This Isn't the End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own the cap and gown that I will be wearing at my high school graduation on Friday! Woo! Almost done with school! Well, then it's off to collage so not really done with school… Ah well!

Nothing, absolutely nothing, I can say can excuse the face I haven't updated in over a month. I a so sorry, from the depths of my heart, I apologize for the wait. While I know nothing can excuse it, I will tell you why it's been so long since my last update. The all to used excuse of school comes to mind. See, I'm a senior this year and finals start next week, graduation is on Friday, and I've been piled with a ton of homework and crap to study for the finals. Add to that the fact with band this month was pretty busy. And to top it off I went back to work. I've had so little time to myself. Either way, I'm sorry for the wait.

On a slightly different note, thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews! *hands out the many flavors of homemade pie* Enjoy! There's more where that came from if you keep the reviews rolling it!

The inspiration for this chapter is a song by **Westlife **called **Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You.** You should YouTube it before you read or while you read because it really ties into the end of this chapter. I listened to that song like fifteen billion times while trying to write the end of this chapter. I actually got teary while I was writing. The song added to the end really makes it all that more touching. You should check out the song and listen to it at near the end of the chapter.

I know that you all probably hate author notes because they keep you form the story so I'm just going to leave it here.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Ginny POV

The faint light of predawn had just started to filter through the windows. I rolled over and looked out the window to see the faint glow behind the forest attesting to the rising sun. I turned my head and looked over at the still sleeping Draco. He never looked as peaceful as when he slept. The worry lines he always seemed to have were smoothed out and a faint smile graced his lips. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I turned back over and curled against his side, enjoying the feeling of closeness. For a moment, all was peaceful. I was able to relax and enjoy just being with Draco. But when the sun finally came over the trees and the dim morning light filtered into the room, a sense of unease settled into the pit of my stomach. Today was my last day with Draco. Today we would part ways. I breathed in a ragged breath at the thought of leaving him.

In an attempt to divert my thoughts, I leaned up on an elbow and looked down at the sleeping Draco. He was lying on his stomach, his face towards me. His face was smooth and only the faint creases of worry lines were visible. His broad shoulders were well toned from years of Quidditch, as was the rest of him. His pale skin was smooth and perfect. But, with the covers of the bed bunched at his waist, the only flaw on his otherwise perfect body was visible; the scar that ran the length of his back.

It seemed as if it would never fade. It was still the bright red it was when it was first healed. It had taken weeks of recovery just for it to fade to that scar, even with the healing potions and spells. Though I know it didn't hurt him anymore, I knew he hated the scar. Nothing we had tried was able to remove the ugly blemish from his back. He saw it as a weakness, proof that his father had beat him. It served as a reminder to him as to what he was going up against; what he was expected to become. That scar seemed to embody everything bad about his life.

But with time, that scar would fade. One day, the war would end. Someday, he would be able to put all of the pain and suffering in his past. But that day was not today. Today he would be walking back into the pain, into the madness that he hated so much. Today could very well be the last time I ever saw him.

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. I didn't want to think about the coming separation. We had been through so much in the two short years we had been together. We could survive this next hurdle. As much as the time away from him pained me to even think about, I knew I could make it through it. I had too. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

Even as I tried to think positively, the dark thoughts I tried to keep away crept up. What if he didn't make it through the war? What if he was killed? What if Voldemort won? There was so much uncertainty looming overhead, so many doubts.

I slowly opened my eyes, the tears already sliding down my cheeks. Draco was still sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world. Moments like this, being able to watch Draco sleep, were rare for me. He was almost always up before me. I sniffled and wiped my watery eyes. I sighed softly, wishing this peace could last forever.

I slowly reached up and ran my finger along the scar on his back. He might see it as something bad, but I saw it as proof he could endure, that he could survive. Not many could have made it through what his father did to him. Draco's eyes fluttered a bit, a sign that he would soon wake up. His shoulders rolled slightly as he subconsciously tried to rid himself of the tickling sensation of my fingers on his back. I smiled as a frown flickered across his face. I laid my hand flat on his back and leaned over, kissing him softly.

At first he didn't respond. But as he woke up, he started to kiss me back. His eyes didn't even open as he leaned up, pushing me back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. He rolled over on top of me, pinning me to the bed. The kiss went from soft and sweet to hard and demanding. I bit back a moan as his tongue caressed my lips, asking for entrance. I eagerly complied, opening my mouth to let him in.

When he finally broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine, we were both breathing raggedly. "Good morning," I said breathlessly after a moment.

Finally, his eyes opened. The smile that graced his lips grew as he leaned down and kissed me quickly. "The best," he replied with a chuckle. "That has to be the best kind of alarm clock. Maybe I should take you home with me. I'd never get up late again. Though, I'm sure I'd not be out of bed on time much." I laughed softly at that and, sighing contentedly, closed my eyes.

Draco POV

I smiled as I kissed Ginny quickly again before rolling off of her. I was in dire need of a cold shower right now and from the blush that heated her face, she could tell. I smiled as I pulled her to me, kissing her again. It was hard to make myself get out of bed yet. Everything seemed right when she was in my arms. I didn't want to disturb the peace of the moment.

But, we had much to do today. We needed to get ready to go. I rolled over and sat up. I heard Ginny let out a soft sigh of disappointment. "Come on," I said, pulling her up next to me. "We need to get ready. Why don't you go take a shower while I go find Blaise."

She frowned and nodded, looking down at her lap. I knew she was dreading this day as much as I was. I gently took in chin in my hand and forced her to look up at me. "You know I love you," I said softly. "Nothing will change that. Not the time apart we face, not the war we will being going into, nothing. This isn't the end Gin."

"I know," she whispered tearfully.

I kissed her forehead softly before getting out of bed. She too got up and walked around me, heading for the bathroom. She turned when she got to the door and said, "I love you, Draco. And nothing will ever change that ether." She smiled then, walking out before I could reply.

I was smiling as I got dressed but when I walked out into the hall, the smile left my face. I had to go down to breakfast and find Blaise. With luck he would have gotten the hair from that girl he had been talking about. It was fairly late for people to be coming down for breakfast so the halls were mostly deserted. Most people would be there already or, for those who liked to be early to places, on the way to Hogsmeade. With luck, the girl Blaise had been getting hair from would be on her way or already there.

Lost in though, I wandered slowly down the corridor towards the Great Hall. I had made it down to the first floor when someone ran into me. It was like déjà vu as a small redhead sparled on the floor in front of me. "Oh," she said in a high pitched voice. "S-sorry, Sir." She paled as she stared up at me, reconizing me at once. But I wasn't in the mood to get mad. Besides, she was Slytherin.

I just shrugged, stepping around her, and continued down the corridor. I made it down to the Great Hall and, spotting my best friend easliy, went to sit next to him. "Hey, mate," Blaise said as I took my place next to him. He had plate full of food in front of him and seemed contnet to gourge himself one last time.

"Hey," I said absently as I reached for the toast. But nothing sounded good, I wasn't hungry. There was no room in my stomach for food, it was filled with worry. I sighed, putting the toast on my plate. "Did you get the hair," I asked Blaise quietly.

"Of course," he said around a mouthfull of hashbrowns. He washed it down with a swig of pumpkin juice before continuing. "It was easy really. She was more than eager to have snogging session with me. She was pretty good, for a second year. But yes, I have the hair," he said with a smirk.

"As long as you have the hair, I don't care. Just hurry and eat so we can get back up to my dorm," I said in a whisper.

"Fine, fine," he said as he stuffed one last mouthfull of biscuts and gravy into his mouth. "Let's go."

I stood up and, glacing down at the uneaten toast on my plate, started towards the door. I could hear Blaise getting up and trying to eat at the same time. I rolled my eyes as Blaise hurried after me, muttering something about still being hungry.

We made it back up to my drom quickly and when we walked in I could hear the shower still running. I had only been gone maybe fifteen minutes and, knowing how Ginny loved to take long showers, it might be another fifteen before she was out. To my surprise however, it was less than a minute after Blaise and I had sat down, that the shower shut off.

"Did you get her any slytherin robes that would fit?" Blaise asked from his spot on the sofa.

"She's going to use some of mine that she fitted to her," I answered from the windowseat, not looking away from the tree in the distance. "She said she wanted one that smelled like me." I coudnlt help the smug smile that settled on my face.

Blaise chuckled at that as the door of the bathroom opened. I turned to see Ginny walking out in my Slytherin robes. He hair was still slighlty damp and her light, freckled face downcast. "Hey guys," she said softly as she came and sat down on my lap. I put my arms around her and let my chin rest on her shoulder. "Did you get the hair, Blaise?" she asked in the same sad voice. It was hard to see her hurting and not be able to do anything about it.

"Yup," Blaise said in a voice way to perky for the current atmosphere. But I had to give him props for trying. "Piece of cake! She loved it, though now I think she may be more obsessed with me. But, ah well." He smiled as he pulled a small glass vile from his robes.

"Pollyjuice is in the bathroom," I said as he stood up. He disapeared into the bathroom for a moment and when he came back out, he was holding a small flask of muddy looking potion.

"Eww," said Ginny from my lap. "That looks like mud. I have to drink that?"

"No," Blaise said with a grin. He took the stopper out of the small vile and let the few hairs from it sild into the potion. It turned a nasty yellow color. "You have to drink this."

"It looks like puss!" Ginny cried indignatly.

"The taste goes away after a moment," I said with a laugh.

She groaned, turning around in my lap, buried her face in my robes. I laughed as I turned her around and took the flask of potion from Blaise. "Drink up, love," Blaise said with a laugh.

I handed the potion to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She kissed me back and took the potion. "Do I have to?" she asked forlornly. "Isn't there any other way to get me out?"

She sounded hopeful for a moment. I shook my head and nodded toward the flask. "Drink."

"Fine," she said with a sigh, putting the flask to her lips. She downed it one swallow and I took the flask before she could drop it. Blaise and I both laughed at the look of disgust on her face. But then her face started to change. It went from the cute round, freckled face that I could spend hours looking at to a thin face, slightly darker, with no freckles. Her red hair darkened to a slightly darker red and her body seemed to shrink.

And before I knew it, I was looking at the girl I had run into in the hall earlier. "Blaise," I said, not taking my eyes of the figure in my lap.

But before I could tell Blaise that I had seen this girl less than half an hour ago in the hall, Ginny spoke in the unfamiliar high voice. "A redhead? Honestly, Blaise!" And the laugh that came from her mouth was slightly shrill. "Why didn't I see this coming?" She turned around and smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice the gap between her two front teeth.

"Blaise," I said again over their laughter.

"Yeah, mate?" he asked as their laugher died down.

"I saw this girl in the hall less than half an hour ago. It seems you were wrong about saying she would be at the train before we even got up," I said in a tight voice. Now what were we going to do?

"Crap," he muttered under his breath.

"You mean I drank that disgusting thing for nothing?" Ginny asked in her new, high voice.

"Nope," Blaise said in a voice a lot more confidant than what I was feeling. "We'll improvise."

I looked at him skeptically but didn't question him. His plans usually worked out. Besides, what other choice did we have? "We have to go now though. The potion only lasts an hour," I pointed out, sliding Ginny off my lap and standing up. She stood next to me, half a head shorter than before. I didn't like the idea spending the last bit of time with together with her looking like someone else.

"Okay," Blaise said, leading the way to the corridor outside. "Your name is Lacy Tiller." As we made our way down the hall, I kept glancing around, expecting to see the real Lacy Tiller.

Ginny POV

We made it to the stairs in the entrance hall before anything happened. "Lacey!" called a squeaky voice from the door near the dungeons. "Lacey, wait up!"

I froze, my hand on Draco's arm to stop him. Blaise looked over at the small girl making her way towards us. "Her name is Celia Roberts, Lacey's best friend," Blaise whispered inconspicuously to us.

"Hey Celia!" I called to the plump Slytherin girl.

"Hey Lace," she said as she caught up to us. "I thought you left already."

"Oh, no I was waiting for Blaise and Draco. They took absolutely forever to get ready to go! I wanted to be down at the train hours ago but…" I trailed off, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Why were you waiting for them," Celia asked in a low voice, glancing up quickly at Draco and Blaise.

"Because," I said in a voice I hoped was confident. Draco was going to be so mad about what I was about to say. "I'm dating Blaise. Did I not tell you that last night?" I laughed that annoying laugh and grabbed Blaise's arm. I glanced up at him and could tell he was trying not to laugh. Draco on the other hand was scowling at me.

I tired my best to ignore him. He would get over it. I had to fight to keep my laughter in.

"No, you didn't," said Celia indignantly. "How could you not have told me?" She put her hands on her hips and frowned at me, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. From the looks of it, Lacey had had a crush on Blaise for a while now.

As I was thinking about what to say next, Blaise nudged me. I looked up at him and he looked pointedly at the door of the dungeons. Standing there was none other than the real Lacey Tiller. I nodded slightly to him and looked back at Celia, who was waiting expectantly for my reply.

"Celia, let's go to the loo before we head down to the train," I said, talking Celia's hand and pulling her towards the nearest girls' bathroom. As I passed Draco I let my hand brush against his. He squeezed my hand quickly and I knew he forgave me for saying I was dating Blaise. Even if it helped out little plan to get me on the train, I knew he was possessive. "And I'll tell you what happened. Did I even tell you anything last night?"

"Nothing! Not a single word. You came in the common room looking flushed and when I asked what happened you just shook your head and went to bed," she said, following me to the bathroom. "Don't you remember?"

"Gosh, everything just kind of passed in a blur last night. Blaise was snogging me before I went back to the common room, and that's were he asked me to be his girlfriend. I don't even remember getting back to the common room because he held my hand all the way back." I sighed in my best imitation of a dreamy sigh, hopping I sounded convincing.

As Celia started talking, I looked over my shoulder, with the pretence of looking at Blaise, to see if Lacey was gone yet. She was almost to the front doors. I let out a sigh of relief as she walked out the doors; oblivious to the fact I was pretending to be her.

We spent several minutes in the bathroom, I used the excuse I needed to fix my makeup, to make sure the real Lacey was far enough ahead of us that she wouldn't look back and see another her walking next to her best friend. I really wanted to ditch Celia but I didn't think I would be able to without her running into the other Lacey.

I knew we couldn't waist to much time. It could take a while to walk to Hogsmeade and I knew I had only about forty-five minutes left. When we walked back into the Great Hall, I wanted to go up to Draco and just take his hand, but I forced myself to go to Blaise instead. I smiled sadly at Draco for a moment as Blaise took my hand gingerly in his. Celia was oblivious to all of this though. As it turned out, she was a very talkative person. All I had to do was smile and nod and she just kept talking.

We got to Hogsmeade in good time but now we had a problem. I was still Lacey, though not for much longer, and Celia was still next to me. I couldn't get on the train with her following me because she might see the real Lacey in a compartment. But if I didn't get on with her then she would still think I'm outside. I sighed inwardly as we walked into the train station.

It turned out I wasn't the only one wondering what to do. When we got there, Blaise let go of my hand and kissed my cheek. While he was leaned down to my face, he whispered. "Go on and come back off after Celia and I have gotten on. Don't worry about the real Lacey, I'll use a memory charm on her when we get to her compartment." And then as he straitened up he said in a normal voice, "Why don't you go find us a compartment, love."

I smiled up at him and nodded, skipping off to the train. When I got on, I walked quickly down the train car. Each compartment I passed, I looked into to see if Lacey Tiller was in there. Luckily she wasn't and I made it to the next door without incidence.

I peeked my head out the door just in time to see Blaise leading Celia onto the train. I sighed in relief as I hopped off the train and made my way over to Draco. He looked around quickly, scanning the crowed to makes sure nobody was watching, and took my hand, pulling me behind a pillar and out of sight of the crowed on the platform.

Draco POV

I took Ginny's hand and pulled behind the nearest pillar just as her hair started to lighten to it's normal shade of red. Her face filled back out and freckles popped up again. The light blue eyes of Lacey Tiller slowly disappeared as Ginny's chocolate brown eyes came back. The small hand nestled in mine grew slightly larger. And I had my Ginny back.

I smiled down at Ginny as she said, "It feels good to have my body back." I let out a small laugh as she looked back down at her clothes. "I'm still wearing Slytherin though."

With a quick flick of my wand, the green turned red and the sliver to gold. "Now your back to those pesky Gryffindor colors," I said as I pulled her to me.

She clung to me with might and I could feel her start to shake with sobs. I knew that nothing I could say right now would help ease her pain, so I just held her. I buried my face in her thick red hair and took a deep breath. She always smelled like her vanilla shampoo. It was a scent I had come to love. I tired to ignore the sting of tears in my own eyes as I held her to me.

We stood there for a few moments, nether wanting or willing to move. The train whistle sounded nearby and made Ginny jump. The train was about to leave. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and said in a watery voice, "I don't want to leave you." She clutched the front of my robes tightly in her hands and was trying to reign in her crying.

"I know, Gin. I know," I said in a strained voice. I didn't want to leave her so hurt and sad but I didn't know how to fix it. I rubbed her back in a calming motion with one hand, wiping her tears away with the other. "This isn't the end, Ginny," I said softly. "I will always find my way back to you. Never give up hope. I will always love you. Don't ever doubt it. The days ahead will be filled with fear and doubt and pain, but through it all, I will come back to you. One day, we will be together. I love you, Gin. I'm not going to let you go," I said, pulling her back against me.

She leaned her head too look at me and I kissed her. God, I would miss this girl. As I broke the kiss, my heart felt like it was being torn in two. But I smiled down at Ginny and pulled her arms from around me, taking her hands in mine. "I will always find my way back to you." I kissed her one last time and the train whistle sounded again. I nudged her towards the train.

"I love you, Draco," she said, throwing her arms around me one last time. I hugged her briefly as the train slowly started to move.

"I love you too, Ginny," I said in a strained voice as looked down at her tear-stained face. And with that, she ran to the train. The second she jumped on the door slammed behind her.

I stood there watching the train pull from the station, watching it take away everything that held meaning in my life. I saw a flash of red and Ginny's face showed up in a window just as the train rounded the bend. The last thing I saw before I disapparated, was her mouthing 'I love you.

* * *

Did you like it? I know it was really sad and depressing and touching. At least that's what it was meant to come off as. Was it ok?

I was thinking about ending the story here and starting up a sequel. What do you think? But I don't know… I haven't gotten to the chapter that ties the name of the story into this story so that would disappoint me, considering I've already written it mostly lol.

Oh, how do my lovely readers feel about adult content in the story? Just give it a little thought because I have so many ideas that could involve that. Anyway, just review and let me know what you think.

Oh, and BJ is uber hungry from not eating in over a month so feed BJ!

Yeah… my hands are tired of typing so I'll just let y'all go here. 'Till next time!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	32. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But on a happier note, I finally got this really cute shirt from my sister I'd wanted to steal since she got it a year ago! It makes me happy.

On a completely different note that my slowly expanding wardrobe stolen from my sister, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient as I muddled through my writers block. It has been far to long since this story as seen an update and I look forward to seeing what you guys think of it, short as it may be.

To Belatrix Lyra Black: Thank you for the proposal! I got proposed to before my story! YAY! Seriously, this one story I'm reading go so many people asking to marry it and it made the author Ashel-13 sad because nobody wanted to marry her. Lol, your review totally made my day!

To Faerie0975: You asked a question and I gave you the answer through a PM but others might be wondering that same thing so I'll answer it again for those who wonder.  
Q: What's the point of sneaking Ginny down to the train station and then leaving her there?  
A: They had to get her out of the castle, away from the Carrows, before she was safe. The Carrows weren't on the train. If she had just up and walked out of Draco's room and run into the Carrows, or anyone really, she would be in trouble. And if Draco defended her, then their secret would be out. So really, the only way to get her home was to get her to the train as someone else.  
Oh and congrats on the standing ovations in the school play! Way to go!

To those of you whom cried at the end of the last chapter: YAY! It really makes me happy to know my writing can inflict readers with such strong emotion! Mission accomplished!

As is hopefully obvious by now, I've decided to not make a sequel and to just continue this story as is. The reasoning behind this is that I've already got the chapter that gives this story it's name typed out but it's not to the point in the story I can post it yet. I've had it written since nearly the beginning of this story. I would like to at least get to that chapter before I end this and put up a sequel. Or by the time I get there I may just keep the story going and not make a sequel at all.

This author note turned out pretty long so I'll just leave it here.

Without further ado:

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Ginny POV

The moment I jumped onto the train the door slammed behind me and I took off running down the isle. I kept me head down and looked frantically for an empty compartment. I was lucky and one wasn't hard to find. The train must have had not even half the people it normally did, a testament to how bad this year had been.

I slammed the door behind me and looked out the window just as the train was about to round the first bend, the one that would steal the platform from view. I watched as Draco stepped out from behind the pillar and looked right at me. I couldn't hold back the waves of despair that crashed over me as I mouthed 'I love you' to him a second before the train rounded the bend. Then he was gone. Gone from me view, gone from my life for an immeasurable amount of time, maybe forever.

I crumpled on the seat as the sobs took over. I took out my wand and locked the door and put the blinds down on the compartment so I could cry in privacy. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, sobbing into my knees. I wasn't sure how long I sobbed. It could have been minutes or hours. Time held no meaning to me. The only thing that stirred me from my desolation was a soft knock on the door of the compartment.

I looked up at the door and waited, hoping whoever it was would just go away. Nobody knew who was in here, I hoped. I had tried to keep my identity secret when I got on the train but I had been more concerned with getting to see Draco one last time. I had kept my head down but my hair was unmistakable. I silently prayed that whoever it was would go away.

I looked down at my watch as I wiped my eyes, trying to stifle my tears. It was nearly seven in the afternoon. I had been on the train for eight hours. I was stunned at how long I had cried. I waited silently and let out a breath of relief when the footsteps sounded leaving the door of the compartment. I slumped back onto the seat, exhausted.

I looked out the window to see trees flying by, wilderness surrounding the train. The sun was nearing the edge of the horizon and there was the tiniest bit of pink starting to show. But I took none of this in as I stared blankly out the compartment window.

As I stared with unfocused eyes I let my mind drift back to the times Draco and I had spent together. To think all of this had started with a threat on my life. I almost laughed at the thought. And then there was the night at the lake nearly two years ago. A soft smile came to my lips as I recalled sitting by the lake with him. That was the first time we really talked.

All those nights by the lake flooded into my mind like a blur of happy memories. Then that day in the library where he unexpectedly helped me with my potions homework. That was the first time I ever said his name, not Malfoy but Draco. And that was the first time he called me Ginny. My name sounded so right coming from his perfect lips.

Then there was the time I found him crying in the bathroom. I didn't know what was wrong at the time. But it didn't matter to me why he was crying, only that he needed me.

After that was where pain started to seep into my memories. After that was when Draco tried to go back to acting like he hated me to get me to go away, to protect me. But Blaise told me why he was doing that and he talked Draco out of that silly idea. It was after that, that he gave me the necklace I still wore every day, even through all the hard times.

I could recall vividly when I thought Draco was avoiding me after the Christmas holidays. It turns out he had been, only for fear of what I would think when I knew what the necklace meant. When we ran into each other in the library, whether he had that planned or not I still didn't know, and he told me what the necklace meant. That night I fell asleep curled up with him under our tree.

It wasn't long after that, that Harry had used that curse on him, nearly killing him on the floor of the boys' lavatory. I remembered the panic that gripped my heart like it was only yesterday.

The few months after that had been happy but strained in a way. I knew something was wrong but didn't press him into telling me. I knew it would do no good to try. It was only on that fateful night that I understood why he had been so edgy and stressed. It was only then I realized he was trying to kill Dumbledore. And that, through his actions, Snape had killed Dumbledore; the man nobody had believed could be killed.

I cringed at the memory of seeing Draco flee with the Death Eaters. I had to hold back tears at the memory of the desolation I felt, the betrayal that pierced my heart like a knife. I had tried to let go, tried to move on after that. But it didn't work and it was during the attack on the Burrow at Bill and Fleur's wedding that I realized how much I truly loved him. I cried that night more than ever, believing he would never love me.

I fought my parents to let me go back to school that year, determined to see Draco, even if he didn't love me. I vowed to keep my feelings to myself and save myself from embarrassment. I did fairly well at it until my detention with the Carrows. I barely escaped death that night. But that was an evening that marked a turning point in my life. It was filled with terror and pain but also relief and love. That was the night Draco had saved me.

He explained why he did everything he did as we sat in the sitting room of his dormitory and I began to understand. Everything he had done he did not do in evil, he did for love. It was love for his mother that made him take on the task of trying to kill Dumbledore, so Voldemort wouldn't kill her. It was love for me that had kept him from showing his true feelings, to protect me.

Not long after he brought me to his dorm, the Christmas holidays were upon us. That was when I got Amour. Draco had gone home for the holidays, though he wanted nothing more than to stay with me. He failed his apparition test after he went home so he wouldn't have to go on the missions Voldemort wanted him to go on. He had been punished.

I remembered vividly the terror in my heart, the tears I shed, as I tried to nurse him back to health. It took a while before he was okay after that, emotionally and physically. His father had taken a lot out of him.

That year, though it was hard, had been one of the best. Draco and I had gotten so close while living in such close quarters. Though it had gotten monotonous after a while, it was worth it. I was with Draco.

It was later into the semester that I first found out about Potterwatch. The news secretly put on by Lee Jordan kept me sane over the passing months. It was nice to hear real news but it was a harsh dose of reality at times, hearing the names of those lost.

I laughed softly as I remembered all those nights I sat up with Draco and Blaise trying to help them study for their NEWTs. I would probably be able to pass all the NEWTs myself after how much I helped them. They were both pretty helpless in Charms and that was what we spent most of our time going over. It did little good for Blaise in the end but it made for some good times, funny memories.

The most recent memory in my mind was leaving Draco. I knew we had to go our separate ways for this war, but I hated it. The joy I felt at the happy memories dissolved as I remembered our heart-wrenching goodbye. Though he said he would always find his way back to me, I couldn't help but have a nagging fear in my mind that something would happen and I would never see Draco again.

I don't think I would be able to bear if something happened to him. Last summer had been truly hard on me, a hell on earth really. But the one thing that kept me going was he was still alive, there was still hope, no matter how slim it had seemed. But what would I do if he were killed? How would I go on? It would be killing me as much as him.

There was so much danger that he was walking into. He hated what he was expected to become. He was expected to become just like his father. A Lucius clone, a killing machine. But he couldn't become that. No matter how much he hid it to those around him, he had a big heart. He kept it well hidden to save his life but it was still there. The only comfort I had was that Blaise would be with him.

There was no guarantee that I would see the man I loved ever again. There was no guarantee that either of us would make it through this war we were so cruelly thrust into. And the mere thought made me want to let the sobs I was holding back break through my self-control. But, I couldn't stop the tears.

Before my unfocused eyes the scenery changed from wilderness to neat farms, as we got closer to London. My family would be waiting for me at the station. Not all of them would be there, probably only Dad and maybe an order member or two. It wasn't safe to be out in the open.

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head back against the seat. I hadn't believed there was any pain worse than what I experienced last summer, when I thought Draco didn't love me. Today, I had been proven wrong. I felt like when I said goodbye to Draco that my heart had been ripped in two. To know that I may never see him again, to know he was walking into such danger that his life could be ended in an instant, it was unbearable.

I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears that had escaped, shaking my head. I had to calm down and act normal for when the train arrived. I couldn't let my family see me like this; it would rise to many questions. I would be able to cry once I was in the safety of my bedroom with a silencing charm around me.

I wiped the drying tears off my face and pulled out my wand. After a quick freshening spell, nobody would be able to tell I had spent the better part of the train ride crying my eyes out. I looked out the window when I felt the train starting to slow. I could see the platform in the distance.

My luggage had been magiced to my compartment soon after the train had left the station and I felt guilty when I saw Armour staring at me with mournful eyes at being stuck in her cage for so long. "Sorry, sweetie," I said softly as I stood and pet her through the bars of the door. "I'll let you out when we get home."

She meowed at me sadly and lay down, curling up. I picked her cage up and put it on the seat as the train jerked to a halt at the platform. I hauled my trunk down too and set it on the floor before pulling my hood over my bright red hair. It was better to stay as unrecognizable as much as possible. My hair would be a dead giveaway as to who I was.

Before I slid the compartment door open I looked around at the small compartment. I knew with a certainty that I would never step foot on this train again, never go back to the castle that had been my home as much as the Burrow for the past six year.

I was assaulted with memories as I looked at the familiar seats of the compartment. I remembered my first time on the train, the joy I felt at finally being old enough to go to Hogwarts. I remembered the silly fear as well about the sorting. Ron had told me it was immensely painful.

Year after year, this train had taken me to a place so full of happiness and life, a place of learning and making new friends. But that chapter in my life was over. I would never go back. As I slid the door open and stepped out into the nearly deserted corridor, my trunk floating ahead of me and Armour's cage in my hands, I knew it was time to close this chapter of my life.

It had been a good six years, though it had a rocky start and its hard patches, it was full of happy memories. Memories of friends, learning, and love. A picture of Draco popped into my mind. Yes, he was one thing that would continue in this new chapter of my life, if only a memory for a while. But, in my heart I knew I would see him again. He had told me so. He would find his way back to me, no matter how long it took. And I would be waiting for him.

As I stepped off the train, I easily spotted those who were waiting from me. Dad was waiting for me with Tonks and Lupin. I smiled at Tonks and Lupin before hugging my dad. "I missed you, Ginbug," he said quietly as he hugged me back.

"I missed you too, Dad," I said with a smile that came easily. He hadn't called me Ginbug in years. It took brought back so many memories. Tonks took my luggage and Armour and apparated off. Dad took my hand and too turned on the spot, taking me with him.

Before the train station disappeared before my eyes, I took one last look at the so familiar platform. As the platform disappeared from my eyes as Dad apparated us away, I knew I would never look back. That part of my life was over. I hoped the next six years turned out to be just as rewarding as the previous ones.

* * *

I seem to ask the same questions every time I end a chapter. How was it? Did you like it? Was it okay? And again I will ask you to answer those questions. I write this story for you, yes you reading this right now, and I want to know how I'm doing. What do you think?

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. They don't even have to be related to my story if you'd like. I would like to alleviate any confusion my story may cause. I know I like it when I can get some facts strait with the author. It helps. So, feel free to pass anything by me.

Writers block is horrible and I don't really know much of where to go from here. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I would appreciate them very much. Who know, maybe you'll see your ideas playing a role in this story. I really need ideas for what to have Draco do during their time apart. Any ideas to throw out?

BJ feels very loved after being fed by several people last chapter and he would like to feel that way again. So, if you can find the love in your heart, feed BJ! He tis hungry!

And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!


	33. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I did however convert another person to the amazing ship that is Draco/Ginny! Go me!

I'm so freakishly sorry it took so so so long for me get another chapter up no this story. This past month has been horribly busy and has been a roller coaster of emotions for me. First off my Papa, my mom's dad, died about three weeks ago. So that meant a two day drive down to Florida, dealing with the step grandma we all know and hate, the fun of being with family again that I hadn't seen in years, the joy of meeting my cousins wives, the tearful funeral, the sleepless nights on a couch because there were too many people in that house, and the very long two day car ride back.

So only a week after we got back, I moved into my dorm in college. So, needless to say, I've been uber busy as of the last week. This is like the first time I've finally been able to write in nearly two months. Add the really bad writers block, you are all lucky this little chapter made it out of my brain.

Anyway, thanks to everyone for all the amazing reviews! I really love reading them. It makes my day. I am one review away from 400 reviews! Please, add your reviews to that number to make me the happiest person alive!

I've taken up to much of your time with this author note after such a long wait for the chapter, so I'm going to let this drift to and end…

Without further ado…

**Chapter 33**

* * *

After the year I'd had, settling back into life at the Burrow was harder than usual. I was thankful that it didn't take too long for the hellos and welcome homes to be done with. Even though I grew up in such a large family, I wasn't used to so many people at one time at the moment. I went from seeing just two people for several months to a whole herd of people hugging me. Don't get me wrong, I missed my family terribly but it was all a bit overwhelming.

After apologizing profusely to Mum and Dad for not writing much, I could tell it hurt them, I sank gratefully onto my bed in the quiet of my room. I had only barely escaped a flood of questions about the few letters I did get to them. Having Draco secretly on our side of the war was helpful in planning for upcoming battles. I had sent only three letters to my parents after my detention with the Carrows.

While that in and of itself would be forgivable, what was in the letter had sparked much conflict. With Draco on our side, I had inside information that we wouldn't otherwise get of such things as upcoming raids and some people that were being held hostage and so on. Rather than sending my parents letters that would ease their minds about what was going on at Hogwarts, I opted to send them what details I knew from Draco.

Draco had agreed with me that it was a good idea to let the Order know what we could, but it had its risks. Being the son of one of Voldemort's best Death Eater had its perks in a way. Lucius Malfoy's letters were not allowed to be intercepted. Since the people that were in charge of intercepting letters were in Voldemort's pocket, it was easy to tell them to leave certain owls alone. One of those owls was Draco's.

Obviously nobody could know that it was Draco sending such secret information to the Order. The fears and problems we had with sending these letters to my parents were many. The only way to get it to them without being intercepted was to use Draco's owl. We couldn't risk using one of his father's owls. So, if any of the letters had been intercepted, Draco would be killed for the information he was leaking to the Order.

After coming to the realization of the risk Draco was putting himself into to help my family, I tried to talk him out of it and burn the letter I'd already written. But, of course, he would let me do no such thing. We stayed up the rest of the night talking of the benefits and risks of sending the letter. I was trying not to cry when Draco asked me, "Do you remember last year when I tried to stop being nice to you, to save you?"

"Yeah," I'd responded immediately, wondering where he had been going with this as I curled closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Blaise talked me out of it, pointing out that the benefits always far outweighed the risks. They still do," he had told me softly, holding me to him when I started to cry. The on slot of memories that simple thing brought forth was overwhelming. I realized that he was right and we sent my letter less than an hour later.

So Draco became my secret informant. They few letters I had gotten to my parents had been greeted with the expected amount of curiosity and fear. The first letter I had told them of an upcoming muggle raid that the Death Eaters had planned. I'd also given them sufficient proof that I was who I said I was. Still, they hadn't believed me or thought it could be a trap. They didn't go to stop the raid.

After hearing of the muggle raid the day after I said it would happen, they seemed to believe that whoever my secret informant was that they were real and reliable. They next two letters were greeted with more urgency and the past two raids were successfully intercepted.

A sharp knock on my bedroom door jarred me from my musings. Knowing I would inevitably have to talk to my parents about everything, I steeled myself as I called for whoever knocked to come it. As expected it was Dad that opened the door, Mum close behind him.

"Ginny dear," Mum said cautiously as she sat down next to me on my bed. Dad leaned against the wall by the door. There was no avoiding this conversation now. I was just glad none of my brothers were in here. It would be hard enough to hide things with Mum and Dad alone.

"Yeah, Mum?" I questioned, trying to seem like I didn't know why they were in here.

Mum looked down at her apron, still covered in flower, evidence of the fresh baked cake downstairs. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject of my letters. Dad though, had no reservations.

"Ginny, we need to talk to you about those letters you sent us since Christmas," he said in a soft but firm voice.

I bowed my head and sighed, "I know Dad." They both looked expectantly at me and I took a deep breath and started speaking. "Hogwarts was bad this year, really bad. I'm not sure how much you guys got in the ways of new at Hogwarts but I know first hand how bad it was. Death Eaters were running the school and-" I stopped at the look on Mum's face.

"We suspected as much but…" she trailed off, horror written on her face as she pulled me to her for a hug. Dad came over and sat on the other side of me, putting his arms around me too.

After a few moments they let go and I continued, trying to find a way to put everything without implicating Draco. "The Carrows were cruel and freely used the Cruciatus Curse on students. I was lucky; I'd avoided being punished until just before Christmas. I don't know how, but every time they got close, something happened that would let me go free."

I held up my hand to still they questions I knew were nearly bursting from my parents. "So many students, mostly Gryffindor 6th and 7th years and a few others, went into hiding. We terrorized the Carrows and Snape. Neville, Luna and I were the root of it all most the time, though it seemed Neville was punished more. He was the first to hide."

I paused, not sure how to tell them about me hiding. "It was right before Christmas break that I had to resort to hiding too," I continued. I thought best to leave out the torture I received from the Carrows for Mum's sake. "I was running from the Carrows when I ran into someone that helped me. They took me and hid me, away from everyone, away from the Carrows, away from danger." I opted to not even let them know the gender of my hero. They less they knew, the less they could guess.

Looking at Mum and Dad, I could tell they were fighting questioning me. I was grateful they were letting me finish first. "It was with this person that I spent the remainder of the year. I got away from the Carrows so if they had seen me again, they might have killed me. That's why I didn't come home for breaks. I couldn't risk letting them find me."

Dad nodded and Mum looked horror stricken at what I'd been through. I tried to ignore it and continue. I had to get it all out before I would let myself stop, even if it was for Mum's sake. "The person I stayed with, the one that saved me, was a very unlikely ally. Family forced them onto the other side of the war. They would have been killed if they tried to come to our side. So they came up with a plan to help the Order without anyone knowing but me. They told me of plans that You-Know-Who had set up and I sent what information they had to you."

I stopped, not really sure if there was anything else I could say. I looked down at my hands folded in my lap and took a deep breath. Now that I had it out, I felt a bit better.

"So who is this person, Ginny?" Dad asked firmly. "We need to know. If they really wish to be on this side of the war, we could help them. You know that right?"

I shook my head and looked up at my parents. "I can't tell you who they are. I won't put their life in danger. They told me that there is no way to save them, and I believe them. If You-Know-Who got any wind of what they were telling me, they would be killed instantly."

"But, Ginny dear, how can we know that this person didn't just win your trust to lure the entire Order into a trap? We need to know who it is," Mum said softly, patting my hands.

"I can't. I can't, Mum," I said quickly. There was no way I would put Draco's life in even more danger. I loved my parents dearly, but I loved Draco too. "Just know that I trust them with my life. They would never do anything to hurt me or you guys."

After a few more failed attempts to get me to tell them, they gave in. I knew they would never trust my secret informant as I did, but it was a start. As they walked from my room, I had an overwhelming urge to be wrapped in Draco's arms. I fought my tears, wanting to be strong. He wouldn't want me to be sad.

Dad poked his head back in my room and I somehow managed a smile. "There is an Order meeting tonight. Even though you're under age, if you feel up to it, we would like you there. Everyone needs to know what you told us. You're the only one that will be able to convince people to trust this person," he said with a smile.

"Okay Dad," I nodded. Once he was gone I collapsed back onto my bed and sighed. Oh what I would give to be with Draco right now, back in our dorm at Hogwarts. But that wasn't going to happen and I knew it. I knew I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts next year, even if it were open. I had no reason to endure it without Draco.

Draco POV

My arrival back at the manor wasn't greeted with any big commotion. I was barely noticed. That suited me just fine. Having been able to avoid my father upon arrival, I had gone immediately to my wing of the manor and prayed he didn't realize I was home yet. But, of course, I had no such luck.

Within the hour after my arrival home a knock sounded on the door to my quarters. I didn't even have time to tell who ever it was to come in before the door was thrown open. In the doorway stood my father. I put on a smile as I stood from the chair I had been reading in. "Hello, Father," I greeted politely, my façade coming to life instantly.

"Draco," he greeted as he strode in the room. Without preamble he began to speak. "The Dark Lord has told me to inform you that you will be accompanying the rest of us on the Muggle raid Monday night."

I nodded and smirked. "Of course," I said casually as I sat back down and lounged in the chair I had recently vacated. "If he wishes it, I would be honored to comply."

"And you will be participating this time," he said in a deadly voice. "You've avoided coming along thus far but no more."

"Avoid it? Why would I want to avoid the role I've been waiting for?" I asked with mock confusion.

He looked down at me, a scowl slipping into place. "Don't think you can fool me. Others may not realize, but I can see clearly the ways you have avoided participating in the Dark Lord's plans. You won't get out of it this time, boy. You won't disgrace this family again."

"Of course, Father," I said with a bow of my head, appealing to his ego. "I know you would hold no disrespect. If I had inadvertently caused you to be shamed, my apologies, Father. It will not happen again."

"I know it won't," he said in a deadly whisper as he walked away and towards the door again. "It would not bode well for you if it did." And without another word, he was gone, the door closing violently behind him.

I let my head fall back onto the chair, a soft sigh escaping my lips. He was right of course; there was no avoiding it anymore. There was no way to sit out the raids. My number of excuses had run dry. It worried me to know I had been that obvious about my acts of avoidance, enough so my father realized it. I couldn't help worry what else he had deduced.

* * *

I know it was fairly short but was it okay? Did it seemed forced at all? You know, I'm really not very confident in my own writing and it's only your wonderful reviews that keep me going. I love you guys!

Now, poor little BJ is nearly starved to death after over a month of no reviews. He would be very appreciative if you were to review and give him food. He really loves you guys as much as I do!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	34. Battle Brigade

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however finally have a boyfriend! I'm so happy! His name is Christopher and he's my sisters roommate's older brother lol. Now all my sister and Katie can say is "Were gonna be sister, were gonna be sisters!" Kinda annoying but always funny and never ceases to make me blush.

Okay, so this is going to be a probably long-winded author note full of apologies and explanations. So here it goes…

Well, as some of you might know, I started my freshman year of collage in August and since I moved in I've only updated once. I feel so bad! If you feel the need to verbally bash me for my neglect feel free, I deserve it. I know, bad author, bad!

Okay, so here goes the explanation part. If you're not in college then you have no idea but if you are you understand. This has been a crazy two months since I started college. Homework galore, tests, midterms this week (witch I should be studying for but I decided to put a chapter up instead … *gulp* wish me luck on those. I have one first thing in the morning tomorrow…) and then just college life is hectic and fast-pace. I swear I didn't know how to find time to get this written.

Anyway, my life has been full and busy, though rewarding. I can't wait until next week. Finally fall break! And then Thanksgiving break is soon too. So, hopefully I'll get some more chapters out soon!

Thank you for the condolences, it really did help me. And thank you for all the wonderful ideas to help me get over my stubborn writers block.

Anyway, not as long winded as I thought it would be. So on with the chapter that I have for so long neglected to give you!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Ginny POV

The meeting went about as well as anyone expected. Nobody wanted to willingly believe that someone who was supposed to be the enemy wanted to help us. I was badgered again and again for a name but never gave in. I would not give Draco up. After an hour of telling my story and trying to convince people to believe my informant was on our side, Mum was about to send me off to bed so they could finish the meeting.

"Wait," I said as Mum stood up to usher me out. "There's one more thing you guys have to know," I stated softly, watching as my mum sat back down in her seat. Everyone around the large table in the scruffy little kitchen in the Burrow looked at me expectantly and a little wary.

"What is it?" asked Dad from the head of the table.

I bowed my head and prepared myself for another round of questions. "There's one other raid I know of," I said softly, the others around the table fell deathly silent. "It's Tuesday night, five days from now."

The silence only lasted a second before the table erupted with worry filled voices and questions. After a few moments, Kingsley stood and held his hands up. Silence finally settled back around the table. "Ginny," he said, looking at me. "Do you know when and where this attack is to take place?"

Of course I knew where it would be and I knew the general time. But there was one thing I was also sure of was that I wanted to go with them. "Yeah, I know. But there is one thing I ask of you before I tell where," I said in a soft yet firm voice. There was no way I would be left behind.

My dad looked over at me confused and Mum had a worried look on her face. I was pretty sure she had a guess as to what I wanted. "Of course," Kingsley said in his slow, deep voice. "What is it you want?"

I steeled myself for the reaction to what I was about to say. "I want to go too."

"No! No way am I letting my baby fight!" Mum yelled, jumping from her chair.

Dad shook his head too and said in a voice of forced calm, "I'm sorry Ginny, but you're not coming."

My brothers voiced their opinions, much the same as Mum's. And the room was filled with many voices of protest. Even other Order members not in my family were shaking their heads.

"Hear me out," I yelled over the din. After a moment a thick blanket of tense silence fell over the table. My brothers were scowling at me but I ignored them best I could. I directed my plea to my parents. "This year has been a long and hard one. I've had to sit idly by and hide, not even able to step from my room. But through this time, I've come to understand that this war is my war, my generation will be the ones fighting it more than others."

I paused and looked around the table, not a soul spoke. I finally looked back to my Mum. "I know my powers, I know my limits. I am mere months away from being seventeen. I have every right to fight along side each of you. I've proved myself able to survive with the mere fact I stand before you now." I stood and walked over to Mum, kneeling beside her and putting my hands on her leg. "Please Mum, I have to fight. I can't sit at home and hope everyone comes back alive. I want to do my part in this war, I have to."

Mum looked down at me with tear filled eyes and said softly, "But you are still not of age. You're not ready to fight this war. You have no idea how hard it will be, how much suffering you will see."

"But Mum, I do. I fought my own part of this war in the walls of Hogwarts every day up until the Carrows caught me and I had to hide," I said, trying to sound firm but not hurt my mum any more than necessary. I had to fight though; I would not give up. "I've seen suffering. I was the one to heal the others when they couldn't risk going to Madam Pomfrey after the Carrows had dealt of them. I know what I'm getting into. Please," I plead.

"I don't like this," Mum said softly, looking over at Dad.

"Nether do I, but…" he trailed off and let out a sigh. I had won.

I stood and went back to my seat and looked at Kingsley. He nodded his approval and I wiped the tears from my face I hadn't realized I'd cried. I took a deep, calming breath and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Now, the muggle raid is going to be at Little Hinder Tuesday night about midnight, maybe a little later." With that, the planning began with me as the newest and youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix.

~!~!~

The next few days seemed to fly by in a haze of stress and planning. Monday night, I slept very little and was up before the sun was fully above the hilltops. With the smell of bacon, eggs, and freshly baked break filling the house, in came the crowd. The Order, every member that could make it, was to meet at the Burrow. They trickled in all day and by dinner the house was bursting to the seams. After a wonderful dinner that very few could taste through the fear and anxiety of what was to come, the Order gathered in the living room from some finally instructions before we were to leave.

"Ok everyone," Kingsley said over the crowd of milling people trying to find a place in the too small room. "We will go in pairs, so to not attract attention. When you get there, you will make your way quickly and unseen the meeting place. Once you're there, do not talk or make a sound. If anyone has a question, please ask it now. There will be no other time to ask them." His voice was deep and calming.

He waited for a moment and when nobody said anything he said, "Okay, you know what to do. Let's set out." With that, people started apparating off to the village we were bound to protect. Finally it was my turn. Since I couldn't apparate yet, I grabbed Bill's arm so I could side along apparate. I gripped his arm firmly and we apparated into the cover of some trees outside of the tiny, sleeping village. We made our way quickly to the safe spot and waited with the others.

When everyone was there we spread out. Some people were taking up positions on the outskirts of the village to keep watch, others were in the middle of the village, hiding in the shadows, and still others were in the woods that surrounded it. We all got into our places and waited. I quietly sunk into the village and to my spot. We were all in site of at least one other person. My visual partner was Bill. I could see him clearly across the way. The only reason any of us could see each other was because we knew where to look. I took my position, ready for anything to come, and waited.

The wait wasn't long. The pops of Death Eaters apparating around us was loud in the still night air. Kingsley held his hand up, a signal to wait. Everyone that could see him did the same. Everyone who saw them passed the signal on to others. Within second of the Death Eaters appearing, the whole Order was tensed and waiting.

The Death Eaters were converging in the center of the sleeping village. Once they were all there, Kingsley sent another signal out. Silently stun them. Seven Death Eaters fell. The others started swarming and throwing curses towards the shadows the stunning spells flew from. The final signal was given. Fight.

We were given clear instructions. Do not get separated. Separation means death. We were to stay with a group. Everyone knew that. But as Death Eaters converged on my group, everything got hectic. Curses were flying everywhere, people screaming, manic laughter, and the ever-present feeling of death. One Death Eater pointed his wand at me and shot another curse. I stumbled out of the way, panic gripping me.

I just made it out of the way and plunged down a dark alley, chased by the Death Eater. I dodge a few more curses and shot one of my own over my shoulder. I heard him laugh. I came out into the light of a streetlamp and noticed that nobody was around me. I had gotten separated. I was alone.

"So sad such a pretty girl has to die. But filthy blood traitors need to die," the Death Eater that chased me away from the safety of the Order said with another manic laugh. I dodged another curse and scrambled towards an alley, shooting a stunning spell behind me. I then felt a horrible pain coarse though my body. I screamed in agony. I'd felt this pain only once before, in the office of the Carrow.

The Death Eater came towards where I was sprawled out on the ground screaming. "It hurts doesn't it? Do you want me to stop? Well how does this feel?" With that the pain intensified, as did is manic laugher.

"Stupefy!" I heard a strong voice yell out. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the curse. But instead, the pain stopped and the Death Eater was sprawled on the ground near me. I looked up to see the man that saved me, only to see another Death Eater. "Get up," he said quietly as he came towards me.

I gripped my wand and scrambled to my feet, pointing it at the Death Eater in front of me. I stood there thinking of the best curse to shoot at him but I couldn't do it. This Death Eater had saved me. I couldn't think clearly through the haze of panic and pain.

"Ginny, go," the man behind the mask said in a soft voice as he came towards me. It was then that I heard it, the familiar lilt the voice had as it said my name. He soft, caring voice I had come to trust; Draco's voice.

He was menacing and scary in his Death Eater robes and mask but he was still Draco. Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms with a sob. I'd barely been a week since I'd seen him last but it felt like a lifetime. His arms snaked around me and he pulled me into the shadows of an alley, away from any prying eyes, before lifting off his mask.

We stood in silence for a few minutes while he held me to him, neither of us willing to let go. After a while he pulled back and brushed his lips across mine and said softly, "Now is not the time nor place." With that, he slipped a scrap of paper into my hand. "Go back to the woods. You will be safe there. I'm sure your family is worried sick."

He slipped the mask back on and squeezed my hand one last time. "Go," he whispered, pointing out the way I needed to go.

I could hear pops in the distance of the Death Eaters fleeing. I hesitated a second before whispering, "I love you," and making a dash for the woods.

I searched franticly for my family, soon seeing a bright red mass ahead. I ran as fast as I could and ran strait into Bill's arms. He hugged me tight and said, "You were gone. I couldn't find you. I thought you were dead for sure. I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry."

I simply wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "It's okay. I'm fine," I said softly, hearing a few more pops in the distance. After hugging my dad and a few other of my brothers, Kingsley gathered us around.

After a few hushed words, many of the Order members made their way back down to the now Death Eater free village to do damage control and wipe the memories of any muggles that saw the battle. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Bill and we apparated back to the Burrow along with many others just as the sun started to peek weakly over the trees.

Mum was fussing over everyone when we got back, tending to the wounded. Luckily, nobody was seriously hurt. Mundungas got the worst of it. He lost his pinky sometime during the night. He was now sitting in a corner cuddling his now perfectly fine hand, minus the pinky, with a scowl on his face.

Overall, everyone agreed we did well. Nobody, Order member or muggle, lost their live that night. We did what we set out to do. I just hoped it went as well next time.

After much of the fussing and commotion settled down people started to drift off and head for home. Once the Burrow was relatively quiet I made my way up to my room, my head filled with the battle and my encounter with Draco.

Once I got up to my room I locked my door and pulled out the scrap of paper he had given me. On it, in his elegant handwriting, was an address. Under the address were a few words: Tuesday at midnight. Finally, written boldly across the bottom was this: Burn it.

So I did. The address was ingrained into my brain. I didn't know where this place was but I'd find out soon enough, come Tuesday next week. I finally drifted off to sleep with the thought that I might get to see Draco after all.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you like it? I hope so 'cause I know I did! Sorry it took so freakishly long to get out to you but, hey, at least I got it done, right? Right!

I'd really like responses today people. You are my brain for what comes next in the story. Ideas, suggestions, criticism (though I don't like that much) what you liked bout this chapter or w/e. I need feedback my lovely readers! Please, help me and review!

Anyway, BJ is a pile of starving skin and bones 'cause he's been neglected for so long. Please, do what's right and feed BJ by reviewing this chapter!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	35. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do on my very own … hmm what do I own? Oh I know! I own my very own TRUCK!

Now for the heartfelt apology for keeping you guys waiting for WAY to long! I cannot believe it's been so long since I last updated! I feel horrid! I promised myself I wouldn't do that but writers block took me back into his cold steely grip and refused to let go! Add onto that college and finals and then a crazy hectic Christmas and then back to college, I'm happy I got over my writers block and was actually able to write this soon. But, nothing can excuse my tardiness on updating. Feel free to verbally bash me in needed.

Now onto other orders of business! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love them all as much as I love those who wrote them! I've gotten up past 430 reviews, a big milestone to me! I'm excited to see how many I can get it bumped up to after this one, though if you feel like punishing me for not updating in so long but not review I guess I can understand :(

This chapter, I feel, is pretty good. I finally got some Draco POV in here and I think I did a pretty amazing job if I do say so myself! I hope you like it! Big turning point in the story… Read on to find out what happens! *gasp!*

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Draco POV

I paced in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of my quarters as I waited for my father to come get me. We had a houseguest. The Dark Lord decided it was time for my father to pay him back for getting him out of Azkaban and took up residence in our manor a few days before the raid. And after the attack on Little Hinder that had failed so amazingly last night, the Dark Lord decided it was time to take a firmer hand. We were all punished for that failure. I still bore the marks we had all gotten the night before.

I rubbed my left arm where the Dark Mark was to be burned into my skin in less than an hour's time. I had avoided getting it for years now. But the time had come and I could run no longer. It was inevitable. If I ran from in anymore, or tried as it would be, they would know I was against them. I had to play my part well though. I had slipped over the past two years, making it obvious to my father. He suspected my alliance had changed but was doing all he could to make me become the faithful follower I was destined to become.

I had to make up now for the faithfulness I had not shown the past few years very well. I had to prove to the Dark Lord and to my father that my alliance was with them, even if it wasn't. I had make sure they trusted me to be on their side and do what they wanted me to do. It was the only way I could make sure I'd be able to go back to Ginny when the war was over. If I wasn't faithful to the Dark Lord, he would kill me.

The door of my quarters flying open snapped me from my thoughts. "Come, Draco," my father's hard voice commanded as he stood tall in the doorway. I could see in his eyes a hard look, hard as steel. There would be no getting out of this; I could see it in his eyes.

I bowed my head to appease him before nodding. "Yes Father," I said with an arrogant smirk as I followed him out the door and down the stairs, my mask firmly back in place. I would not let it slip again like I had recently. I would keep my Ginny safe.

My father's hard whisper reached my ears as he strode in front of me down a long hallway. "You will be quiet and try nothing to get out of this. I suspect you are not faithful to the Dark Lord but that will change today. If it doesn't, you will die this day. You will do what the Dark Lord commands and accept the role you were born to be in!" he ended in a harsh whisper, turning suddenly to face him.

"Of course, Father," I said with a nod. Looking into his eyes I said with determination, "I will not fail you."

He nodded, obviously satisfied by my answer, and continued to lead the way to where the Dark Lord awaited my arrival. We strode into the great hall of the manor less than a minute later. I hid my nervousness behind an arrogant smirk as I looked around the room with a sinking heart. At the head of a room in a chair that was acting as his thrown, the Dark Lord sat looking down from a raised platform.

Around him, sitting at tables that lined the walls, were nearly every Death Eater the Dark Lord had. The number had grown immensely over the past two year, nearly tripling in size. There were many followers of the Dark Lord but only a number of them, only those in this room, were held high enough to be branded with the dark mark, to be known as Death Eaters. And I would soon be one of them.

My father led me up to the front of the platform where I knelt as the feet of the Dark Lord. My father stepped back, retreating to the nearest table. I was left alone in the middle of the room, every eye on me. My head still bowed, I said, "My Lord," greeting him.

The silence seemed to stretch on as I felt his eye's on me. Finally he spoke. "It is about time I saw you at my feet, willing to take on the Dark Mark. Don't think it escaped my notice how you've avoided it. But it pleases your lord that you kneel there today. From this day forward you will be counted among my men, ready and willing to do as I command without a second thought. This day, I will mark you as my own, one of the elite."

He was silent once again for a moment before continuing. "Now stand and prove you're loyalty to me."

I did as he instructed and stood before him, knowing what would come next. Each man in this room had gone through a test to prove their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Those who failed the test were killed. For each, this test was different, based on their weakness or soft spot if they had one. For some, it was to endure the worst pain the Dark Lord could inflict on them. For others they had feed Nagini, a task not many were willing to do for she tended to bite the hand that fed her. But for me, I knew what my task would be and I dreaded it.

From the door behind the platform, two men in their Death Eater attire, walked out. Between them they drug a woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties dressed in nothing but her nightgown and bed slippers. I hid my feeling well behind my tight mask of control. Nothing showed on my face but a blank expression as she was brought before the Dark Lord and pushed to the floor beside me where she started to sob.

"Kill her, Draco," the Dark Lord said in a menacing whisper.

I looked down at the woman sobbing before me. Her hair was streaked with gray but the rest was a light shade of red. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to get the image of Ginny out of my head. Without knowing it, the men had brought me a woman who was going to be one of the hardest for me to kill. She reminded me of Ginny. "Yes my Lord," I said in a voice that sounded much stronger than I felt at the moment.

Of all the things the Dark Lord had ever asked of me, killing was the one thing I avoided most. For a time, I had point blank refused to kill, making it a bit too obvious my distaste for it. He had punished me then and I'd changed my ways. I still didn't kill, but I'd make it look like I had. During battles, nobody seemed to notice if the person was just stunned or actually dead.

Obviously the Dark Lord knew of this though. My test would be the hardest to face. I would have to kill this innocent muggle woman. There was a foul taste in my mouth just thinking about it. But, putting on my mask of boredom, I lifted my wand as if I had done this hundreds of times before. "Avada Kedavra!"

He screaming and sobbing were cut short as her body slumped to the ground, lifeless. I had to remind myself not to show on my face the horror I felt at what I had just done. I had finally taken another human life. My father would be so proud. I felt like vomiting.

I turned back to the Dark Lord and knelt at his feet before the platform as the body of the woman was drug unceremoniously away. I heard him stand from where he had been seated the entire time. He stood before me for a moment before speaking in a voice that could have almost sounded proud of me if I hadn't known better, "Stand and receive your make, Draco."

I stood again and made my way up onto the platform to stand directly in front of him. I braced myself as I presented my left arm to him, pushing up the robe that covered the untainted skin.

He took my wrist in a firm grip of his ice cold hands. I didn't flinch as the tip of his wand was pressed to my skin. I didn't even scream, like many did, when he started speaking the incantation that burned the mark so painfully into my arm. "Nella pelle lo brucio un contrassegno di lealtà nella carne."

And it was done. The spot on my arm that the mark now resided on felt as if I had been branded with a hot iron taken directly from the fires of hell. I walked off the platform and took my seat next to my father, where I had been destined to be my entire life. I knew my father was proud of me. I had become what he'd always wanted. I had finally taken my place at his side.

Ginny POV

I woke the next morning feeling like a herd of hippogriffs had run over me the night before. As I set up all of my muscles screamed in protest. The after effects of the battle were painful. I stood and stretched, trying to ride myself of a little pain. I shook my head, it was useless. I decided to go ask Mum for a potion that would relive the ache.

Not fully wake, I stumbled my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs wafted from. I yawned and ran a hand through my sleep tousled hair as I plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Morning dear," Mum said as she loaded a plate down with food for me.

"Morning Mum," I responded with another yawn. As she set the food in front of me I asked, "Do you have anything to ease muscle aches? I feel like a herd of hippogriffs used me as a landing pad last night." I didn't wait for her response before taking a bite of food. I was famished. I could hardly eat the past week for fear of the upcoming battle. But now that worry was over and, according to the note, I'd be able to see Draco tonight. I was feeling much better now.

Mum noticed the change too. "Yes of course," she said with a smile as she walked over and opened the cabinet beside the spice rack. After rummaging through it for a moment she pulled out a little bottle with a thick purple potion in it. "Drink up," she said, sitting it beside my glass of milk.

"Ick," I said, wrinkling my nose as I picked up the potion bottle.

"Tastes bad, works good!" Mum said with a smile as she went back to the stove and started making herself a plate of food. It wasn't likely that any of my brothers or even my father would be up anytime soon. It was a shock that I was.

I unstopped the bottle and almost gagged. Smelled bad too. I shook my head and downed it fast as I could, grimacing at the taste. I quickly grabbed my milk and took a huge gulp before turning back to my breakfast. Mum and I chatted happily as we ate. I felt bad really because I couldn't even remember the last time I'd really sat down and talked to her. I'd missed our mother daughter moments.

After we ate I headed back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. I felt good today, better than I had in sometime. The only worry left on my mind was how I was going to get to the address that had been written on the note.

The floo was too closely watched to even think about using. I couldn't risk getting caught or leading other people to this hidden sanctuary of Draco's. But then there was flying. But I scratched out that idea as soon as it came. I didn't know where this place was; let alone how to get there. But then there was apparition. Since I was mere months from being seventeen, I had been practicing but had never done it by myself for a long distance. I had no doubt in my ability, I knew I could do it, but there was the lingering fear of doing it underage.

As the day progressed I realized my only choice really was to apparate. There was no other way to get there logically. So, as the sun sunk low on the horizon and the remains of dinner were cleaned away, I retreated up to my room with the excuse of going to bed early.

I packed a small bag with some healing potions and basic first aid stuff along with a little bit of food. I had no idea what Draco had gone through after the battle and didn't even know if he was hurt from last night or not. I was afraid of what he would have to get through to come to me. I wasn't sure if he would be okay or not. So I packed basic things just in case. And then I waited.

By the time the last light in the house was finally off and the last Weasley snoring, it was almost midnight. I climbed out of bed and slipped my shoes back on. Like with Hogwarts, nobody could apparate within the bounds of our home. Dad just recently put the spell on as added protection. Once outside the house and out in the yard, I would be able to apparate.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and pulled out my wand before slinking quietly out of my bedroom. Quickly making my way down the stairs, I stopped only in the kitchen to grab a loaf of Mum's bread. As soon as I made it out in the yard I started out towards the fence line. I didn't want to apparate too close to the house for fear I would be heard.

When I got past the fence and out of the yard, I looked back at the house one last time before clearing my mind of everything else and thinking only of the address Draco had given me. Lifting my wand, I turned on the spot.

* * *

Did you like it? Did it make up for my long absence? I know it wasn't too long but I did the best I could! Please, review even if you're mad that I took so long. I need to know if I lost any of my loyal reviewers with my long absence :(

FEED BJ! He's little more than skin and bones from my long period of not updating! Thankfully a few reviews have come in here and there to keep him alive but he really could use some good long reviews! :D

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	36. A Cottage in the Wood

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series… Sadly… Why do I always have to admit this failure? WHY DO YOU I HAVE TO-

Brain: Shut up.

Me: BE NICE! I'M HAVING AN EMOTIONAL MLETDOWN!

Brain: I don't care. I just want to read this chapter, not listen to you whine about how your life sucks and you'll never be J. K. Rowling.

Me: For a brain, you're not very nice!

Brain: And you have conversations with other brains? Are you cheating on me with another brain?

Me: *sigh* No... Does that make you feel better?

Brain: Very. *smug smile*

Me: *roll eyes* My brain is a drama queen…

OKAY! Now onto other things! I know I'd neglected you for so long and I just felt so bad that I felt compelled to put another chapter up so soon! I was debating on waiting for a week or so just in case writers block kidnaps me again but I figured I'd rather give it to you know in an attempt to make up to you for my long absence.

I won't drone on and on in this author not like usual so…

Without further ado:

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Ginny POV

When I opened my eyes at first the only things I could see through the thick darkness were the vague outline of trees. It was so dark that not even the moonlight could reach. I could tell I was somewhere deep in a forest. I held up my wand and with a flick of my wrist and the area around me was thrown into light.

Before my eyes, two giant trees seemed to be getting pushed apart. Between the trees, a small cottage seemed to appear from nowhere. I knew enough to know that this place was protected by the Fidelius charm. Once fully there, the cottage, though small, looked very homey. I could see no light coming from inside but I held onto the hope that Draco was already here.

I wasted no time to really take in my surroundings but went straight to the door of the small stone cottage with the thatched roof. I hesitated only for a second before opening the weathered door. Inside was dark as could be so I lifted my wand to shed light on my surroundings. It looked bigger inside then it did from the outside.

The wall across from the door was a huge bookshelf, except for the small window that looked out into the forest. In front of it were two reading chairs and a small sofa. On the left wall was a huge bed, looked like a king-size, that looked very similar to the one that had been in Draco's dorm. The only difference was that instead of green and silver, this bed was a deep midnight blue and silver.

On either side of the bed there were end tables with a window above each. The drapes on every window matched the blue of the bed as did the chairs and sofa. Across from the bed was a huge fireplace. There was already wood in the fireplace but it looked to have been there for a while. There was also a door on each side of the fireplace.

I walked into the cottage and closed the door. It was very obvious nobody had been here in a while. It looked to be recently decorated though, and left alone after. My heart sank when I realized Draco hadn't made it. But I held onto the hope that he was simply late.

I sighed and flicked my wand, starting a fire in the fireplace, before setting it down on one of the bedside tables. The cottage was filled with the soft flickering light from the fire. I smile, it was very cozy. From the outside, the cottage looked old and rundown but inside it was beautiful.

I walked to the first door, the one closest to the front door, and cautiously opened it. The light from the fireplace didn't do much to illuminate the room but I could see enough to tell it was a bathroom. From what I could see, the color scheme was much the same as the main room.

I closed the door and moved to the other one. This one held a small kitchen. I smiled and went to grab my wand again. Walking into the kitchen, I flicked my wand and several lamps lite up. Like I first noticed, it was small but very quant. There was a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs. Cabinets lined the back wall and in the middle was a sink. I set the bag I'd brought with me on the table and walked back out into the main room.

I sighed when I saw that there was still no sign of Draco. I looked at the clock above the mantle and saw that it was already nearly twelve thirty. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted. I slowly walked over to the luxurious bed and sat on the edge. I kicked off my shoes and lay down facing the door. I didn't realize when I'd fallen asleep.

Draco POV

The rest of the day passed in a blur of activity and constant pain. Now that I was officially a Death Eater, I was more involved in the planning that I was before. I had to sit through hour after hour of the Dark Lord talking about what he wanted to accomplish and how he wanted to conquer the rest of the wizarding world. We discussed plan after plan and scheduled raids. There was a lot more to this than many imagined.

The only break that was taken was when my mother sent the house elves in with supper. Then it was back to the meeting. Many of the things they talked about were absolutely horrible but I most of it didn't faze me much. I'd grown up hearing about this kind of stuff from my father and the past few years, though I hadn't been as active as now, I'd been through meetings like this. It was fairly boring, helping me to keep my mask in place. For all everyone saw, I was thrilled with this new change in position. I sat proudly at my father's side. I was happy to be a Death Eater, or so it seemed.

It was almost two in the morning when I finally made my way back to my wing of the manor. My arm was still painful from where the dark mark and been burned into my skin. Once safely behind the closed door, I let out a long sigh. Today had been a very trying day.

I had finally done what I'd dreaded doing. I'd killed and become an official Death Eater all in one night. I was disgusted with myself for what I'd done. But I knew I had done what, in the long run, would be the right choice. I had to gain the Dark Lord's trust and become one of his minions.

I rested my hand against my forearm and could feel warmth from the mark through my robes. It was nearly as dark now as when it was first put there, but slowly it was fading. After a few days the mark and pain would be all but gone unless the Dark Lord called upon us with it. The mark would still be there no matter what, faintly visible at the very least. I would wear this mark the rest of my life.

I felt like collapsing on my bed and sleeping for days, but that was out of the question. Last night at the battle I gave Ginny the location of my secret sanctuary. It was a small place that Blaise and I would run off to when we were children and wished to escape for a while. It wasn't until a few years back though that we put upon it every protective spell we could think of.

I looked at the clock above the mantle. It was already a little past two in the morning. I promised Ginny to meet her there tonight at midnight and now I was very late. After quickly changing out of my Death Eater robes, I walked down the hallway to the balcony I hadn't set foot on in so long. I swung open one of the doors and stepped out into the warm night.

The last of the other Death Eaters were gone and my mother and father retired for the night. I had no idea where the Dark Lord was. It was hard to imagine him sleeping peacefully in bed.

I shook my head and closed the door. It would do me no good to ponder on such things as the Dark Lord taking a nap. I walked over to the side of the balcony and took out my wand. Only the Malfoy family could apparate to and from the grounds of the manor. Within the walls it was impossible though. But the best part was the fact that, if it was a Malfoy attempting to apparate, it was untraceable. I lifted my wand and apparated to the familiar spot.

Once there, I saw the cottage was already lite up with the warm glow of a fire. I felt relived, for that meant Ginny was already here. But, on the other hand I felt bad for having kept her waiting for so long. I didn't waste time before going inside.

What awaited my eyes made me smile. Ginny, my wonderful, sweet, loving Ginny, was curled up in a ball on the side of the bed. The pain in my arm and all over the rest of me became insignificant as I walked over to the bedside and stared down at my beautiful girlfriend. I'd always found it odd, calling her my girlfriend. It didn't feel like a strong enough word to describe what we had. My soul mate perhaps?

I shook my head with a smile. None of that mattered now. What mattered now was the fact that we'd be together, if only for a few hours. I discarded my shoes beside hers and walked around to the other side of the bed. She didn't even stir when I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms. I didn't want to wake her up, she was sleeping so peacefully. But, I knew she'd be mad if I didn't.

"Ginny," I whispered in her ear as I held her close to me. "Ginny, wake up."

She sighed softly in her sleep and curled closer to me, a smile gracing her face, but she didn't wake. She must have been as exhausted as I was. Even now, I could feel that having Ginny back in my arms and this comfortable bed was putting me to sleep too.

Determined to wake her up and not fall asleep myself, I rolled over to hover above her sleeping form and whispered her name again. Still no reaction, other than a smile. So I did the one thing that always woke her up. I kissed her.

My lips settled softly on hers and within moments I could feel her responding to me. "Draco," she sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

I laughed softly and broke the kiss, staring down at her. "Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead," I whispered against her lips.

"Hmm," she sighed, "but then I wouldn't have gotten such a good wakeup call." Her delighted giggle was music to my ears.

I rolled over and pulled her against my side, just enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, a smile on her face. I kissed her nose and we both laughed. If only this moment could last forever. I sighed and closed my eyes. But too so I'd have to tell her about today. I'd have to tell her about my dark mark.

She curled against my side and sighed with contentment. We lay there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms. After a moment she moved a bit and happened the bump my left arm where the dark mark was hidden beneath the sleeve of my long-sleeved black shirt. I hissed in pain before I could stop myself.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up suddenly.

One look at her beautiful face I knew I had to tell her. She looked really worried and almost in pain herself because she knew I hurt. But I just wasn't sure how to tell her. "Ginny…" I started but trailed off, not sure how to say it.

She sat cross-legged beside me looking down at me with a worried expression. "Draco, what is it?"

Seeing no other way, I sat up and moved directly in front of her. I sighed softly as I held my left arm out in front of me. I slowly started to roll the sleeve up. Inch by inch I rolled it up until the entire mark was reviled. The cottage was deathly silent. I didn't want to look up and see Ginny's reaction. Suddenly I felt her fingers gently touching my arm.

Glancing up at her, I was relieved to see she didn't look angry or disappointed. She only looked sad. "Oh Draco," she said softly. Then she climbed up onto my lap and curled against me. "Tell me what happened." She held my left arm in her lap, her fingers gently tracing the mark that I hated so much.

I wrapped my other arm around her and lay my head down on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly before beginning. "After the battle last night, the Dark Lord thought it was time to take a firmer hand. He demanded I show him my loyalty. I was given no choice; no place to run." I stopped, unsure of how much of this Ginny would be able to handle.

"It's okay, Draco," Ginny whispered softly as she stroked my arm, easing the pain of the mark in a way. "You can tell me anything."

And so I did. "I had to take the mark. It was that or be killed. I couldn't let myself be killed. I told you I'd always come back to you and that is a promise I intend to keep, Ginny." I paused and took a breath before continuing. "After we got back from the failed raid, all of us were punished. It was then that he told me I'd be taking my mark in the morning. Every Death Eater that could be there was there. It was a momentous occasion in their eyes. My rite of passage you could say. I was to finally take my place among them."

I shook my head slightly, tightening my grip on Ginny as I spoke. "I didn't want to Gin. I was scared. To get the mark one has to pass a test the Dark Lord commands. If you don't pass, or refuse to do it, he'll kill you. When my father brought me before the Dark Lord, a woman was brought out too. I was told to kill her. I had to kill Ginny!"

I felt the emotion of that deed well up inside of me. All I wanted to do was forget that ever happened. Ginny turned in my lap and let my arm go, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me to her. I tried not to cry but the tears came unbidden. My body shook with silent sobs as I let out the grief caused by what I'd done.

It was the second time she'd seen me cry. She was the only one I could let myself do it with. I knew she wouldn't judge. And so, I let my grief out before finally letting go of her. I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes I saw she had wept too. Somehow, that eased the pain.

She lay her head down on my chest and picked my hand up, holding in it in hers small ones. She didn't say a word. I was glad. These times where I lost control like that always left me feeling embarrassed. I hated to feel weak like that. "And then he burned the mark into my skin," I said softly, continuing.

"Did it hurt badly?" she asked quietly from my lap. Her hand ran back up my arm to gently touch the dark mark. So soft was the caress that I could barely feel it.

"Yes, it was like being branded. In a way I was," I said honestly. I would keep nothing from her.

She was silent for a few minutes and I was content just to hold her to me. After a while, I thought she might have fallen asleep. When I pushed her hair from her face I could see she had. I smiled softly and lifted her from my lap and settled her on the bed beside me. As I was lying down next to her I heard her soft whisper, "Who was she, Draco?"

I closed my eyes briefly before saying in a strained voice, "I'm not sure, Ginny."

She nodded slightly and rolled over and curled up against my chest. She was asleep within seconds. I fought sleep myself in favor of watching her. I didn't want to close my eyes. I knew I wouldn't get to see her much and I wanted this moment to last as long as possible. I lay there for an hour, just watching her sleep. But too soon I looked at the clock and noticed it was four thirty.

I sighed and shook Ginny gently awake. "Come on, Gin. You have to wake up now," I said softly as her eyes fluttered open.

She yawned and stretched like a cat in my arms. She reminded me of the cat I'd gotten her from Christmas, Amour. I smiled at the memory. She loved that thing so much. I was glad I'd thought to get it. "Do I have to?" she grumbled sleepily.

"You need to get back in your own bed before you're parents wake up," I murmured softly as I pushed the hair out of her face before kissing her. She responded eagerly and soon she was wide awake. I smirked against her lips before breaking the kiss. "You feel for it."

"Fell for what?" she asked innocently.

I shrugged and said, "You didn't want to wake up, so I made you want to." I smiled a smug smile as she playfully slapped my arm.

"You sneaky devil you," she laughed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and walked around to grab her shoes from beside the fireplace. "Thanks," she said, taking them and slipping them on.

I pulled her too her feet and kissed her once again. I felt like I could never seem to kiss her enough. "You should go, before you're parents wake," I said with a regretful sigh.

"Yeah, I know," she stalled, hugging me again. "There's a bag on the kitchen table with some food and first aid things. I'll leave that here. The food should keep a while, Mum made it. She uses an unspoiling charm on all her food so it won't go bad. As for the first aid, it's always good to have some around. I'll bring more things next time too."

She frowned and looked down, not happy about having to leave me. She didn't seem like she could let go of me. But, then again, I was holding onto her as tightly as she was me. Then I remembered something I'd meant to tell her. "Tell your order to be at Clovelly at three in the morning Saturday. There's another raid."

"Okay," she whispered against my chest. "I will."

We stood there for quite a while longer, neither willing to move. Finally the clock struck five. "You need to go," I said softly, not wanting this moment to end.

She nodded and finally pulled away from me. "I love you, Draco," she said in a soft voice.

I put my lips to hers once more before whispering, "I love you too, Gin." With a final kiss, she walked out the door and into the still dark forest. She walked a little ways away before lifting her wand and turning on the spot. With a _crack_ she was gone. I walked over to the spot she'd disapparated from to make sure she hadn't splinched and left anything behind. Thankfully there was nothing but leaves.

Finally, I turned and locked the door of the cottage with a flick of my wand before turning on the spot and going back to the manor.

* * *

I hope this more than makes up for my long neglect. Please, let me know if you liked it! I tried my best to portray them both as accurately as possible. I hope you liked the fact most of this was from Draco's POV because I normally do their sweet and tender moments from Ginny's POV because I know the girl prospective pretty well. Did I do okay?

Again, please feed BJ! He's very happy with the quick turnout of the few reviews I got from the last chapter but now I'm intent of fattening this little guy up. So, leave a review and let's get some meat on BJ's bones!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me (and BJ) happy!**


	37. A Celebration or Maybe Not

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have a metaphorical starving five year old that is no longer starving thanks to you wonderful people!

Okay, this one isn't as long as usual, but considering it's the third update in a week, I think you'll forgive me. I'm really trying to make it up to you guys for not updating in so long. I feel really bad about that! But, on the bright side, because of it, you've gotten three chapters in a week! Which, if I was only updating once a month like usually, it would be a while before you'd gotten this one. What's funny is that if I'd updated before, the chapters might not have been what they are now. I write only when I get inspired too, a.k.a. when writers block lets me go, and then I'm simply writing whatever comes to mind. While I know where I want to go with this story, nothing is ever set in stone until it's written. PUN INTENDED! :D

Anyway, I hope y'all like this new chapter and keep your eyes peeled for the next one. Who knows how soon I'll get that one out though... Come Monday my second semester of collage is starting and I'm trying to update as much as I can before then since I don't know how much I'll be able to during that time. I'll try to keep the updates coming as often as I can though!

Oh, and BJ would like to thank everyone for fattening him up and he sends a request for chocolate cake and a cheeseburger.… I think he's becoming spoiled with all these reviews! He'll be fat before we know it! :D Keep those reviews coming in!

I'm glad all of you love my quick updates and I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! You hold a special place in my heart!

And to Rocklover91: Thank you so much for calling my story heart-wrenching! I think that's the first time I've gotten that compliment. You have no idea how much that means to me! I'm glad to know my writing can invoke such and emotional response.

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Ginny POV

The next few months passed in much the same fashion as that first week. The raids were becoming less frequent as time passed because, according to Draco, Voldemort was trying to make them less predictable. Since I had Draco telling me where and when the raids were going to be once a week, the Order had been able to intercept and win almost every single one. No lives were lost but injuries were becoming more and more prevalent. It's like the Death Eaters were getting more violent with every loss. These attacks were becoming less like raids and more like battles fought between the two sides.

After the second raid that I'd been too, the one on Clovelly, Draco asked me not to go to another one. He said I wasn't experienced enough to be there and I had to agree with him. He'd had to save me yet again that night. He feared for my safety and the fact I was doing battle with Death Eaters, with him, scared him more than he was willing to admit. Of course he was right and I was more than happy to stay out of the way of danger. Mum was thrilled too, glad to have on less family member to worry about.

I still did my part though. I would stay home with Mum during the battles, worrying about my family and the other Order members and, of course, about Draco. But, when the battles finally came to an end and the warriors straggled home, I would help Mum to treat the wounded. I had known quite a bit about healing, but within a month I knew at least triple what I'd known before.

It was in this time, these days that I helped patch up the wounded and heal the sick, that I realized what my purpose in life was. I realized what I wanted to become, if ever this war came to an end. I wanted to become a Healer. I had a way with healing and picked up on the spells and techniques faster than I'd ever had with anything, even Charms.

I shared these thoughts and dreams with Draco the next time we met. Lying in his arms, I told him all about the different people I'd healed and how I'd done it. I told him how it brought me joy to see them heal and feel better. I told him of how humbling it was to watch someone walk away from me like they'd never been hurt.

He listened patiently and I could see the tenderness in his eyes at my eagerness. I could tell it did him good to see me happy. It was strange, feeling happy like that, even with all the bad things that were happening around me. But I couldn't help the happiness I felt. I had my Draco with me, I had found my calling in life, and I was a huge help in fighting the war that consumed our lives.

It was only in the brief moments together that all my worries really seemed to fade away. When I was wrapped in Draco's arms, it was like nothing could hurt me. The cottage became our sanctuary, our happy place. It was there, every Tuesday, that my world seemed right.

Some nights we were together were better than others though. Although it didn't happen often, on occasion Draco would show up late. It was nights like that I dreaded. Whenever he was late, it was because something bad had happened to him. Even though he had become a model Death Eater in the eyes of Voldemort and his followers, Draco's father could never be pleased. He was still tortured, though not as often as before. More than once, though, I had to put my new healing skills to work. Luckily, it was never as bad as the night he'd failed his apparition test.

But, though the times were tough, we stuck together and always made it work. Never once had he not shown up at all. I knew it was hard for Draco to make it to me unnoticed, what with Voldemort's growing suspicion that there was a spy among his ranks. But, no matter what, Draco always found his way back to me. That was, until one night late September.

It had started out as a normal day at the Burrow. There hadn't been a raid that week and the family was finally getting to relax a little bit. I'd helped Mum cook a huge meal and she invited half the Order to dinner. It almost felt like a celebration. And, what with the fact that there seemed to be less and less Death Eater activity, it certainly was good timing for one.

I hadn't been able to stop smiling all evening. There was so much happiness in my home that night. I even got to talk to Neville for the first time in ages. He and his Gran had showed up for dinner too. I was glad Mum thought to invite them. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my friend.

It was fairly late when the last of the guests finally drifted out the door, smiles on their faces. I sighed and collapsed on the sofa in the living room between Fred and George. The rest of the family was in here too just relaxing. "What a night!" I said as I lay my head back on the sofa.

Just then, Amour took the opportunity to jump into my lap. I smiled down at the cat that had become almost like a child to me. I stroked her head absently as I relaxed. She was there for me when Draco couldn't be. She was a living reminder of him. I realized the week I'd come home that that was why he'd got her for me, for times like this when we were apart.

The clock chimed eleven and I let out a sigh. I was exhausted. "I think I'm going to go to bed you guys," I said to my family as I scooped Amour up in my arms and stood up. As I walked up to my room I hoped that my going to my room was a queue for others to go to bed too. I didn't want to be late in meeting Draco tonight. I'd never been late yet.

Just before I shut my bedroom door I heard several sets to feet on the stairs. I smiled inwardly, it worked. As the household settled down for the night, I locked my door and started getting ready. I sat Amour down on my bed where she curled up and fell asleep within seconds. I smiled down at my cat before turning to my dresser. I pulled on a warm sweater, it was getting chilly at nights now, and put my shoes on.

I then grabbed a few vials of healing potion that Mum and I had brewed that weekend. I'd filled a few vials for myself and set them aside without Mum noticing. I also packed some bandages, just in case.

It was nearly midnight when the last of the lights went off. I grabbed my cloak and quickly made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. I grabbed a loaf of bread, made fresh that morning, and some of the cookies left over from dinner. I knew Draco would love them. Little did anyone know, but he loved chocolate chip cookies. I smiled when I thought about what his reaction would be.

As I walked outside, I glanced back at the house to make sure no lights were on. Once assured that everyone was asleep, I made my way out past the chicken coup and out into the field that my brothers and I would play Quidditch in. It was out of sight from the house and far enough away to not be heard. After the first night I had to come here. I think Dad heard me apparate the fist night.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I wrapped my cloak more tightly around myself and got a good grip on my bag. Thinking only of the cottage in the woods, I raised my wand and turned on the spot. I would never get used to the feeling of apparition. As I stood in front of the cottage deep in the woods, I tried to shake the feeling that always came with apparition. But, at least it was a quick means of transportation.

I walked inside the cottage and quickly got a fire going. It was pretty chilly that night for September. Once the fire was roaring, I took the bag into the kitchen and put the food on the table. After that I put the first aid things in the bathroom cabinet and sat down on the bed. Kicking my shoes off and levitating my cloak to the hook by the door, I lay down to wait for Draco.

When the clock struck midnight I started to worry. When it struck one, my stomach was in knots. I knew something had happened that was making him late. I hoped beyond hope that it was just a meeting run way over. Yes, that had to be it, I tried to convince myself. I didn't work and by three I was near panic.

Finally though, I just forced myself to lay back and wait for him. He would come. He always did. So with that thought in mind, I lay back on the fluffy pillows that smelled like him and tried to rest. I didn't work. I wasn't even near sleep when the clock struck four.

My mind was racing as I tried to think of what could have caused him to be so late. Nothing was very positive. I tried to push the images of his broken and bleeding body lying on a cold hard floor somewhere out of my mind, but I couldn't help it. What had happened to Draco? When the clock struck five I was sobbing. I knew I couldn't stay any later that this, I never did. Mum would be up before long and I had to be back in my own bed before she realized I was gone.

I waited ten more minutes before I could drag myself from the bed. Something had happened to Draco. He'd not come back to me. It was with a heavy heart and wet eyes that I walked outside into the woods. With one look back at the cottage, I apparated home, praying that Draco would be okay.

* * *

Well, DRAMA! What happened to our poor Draco? Tehehe, only I know! I love cliffhangers, did you guys notice? :D They're fun to write but not so fun to read... Oh well, I'll update before you know it I'm sure! Leave a review and tell me what you think and it might come faster than you expect. I love reviews; they make me want to write!

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. I love hearing you're feedback. Some of the greatest complements an author can get are telling me if it made you cry or laugh or sigh happily or even scream madly at your computer or quoting back to me your favorite parts. I love those kind of reviews ;D

**Anyway, just remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So, review and make me happy!**


	38. Daddy's Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own my laptop witch I used yesterday to watch a video of Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) playing the guitar and singing a love song. It was so adorable I wanted to make out with the screen of my computer! And that British accent… to DIE FOR! You really need to youtube it. I can't remember what it was called though… BUT IT WAS AMAZING!

First and foremost: I know I don't usually do this and I'm sorry to have to say this but … **I MADE A MISTAKE!** Okay, it's nothing major really but I need to change something and clarify. I went back to chapter 37 and changed the part where I said Luna and her dad came to dinner. I had to change it to Neville and his Gran. I'm trying to follow the books as much as I can on the trio's part while sticking to my own timeline. I hadn't realized that I'd yet to have Luna and them rescued. I think I went back and changed four words tops. Like I said, it's nothing major. Thanks for being understanding of my lack of thought ahead!

Okay, I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner and I've been DEING to write it but I just couldn't write! I hated it. I've had NO TIME. I've been super busy with like 3 essays due over the past two weeks and 2 test and another coming up next week. Oh the joys of college life… On the bright side, I got to sleep in this morning seeing as my English class got canceled. I slept till 11! Well, the thunderstorm would occasionally wake me up with thunder that sounded like gunshots right outside my window but… Hey, I still got more sleep than I would have.

Either way, I put this extra time to use. While I should be studying for my upcoming test, I decided to write a chapter! I'd already gotten a little under half of it written about a week ago. Then I tried writing more and ended up scraping that. Finally, I just started writing and out came this baby! I hope everyone enjoys it.

This chapter was really hard to write mind you. As I wrote the end of the chapter, I was tearing up. It hits close to home for me, and maybe you too. I hope everyone enjoys it!

So, without further ado…

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Ginny POV

I opened my eyes to the familiar clearing surrounded by tall trees that I'd spent much of my childhood playing in. For once though, not even this happy place could make me smile. I sniffled and wiped my wet eyes with the back of my sleeves and flinched. Looking down at my hand I noticed my pinky nail missing. I'd splinched a bit.

That was what made me finally snap out of it. The thought of how much worse it could have been made my stomach drop and my blood drain from my face. I could have killed myself apparating like that. I was lucky it was only a finger nail and not my arm. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts.

So, as I walked silently in the semi-dark back up to the house, my thoughts turned back to Draco. I had to stifle a fresh wave of tears at the thought of what had just transpired. He'd not come back to me. He hadn't shown up that night. What had happened to my Draco?

Trying to push these thoughts aside for the moment too, I silently opened the door. It would do no good if Mum was up early and saw me sneaking in crying in the wee hours of the morning. I dried my face as well as I could as I walked into the kitchen. It was quiet as ever. From a few floors above me I could hear the duet of Fred and George's snores. I sighed in relief.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard someone coming down the stairs from the flight above me. With my heart in my throat, I dashed into the nearest hall closet. The door open only a crack, I watched as a still nightgown clad Mum slowly ambled her way down the stairs. It wasn't until I heard her bustling around in the kitchen did I leave my hiding place.

I nearly flew up the stairs after that. I was back much later than usual. I should have known Mum would be getting up so soon. Just before I reached my bedroom door I felt something brush against my leg. I stifled a scream as, my heart pounding, I looked down to see my cat curling her way around my legs. With a sigh of relief I picked her up and opened my bedroom door.

Once safely inside, I shed my clothes and pulled a nightgown on. Finally, taking Amour into my arms, I curled up on my bed and silently cried my heart out. Amour seemed to sense my need for comfort and curled herself right under my chin, purring softly. I turned my head and buried my face in her furry little back. Slowly the sobs died down and the sleepless night finally caught up with me and I drifted to sleep.

I heard a knock on my door less than an hour later. I woke up enough to see Mum standing in my doorway. "Breakfast is ready, Ginny dear," she said with a smile.

I just groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. "Not hungry," I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Alright dear. I'll leave you to sleep," Mum said as she left my room, the door shutting behind her softly. I was back asleep before her footsteps had fully faded away.

I wasn't sure how long I'd slept. When I woke next, the sun was low in the sky. It looked like I'd slept the entire day away. I wondered if everyone had already had dinner. For a second I was disoriented though because it looked more like a sunrise than a sunset. Finally I looked over at my watch that was sitting on my bedside table and looked at the time.

It was 8:50 in the morning. I scratched my head in confusion. Was I really only asleep for three hours? I shook my head, getting slowly out of bed. Amour was nowhere to be seen. As I got dressed for the day, my head filled with thoughts of Draco and what could have happened to him, I noticed again my missing nail. With a sigh I pulled out my wand and quickly regrew it.

Once fully dressed, I made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I groaned. My hair was a mess and my face blotchy from crying, even in my sleep. After brushing through my hair and a few quick freshening spells, I was ready for the day, or as ready as I could be.

As I made my way down the stairs, I felt like I'd never be able to smile again. I had to fight myself not to cry. I couldn't let Mum know that something was wrong. I didn't want to give anything away. It didn't even occur to me that Mum could read me like an open book. Thankfully she was never one to pry too much.

I walked into the sitting room and looked into the kitchen to see Mum putting away leftovers from breakfast. I could hear Dad outside talking to Fred and George. It sounded like they were saying goodbye. Weird, I thought they weren't going back to their shop till tomorrow. The house was quiet. It seemed that everyone had gone home after breakfast. Two loud cracks sounded as Fred and George disapparated.

"Hey Mum," I said softly as I padded into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ginny dear you're finally awake!" she exclaimed, a warm smile spreading across her round face.

I somehow managed to smile back, though I'm sure it looked fake. "Finally?" I questioned. Wasn't I only asleep for a few hours?

"Yes," she said as she bustled around to fix me a plate for breakfast. "I was going to wake you up soon if you didn't get up on your own," she explained as she magically heated the leftovers up with a flick of her wand. "Normally I don't let any of you children sleep so long but you seemed to need it." She sat a full plate in front of me, reminding me how hungry I was.

I took only a small bite because, even though I could feel the hunger, I didn't have much of an appetite. My stomach was too filled with worry about Draco. Swallowing my bite, I asked, "But it wasn't that long was it? I was only asleep for three hours since you came in wasn't I?"

Mum started laughing then. In answer to the confused look on my face she said, "No dear, that was yesterday morning."

I stopped, nearly dropping my fork full of eggs. "Yesterday?" I asked incredibly.

She nodded before taking another sip of tea. "Yes, you slept for quite a while. Whatever got you so tired?" she asked with a shake of her head.

I sat my fork down, thinking back to Tuesday night. A big part of me wished I could just tell her everything. I wanted to just tell her that I'd been up all night waiting for Draco but he'd never shown up. I wanted to tell her that I'd been so tired because I'd gotten no sleep and cried nearly the entire time. I wanted to tell her about Draco, about the amazing boy he was. I wanted to tell my mum that I was in love.

But I couldn't. Instead I just said, "I'm not sure," as I scooted back from the table. "Thanks for breakfast Mum, but I'm not that hungry." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly drug myself back up the stairs. It was with a heavy heart that I shut the door to my bedroom and shut out the world.

~!~!~

A few hours later Mum came to get me for lunch. I didn't look up from where I'd be lying for the past several hours. I was curled on my side, a teddy bear I'd had since before I could remember clutched in my arms, staring at the window, silent tears streaming down my face. Luckily my back was to the door.

"Ginny, lunch is ready," she said again, thinking that maybe I'd been asleep. But I was far from being able to sleep.

"Not hungry," I said in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper, not even caring that she could hear the tears in my voice.

I couldn't see, but I could hear her moving towards my bed. I felt the soft, familiar had of my mother stroke the hair from my face, wiping away a few tears. The contact simply made me cry harder. I didn't even try to stop it. "What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked in a worry filled voice.

I couldn't tell her, and that made it worse. But rather than saying anything, I simply shook my head.

"Ginny," she said softly, her hand smoothing my wild hair.

Again I said nothing. What could I say? Finally though, after a few minutes, she kissed my forehead softly and walked out the door, understanding that I needed time alone.

Again I just lay there, the ache in my heart gnawing a hole in my chest. I wished and prayed for sleep where I wouldn't feel the pain but it would not come. I'd slept too much already and my body would not allow it. So there I lay, crying into my teddy bear. I wished more than anything that it was Draco I was holding onto. I wanted his strong arms to wrap around me and tell me everything would be okay.

That wasn't going to happen though. I didn't even know if Draco was alive at this point. But as the sun sunk low in the sky, I heard my door open again. I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't care.

I felt a familiar weight come down on the side of my bed. I felt a pair of strong, loving arms pull me up. I felt myself being pulled against my father's chest. This position, so familiar to me from my childhood, made me start sobbing even more. The comforting embrace of my father's arms was one I'd dearly needed. "Daddy," I whispered as I buried my face in his warm chest.

I don't know how long my father held me while I cried. It felt like forever. Eventually it felt like I'd cried all the tears I had. "I'm scared, Daddy," I whispered after my sobs turned to hiccups. I felt his arms tighten around me and I kept talking, though I knew I shouldn't. "You know how I've been in contact with someone that's telling me when and where the Death Eaters will strike next?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly, his voice softly urging me on.

I was silent for a moment, not sure how to say it. Finally I just whispered, "I'm in love with him, Daddy."

All was quiet for a moment other than my occasional hiccup. I didn't look up to see the look on his face. I was content to stay curled up in my father's lap with my face against the front of his robes. I breathed in deeply, taking in the so familiar smell of him.

"He must be a good man to have won you're heart," he said softly after a moment. "But if you love him, why are you crying?" I felt his strong, calloused hand lifting my chin up. I saw the smile on his face and knew it was okay.

"He didn't show up. He didn't come back to me. I don't know if he's okay," I answered, though I knew he wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"On Tuesday night?" he questioned quietly. I could see a twinkle of a laugh in his eyes as he looked into my confused ones. How did he know about that? "You didn't think I was oblivious to that did you?"

"But how?" I asked the questing dancing in my eyes.

His soft laughter shook me from where I sat on his lap. "Oh Ginny, I heard you apparate the first night you left. You did it so close. You're lucky your mother didn't wake up," he said with a smile, poking my nose like he did when I was young.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "But after that?" I questioned again.

"Gin, I'm your father. I know everything," he said, kissing my forehead.

I giggled and shook my head. Not everything, I wanted to say. But I didn't. I'd already said too much. My face growing somber once more I told him, "But he didn't show up this time. What if he's dead, Daddy?" I looked up at my father, wishing he could step in and fix it like he'd always done when I was young. But for once, I knew he wouldn't be able to.

He hugged me to him once more. "Everything will be fine," he said as he stroked my hair. I wished I could believe him. But somehow, hearing my father say that, eased the pain a bit. "You're not going to tell me who this young gentleman is, are you?" he asked after a moment.

I shook my head. "I can't," I answered back sadly. I wished I could tell him everything but that would be too much of a risk. If Draco wasn't dead now, he would be if it got out that he was in love with me, a muggle-loving, Weasley blood traitor. "I just can't. I promised that I'd not tell. It would put both of us in danger."

Dad just nodded understandingly. "Well, whoever he is, is okay in my book. If you trust him and love him, Ginny, then I'll trust you. He's a good man, this boy you've fallen for," he stated. If only he knew that 'this boy' he was talking about was Draco Malfoy. "But, he'll never be good enough for you. Nobody's ever going to be good enough for my daughter."

I felt the tears well up at that. "Thank you, Daddy," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin-bug," he said quietly, moving me from his lap and back onto my bed. "Try to get some sleep." With that, he pulled my covers up around me, tucked me in, and lay my teddy next to me, like he used to when I was little. After a quick kiss on the forehead, he strode from my room, shutting of the lights and closing the door. "Goodnight," I heard as the door clicked closed.

And then I slept. My heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, though the worries were still there. Somehow, it all seemed a little less bleak than before. I knew in my heart that, whatever was to come, I'd be able to deal with. I'd be okay.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, I don't know what you thought the end of the chapter would be when you read that little bit in the A/N earlier but I hope this was okay. The scene with Ginny and her dad was really touching to me, even as I was writing it. I literally was wiping tears away as I wrote. I listened to the song "Daddy's Hands" by Holly Dunn. If you listen to the song, you can see why it was great inspiration for this.

So, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope it was too much of a disappointment for all of you. I know I said nothing about Draco but… ah well. Now you know how Ginny feels! :D I hope you liked the chapter though.

Okay, so BJ is growing strong and healthy by he can always use more food! He's been kind of hungry over the past month. He's glad to see a new chapter up so you wonderful people can review! Feed BJ!

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	39. Shell Cottage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however wish I owned the Harry Potter series. For then I'd be rich and not have to worry about college or financial aid or three tests, a lab, and chart due within a three day time span. Oh the joys of college…

Well, I had some serious writers block and I think this chapter is a load of crap thrown together in a Word Document. I hope you find it better than I do. I seem to have very little confidence in my writing, at least when it comes to chapter that I'm not sure how to write. And this was one of them. I got what I wanted to in the chapter and that's all that matters I guess, well not all but w/e. I hope you like it more than I do!

Well, like I mentioned in the disclaimer, I have three tests, a lab, and a chronology chart of Jesus' life due all before Wednesday. One test is done with, good or bad we'll find out. I have yet another tomorrow along with my Biology lab. I wrote this chapter when I should have been studying for my impending English exam tomorrow morning… Ah well! Another test on Wednesday and the chart due and that's all the homework I'll have until I'm back from spring break! Oh this Friday couldn't come soon enough.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to leave a review! Oh how they brighten my day. And trust me, after a week like I've been having, I need them.

So, without further ado…

**Chapter 39** (ALMOST TO 40!)

* * *

Ginny POV

The next few weeks were hard. I had gotten so used to seeing Draco, having the physical reassurance that he was okay, that not getting to see or hear from him, or even know if he was okay, was killing me. I took my dad's advice though and tried not to worry but it was easier said than done. But I did try.

Every Tuesday I still went to the cottage in the woods with the hope that he would show up. The first time I tried not to get my hopes up. But there was the hope that last week had just been a fluke and that he'd be back this time. It was with a hopeful smile on my face that I apparated to the so familiar cottage in the woods.

The cottage was dark when I opened my eyes. The shadowy trees loomed overhead as I slowly made my way to the door. My hope wasn't gone yet, I almost always made it here before him. I swung the door open and put the healing things I brought away and started a roaring fire before kicking my shoes off to wait nervously on the bed.

The hours ticked by slowly. The tears I'd hoped I was done crying came back with a vengeance when the clock struck five. He didn't show up again. My hope was crushed and I'd returned home with tear-filled eyes and had stayed in my room that day. Mum was worried about me but at least Dad understood why, or he could have easily guessed. Staying true to my unspoken wish, he'd not told Mum what I'd said the other day.

The next week I had even less hope that Draco would come back to me but it was there nonetheless. Again I waited and waited, tears filling my eyes as the clock ticked by. So, again that hope was shattered when I apparated home without even a trace of Draco to be seen.

More weeks passed and each Tuesday I would make my way to the cottage. Each time I was greeted with nothing but the cold, dank rooms. These days were the hardest. Lying in the big bed we had shared on countless nights, I would curl up alone with a pillow that smelled like him. Eventually even the pillow lost the scent of Draco. It got harder and harder to just get from day to day. I was so very lost without my Draco.

I tried to stay strong for the sake of my family, but it wasn't easy by any means. I had no appetite and would only barely make myself eat when Mum shoved food in front of me. It was like when I lost Draco, I lost the will to live. The only thing really that I had to hold onto was the necklace he'd once given me and his promise that he'd always come back to me. He'd never break his promise.

My seventeenth birthday came and went. That was one of the few days I'd been able to smile in a long while. I'd gotten a small package by owl that freaked everybody out, seeing as how owl post was no longer safe. But I recognized the writing on the tag that said 'Red,' the nickname I hadn't heard in so long. It was from Blaise, I realized, my heart going into my throat. After reassuring everyone that it was fine, I opened it to revile a small glass vile.

It was filled with a clear liquid that I couldn't even begin to guess what it was. As my family gathered closer around me, even four month pregnant Fleur craning her head for a better look, to find out what this mysterious gift was, Bill picked up a tiny scrap of parchment from the bottom of the box. "Phoenix tears," he read aloud in an awed voice.

Phoenix tears were rare and priceless. A single drop could bring someone back from death's door. I felt tears fill my eyes as I stared at the little glass vile in my hand. This tiny bottle was worth more than all the money I'd ever seen in my entire life. This little bottle was worth more money than maybe even Draco had ever seen. It was literally priceless, especially in times of war.

I didn't even try to understand how this came into Blaise's possession. I was more than a little shaken to my core at this gift. I'd also gotten, from my parents, a small bag. It wasn't pretty by any means and no bigger than the size of my fist. But, as they explained to me, only the owner of the bag would be able to open it and no amount of magic could break that. Also, it would keep everything inside of it as pristine as the day it was put in, even if it were run over by a train or trampled by a giant.

It was with a feeling of awe that I turned the vile over in my hand once more before slipping it securely into the bag and pulling the strings closed. Slipping the long cord around my neck, I let the bag settle on my chest where it would stay safe.

After that day, things kind of went back to how they'd been. When September 1st rolled around, there was no question about me not going back to Hogwarts, though it was still kept open. Things just stayed how they had been. I still went every Tuesday to the cottage and still Draco did not come back. I quickly slipped back into my depression I'd been in before.

About another month passed like this. It had been over two months since I'd seen Draco I was starting to wear thing, like too little butter scraped over toast. It was mid-November when Mum and Dad sat me down in the sitting room to talk to me. I wasn't sure what they were going to say as I perched myself on the small sofa in front of the fireplace. I looked up at them confused.

Mum came over and sat down next to me, her arm wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me to her. I let myself be cradled in my mother's grasp. "We've been so worried about you lately dear. This war is really taking its toll on you," she said before letting me go.

I looked from her to Dad, still confused. "It's hard on everybody," I said in a voice hoarse from underuse.

"Ginny," Dad said from where he stood by the fire. "We think it would be best if you get away from everything for a while." He smiled softly down at me. "It will be good for you."

I froze. "Where are you sending me?" I asked in an almost terrified whisper.

Mum pat my leg reassuringly. "Not to worry dear. You're only going to go stay with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage for a while. It will be good for you to stay away from the war," she said, trying to ease my fear. "It's a lovely little place, peaceful and quite. And I'm sure Fleur would like another woman around during her pregnancy."

I heard my dad cough, sounding suspiciously like "not a woman yet." I think he was still in denial about his little girl being so grown up. I felt a grin settle on my lips for the first time in many weeks. Maybe this idea for me to go to Shell Cottage wouldn't be so bad. But what if they kept too close eye on me that I couldn't sneak out to wait for Draco on Tuesdays?

"… and you'll get to help! Don't you think that will be fun? " Mum asked.

"Huh?" I asked back, too lost in thought to realize she'd been talking to me.

"I said you'll get to help with the baby room. They're adding another room onto the cottage just for it. They want to keep the guest room since you'll be staying with them for a while. You'll get to help fix and decorate the new room. Don't you think that will be fun?" she asked again, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I agreed halfheartedly, trying to sound enthusiastic about it all. I was still worried I wouldn't get to go to the cottage though. What if Draco finally did show up and I wasn't there? He would think I'd given up on him!

"Well, go pack Gin-bug and we'll have you settled in in time for lunch," Dad said, helping me off the sofa and to my feet.

"Alright," I said as I made my way back up the stairs. I knew they were doing what they thought was best for me, but what if it wasn't really best? What was going to happen once I was cut off from everything?

I packed quickly, not wanting to prolong this. In a way, I was excited. I'd never had the chance to see Shell Cottage yet and I hadn't seen my brother or sister-in-law since my birthday. Plus, I'd get to be a part of the pregnancy of my first ever niece or nephew. How could that not put a smile on my face? I felt like this was going to be a god thing in the long run. Whatever the obstacles put in my way, I'd still make it back to Draco.

I grabbed my trunk, the one that had been with me since my first year, and set it, full, on the floor of my bedroom. Years ago, Mum had magically modified it to fit much more than usual, much like Dad did to that old car Ron accidentally set loose in the Forbidden Forest. Such fond memories.

Then I coaxed a very reluctant Amour into her cat carrier. She hated that thing, not that I blamed her. But there was no way I'd leave without her. She was the only living link I had to Draco. Finally, I grabbed my teddy bear that had gotten me through countless nights. Putting him under my arm, I levitated my trunk and cat carrier downstairs, a no so happy Amour meowing pitifully from her cage.

"I'm ready," I called out as I descended the last flight of stairs down into the sitting room.

I heard Mum bustling around in the kitchen and Dad was just walking back inside. "Okay," Mum called from the kitchen. I sat my things down and slipped my cloak on from where it hung on the cloak rack by the stairs. "I'll be done in a moment. I'm just finishing up some soup and bread to take for lunch." She was afraid that Fleur wasn't eating enough and always made a point to make extra food each time we got together.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mum standing over a bubbling pot on the stove and Dad stomping his feet to get the snow off by the back door. Seeing me standing in the doorway to the sitting room, he said, "I'll take your things over to Bill's. Why don't you lend your mother a hand?"

"Okay," I said with a shrug as I went to help Mum. She silently pointed me to the bread. I took the fresh loaves out of the oven and wrapped them up before putting them beside the basket we would be taking over there. After a moment, Mum put a large covered bowl, holding the delicious smelling soup, in the basket before putting the bread around it. Covering the basket in a cloth and tapping it with her wand to keep it from cooling off, she handed it to me to carry.

"Let's go dear. Your father is already there and I'm sure they're waiting for us," she said as she took my hand and led me out the back door and into the chilly mid-morning air. Seeing as I'd never been to Shell Cottage before, I didn't mind when she took me via side-along apparition.

What awaited me looked like the front of a muggle postcard. A stunning little cottage was nestled on the cliff overlooking the sea. The cliff slowly sloped down to form a pretty little beach. The area around the cottage was a winter wonderland covered in snow with trees and rocks poking out at odd places. It was beautiful.

* * *

I'll try and keep this author note short seeing as how I should have been in bed hours ago since I have an early test.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Feedback is a God-sent to authors.

BJ is happy and healthy thanks to you people! Please, contribute to keeping him healthy by leaving a fantastic review! (I could use them too!)

Thanks for reading!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	40. Sneaking Around

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a very expensive biology book that I should be reading right now.

Just so you know, I would have had this up days ago but stupid fanfic decided now would be a good time to mess up and not let people post. If you write and have tried yourself to post, you understand my frustration. At least they finally got it fixed!

Say hello to chapter 40! I cannot believe that I've finally gotten this far! Starting out, I would have never thought that this story could go this far. Not only have I hit the 40 chapter milestone, I've also hit a huge one of getting over 500 reviews! I'm blown away by you amazing people that read my story and especially those who review. I'd name you all but there are too many to count! You know who you are though!

In celebration of this day, I've decided to share with all of you the story of the beginning of Set in Stone. I've only shared this with one other person and as I told her, I realized that all of my readers might like to know what inspired this story. So, and I really do hope you read this, here it goes.

You wouldn't believe it, but this all started out as a role play with my younger cousin. As we were role playing I wrote this one part about a necklace, the dragon necklace that Draco gave Ginny. I fell in love with that and tucked it away in a folder because I couldn't let it go. As that role play progressed, I wrote this really cute part full of Draco Ginny amazingness. So, loving this idea as much as the necklace, I took it out of the role play and started writing on it.

What it turned into was amazing. I knew I wanted to use this in a story, but I'd never written a Draco Ginny story before or anything really. I had a few stories that I dabbled on here and there but nothing serious. But this chapter I wrote so many years ago, I was determined to use in a story. So, taking that idea, I started writing. But, this chapter I had written was made for later in a story. So, I started writing how it began and thus Set in Stone was born.

The only reason I kept writing in the beginning was because I was so determined to get to this chapter I had written. But, as I wrote, I started getting more and more reviews. The story evolved then. I wasn't writing to the chapter, I was writing to my readers, to you. Each time I posted, I would wait eagerly for reviews, for the feedback of my readers and I still do that. That is what keeps me going, knowing that there are people out there from all over the world waiting for my updates. It's humbling really when I think about it.

I've never finished a story before, but I will promise this: Set in Stone will be the first I ever finish. I will complete this story.

I still haven't gotten, two years later, to the chapter that I originally wrote. Over the years, it has changed and evolved to stay fitting to Set in Stone. As of now, I think that it might be nearly done. I don't foresee many changed being made, other than the beginning and making one huge change to it, since it's actually really close in the story now. I think, a handful of chapters later, that I'll be able to put it into the story! It's a huge milestone for me.

This chapter will be one of the most prominent in the story. This chapter his how it all started, how the story gets its name and everything. The line on the story cover for Set in Stone (It's cute and amazing and there is a link on my profile), "I know it's not set in stone, but I will marry you one day, Ginny Weasley," is in that chapter that I wrote so long ago. I've been waiting eagerly to put it in, and now the time is nearly here!

But that won't be the end yet, I still have other ideas up my sleeve I wish to use, other ideas I have to write. If all goes as planned though, I'll be done with Set in Stone by the end of the year. It makes me sad, really. For two years, this story has been part of my life. Not a week goes by where I don't think of it, get new ideas or work on the story. I don't know what I'll do when it's over. But, it very nearly is.

And, now you know how this story came to be. Who knew that a silly little role play with my cousin could have turned into this? I sure didn't. But it has and I really hope you're enjoying it! I'll stay faithful to the end and give all of my readers a fitting conclusion to the story when the time comes. I'll not desert it like I've done before.

Now that I've talked your ears off, or typed your eyes out as it would be, I'll cut this author note off. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and bless me with your wonderful reviews!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Ginny POV

Settling into life at Shell Cottage was actually fairly easy. Bill and Fleur welcomed me with open arms. Out of all of my brothers, I looked up to Bill the most. He was the oldest and no matter what life seemed to throw his way, he always took it in stride. Being with him really helped me to pull myself back together.

He had been through much in his life, good and bad. The worst was when he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. But to see him now you'd never even know he was hurt if it wasn't for the slowly fading scars. He lived life to the fullest and didn't let anything stop him. He was in love with Fleur and lavished attention on her and their unborn baby.

No even when he was nearly killed in that ill-fated attack was he swayed from what he wanted to do. He still loved Fleur and she him. Like she'd said, she was beautiful enough for the both of them. Their wedding still went on and, even though the Death Eaters attacked, they didn't let it put a damper on their marriage.

Bill went through a lot and still was dealing with the repercussions of that. But never did I see him without a smile on his face. I realized that if he could get through something like being attacked by a werewolf and still smile, then I could get through this time without Draco. It wasn't easy by any means, but it was manageable. I still cried at night as I lay in bed with Amour for comfort, wishing for his arms to wrap around me and hold me close, but I was actually able to smile too.

I had a lot to keep my mind off my worries. Though they were never fully gone, I was able to push them back if I kept myself busy. It was only at night when I lay in bed would I not be able to hold it back any longer. But I did good at keeping myself busy.

With the baby on the way, there was much work to be done around the little cottage. The biggest project was adding another room for the baby. That was what I occupied my time with most of the days. I was also helping Fleur with designs for the baby room and making clothes for the baby.

But the best think about living at Shell Cottage was getting to take care of Fleur through her pregnancy. For an aspiring Healer, I'd hit the jackpot. Being the youngest, I'd never seen my mother pregnant. The only pregnancy I'd really come into contact with was that of Tonks. I'd not been able to help out though as I only saw her once in a while. Everything worked out fine though and she delivered a happy, healthy baby boy. Lupin was thrilled to learn little Teddy didn't carry the werewolf gene but that of his mother. Little Teddy was a metamorphmagus.

We'd gotten the news of her delivery just two weeks after I moved to Shell Cottage. It was the first time for real celebration in so long. It was the first night since Draco had gone missing from my life that I'd not cried myself to sleep.

Both Tuesdays, I still made my way to the cottage in the woods. It was much harder to sneak out with Bill and Fleur. By eleven Fleur was in bed, her seven month pregnant body demanding sleep, but many times Bill would still be up working on the room, or reading the paper, or maybe just relaxing. He was never one for an early bedtime, a trait that drove Mum up the wall when we were growing up.

As I lay on my bed in the guest room of the cottage, I tried to think of a way to sneak out without Bill noticing. Nothing was coming to me and by eleven I was near panic. What if I wasn't able to get there and this was finally the week my Draco would return to me? What if he needed me and I wasn't there? That was really the only worry I had about moving in with Bill and Fleur.

Not only was Bill not going to bed anytime soon, but Shell Cottage was much smaller than the Burrow making any sneaking near impossible if someone was awake. The only door was the front door. To get out, I'd have to go through the living room into the kitchen and Bill was relaxing in the living room in front of the fire.

I decided I could climb out my window. I would have to be careful not to make any noise though because my room shared a wall with the other bedroom. If Fleur woke up and looked out the window, I would be caught.

Even if I made it out without notice, I still had one problem. Bill, being the loving and concerned older brother he was, would come and check on me almost every night before he went to bed. If he didn't go to bed before I left, then he'd see my bed empty. That couldn't happen because not only would I have to tell him where I went, it would cause panic. He'd think something happened to me.

Finally though, I gave up. No matter what I did, they would notice I was missing. There was no way to avoid it. As the clock neared 11:50 I quickly dressed, having put pajamas on earlier to make it look like I'd gone to bed. Once dressed, I grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note.

_Bill,_

_Couldn't sleep. Gone for a walk to clear my head. Don't worry, I'm dressed warm. Yes, I have my wand. And yes, I'll stay within the bounds of the Fidelius charm. Don't wait up._

Putting the note down on my pillow, I waited anxiously. Finally, after what felt like an hour, I heard the bathroom door open then close. Praying that it wasn't Fleur and her pregnant woman's bladder that occupied the bathroom, I slipped silently from my room.

Tiptoeing quickly into the living room, I sighed with relief to see an open book that Bill obviously been reading sitting on the arm of a chair. As I strode into the kitchen, the clock over the fireplace chimed midnight. Not wanting to be any later than I already was, I ran quietly out the kitchen door and into the cold October night.

The light in the bathroom window went out as the door closed behind me. Knowing I had to be far away so the wide-awake Bill wouldn't hear my disapparating, I ran into the nearby woods. I waited for a moment longer, looking back at the house to make sure Bill wasn't coming back after me. When I was satisfied he wasn't, I cleared my mind and turned on the spot.

I waited all night for Draco to show up as I lay under the covers on the king-sized bed. Even with the roaring fire, I felt the cold nights air seeping in but I couldn't be bothered to cast a charm to hold the heat in. I cried as I waited through the long hours of the night. This was becoming tradition, a painful but necessary tradition. When the clock struck five, I knew he would not come.

I wished more than anything I knew what had happened to him. It could be as simple as Voldemort cracking down on security and him not being able to leave and come to me. But it could also be as bad as him being dead. That was one possibility I refused to accept. He promised he'd always come back to me and I held firm in my heart that he would keep that promise. It was the only thing that kept me going.

As I returned to Shell Cottage, sneaking in easily as both my brother and Fleur were sound asleep, I went back to my room with tears in my eyes. Amour, my lovely cat that Draco had gotten me nearly a year ago, was sitting on my bed waiting for me. She seemed to know when I needed her and every morning after returning from the cottage she was waiting for me.

Picking her up, I curled up under the blankets. I didn't even bother to take my cloak off as I lay down. It was a comfort, the old cloak. Worn from use but still in amazing condition, the cloak Draco had given me our first night under the tree, the night all this had started, was wrapped securely around me like it had been for the past two years.

As I cried into the soft fur of Amour, the memories flooded back. Images flashed through my mind. Us under the tree, a time before either of us truly understood the love we would share. In the library when he helped me with my potions homework. That was when he said he'd fallen in love with me. I smiled through the tears the memory.

Painful memories were brought up too. The time he'd pretended not to love me to save me seemed like a walk in the part compared to what I was going through now. Even when he'd gone behind my back and plotted to kill Dumbledore and ran away with the rest of the Death Eaters paled in comparison to the pain of losing him like this. At least then I knew he was alive.

I could look back with a smile about the day I'd been tortured by the Carrows because that was the day Draco had come back into my life with a blaze of glory as he saved me from certain death. That night had been one of the happiest of my life as I slept with him by my side for the first time. And oh, it had felt so right for his arms to be around me while I slept.

Another painful memory was brought to the front of my mind, the day he'd failed his apparition test. His father had beaten him so badly I wasn't sure if I could heal him. But I did and, with time, he made a full recovery. The only lingering mark was the angry red scar on his back that refused to fade. But, considering what he'd been through, the scar was no big deal.

The pain of our separation at the end of the year was hard to remember, but unlike the last time we'd been separated, I knew he loved me. It was hard to bear, leaving him, but I did what was best. I saw him again not long after that though, at the first raid the Order had intercepted. He'd saved my life again that night.

After that we'd met at our secret place, our little cottage, every Tuesday for a long while. But, he'd not shown up one night, the beginning of all this new pain. Every Tuesday since I'd gone and he'd not shown up. It was still hard, even months later, to go through that.

As our time together flashed through my mind, I smiled and laughed though my tears and cried desolately. I missed him more than my heart could bear. I wondered if, wherever he was, if he was remembering too. Could he be, like me, bringing back the memories of our time together? It was with that thought, and the ghost of a smile on my face, that I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. The brief flashback of memories is nice to have every now and then because sometimes even I forget what's happened thus far in the story. I'll even confess at one point I forgot about Amour! But, I remembered in time to save my blunder.

If you think of something you think I may have forgotten about that has happened in the story, feel free to be like, "Hey, remember that one think you did in this one chapter? Just wondering if it would play a role later," or "Yo! You forgot about Draco's scar you boob!" I will take in stride helpful criticism, and though it's not always fun to hear, it makes me a better writer.

Anyway, leave a review for little BJ! He's growing up so fast! His seventh birthday is coming up in November! He's about six and a half now! (It will have been two years since I introduced our metaphorical starving five year old!) He's always up for your amazing reviews as am I!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	41. Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do, however, one day plan on marrying Tom Felton (Draco). I'll look stunning my wedding dress at our small wedding (only 100 people!) on the beach and he'll sound amazing with his accent saying his wedding vows. And then we'll jet off to our honeymoon not to be heard from for a week ;D

Guess what? I updated! YAY!

Okay, here it is! Chapter 41! I think it's pretty good, though for some reason I'm feeling a bit insecure about it so be nice in your reviews. I hope everyone enjoys it. It's a pretty big twist and plenty of action for those of you who thought it was getting boring without the twisty road I put them through.

I'll tell you now, you'll probably find many errors in my typing seeing a I wrote this at midnight. Just ignore them and know what I mean not what I say.

Since my last A/N was so freakishly long, I'll be nice and keep this one shorter. Enjoy!

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Ginny POV

I was woken up early the next morning after getting less than two hours of sleep. Groggily, I ignored the bustling of people around the house. It was probably just Mum and Dad coming over. But soon I realize what had woken me up, all traces of tiredness gone. I heard fussing in the living room and almost fell out of bed as I heard Ron's deep voice sound in the living room. My brother was back!

As I clambered out of bed I heard Hermione's quiet voice drift down the hall towards my room. I didn't have time to wonder if Harry was with them and safe since it took no time at all to run out of my room and into the living room.

I stopped dead in my tracks at what await my eyes. Not only were Ron, Harry, and Hermione at Shell Cottage, Luna was supporting a very thin Mr. Olivander and a goblin was collapsed on the couch, his legs obviously seriously hurt.

"Ginny," Ron said in a strangled voice, reaching out to me. I ran to him, throwing my arms around the youngest of my brothers. One of his arms wrapped around me, his other holding onto Hermione still. I put one of my arms around her too, hugging them both.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see a very worn Harry. Grabbing him, I pulled him into the hug too, glad they were all safe, if not unharmed. The reunion only lasted a moment, seeing as how not only the goblin was hurt but also Mr. Olivander was barely able to support himself, standing still only with the assistance of Luna. I could see a bond between them and wonder what had happened. I wasn't given time to ponder this though.

"Come on, let's get you sat down, Mr. Olivander," Bill said as he helped Luna lead Mr. Olivander to a chair where he collapsed, breathing heavily. Knowing my apt for healing, Bill waved me over from where I stood beside Ron.

Going over to him, I knelt down beside Mr. Olivander and quickly evaluated what was wrong and what I could do to help him. He was thin, looking like he hadn't had a proper meal or night's sleep in months. There wasn't much physical harm, a few cuts here and there, some healing bruises and a lump on his head. He was mainly weak and in great need of sleep. It would take a while for him to fully heal but with some care, he would do fine I hoped.

"Take him back to the back bedroom," I said, indicating the one I'd been staying in. "He needs to rest." Waving my wand over him, I saw the cuts heal and bruises fade. I saw a look of relief cross his face as the healing. "There is some dreamless sleep draught in the first drawer of the dresser," I told Bill before turning to Mr. Olivander. "We'll have you feeling better in no time." Mr. Olivander smiled at me weakly and I could tell how relived he was. I wonder angrily how long he'd been put through torture.

"Okay," Bill said, helping him up once again. Bill had lifted him nearly off the ground as they slowly made their way to the back bedroom, Luna following after to make sure Mr. Olivander was okay. She touched my arm briefly as they passed, a smile crossing her face. I reached out and hugged her quickly before she continued back to the bedroom.

As they walked out of the room, Fleur started bustling around, making everyone sit down. Since the Goblin was taking up the smaller sofa, there wasn't much room. Letting Harry, Ron and Hermione have the remaining seats, I glanced over at the goblin. He laid their unconscious and obviously in pain, his brow creased even in such a deep sleep. He would need me too. I silently thanked God that my parents had sent me here. I was needed.

"Thank goodness you are all okay," Fleur kept saying over and over as she went into the kitchen to make tea and biscuits. It would calm everyone's nerves. Looking over at the trio of friends that sat huddled together, I noticed Ron holding Hermione, his eyes trained on her arm.

I walked over to them and knelt down. "Let me see, Hermione," I said softly. She nodded and held out her arm for me to see. There on her arm, cut in bold letters, was the word Mudblood. Horrified, I stare at the horrible word etched cruelly into her skin. With tears in my eyes, I lifted my wand and muttered an incantation. The words slowly started to fade as the marks healed until all that remained was a scar.

She looked down at her arm, sighing in relief as the pain disappeared. Ron gingerly ran his thumb over her arm, feeling the slight bump of the scar. "Where did you learn that spell," she asked quietly, staring down at the scar.

"I've done much healing while you've been gone. I helped Mum after every battle," I answered, looking down at the scar too. The cuts had been deep and the scar was an angry pink. "I've got something that will help fade the scar but I'm afraid it will never go away completely I don't think."

She nodded understandingly and I rocked back on my heels, taking in the three of them. "I would ask who did this and what happened but something tells me it will be a very long story best saved for full stomachs and clear heads," I said as I glanced over them to make sure nothing else needed healed.

It was then I noticed Harry staring towards the door. Looking that direction I let out a soft gasp. There next to the door, wrapped in a sheet with a bloodstain in the middle, was a small, still body. It could have been the body of a child were it not for the shape of large feet and a pointed nose being visible under the sheet. Without my asking, Harry gave me my answer. "Dobby, he saved us."

I could hear the tears in his voice as he spoke and I lay a hand on his leg in comfort. "I want to give him a proper burial," he said suddenly, rising to his feet, "without using magic."

I understood that he needed time alone to sort through his thoughts. I recognized the look on his face, the desperation to be away from everyone. "There's a shovel or two in the toolshed," I told him quietly, pointing towards the garden outside the window.

Bill stood in the doorway of the living room, having heard the entire conversation. Luna stood beside him. "It's going to be okay, Harry," she said as Harry made his way to the door, using the opening I'd given him to get away.

As he walked out the door again I wondered what had happened. But, that explanation would have to wait. About that time Fleur came bustling back in carrying a platter of tea and biscuits and I turned my attention to the unconscious goblin.

"Bill, can you ready the other room for him," I asked my oldest brother, looking up from where I knelt beside the couch. He nodded and made his way to the baby room we had just completed a few days before. The only thing I lacked as furniture but that was easily conjured up. I could tell Fleur wasn't too happy about her baby room being given to the goblin but she kept her mouth shut, understanding the need.

Hermione distracted her from her frown by asking quietly, "When are you due?" I was startled when I realized that the three of them had probably not even known she was expecting.

A smile graced Fleur's beautiful face as she proudly announced, "In two months."

I saw Ron's face light up as he said in awe, "I'm going to be an uncle."

As the three of them discussed the baby, Luna made her way over to them to join in the conversation. She was bright and cheery as ever, making me wonder if anything could ever damage her spirit. It was nice to see such a beacon of happiness in such a dark time.

Bill came striding back into the living room then, putting his wand in his back pocket. A smile flitted across my face as I remembered Mad Eye always getting onto people about that, referencing Belinda the Buttless. It had been over a year since his death and the pain of losing such a good friend still affected many of the Order members. I remembered Mum crying when she'd realized that it had been a full year since his death.

Shaking my head to clear the depressing thoughts, I stood and back out of the way as Bill picked the small, limp body of the goblin up. I followed him into the now furnished room and watched as he lay him down on the small bed. I noticed the curtains were drawn and the room slightly dark. When I asked about this Bill told me goblins didn't like the sunlight.

Nodding in understanding, I grabbed my wand and started to work over the small, broken body. His legs were the worst, broken in many places and mangled horribly. It would take a long while for him to fully heal, using magic or not. This was not the type of injury to disappear with the flick of a wand.

Bill watched over me for a while, helping me when he could. Eventually I turned to him and said, "I can handle it from here. It's pretty strait forward. It's going to take him quite a while to heal and he won't be able to walk for a bit but I think he'll be fine." The goblin, Griphook as Bill had informed me, was now resting a little more peacefully but I still had work to do. "Can you go make sure Fleur isn't over doing herself? The stress is bad for the baby."

"Yeah," Bill said, getting up from beside the bed. "You know how she is." With that he disappeared out the door, calling to Fleur as he went.

I turned back to the goblin on the bed. Along with his legs being badly mangled, he was riddled with other cuts and gashes and a bunch of fresh bruises. Someone had really done a number on him. Grabbing a bottle, I started to rub cream onto some of the more nasty bruises and watched as they disappeared.

After that, I wrapped up his legs and tapped them with my wand. The cloth turned into a cast. It would take a while for them to heal and until then they needed to be kept motionless. I could heal him quicker if I had access to some more supplies and some different potions but I made do with what I had. I made a mental note to ask Bill to help me brew some potions later.

Standing finally from his bedside, I glanced at my watch. It was already nine o'clock in the morning. I shook my head; it was hard to imagine what had all happened in just two mere hours. Making my way back into the living room I looked around the room before sitting down on a chair next to Fleur. Harry was nowhere to be seen, most likely out digging still, but Ron, Hermione and Luna were sitting on the couch, all holding cups of steaming tea. Fleur was sitting on a chair with Bill standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

Luna was talking; tell the story of what had happened to her. She had disappeared nearly a year ago, around Christmas time when she'd gone home for the holiday. I sat down and poured myself a cup of tea from the teapot on the coffee table. I nearly dropped it when Luna announced where she'd been taken. "The Carrows drug me to Malfoy Manor and tossed me in the dungeon," she announced in her cheery voice, unaware to what effect that would have on me. I caught myself before the tea spilled everywhere, holding the cup firmly in my hands as I fell back against the chair. Thankfully, everyone was too engrossed in her story to have noticed.

My mind was reeling as she continued. It seemed like I was listening to her from the other end of a long tunnel as the world seemed to hold still. Had she seen Draco? Did she know if he was alive? My heart leapt in my chest.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! You know that lovely little button that opens up a box where you can pour your heart and soul and feelings about this chapter or life in general? Yeah? You should totally push it! It's awesome for you and me! Please, tell me what you think in your review!

You'll get answers in the next chapter! Who can say yay? I know all of you will be eagerly waiting to what Luna has to say. I can already see you, each of you much like Ginny, hanging onto her every word. Bet you can't wait huh!

Well, since I should be in bed by now since it's past midnight and I have biology at eight in the morning, I'll leave it off here. Just remember to feed BJ with your wonderful reviews! A growing boy needs his food!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	42. A Story Told

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do own Set in Stone and all its lovely plot's glory! Yay me!

Okay, so I hope the wait wasn't too long! I'm getting better at updating more than just once a month. Right? I think more than once a month now. Say thank you to my ever worsening procrastination for this chapter. I should have been working on a research paper for my English class… Ah well, I got a chapter done!

I would like to point out to those of you who don't realize this, my timeline for Set in Stone is different from the book! I know that it is! I hope this makes reading less confusing. I would hope most of you realized that though. It's kind of obvious I think. I'm at least trying to stick to the cannon of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures a bit, in content if not time.

Well, enjoy reading! I hope y'all like it!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Ginny POV

I did my best to hide my anxiety as I sat in the small living room at Shell Cottage, listening as Luna told her story of how she'd ended up at Malfoy Manor. "The Carrows took my wand and apparated, each holding one of my wrists. When we got there," she was saying, "the Carrows handed me over to Lucius Malfoy who tossed me down into the dungeon." Her voice was cheery as ever, even when she talked about being taken prisoner. "That's when I saw Mr. Olivander."

"Was he in nearly as bad of shape as he is now?" Bill asked curiously, never one to hold in his questions.

"No so much back then," Luna said in her airy voice. "Just a bit banged up. He was taken upstairs from time to time and always came back down in worse shape than before. I did what I could to ease his pain but without a wand, I wasn't able to accomplish much." She frowned slightly at that point, showing us how frustrating it must have been to not be able to help the man she'd become friends with.

She took another sip of her tea before continuing. "I was held down there for over a month before they took me upstairs the first time. I don't know what made Lucius Malfoy so angry, but that night it was Mr. Olivander taking care of me." She shook her head before shrugging, a smile coming back onto her face. "That didn't happen often. I was told they reason they'd taken me was because of what my dad put into the Quibbler. I was okay with it after that. The truth needed to be out."

"You were so brave," Fleur whispered, shaking her head, unable to phantom what Luna and been though.

Luna didn't respond the compliment, never one to boast about herself. She merely took another sip of tea. We all waited quietly for her to keep going. I was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to mention Draco, but I couldn't come out and just ask, it would rise to many questions.

Finally, she began to talk again. "It was like that for a long while. I'm not even sure how long I'd been there. It must be nearly a year now though," she said offhandedly.

"It would have been a year in a little over a month," I said, remembering vividly the day I heard the news of Luna going missing. It had been a hard day for me, not knowing if I would ever see my dear friend again.

Luna nodded and smiled before asking, "So it's late October?"

"Yes, October 24 to be exact," Fleur said, glancing up at the calendar hanging just inside the kitchen, though she already knew the date. She'd been keeping track every day since she found out she was pregnant, counting down the days. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise at the date. I guessed they hadn't known either.

Everyone lapsed into comfortable silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts. I tried to hide my disappointment when I realized Luna was done talking about her time at Malfoy Manor without ever mentioning Draco. I wasn't completely crestfallen though, I still had hope that maybe Ron, Harry, and Hermione would mention him when they told us what had happened to them.

No long after that, a very sullen Harry came walking back in, dirty from digging Dobby's grave. With a silent look to Hermione, Ron and Luna, he picked up the limp body of Dobby, still wrapped in the old sheet, and strode back outside. No words were said as the three followed him out. Dobby had saved their lives, giving his own in the process. They all felt the need to honor him this one last time. The rest of us understood too that it was something that they needed to do alone.

When the door shut behind them, I let out an exhausted sigh, the results of only getting two hours of sleep and so much excitement today catching up to me. "I'm going to go check on Mr. Olivander and Griphook," I said to Bill and Fleur as I stood. I was sure they wanted a moment by themselves as much as I did. Walking back to the room that I'd just vacated for the use of the old wand maker, I stopped briefly in the bathroom.

I grimaced as I looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was wild from sleep and, looking closely, it was obvious I'd spent the better part of last night crying. To top it off, the dark circles under my eyes were even more pronounced than usual, the lack of sleep showing. Grabbing my wand I performed a quick freshening spell before brushing through my hair.

I was still wearing my nightgown I'd slipped on just mere hours ago. The top few buttons of it had come open sometime that morning. They had a tendency to work themselves out from time to time. I felt a familiar reassurance as I saw the necklace that Draco had given me nearly two years ago settled onto my chest, visible with the unbuttoned nightgown. The two dragons spiraling down around the emerald was a familiar sight but it always brought me comfort.

Because one day I intended to make you a Malfoy. That was what Draco had said to me that day in the library. I still held onto that hope, even after so much had happened for force us apart. With luck, one day the war would end and that could happen. I always held onto that hope, the hope of a happy future.

Amour brushed against my leg suddenly, sensing my emotions, and roused me from my thoughts. Reaching down to pet her quickly, I walked out of the bathroom looking a bit more decent then when I'd walked in. The door to the back room was open slightly and, peaking in, I could see Mr. Olivander was still asleep. Quickly going to the dresser, I pulled out some clothes to wear today. Going back to the bathroom, I changed quickly.

Walking into to put my nightgown away and check on Mr. Olivander, I saw he was still sleeping peacefully. The dreamless sleep draught that I'd had Bill give him earlier was still in effect, thankfully. Lord knows he needed a good long sleep after all he'd been put through. Pulling out my wand I did a few healing spells. I used an anti-swelling spell on the bump on his head but it didn't do much for it, only shrank it a bit. So, pulling out a bottle of healing paste, I put a bit on the bump and wrapped it up with some cloth, hoping the compress would help the swelling.

After I was finally satisfied that he was okay for now, I made my way to the room that Griphook was occupying. There wasn't much more I could do for him as of now. There were some potions he would take when he woke to make sure any internal damage was healed fine and to help mend the bones in his legs, but nothing other than bruise diminishing charms were necessary yet.

When I was satisfied that my two patients were resting peacefully and healing fine, I went back out into the sitting room, having nowhere else to go seeing as my bed was currently occupied by Mr. Olivander. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were back inside. Fleur was nearly done fixing lunch. Harry, Ron and Bill were talking and Hermione and Luna were helping Fleur.

Seeing me, Luna excused herself and walked over. Leading me in the hall away from the others, she turned to me. "He is going to be okay, isn't he?" she asked cautiously, referring to Mr. Olivander.

I nodded and gave her a smile. "He should be fine. His injuries weren't all that bad; he was just weak from lack of food and very little sleep. I'm sure you're not in much better shape but you're better at hiding it. Are you okay, Luna?" I asked hesitantly. I could tell her clothes hung looser than they used to and her hair had lost much of its luster.

"I'm fine really. What little food we got, Mr. Olivander made me eat most of. He would always tell me that he's an old man near death anyway and I was young and had a full life ahead of me." She shook her head and said sadly, "I didn't want to but he'd have it no other way. Most of the time I feigned fullness so he would eat. But, still, sometimes he made me let him have his way."

I could tell she felt guilty and responsible for the condition he was in, though it wouldn't have mattered much if he'd had a few more bites of food anyway. They were both malnourished as it was. "He's going to be okay, Luna," I told her again, trying to ease her mind. "You did a great thing by taking care of him over the last year. You probably saved his life. Don't beat yourself up over who got what food. What matters is that you're both going to be okay now."

She smiled then, the usual sparkle returning to her eyes. "Yes, and we are finally free. It's all thanks to Dobby really, but if it hadn't been for Harry, Ron, and Hermione showing up at Malfoy Manor then we'd still be down there."

I wasn't given much time to dwell on the fact that now I knew that Ron, Hermione and Harry had been in Malfoy Manor, that they really might know how Draco was, as I was soon pulled into a hug by Luna. I hugged my friend back, happy she was safe. At least one more person was safe and accounted for. Pulling back, I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're safe," I said to her as we walked back into the living room.

Soon Fleur called us all to the table to eat. It was obvious that the trio hadn't had much to eat lately since even the distraught Harry had two servings. Ron on the other hand had four. I wasn't sure how his stomach could hold that much food but I just watched in silent amusement as he ate enough to feed a family of four. It was good to have him home.

Luna couldn't eat much, though it was obvious she wanted too. After so long of having little too no food, her stomach had shrunk. She savored every last bite that she could though.

The meal was delicious and thankfully Fleur had made an abundance of food. There were hardly any leftovers by the time Ron was ready to leave the table. Finally, after everyone had eaten their fill and were relaxing in the living room. I took some food back to Mr. Olivander and roused him so he could eat. He needed that as much as sleep. After eating the little he could, I gave him more dreamless sleep draught and left him be. He needed to rest.

I didn't want to rouse the goblin just yet, since he was unconscious not merely asleep. His body needed the recuperation that it was getting. Sometimes no magic could heal better than rest could. I poked my head into the room though to see if he'd stirred yet. He hadn't.

Finally, I went back into the sitting room where everyone was relaxing and drinking some tea. Pouring myself a cup, I settled down on the loveseat next to Luna.

"You've been gone an awfully long time you three," Bill said as we all reclined in our respective spots, each nursing a hot beverage. "Well, you've been back once Ron but we didn't get much out of you, even then."

I looked suddenly over at my oldest brother. He'd seen Ron since the wedding? Why didn't he tell Mum? We'd all been worried sick about the three of them and Bill had known where Ron was, even for a time?

Registering the shocked expression on my face, Ron suddenly said, "I didn't want people to know. It was easier that way, to stay hidden I mean." He looked down, obviously not telling the whole truth. Maybe it was the reason why he'd been here and not the others he was hiding. It didn't matter though and nobody pressed him for it.

Harry started talking then, giving everybody what they'd silently been asking for: An explanation.

"I can't tell you what we've been doing since we left your wedding so long ago," he was saying. It had been nearly two years since their wedding and nobody had heard from the trio since then. "But, I can tell you how we ended up at Malfoy Manor and in turn here."

Taking a deep breath, he started to recount what had happened to them. "We never stayed in the same place more than a few nights at most. It was safer that way, less likely we'd be found. We went on like that for quite a while and, no matter how bleak and existence it was, we still had each other and kept going. We've faced trials and tribulations and our fair share of disagreements but everything was going okay in the long run. It could only last so long, I guess." He trailed off, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he recalled what had happen.

"It was just early last night that all of this started. A group of snatchers found us. We tried to run, tried to get away, but one by one they caught us." He glanced over at Hermione then and she looked down, a small smile on her face.

"I hit him with a singing jinx at the last second," she explained sheepishly as she sat on the couch between Harry and Ron. "I knew it was too late, that they'd catch us, but I did what I could to distort Harry's face so they wouldn't recognize him. It was the only hope we had."

"Genius really," Harry agreed, frowning in spite himself. I understood why though. Who would want to be on the receiving end of one of Hermione's stinging jinxes? "But, while that did make me hideous and unrecognizable, they saw my scar and took us to Malfoy Manor."

Again, just like when Luna spoke of Malfoy Manor, I felt my heart speed up and I clutched my tea cup a bit tighter to keep my hands from shaking. "They took us into a big room, the drawing room from the looks of it, and tried to find out who we really were. Lucius and his wife were there, as was Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They had Malfoy look me over to see if they could tell if I really was who the snatchers said I was. I'd never been so happy to be hit by a stinging jinx."

My heart soared when he said Draco's name. Draco had been alive and well as of last night. My Draco was alive! I tried to remain composed as the tears threatened to fall, my heart feeling lighter than it had in months. I might not have got to see him myself, but I knew Draco was alive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harry as he continued to speak. "The jinx accomplished what we'd needed it for, since Malfoy seemed unsure if it was really me," he was saying. "When he finally said that yes, it was me, Lucius Malfoy went to use the Dark Mark to call You-Know-Who." He paused before saying You-Know-Who, obviously remembering the Taboo on Voldemort's name. That wouldn't have been good snatchers to show up on the front step of Shell Cottage.

"I'm not sure what happened then," He said, setting his now empty tea cup down on the coffee table. Fleur immediately poured him another cup and he picked it back up and took another drink.

He continued on to tell us about how Bellatrix stopped Malfoy Sr. and freaked out when she saw one of the snatchers holding the sword of Gryffindor. She'd yelled for Wormtail then to take Harry and Ron down to the dungeon with Luna, Olivander and Griphook after taking the sword from snatcher and making them leave.

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as Harry explained them being taken to the dungeon and Hermione picked up the story, telling of how Bellatrix carved the horrible word Mudblood into her arm. She was trying to torture out of Hermione how they'd gotten the sword that was supposed to be in Bellatrix's vault.

Harry started talking again then, Ron content to comfort Hermione rather than talk. He told of how Dobby had appeared heroically and apparated Luna and Olivander here to Shell Cottage. Harry poured himself yet another cup of tea, thirsty from all the talking. After that, he went on to tell of how Wormtail's silver hand had killed him rather than letting him kill Harry.

And finally, we were told of the sad but heroic end of Dobby's life, the knife hitting him square in the chest as he apparated Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook to safety.

Nearly everyone had tears in their eyes at this point, grieving the lose of such a great elf. But, not even the loss of Dobby seemed to be able to lessen the joy in my heart. Draco was okay. Draco was alive.

* * *

There you go! You have the answer you've all been waiting for. Draco is alive! You're welcome for not killing him off :D

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! I liked it; did you? I hope you did. You should click the handy little review button down there and profess your extreme gratitude that I didn't kill Draco off, because you all love me! … Right? Well, either way, I'd enjoy hearing all of you guys' opinion's on this chapter and/or the story in general. It makes me want to write more with every positive review!

So please, feed our growing little BJ with your lovely reviews! A growing boy needs his food! He's not been getting fed much lately, so few of you have left reviews the past several chapters :( He's hungry and hoping for a feast this time round!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	43. Plots and Dragons and Feasts Oh My

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I wish I did though! I'D BE RICH!

Oh look, an update? So fast? You're welcome! I was debating on putting it up so soon or waiting for more reviews but I'm a pushover. I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer than I have to. I've done that too many times and I'm still making it up to you guys.

My brain is pretty fried so I think I'll end the author note here. Since I updated just a few days ago there's not much I have to say.

Without further ado:

**Chapter 43**

* * *

Ginny POV

The next month seemed to drag by and fly by at the same time. Much of my free time was spent taking care of Mr. Olivander and Griphook. After a few days, Griphook had woken up and seemed to be steadily getting better after that. He was a difficult person to get along with though. He always demanded his food be brought to him, even after his legs had healed. Eventually Fleur snapped at him and demanded he eat at the table or not at all. He was not happy about it and made sure everyone knew.

Mr. Olivander was a blessing though. He was a constant a gentleman and never demanded for anything, even if he needed it. I enjoyed the hours spent with him as I took care of him. Luna and I were often in the back room with him just talking. He had lived a very long life and had so many memories he was willing to share. It was like taking a trip though time, his voice painting a different world for us.

At the end of the day I would collapse on the small bed of blankets on the living room floor next to the dying fire in the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also slept in the living room during their time here too. Luna slept on the floor in Mr. Olivander's room though, not wanting to be apart from him.

The small cottage was bursting at the seams with people, making it very difficult to sneak out to go to the cottage in the woods every Tuesday. By some miracle though, I was able to do it. There was nothing that could keep me from going to our spot, especially now that I knew Draco was alive. Sadly, he still didn't show up. The tears came less though, even in his continued absence. He was alive and nothing could diminish the joy I felt at that.

But, as weeks went by and still I'd heard nothing from him. It was getting hard to keep my head up, even with the knowledge that he'd been okay as of mere weeks ago. But, who knew what could happen in that few weeks? After all, Harry had been at the Manor and had gotten away. Who knows what Voldemort would have done to everyone there?

I was able to keep my mind off of it for the most part during the day though, what with being so busy. At night, I'd hide my tears since I was sleeping so close to others, something that quickly got old. I loved the three of them so much but I didn't like having no personal space. Even growing up with so many bothers I'd always had my own room to retreat to.

A couple weeks after they had arrived, Mr. Olivander was well enough to leave. He and Luna had apparated off in the middle of November. They would return to Luna's home, the home that had recently been given every protection it could. It was nearly as well protected as the Burrow.

It had been a bit better after they had left and I'd moved back into the back room. It wasn't so crowded in the small cottage. But, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still here as was Griphook. The four of them spent much of their days locked in the small bedroom that Griphook was occupying. Agreeing to the unspoken request, none of us asked what they were up to. It was obvious it had something to do with whatever it was that had kept the trio away for so long.

After the first month, there was an obvious change. They were obviously planning something. I wondered sadly how much longer I'd have with my brother and friends before they were gone again. One morning in early December was the day we'd known was coming. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook set out after breakfast without so much as telling us where they were going. It was understandable though, and we didn't press them.

Harry told us not to worry about them, that they'd be alright, as everyone said goodbye, everyone that was except Griphook. I'd hugged Hermione and Harry before turning to Ron and debated on punching him for leaving us again without telling us where he was going or hug him with all I had. I ended up hugging him.

I tried to hold back my tears as I hugged the youngest of my older brothers. I wasn't able to say goodbye to him last time and he'd been gone so long. I didn't want to not seem him again for so long without a goodbye. So I stood there and hugged my childhood playmate to me. He was the one I'd been closets to growing up, the one nearest my age. He was a prick sometimes, but I loved him anyway. Finally I pulled away and said goodbye.

After saying goodbye to Bill and Fleur, the four of them left.

Life went back to what it had been before. I turned my attention to the very pregnant Fleur. She looked like she was about to pop. At a little over eight months pregnant, she was getting very close to delivering my first niece or nephew.

The day that the trio and Griphook had left, we'd gotten rid of everything in the baby room that had been there for Griphook. Paint went on the walls, bright yellow curtains were put over the two windows. A beautiful white crib was put below one of the windows. Slowly, the baby's room came together to create a nursery up to Fleur's standards.

The next day we heard the news. Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken into Gringotts Wizard Bank and got into one of the high security vaults. The most unbelievable part was the fact they'd escaped from Gringotts on the back of an old, half blind dragon that had lived in the long winding tunnels of Gringotts its entire life. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry when I read the article in the Daily Prophet that morning.

And then, not even two days since they'd left, we got new from Mum that Harry, Ron and Hermione had showed up at the Burrow. So that evening Bill, the very pregnant Fleur, and I apparated over to the Burrow for a celebration. We had to keep everything under wraps so nobody would even suspect that the three of them had come home.

"Mum," Bill called as we stood out the door that led into the kitchen.

Bustling sounded on the other side of the door before Mum's voice was heard. "Bill?" she questioned. Then she asked him the security question, the one asked to make sure than no impersonators got in. Finally, after he answered and asked her a question back, we were finally let into the warm kitchen.

After Mum fussed over us for a while, not having seen us in months, she let us going into the living room where the rest of the family and even some order members were gathered. Harry was talking to Lupin over by the fire. Fred and George were teasing Ron while Hermione watched on, laughing quietly. Everyone else was scattered about, talking and catching up. It was a nice respite for everyone from the war.

As soon as we walked, several people made their way over to Bill and Fleur to fuss over her growing belly. I avoided the crowd and made my way over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. "Weren't gone for long but you did managed to make quite a stir in two days," I said with a laugh as I stopped in front of them.

Harry shrugged and smiled before saying, "We try."

I shook my head. "Honestly though? A dragon?" I asked with a laugh. I felt so light hearted, knowing they were safe at home.

"It wasn't so bad once we were out," Ron said with a shrug. "Landing wasn't fun though, since we ended up just jumping off since it showed no signs of stopping."

My eyebrows shot up and I questioned, "I hope you were flying low!"

"Low enough and over a lake," Hermione reassured me. "We didn't get hurt, other than a few bruises."

I nodded understandingly and Harry looked like he was going to go on but Mum could be heard from the kitchen. "Supper's on the table!"

The crowd of people pressed into the kitchen and settled around the overcrowded long table. Thankfully, Mum was accustomed to feeding the masses. There was plenty food. Like the night that the trio had showed up at Shell Cottage, Ron ate more than everyone else. You would think he'd spent the last year hungry, which wasn't true. He'd only been away from a home-cooked meal for two days, if that.

That night I slept in my bed for the first time in many months. Everyone but the Order members were staying the night at the Burrow and the noise of all of my brothers settling down for the night made me smile. It had been so long since all of us were home and safe. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face

* * *

I know it was shorter than usual and I'm sorry for that but I made it up since it was such a quick update.

Please review and feed little BJ, he didn't get much from the last chapter. He needs these reviews to keep him happy and full!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	44. Worries of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But, after much deliberation and planning, I've finally come up with a way for me to be with Tom Felton and everyone be happy! We'll push his 'longtime girlfriend' Jade in front of a bus, I'll kidnap him and he'll fall in love with me! Then, I'll clone the love of my life and, though I'll keep the original Tom, everyone who wants to be with him could! Now, who wants a Tom clone?

Another update? So fast? This is great! As the due date for my impending research paper grows closer, I start procrastinating more. I'm sure you'll see another chapter soon because of it. I hate my English class.

To Samantha.D: Don't worry dear, this story isn't over till I say "THE END!" And trust me, that day isn't coming anytime soon! As for the abundance of Ginny's POV, don't worry about it. I know you all enjoy the Draco POV but I have a plan with all the of Ginny's. You'll find out why soon enough!

Okay, so one major concern here. What has happened? I used to get an average of ten reviews a chapter and now that number is sadly dwindling. I have at least one or two faithful reviewers that have been with me from the almost very beginning and that never fail to review (you two know who you are and I thank you oodles!) but for some reason, nobody else is bothering to review much. I haven't had a chapter with a double digit number of reviews since chapter 37. The last two have been the worst. I got five for chapter 42 and only four for chapter 43. Am I doing something wrong? Has my writing gotten worse? **Please, I feel like I'm failing you guys!** What's wrong?

Okay, so now that that's out in the open, I'll leave the author note there. Sorry it was kind of long. I haven't got much to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 44**

* * *

Ginny POV

The dim morning light filtered into my small bedroom through the pink curtains that had been hanging there since my birth. Opening my eyes sleepily, I took in the oh so familiar surroundings. The same quilt that had resided on my bed since I was a little girl was keeping me warm, the same faded curtains hung on the window, the same white and pealing dresser sat against the wall. For a moment, as I lay in the familiar room still half asleep, I felt like a little girl again.

I wouldn't have been surprise to see Mum poking her head in to wake me up for breakfast or to hear the sound of Fred and George torturing Ron. It would felt right to hear Percy crowing about the noise or Charlie trudging his way down the stairs, complaining about being woken up. I could almost hear Bill and Dad talking about random muggle gadgets.

And then, to my surprise, Mum did poke her head in. "Ginny dear, breakfast is nearly ready," she said with a smile, the apron tied around her ample waist dusted with flower.

With a yawn, I sat up and pushed the blanket down. "Okay, Mum," I said with an answering smile. "I'll be down in a few." I stretched as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Shutting the door behind her, Mum left to go finish breakfast. I was always the last to be woken up, needing the least amount of time before I actually got out of bed. As I was pulling my nightgown off I heard the sound of Ron's screaming followed by the laugher of Fred and George from across the hall. I couldn't help but smile. I was home.

Breakfast was a huge affair. It was the first time the family had all been together in so long with nobody else around. There were no order members scattered about the table, no visiting family friends. Mum and Dad already considered Harry and Hermione family, so they were counted among their children. So, breakfast was with just the family.

Over full plates of biscuits and gravy, pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage we all got to catch up with each other. It wasn't like we never got to see each other, but it was so rare for all of us to be home at the same time nowadays. Charlie, who spent a great deal of time in Romania at the dragon refuge where he worked, had taken a few days off to come home. And even the prick of an older brother Percy was joining us this morning, having realized how stupid he'd been when the war had fully broken out.

Mum had been thrilled the day he'd showed up at the door, his face downcast and tear filled eyes. She had welcomed him home with open arms and he'd apologized profusely to both her and Dad. Git though he could be, he was okay for the most part nowadays. He'd learned his lesson the hard way not to let power and status go to his head.

Fred and George were sitting on either side of a very grumpy Ron who had evidently been woken by his pillow being transformed into a spider. I could see Harry stifling laugher each time it was brought up, trying to stay faithful to his best friend. Hermione on the other hand had no problem laughing at Ron. She found it hysterical.

Mum was fawning over Fleur almost the entire meal, spooning more and more food onto her plate every time she looked away to talk to Bill or someone. Mum was convinced she wasn't eating enough for the growing child inside of her. It was never any wonder why all the Weasley babies came out at near eight to ten pounds.

Bill would simply smile each time he noticed more eggs or bacon appear on his wife's plate. He, Dad and Charlie were discussing the latest standings in Quidditch. The Holly Head Harpies, my favorite team, was currently dominating. There were closely followed by the Chudley Cannons, a fact that Ron was ecstatic about. If things kept going like they had been, the two teams would be playing against one another at the annual Quidditch World Cup.

The whole family was happy and exuberant and for once it was like the war wasn't happening. All worries about when the next raid would be were gone, no worries about who would get hurt or who would get captured. It was just like when I was a little girl. I could close my eyes and imagine ten years ago. The only new voices would be those of Harry and Hermione but they belonged here as much as the rest of us.

As Mum set the dishes to clear themselves and brought out the coffee, we all settled into the crowded living room. Fred and George were talking about the shop. It was amazing how well it was thriving even under such conditions. It was like a bubble of happiness that not even Voldemort himself could pop.

They were the geniuses behind the jokes and, even though Mum still huffed about them throwing education down the drains, they were doing very well. With such a thriving store, they were raking in the galleons. Both sported new dragon hide jackets with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo on the back.

They got customers from all places and all walks of life coming into their store. It was the one place that people could get away from the war, away from their troubles, and just have fun. Even if a nut wasn't spent, no trip to the famous joke shop was a waste.

As we sat around, relaxing and letting the huge meal digest, Fred and George were telling us about some of their customers. Just as news of the war had spread all over the wizarding world, so did the news of the thriving Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Just the other day a couple American girls had strode into the shop, braving the heart of the war to go there.

Though they hesitate at first, the two young women soon found themselves entranced by the jokesters and their shop. It was obvious to everyone there that Fred and George were not just excited that they had customers from all over to globe now, but were a little more than entrance themselves by the American girls. I could see Mum smiling knowingly at Dad as Fred and George rambled on.

Soon the conversation turned to Bill and the ever so pregnant Fleur. She was doing quite well and, with the help of Mum's cooking, was growing quite well. Fleur wasn't so happy about losing her figure but she resigned herself to her fate so long as it meant she could have the baby. The soon to be parents raved about the new baby room and how everything was ready. Mum and Dad were thrilled that the due date was soon. They couldn't wait to meet their first grandchild.

The rest of the day was spent together. After lunch all of my brothers and I, along with Harry, all went out to the field to play Quidditch. With a fresh coat of snow on the ground from last night and the fairly strong wind, even the warming charms that Mum had put on all of our cloaks wasn't enough for long. But, it was too fun a game to give up on such a small thing as the cold.

After a while though, I did give up, and landed in the pristine snow near the edge of the clearing. Charlie, George and Ron all looked disappointed since they would be losing a member of their team. To keep the numbers even, Harry too decided to pull out of the game. As the boys in the air stopped to adjust positions, having one team lost a seeker and the other a chaser, Harry landed beside me and put his broom over his shoulder.

"You didn't have to pull out of the game," I said apologetically as we walked back towards the Burrow. "I'm sure you guys could have figured out the uneven numbers. It's not like Percy's much of a help to any team anyway. He's never been the best at Quidditch. Both teams would have been equally matched." I laughed as shifted my broom and pulled my warm cloak tighter around me.

"I don't mind," Harry said with shrug and a laugh of his own. "I was getting cold. If I'd been up in the air much longer, you'd have had to unfreeze me from my broom." He too pulled his cloak tighter around him. Winter had set in with a vengeance this year.

I let out a small laugh at that, knowing how he'd felt. I felt like my fingers would never be warm again and my toes felt like blocks of ice. Harry and I walked in silence for a few moments, the trek back up to the house seeming to take forever in the cold.

"I don't know about you," I said as we walked up to the garden gate, "but I think I'll have a nice big mug of hot chocolate when we get in."

Harry held the gate open for me before following me into the yard. The ground that was usually filled with Mum's plants was now covered in snow. Looking back over the fence, I smiled at the small winter wonderland. In the distance I could see my brothers still playing Quidditch.

"Hot chocolate sounds amazing," Harry said as we made our way to the house.

A blast of heat met us as I opened the back door into the kitchen. With a sigh of relief, Harry shut the door and we both peeled off wet cloaks and soaked socks and shoes. Tossing my gloves onto the small table by the door, I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two of the biggest mugs I could find.

I could hear Mum, Dad, Hermione and Fleur in the living room chatting away. I expected Harry to join them but he surprised me by coming up beside me at the counter. "Do you need any help?" he asked, taking the mugs and setting them beside the stove.

Smiling at my friend, I grabbed a saucepan from the cabinet beside the stove. "Sure," I answered as I set the pan down and lit the fire on the stove. "I can show you how to make Mum's famous hot chocolate. You'll have never tasted anything better!" I could feel my mouth watering at the prospect already.

"Sound fun," Harry said with a grin.

As we prepared the hot chocolate, a process that didn't take too long thankfully since we were both still chilled from the cold, I took him though it step by step. Having been raised my muggles, he was used to packaged hot chocolate. It was nothing compared to the homemade hot chocolate that Mum had taught me to make.

Finally filling the mugs to almost the brim with steamy hot chocolate, I set the rest back on the stove to stay warm for the others when they came inside. There was no such thing as making just a little bit of Mum's hot chocolate.

I let out a satisfied sigh when I took my first sip of the hot liquid. Wrapping my cold fingers around the warm mug, I settled into a chair at the long table to enjoy my beverage. Glancing over the rim of my cup, I could see Harry's face light up at his first taste. "You're right Gin," he said as he took a seat next to me. "This is the most amazing hot chocolate I've ever tasted."

I giggled and took another sip, wanting to drink more than such a little bit at a time but unable to since it was so hot. "I told you so," I said with a smile. As I blew on the liquid in my mug in hopes of cooling it off a bit, we both slipped into a comfortable silence.

My mind drifted to Draco. I wondered if he'd ever stood in the kitchen with his mum as a little boy and made hot chocolate. Somehow, I doubted it. If he ever wanted any, he probably just has to snap his fingers and demand it from a house elf. I frowned, picturing how his childhood must have been.

I smiled though as I thought about making hot chocolate with him much like I just had with Harry. He would enjoy it much more than he'd let on. One of his biggest weaknesses was chocolate and to him, this would be like liquid heaven. I tried not to frown as I wondered if I'd ever be able to do that with him. Would we ever have a normal life like that? Would we ever even be able to tell people about our relationship?

It didn't matter how difficult our relationship would be, had been. It would always be worth it. If I had to keep my relationship with him a secret for the rest of my life, I would, even if that had many repercussions on my life. It would be worth it to be with Draco.

We had always kind of avoided talking about the future, Draco and I. We both knew it would be difficult, no matter what. I thought about it much more than I let on though. Growing up, I'd always wanted a family of my own. I wanted children running around a home filled with love. But, how could I have children with Draco if we had to hide our relationship to keep each other safe? Would we ever live together? Would we ever have a home of our own? Would we ever get to have children?

The only time this subject had really been brought up was when he gave me the Malfoy family heirloom, the dragon necklace. That day, he'd promised that he'd make me a Malfoy someday. I held on to that hope as best I could, a hope of a happy future together. That was all I could do, hope and pray.

Right now though, I'd just be happy to see him alive and well. I wouldn't care if we ever got married so long as I could feel his arms around me, his lips on mine, his voice in my ear again. I missed him so much.

I frowned and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as I took another sip of hot chocolate. I could not dwell on such thoughts, not today. Today was too good a day to ruin worry with fears of the future. Tomorrow would come soon enough for that. I let out a sigh and sat my mug on the table, keeping my hands around the warm cup.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked from beside me.

I looked up to see his worried green eyes. "Yeah," I said softly, "my thoughts just ran away with me, I guess."

Looking at him, I remembered a time when I would have given anything to be with the boy before me. I could remember fawning after him for years. Eventually, I'd stopped after Luna pointed out that he might want me as just a friend before he could see me as more than just his best friends little sister. I'd pushed my feelings down then and had really become friends with Harry.

He was a great friend and, even though sometimes I felt left out when I was with him, Ron and Hermione, I'd always enjoyed his friendship. I was afraid that he'd never see me as more than a friend, though. But, as time passed, I grew okay with that. At one point my fifth year, I could tell he'd finally begun to share the feelings I'd had for him since I was young, but by then I'd really met Draco. By then, those feelings for the Boy Who Lived were gone.

I wondered why, sometimes, things in life turned out like they did. I couldn't imagine not being with Draco now, not loving him. I couldn't see my life anymore without him. He was a part of me, he completed me. But what would my life be like if I'd walked away from him that first night at the lake, rather than sitting down? Would I be with Harry? Would I be happy? Could I be happy?  
Taking a gulp of my hot chocolate, it having cooled down enough now, I looked up at Harry again. He was staring at me, as if waiting for me to sort thought my thoughts. He was a great friend and I loved him dearly, but in the way I loved Ron or Bill or any of my brothers. Could I have loved him as more if Draco hadn't been in the picture?

With Harry, my future would be clear and as untroubled as any future was with the war looming over us. One day, we'd have gotten married. With him, I'd be able to safely have kids and not worry about if I was doing the right thing, if something bad would come of it. Ron would be ecstatic to have him as a brother. My parents would be happy; they already considered him part of the family.

They wouldn't be happy with Draco. I might not even be able to tell them about him. My future with him was shrouded in shadows. What would it be like? Would we get married? Would we have kids? I frowned at the thought of not knowing what was to come.

"Sorry," I said quietly to Harry, finally pushing all the worried and conflicting thoughts away. "I've been worried lately, worried about the future." I let out a sigh and sat my near empty cup down before pulling my feet up onto the chair and hugging my knees. "I hate worrying."

Harry too sat his cup down and reached out to put his hand on mine. "It's okay, Gin," he said softly. "It's okay to be scared you know. But, don't worry yourself too much. I'm doing all I can to make the future safe for you, we all are."

I looked up at him from where I'd laid my head on my knees. "Thanks, Harry," I said, my eyes filling with tears. Scooting his chair closer to mine, he pulled me into an embrace, holding me to him. I let myself relax against his side, laying my head on his shoulder. I let him hold me and let his warm arms chase away my fears.

He said nothing as I cried softly, the fears and doubts I'd had welling up and spilling over. I didn't want to think about the future, as unclear as it was. I wanted to know for certain that Draco and I would get our happily ever after. I cried also for the boy whose arms were holding me tightly. Did his feelings for me extend beyond friendship now? Would I end up hurting him to be with Draco? That thought simply made me cry harder.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it okay? I know you guys haven't reviewed much lately and that saddens me greatly. I'm trying my best to improve, to make it better for you guys but I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Please, talk to me, review, help me out here. Is my story still okay? Am I failing you guys?

BJ doesn't have much to ask for, other than some nice long reviews to help him out. For once he had been starving and weak, he grew healthy and strong. Sadly now, for some reason he feels like you've all abandoned him. Do you still love our metaphorical starving six-and-a-half-year-old Bob Jughead XIV? Let him know you still care!

Thank you guys for reading my story, it means the world to me really! I love each of you dearly! I'd like to think of my story like Fred and George's shop, a place (or in this case a story) for people from all over and all walks of life. You each mean the world to me! Thank YOU very much for reading! And no, this isn't then end! Trust me, it isn't the end! I just wanted to thank you!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	45. Christmas Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Need I say more? I've admitted to this failure in life so many times its almost disgraceful. Why do I have to keep reopening such a horrible wound? WHY CAN'T I BE J.K. ROWLING?

Well, thank you to those who reviewed, you guys mean a lot to me. Now, as for all my readers, I thank you for reading and would like to express my deepest hope that you tell me how you feel about this newest chapter. I think you'll like it :D Like it or hate it…. We'll find out!

Well, I'll keep this short and sweet, so….

Without further ado:

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Ginny POV

I felt better after the time spent with Harry. My worries seemed to weigh less heavily on my mind as I was reminded of how much I was loved. I would be able to get though anything with my friends and family by my side. And, even though he had no idea he did it, Harry had given me hope for the future. Here I'd been despairing and he reminds me that the war will come to an end sooner or later. And when that day comes, there is hope for Draco and I. Well, that is if our side wins. But I wouldn't let myself dwell on that.

After another large dinner, Mum was outdoing herself, everyone said goodbye and drifted home. Percy went back to his flat in London, Charlie returned to the dragon refuge in Romania, Fred and George apparated back to the flat above their shop, and Bill, Fleur and I departed for Shell cottage. Mum was happy that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were staying at the Burrow. I'd thought of staying, but with the baby coming soon, Fleur would need me.

The days back at Shell Cottage passed by quickly. In the blink of an eye November was gone and the Christmas decorations were going up by the second. I enjoyed helping to decorate the Christmas tree in the living room, catching fairies and enchanting the tree so they couldn't fly away, just around the tree. The garland was hung and bobbles and ornaments placed in the branches. The final topper, an old family angel for the top of the tree Mum and Dad had used when they had first gotten married.

Bill and Fleur put in on the tree together and I could just see the love they shared. They loved each other so much it made my heart ache all the more for Draco. That night when I slipped off to go to the cottage in the woods, I brought with me a few of my own ornaments, a spare bit of garland and an angel topper I'd brought from the Burrow that I'd bought when I was little. I would set up mine and Draco's first Christmas tree whether he was there or not. I just felt right.

Once at the cottage, I searched and searched for the perfect tree, popping back to the cottage once and a while to see if Draco had shown up. When I'd finally found the prefect tree, I flicked my wand and watched the tree slowly fall to the ground, a clean cut along the bottom of the trunk. Levitating it back to the cottage was easy but when I got there, I realized it was too big for the door.

Laughing at myself, I shrunk the tree and got it in. Once in, it reverted back to its original size. After a quick charm to keep it alive longer, I started to decorate the tree. The fairies I'd caught while looking for the tree made a nice touch and the garland and ornaments spruced it up nicely. I also conjured up a new ornament, engraving on it mine and Draco's names with a charm. Hanging it on the very front of the tree, I smiled.

The final touch was the angel. I wouldn't have Draco here to put it on with me, but that was okay. He was in my every thought at least. Stepping back to survey my work, I couldn't help but beam with pride. It was adorable and perfect. I wondered if Draco would like it. I was sure it wasn't nearly as lavish as he would be used to, but it would have to do. It was done with love.

That night, rather than sitting around and waiting for Draco, occasionally letting the tears slip out, I decorated the entire cottage for the Christmas season, singing Christmas tunes as I worked. Conjuring lights and garland and tinsel, I made our little cottage gleam with Christmas cheer. I only hoped that Draco would be able to share it with me this year.

But, as with every Tuesday night for many months, I left with a heavy heart at another week's pass without seeing or hearing from Draco. It was sad to say that I'd almost gotten used to not seeing him, used to the disappointment I felt every time I apparated home after my visit to the cottage. I still worried about him, but not as much. I'd come to the realization that worrying would fix nothing. It would change nothing. It was better to make the best of what I had and have faith that I'd see him again one day.

Like always, the next day was hard. The lack of sleep and disappointment left me feeling tired and moody. Fleur seemed to share in my mood. She kept muttering about how she felt whale with legs. The last few weeks of a pregnancy were always the hardest. She told me she was almost looking forward to the pain of the birth if that meant she would be able to walk properly again, rather than waddling, and be able to see her feet.

That brought me out of my bad mood. I wasn't able to stop laughing for a while after that. I'd always thought of pregnancy as a beautiful thing but according to Fleur, it sucked. I wasn't sure why I'd found it so hilarious but even Fleur was caught up in my merriment. I think Bill was relived we were both laughing instead of crying. Dealing with a pregnant wife and moody sister was hard on him.

Another week passed with another disappointment of not seeing Draco. This time I'd taken a few gifts I'd made and put them under the tree at the cottage. I was determined to have a proper Christmas with Draco if he'd show up. It would be our first actually spent together. It was with tear-filled eyes that I placed the two small presents under the tree.

When I returned to Shell Cottage after that, I realized that the next time I ventured out to the cottage in the woods it would be Christmas Eve night, or early Christmas morning depending on how it was looked at. I spent much time praying that he would show up then. I needed him so much. The best Christmas present I could ever get would be to get Draco back.

As the week progressed, so did Fleur's pregnancy. By Sunday evening she was starting to feel the pregnancy becoming unbearable, the first sign labor was on its way. I didn't worry too much the next evening when she'd started to have very mild contractions; she'd had false ones a few times before already.

But, on Tuesday morning I realized that this was actually the real thing. Ordering her to bed rest, she happily spent the day knitting clothes for the baby on her bed. Bill would often sit in there with her to keep her company. They were both excited that their first child would be arriving in the world soon. Even I got caught up in that. I'd soon be an aunt!

There was much debate in my family about if the child would be a girl or boy. Mum swore up and down that it would be a boy, seeing as how I was the first girl to be born into the Weasley family in several generations. It just wasn't likely for it to be a girl. Dad agreed with her on this, mostly to make her happy. Bill too agreed with them, more because he wanted a little boy than anything else.

Fleur and I on the other hand were hoping for a little girl. It would be nice not to be the only natural born Weasley girl in the family. Fleur was so convinced it would be a girl, almost all the clothes in the baby's dresser were dresses, much to Bill's horror. He would gladly accept a daughter, but what if it was a boy? He'd have to wear the same clothes a lot or dresses.

As the sun started to set, my panic started to rise. We'd sent an owl to Mum earlier that day to tell her about Fleur going into labor but she'd not been able to come over quite yet. She said she was sorry and that they would try and make it over after the baby was born and that they would get a crib set up in the room Bill and Fleur stay in for tomorrow when everyone would be home for Christmas.

Not only did that mean that I would be delivering my first niece on my own, but that if that baby did not arrive before midnight, then I wasn't sure if I'd be able to go to the cottage in the woods tonight. It had been four months since Draco had stopped showing up at the cottage and every time I'd made sure I was there, just in case. There was always the hope of tonight being the night he'd show up. That hope was crushed on a weekly basis but still, it was a hope that always came back.

But, with Fleur in active labor, I could not abandon her to do this on her own. Bill had been through the birth of seven younger siblings so he was a bit of a help, at least he knew what was happening, but he couldn't have delivered the baby himself. It was up to me. I couldn't leave them alone tonight, could I?

Even if I somehow managed to find a way not to be needed during the birth, I'd still be noticed slipping away. There was nothing I could do. My hands were tied. It was Christmas Eve and I wouldn't be able to spend it in the cottage hoping and pray for Draco to come. I would be acting as midwife.

It nearly midnight before Fleur's labor really set in. The entire process was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. I'd never seen anyone give birth, being the youngest of my siblings. I'd read many books and talked to dozens of women to try to prepare for this day, but nothing could have prepared me for the real thing. I was terrified but I couldn't let Fleur or Bill see that.

From the moment I stepped into the bedroom and told Fleur to push, I put up the best front I could. I smiled and talked to Fleur, coached her though the entire thing and showed none of the fear I felt to either of them. Bill stayed in the room with Fleur, holding her hand the entire time.

The most terrifying part was her screams of pain. I'd given her something to ease the pain, but it did little. There were spells I could have used but I wasn't sure the effect they would have on the baby. She had agreed with me that only the mild pain reliving potion would have to do. She would not risk her child's life.

After hours of painful labor, Fleur pushed one final time and so her daughter was born at five thirty-two in the morning. Victoire Weasley came out weighing eight pounds seven ounces with looks like her mother. The vela blood running though her veins, no matter how faint, was noticeable in her tiny, beautiful features. The soft blond hair that graced her head was barely visible it was so light in fine. All in all, she was a perfect baby.

As mother and father doted over their new child, I cleaned up the room. With a flick of my wand, the mess was gone. The sheets were pristine and clean and Fleur's nightgown fresh. I smiled at the little baby lying so trustingly in her mother's arms. Bill was holding onto them both, his arms around his wife. "Merry Christmas," I whispered to the new family before shutting the door.

After sending an owl to Mum to tell her of little Victoire's safe entrance into the world, I wanted nothing more than to collapse in my bed, drink a nice dose of dreamless sleep draught, and sleep for a very long while. But there was something nagging in the back of my mind. Something wasn't right.

Draco POV

My mind was foggy with pain as I stumbled out into the cold night air in nothing but my ripped and bloody robes. I could hear the sounds of the annual Christmas ball coming from the manor. I paid no attention to that other than to see if nobody was following me because I knew needing to hurry if I was to escape before I was noticed. Lifting my newly acquired wand high, I used every ounce of strength I had left to turn on the spot, thinking only of the cottage in the woods, my safe haven.

I collapsed on the ground in front of the cottage, the cold snow numbing the pain. I didn't think I could move, having used every bit of strength left to get there. But, somehow, I made it to my feet again, painfully pulling myself up. The only thing that kept me going was to hope of seeing Ginny on the other side of that door. I would be okay then.

I didn't turn to see the bloodstained snow behind me as I limped my way to the door. Upon opening it, lights lit up around the room. I didn't take any notice of the tree in the corner or the smartly decorated rooms; the only thing I noticed was the lack of a certain redhead I'd been counting on. "Ginny," I whispered as my legs gave out and I feel to the floor, the soft carpet doing little to soften the fall. I didn't notice though as my vision faded and I thankfully slipped into dark oblivion.

* * *

Well, say thank you! Did you nearly fall over from excitement at seeing the elusive Draco POV? I thought it was about time our boy made his entrance back into the story, don't you think? Don't worry, questions will be answered before you know it!

So, I don't usually ask for reviews, but I would like them now. I have a question for all of you. Before I answer the question, what do you think happened to Draco? I'm just curious what you all are thinking. It's nice to hear what you guys think.

BJ thanks the three people that reviewed last time and prays that he'll get more today! What with such a turn of events, he's hopeful!

Not much else to say other than this…

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	46. Big Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do own everything in this chapter that J.K. Rowling could not dream up!

Well, I'm honestly as surprised as you guys about how fast I'm popping these chapters out! This makes three days in a row that I've updated, and several times the week before. How amazing is that? Pretty darn amazing if I do say so myself!

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as possible and I cannot wait to hear what you guys think of it!

Thank you guys for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! I'm glad you all enjoyed seeing Draco POV for the first time in nearly ten chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter with having Draco back in the story!

For all of you guys that answered my question as to what you think happened to Draco, thank you! It's nice to see what you guys are thinking. Some of you were almost right on the dot too! If you guys wanna keep guessing, I'll enjoy hearing it! As for what really happened, you should find out in the next chapter! Joy!

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 46 **

* * *

Ginny POV

When I lay down in my bed, head hitting the pillow with an exhausted thump, I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and sleep for a very long while. But something wasn't right. I could not sleep with the insistent nagging in the back of my mind. Eventually, after nearly half an hour of lying wide awake, I sat up with a sigh. Why couldn't I sleep?

Well, I knew why. I hadn't gone to the cottage in the woods last night, something I'd never forgone before. I knew the chances of Draco having shown up were slim to none and the chances he was still there, even if he had showed up, almost nothing. I felt a horrible sinking dread in my stomach though that would not go away.

Finally giving into the demands of my heart, I slip out of bed and pull some shoes on. Grabbing my cloak, I poked my head into Bill and Fleur's room. Fleur was asleep, curled against Bill side, while Bill held the sleeping Victoire. He looked up questioningly when I entered.

"I was just going to let you know I'm going for a walk before Mum and them get here and we go to the Burrow. I need some air," I lied smoothly, clasping my cloak around my neck.

"Okay," Bill replied quietly. "Try not to stay out to long, it's frigid outside." He looked back down at the little girl in his arms when she stirred a bit, but soon settled back down to the lull of his soft humming.

"I won't," I whispered before softly closing the door behind me. I didn't plan on being gone for long, just enough time to apparate to the cottage, look inside to ease my mind, and come back.

Striding out into the early morning air, I wrapped my cloak even tighter around me. I remembered the day I'd gotten this cloak. I'd had it for years now. It was the one Draco had given me that first night at the lake. I'd kept it thought everything, worn it though each trial and tribulation. It held many good and several bad memories.

Once I was far enough away, I lifted my wand and turned on the spot, apparating to the so familiar cottage.

I'd never been there in the daylight before. The most I'd ever seen was what my wand could illuminate. I didn't stop to take in the beauty of the snow covered forest around me though, didn't appreciate the quaint little cottage that looked like it belonged on a post card. The one thing that was illuminated in the early morning light that drew my eyes was a large spot of snow, stained red with blood.

Never before in my life was I as scared as I was now. The fear I'd had when delivering my niece was nothing compare to the racing of my heart now as I ran towards the door of the cottage, following a trail of blood and disturbed snow. I tried not to think of the worse as I got to the door, my hand pausing on the doorknob.

Was I prepared to see what lay behind the door? It didn't matter if I was or not, I flung the door open and ran in, stopping dead in my tracks at the sight before me. There, lying unmoving on the floor beside the bed was Draco.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in his bloody and mangled body. He looked thin and unhealthy, like he hadn't eaten in months. He looked much like Mr. Olivander had. But that was the least of it. His robes were ripped and dirty, stained with both dried and fresh blood. What little skin I could see was covered in nasty bruises, discolored to the point of blackness. He was covered in cuts and gashes and whelps. The thing that concerned me the most though was the blood that had dribbled from his mouth, indicating severe internal injuries.

I ran over to him and dropped to my knees, rolling him onto his back so I could clearly see his face, a face that I had so missed seeing. He didn't even stir at being moved but thankfully he was still breathing, but it was shallow and painful. I let out a sob of relief but didn't let myself collapse onto his chest and cry like I wanted to. I had to help him.

He looked like a broken angel, lying unmoving on the floor. Tears pouring down my face, I gently ripped what was left of the robes open to see his torso. His stomach was black and blue, distended from internal bleeding. It was then I realized I had to make the biggest decision of my life because I didn't know how to heal that.

Scenario after scenario played through my mind when I realized that the only chance he had to live would be if I had help healing him. That would mean taking him back to Shell Cottage, where my mum would soon be arriving. She would know what do to, if there was anything she could do.

Draco had told me time and time again, stressed over and over, the danger of letting anyone know about us. The only person that knew was Blaise but that had been unavoidable. I'd agreed with him, knowing what my family's reactions to us would be. My family already hated him, even more so since he was a Death Eater. Would they understand that I loved him? Would they help me save him? He was my life, how could they not?

What would Draco say though? He was the one who stressed it most. If Voldemort found out, he would kill us both. But if I didn't take Draco back to my family, he would die no matter what. He might not be able to return home, but the Order was powerful enough to be able to hide him. Weren't they?

Knowing I had little time left to help him, I grabbed my wand and stood. Leaning down, I used every bit of my strength to get a hold on Draco. He was much taller than me, but I was surprised at how much less he weighted than he should have. Leaning him against me, one arm holding him up, I lifted my wand and turned on the spot.

I apparated strait into the living room of Shell Cottage, collapsing onto my knees from the weight of Draco's body. "Bill!" I yelled, praying wasn't asleep. "Bill!" Cradling Draco in my arms, I sobbed.

"I'm coming, Ginny," I heard Bill's voice from down the hall. He sounded worried, what with my crying out in name in a panic. He appeared in the doorway a moment later, quickly taking in the scene before him. "Ginny?" he questioned, confusion and worry tingeing his voice.

"Bill, please, help me! I have to save him," I cried, tears pouring down my face as I struggled to my feet, still holding on to Draco.

My brother asked no questions as he quickly made his way to me, easily lifting Draco into his arms. Taking him back to my room, he laid him gently on the bed. I ran after him, my wand gripped tightly in my hand. I stopped at the beside, my mind quickly running over all the healing spells I knew.

"I think he's got broken ribs," I said quickly, tapping his chest with my wand and muttering a spell. "They punctured a lung I think. He's also got horrible internal bleeding, probably a ruptured liver or spleen. I don't know how to heal that though, Bill!" I cried, my voice breaking in a sob as I waved my wand again over his body, using a spell I hoped would stop the internal bleeding.

Bill's own wand was out now, gliding over the broken body of a Draco Malfoy. Cuts and gashes healed under his wand, but that was about the most healing he knew how to do. "I don't know either, Gin, but do you have a potion that stops bleeding?"

My head snapped up and I looked at my brother for a second. He was right! I did have something that might help. Skidding to the dresser, I ripped open a drawer and pulled out some vials of a dark purple potion. I could hear Draco's breathing getting shallower and shallower; slowing with each breath he took.

Dumping the first vial into his mouth, I prayed it would go down. With a little help it did, but it didn't seem to help. More blood merely dripped from his mouth. Bill, having done all he knew how to do, touched my shoulder. I didn't look up at my older brother as I forced a second vial down Draco's throat.

Just then, I heard the crack of someone apparating, then another. "That'll be Mum and Dad," he said, running out of the room.

I paid him no mind, only thankful that Mum was here. She would know what to do. She had to. Before I knew it, my mother was at my side, questions in her eyes at the boy on the bed, but none voiced as she whipped out her wand. "Tell me what's wrong," she said quickly.

I glanced up at her with tears of relief pouring down my face. I pointed to his abdomen. "Internal bleeding and punctured lung are the worst of it, I think," I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"I've heard of spells used to heal bleeding in the body, but I've never had to test them to see if they work for myself," she said as she placed her wand against his abdomen. "Vigoratus crudus penitus," she said. Moving her wand to another spot, she used the spell again.

If it helped, it did not show. "Mum? Why isn't it working?" I questioned with a sob, looking up at the woman I'd believed could fix anything. I heard Draco take another shallow breath.

"It might have stopped the bleeding, but he's already bleed so much that I'm not sure if it will do any good," she explained softly, reaching out comfort me.

I turned away from the comfort. I could not just give up on him! "I have to save him," I said again with conviction. But I didn't know how.

"Ginny," Mum said again as she grabbed my hand, trying to take me away from the dying boy on the bed. "There's nothing more you can do."

I lost it then, the realization that I was too late. There was nothing I could do to save the love of my life. I couldn't save Draco.

"Ginny," I heard from the doorway. I didn't turn to look at my father as I sobbed, having only eyes for Draco as his breathing got shallower and slower. It was getting too hard for him to breath, they almost wouldn't come now. I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks as I collapsed beside him, half kneeling on the floor and half lying on the bed. "Ginny, the Phoenix tears!"

My head flew up then and I all but stopped breathing. I flew over to my dresser, pulling open my sock drawer. How did I forget about them? Grabbing out the drawstring bag that I'd been given for my birthday, I struggled with the knot, my hands shaking. Behind me, I heard Draco take another painful breath. Praying for help, I finally got the bag open and pulled out the tiny vial of the healing tears.

It was like time stood still as I ran back to the bed. I heard Draco take another heart wrenching breath. I unstopped the vial, only to realize another breath didn't come. I didn't pause to think what that meant as I poured three drops of the tears into his mouth.

I stared at the beautiful face of the boy on the bed, my tears wetting us both as I knelt over him. "You can't die on me Draco," I whispered to the unmoving body of my soul mate. "You promised you would always come back. You promised!" I cried out, lying my face down on his chest, sobbing.

It was then I heard it, the steady pounding of a beating heart and the most beautiful breath I'd ever heard taken.

* * *

Okay, well, was that suspenseful and nerve-wracking? If so then yay! That's totally what I was going for! Was it okay? I hope you don't kill me for very nearly killing Draco off. Don't worry though, I don't believe in character death! To kill of the main character is just mean.

BJ thanks all of you for such wonderful reviews! A special thanks to Faerie0975 for the oodles of organic gummy bears and to Julia Erwelin for such a long review that it wouldn't fit on the screen without scrolling! I loved it! :D You guys are amazing!

So, I hope to hear your opinions and keep your eyes peeled for another chapter soon!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	47. How Sweet the Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own the wonderful salvation that Jesus gave me dying on the cross.

Happy Easter everyone! Have fun reading this chapter, my Easter gift to all of you.

I won't say much since I actually want to get this posted before it hits midnight and is no longer actually Easter. So happy reading!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Ginny POV

Mum and I continued to work over Draco well into the morning. It would be a Christmas morning to remember, that was for sure. Dad figured everything out as soon as he'd seen Draco lying on the bed in Shell Cottage. After everything I'd told him and my actions, it wasn't hard for him to connect the dots. Everyone else on the other hand was confused, worried and likely angry, or they would be. Thankfully, they were kind enough to hold their questions until I knew for sure we'd done all we could for Draco and he was resting fine.

While Mum and I tried to save Draco's life, Bill had gone back into the bedroom to see Fleur and tell her what was going on. Dad sent a patronus back to the Burrow to tell them of an unexpected arrival and that they would be a while. Everyone else was already over at the Burrow, waiting for us to return. We got a patronus back from George telling us to hurry since he wanted to open presents.

Finally, I stood back and looked down at the still, sleeping form of Draco. He was still in bad shape, but at least he was resting now. His eyes had yet to open but I knew that rest was what he needed. With time, care and plenty of love he would be fine.

Then came the questions.

"Ginny," Mum said as soon as we'd closed the door to the back room. "What is Draco Malfoy doing here?" She looked down at me sternly as I was led into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Mum, Dad and Bill sat around me. Fleur was asleep again, woken up by the noise of Draco's arrival. She and her little girl were finally resting peacefully.

"Yeah, he's a no good Malfoy, a Death Eater. Why did you bring him to our home?" Bill asked with a sigh. His brow furrowed in concern, thinking about his wife and daughter being thrown into the presence of a Death Eater. Only Dad stayed silent, needing to ask no questions that would not be answered in time.

I took a deep breath, knowing this day would come. But, no matter how much I'd thought about it, no matter how many times I'd wished I could tell them, I wasn't prepared for this conversation. Oh how I wished Draco was awake to help me explain, or at least add his silent comfort. But, he was alive and nearby, that was enough for me. "It's a long story…" I started, looking down at the patterns in the wooden table. "A story that starts three years ago."

Everyone was silent as I gathered my wits about me and prepared to tell them the whole story. "It was early November my fifth year when it happened. I hadn't been able to sleep so I'd taken a walk outside by the lake. I stopped at a tree, staring out over the lake when he'd shown up. I don't know why I didn't leave, go back to the castle. Instead I sat down next to him."

I closed my eyes, remember that day as clearly as if it had happened only yesterday. So much had happened since then though. "He's not what I thought," I told them. "He's so much more. He had a heart deep down in that cold chest of his. It was freezing that night and I hadn't remembered a cloak. He gave me his." I stood and walked over to the cloak rack by the door. Pulling the warm, black cloak off the hook, I walked back to the table, the eyes of my family following me.

"He gave me this," I said, lying the cloak down on the table. They'd all seen it before, it was the only one I wore during the cold seasons. Only when it got too warm to bear, did I take it off. "He told me to keep it."

I continued to tell them my story, our story, well into the morning. It was nearly lunchtime by the time I was finished. Bill had accepted it easily, being the most understanding of my brothers. Dad had taken it all in stride, knowing how deep my love for Draco was. My mum wasn't happy about my choosing to be with him, but she too accepted it, seeing how much I loved him and he me.

More than once through my story were her eyes filled with tears. It all made sense to her now. This explained everything, all my odd behaviors in the past few years. Her compassion won her over and she'd accepted Draco with the quickness and ease I'd expected. It also helped that she'd seen firsthand my love for him in the back room as we fought to save his life.

The hard part would be the rest of my brothers. Ron would be the worst, I had expected this. Harry and Hermione had a right to know to, they would also be included. At almost half-past eleven, we apparated back to the Burrow. Dad and I went first, apparating into the kitchen. Bill followed, carrying Draco while Mum, Fleur and the new little baby popped in last.

There was an uproar in the Weasley household at the sight of Draco. He was still unconscious, not even knowing where he was. Bill had taken him up to my room, laying him in the middle of my childhood bed. A volley of questions followed us up, especially from a red-faced Ron. I ignored them best I could while I made sure Draco was settled in fine. Bill had kept them out of my room at least.

Once I was sure Draco was again resting peacefully, I found myself telling my story yet again. This time it wasn't just to a few people, this time it was to everyone. Bill sat beside Fleur, who held their new baby girl in her arms. Mum and Dad sat side-by-side on my right. A solemn Fred and George sat on my other side with their new American girlfriends, the two that had showed up at their shop weeks ago. Charlie sat across from me, his arms crossed in front of his chest but he gave off an air of willingness to accept. Percy had a you-better-have-a-good-explanation look on his face.

The worst were Ron, Harry and Hermione. They too sat around the table. None of them looked anywhere near eager to accept this new turn of events. Ron's face was beet red and he looked ready to go upstairs and toss Draco out the window. Hermione looked shocked and disbelieving, shaking her head so often that I was sure she'd get dizzy. Harry was the worst, not only could I see anger in his gaze, but hurt. It was with a heavy heart that I began to talk.

Ron interrupted within moments. "So that's where you got that cloak?" he asked accusingly. "From Draco bloody Malfoy?"

I shot a glare over at him. "Ronald, if you wish to hear what I have to say that you better shut your trap," I snapped, not wanting to deal with his prejudice right now. No matter what I told any of them, I was afraid them three would have a hard time seeing Draco as more than their school-days bully.

Dad laid a calming hand on Ron's shoulder before he could say another word. Once the crowd around the table finally settled down again, I continued. It went well after that, no major interruptions other than some huffs and puffs from Ron, until I got to the part about the necklace.

"He gave me this our first Christmas together," I said, reaching up and unclasping the dragon necklace from around my neck. Gently I handed it to Fred, who looked at it and passed it to George. Slowly the necklace made its way around the table and I continued. "It's been in the Malfoy family since the day of its making. It was crafted by the ancient jeweler Marconi," I told them.

"The Greek jeweler?" Mum asked in awe as she cradled the necklace in her hands. This was the only part I'd left out when I'd told the three of them earlier. All I'd said about the necklace was that he'd given it to me. I told them nothing of its origins or its meaning. I figured that would be better to be shared with everyone at once.

I nodded and watched as she passed the necklace gently to Fleur, who too looked upon it with awe. "I told you that Luna had given it to me, that it was a knockoff worth nothing. I'm sorry I had to lie. It's an insult to the necklace too." I took a deep breath as I prepared to say the hardest thing they would have to accept, a thing that made my heart soar when I thought of it.

Waiting till the necklace was safely back in my hands, I continued. "I was confused as to why he would give me such a family heirloom," I said as I clasped the chain back around my neck and let the necklace fall onto my shirt, in plain sight for all to see. "When I asked, he told me it was because one day he intended to make me a Malfoy." I held my head high, not ashamed as I steeled myself for the reaction of my family.

As expected, the table erupted in noise. The loudest voice was that of Ron. "Like hell he will!" he screamed over the noise.

Fred and George looked ready to kill as they shook their heads. "He'll not lay a hand on our little sister," they chorused in unison.

"You will not defile our family name like that," Percy stated with a pompous air, like that's all that needed to be said on the subject.

The only ones who had a good reaction were the two American girls that had unknowingly been thrust into a family meeting when they came with Fred and George for Christmas. They both let out soft sighs and exchanged smiles. "Oh how romantic," I saw one of them mouth to the other. I smiled, making note that I'd need to find out their names as soon as I could. It was nice to see the reaction of those who'd not grown up among the prejudice, someone who wasn't raised to hate the Malfoy family.

I closed my eyes, letting them vent. To my utter surprise, it was the voice of my normally quiet father that rang out loudest over the table. "Quiet!" he hollered over the noise. The noise died down instantly. The voice so rarely raised in anger meant business when it was. "You will let your sister speak without interruption or you will go to your rooms."

There were few murmurs of assent and a couple nods from around the table. Even Harry and Hermione nodded, looking down at their hands. It was amazing the control a parent had over even their grown children.

So I kept talking. While I talked, it was like walking down memory lane. Some of the memories were so vivid it was like it had only just happened. I didn't tell my family every little detail, like day to day life with Draco in his rooms at Hogwarts and all our little moments. That would only make them angry. But, I did tell them what they needed to know. I told them of his good deeds, like when he saved me from the Carrows, failing his apparition test so he wouldn't be able to go on the mission for Voldemort, becoming my source of information from that side of the war much to his own personal risk, taking the Dark Mark only so he could return to me.

I told them that we had a secret meeting spot and that that was where I had gone every Tuesday night for so long. All but Dad had looked surprised that I'd even been sneaking out. I told them of the day that Draco had stopped coming. They all remembered my reaction to that all too well, now they knew the reason behind it.

And finally I told them of showing up at our spot, only to find Draco unconscious on the floor. Leaning back in my chair, I said, "So I took him back to Shell Cottage and you all know the rest."

It was silent for a moment, everyone soaking up what I'd said. Mum was cooking, having heard my explanation before and saying that everyone needed some lunch, since Christmas Breakfast had been canceled.

Finally, Charlie spoke up. "No matter what you say about him, no matter how many good things he's done, I still don't trust him. It's nothing you can fix, it's something he'll have to earn. But, I can see how you feel about him Gin." He stood and brought the full pot of tea to the table, pouring a cup before passing it around to the waiting table.

"Yeah, he'll have to earn our trust," Percy said as he sipped a full cup of tea.

"He won't be able to earn my trust," Ron muttered from his spot. Harry shook his head in agreement and Hermione frowned, obviously torn. "I think this whole thing is stupid. I think when he wakes we toss him out, let him crawl back to his father with his tail between his legs and never see him again."

Everyone around the table seemed to freeze as they waited to see what I'd say. I shook my head in disgust. "Are you so shallow that you still hate him?" I asked incredulously. I knew acceptance would be too much to ask for, but at least not hating him so much would have been nice. "He's a good man, a better man that you're being right now. He was willing to risk his life to help us, all of us, even you. And you have the gall to say that?"

Ron's face turned pink and crossed his arms over his chest, looking defiantly towards me. "You can't make me accept him. I won't agree to this, I'll never agree to this. I hope the stupid git dies up there," he said with a shrug.

I let out an angry gasp, standing suddenly and whipping my wand out. "Don't you dare wish that!" I screamed at him. "Don't you care that I love him? Don't you care that that 'git' means the world to me?"

Before he could respond Mum interjected, probably for the best. "Now kids, settle down. Ginny, put your wand way. Ron, apologize to your sister," she said sternly as she set the food on the table, her stew's mouthwatering aroma filling the kitchen.

Ron looked ready to blow, but muttered a barely audible apology and slumped back in his chair, seething. I put my wand back in my pocket, shaking my head at him. "I'm not hungry anymore, Mum," I said softly, needing to get away. Before she could say anything, I practically ran from the room, tears escaping from my eyes.

Draco POV

The blackness slowly faded as I woke from deep unconsciousness. The first thing I became aware of was pain, but it was much less than what I'd felt before. I didn't feel like I was dying anymore. My father had hurt me so beyond healing, or so I'd thought, that I knew death was near the night I'd escaped. How was I alive?

Struggling to open my eyes, I winced at the bright sunlight streaming in through a window on the wall to my right. As I became more awake, more aware of my surroundings, I was startled to see light pink walls, pink curtains on the window, and a faded quilt on the bed I was resting on. It was an obviously girly room. I knew immediately where I was, and I struggled to think of how it'd had happened and the implications. How was I in Ginny's room?

It was then I became aware of something else, the sound of yelling from some floor below me. For a moment I cringed, the sounds bringing back memories of my torture. The pain always followed the yelling. But I felt a smile come to my lips at the voice screeching downstairs: Ginny. Oh how sweet the sound.

I closed my eyes again, fighting from slipping back into the black void. I heard the thump of steps on the stairs, the sound waking me up a bit more. I wondered who was coming. Would it be Ginny or would it be one of her many family members? Would they even let Ginny see me? What had she told them?

I fought with unconsciousness again as I heard the door open, unable to open my eyes. I felt weight on the side of the bed, near my head, and heard the soft sound of crying. The heart wrenching sound was music to my ears. It was the sound of Ginny. I struggled to open my eyes. "Ginny," I said in a painful whisper.

"Draco?" I heard her beautiful voice whisper tearfully. "Draco!"

Finally, I forced my eyes open, winning my fight against unconsciousness. Her beautiful face gazed down at me, her bright red hair framing it. Freckles stood out in the bright light and her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears. She looked the same as the last I saw her, but yet something was changed. There was wisdom, knowledge of the world, in her eyes. It was wisdom gained only by suffering though what life had to offer. Reaching up, I gently cupped her face. "Oh, Ginny." I felt a single tear slip down my cheek, a happy tear.

Climbing into the bed next to me, she slid down and lay her head on my chest, her hand twining in with mine. "I've missed you so much," she sobbed as she wrapped her other arm gently around me.

To feel her in my arms again, I wondered if I had died that night I'd collapsed in the cottage, the night I'd escaped, and that this was heaven. It was too good to be true. I put my other arm around her and held her tight. "Me too," I whispered in her ear. "Me too."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed this first real Draco/Ginny moment. Tell me what you think of it! I hope you liked it.

BJ would like to thank you for the oodles of reviews! He and I love them so much! BJ is getting happy and healthy with so many reviews. We hope to see even more for this one!

Thank you so much for making it thus far into my story. I hope you all stick with me to the end!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	48. To Hold You Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. More so I do not own Tom Felton. One day though, he will be mine all mine and we will live happily ever in our secluded beach home where we can do whatever we wish ;D

Wow! 600+ reviews! I never thought I'd get that many. It wasn't even until I saw that I was two away did I even realize how close to 600 I actually was. You amazing people just blow me away! Thank you for making my day… or rather night. It defiantly inspired me to write this chapter even after melting my brain from working on a research paper for my English class for God knows how long. This is my thank you to each and every one of you. Enjoy!

Not much else to say, other than that I hope you review and thank you so freakishly much for reading. Seriously, if I could personally thank you by giving each and every one of you a Draco clone (or Ginny if you be a guy… or myself if you be a guy ;D … totally cool with it if you find that a mite creepy) I would! Whenever I fine tune the art of kidnap and cloning, I'll do that!

Oh, and ignore any misspellings, grammar, punctuation, or just general mistakes in this chapter. It's really late and I'm sleepy. But, I fought through the tired to bring you this chapter!

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 48 **

* * *

Ginny POV

I couldn't believe this was real. For so long I'd hoped and prayed that Draco would return to me, that once more I could feel his arms wrap around me. I'd almost give up hope. But now, here he was, in my bed at the Burrow of all the places, and finally his strong arms were around me once more.

The tears I'd resisted were held in check no longer. I let myself cry in relief, in happiness, as I felt Draco's arms tighten their hold around me. My face rested on his strong chest, the smell of him filling my senses. It was even better than I'd remembered, my memory doing it little justice. It felt so right, being with him again. This was where I was meant to be: in his arms.

"Draco," I murmured against bare, scar covered chest. The feel of his name on my lips was like heaven. I could say no more as I started to cry harder, relief that he was here, that he was okay, pouring over me.

"Shh, it's okay," Draco murmured against the crown of my head. "It's going to be okay now." His arms tightened around me and I'd never felt more safe than right then, never as at home. We lay like that for a long time, neither giving a care in the world to where we were or the fact any of my family members could walk in at any given moment.

After a while, I let out a long, content sigh and sat up on my elbows as I looked up at him. He smiled back gently and reached up to brush the hair from my face, pushing it behind my ear before kissing the tears off my cheeks. "I've missed you so much," he murmured before finally placing a kiss on my lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but the passion was there.

Before I knew it, his lips were gone from mine and I let out a regretful sigh, earning a smirk from Draco. I cuddled back up against him, happy to be back in his arms. It was about then I remember why he was here, because he'd almost died the night before. I sat up abruptly, hoping my lying on him hadn't caused him pain. "I'm sorry," I said as I scooted out of the bed. "I almost forgot you were hurt." I looked apologetically over at him, feeling like a horrible person.

Draco shrugged and held his arms back out to me. "You didn't hurt me," he stated as I gingerly sat back down next to him. "I'm hurt, yes, but I feel amazingly better than before. I don't know how you did it, but you healed me a great deal from something I didn't think I'd survive."

Lying back down next to him, smiling as his arms snaked around me once more I started to tell him what had happened while he lie unconscious. "I found you in the cottage," I started. "It was the first time I'd not gone but Fleur was having the baby and I couldn't leave her. I didn't want to forgo it, but I had no choice. I told them I was going for a walk after the baby was finally born and everything cleaned up. When I got to the cottage, there you were. I wasn't sure how long you'd been there, but you were in really bad shape."

I absentmindedly traced some of the fresh scars crisscrossing his chest with a frown, remembering my panic at seeing him near death on the floor. "I think it was about one or two in the morning when I arrived," Draco said quietly, his hand catching mine and trapping it to his chest. I could feel the steady beat of his heart under my hand.

My face paled as I thought about how long he'd lay there, near death, while I was safely back at Shell Cottage. Even the hour in-between lying little Vicky in her mother's arms and when I finally gave up on sleeping was so crucial. He'd almost died because of my neglect. "I'm so sorry I didn't get their sooner," I stuttered quickly. "I didn't think you be there, you hadn't in so long and-"

He cut me off with a finger to my lips. With a shake of his head he said, "Don't be sorry, Gin. You got their in time and that's all that matters." Still keeping my hand on his chest, he tugged me down so my face was resting on his shoulder. "I've missed this, just being able to hold you." His voice was soft as a whisper in my ear as he held me close.

All was silent for a minute as we both reveled in the contact. Finally I spoke up. "But I didn't get there in time," I told him quietly, gazing up at his beautiful face.

His eyes slowly opened as he looked back at me, confusion crossing his angelic features.

"I was too late," I told him again. "You were in such bad shape that I knew I couldn't heal you alone. That's why I took you back to Shell Cottage with me. That's where I've been staying with Bill and Fleur for the past few months," I clarified, realizing he didn't know anything about my moving in with Bill and Fleur.

"I did all I could but you were bleeding internally. When Mum and Dad showed up, knowing nothing about you being there but coming to see the new baby, Mum started helping. She had a spell to stop the bleeding inside but you'd already bled so much. You were barely breathing and Mum tried to get me to see that you weren't going to make it," I said, my voice dying off as I remember the brutal pain that stark reality check had caused.

I felt Draco's finger wiping away tears that I didn't realize had started falling again. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the terrible things that could have happened but didn't. I smiled at his confusion as he asked, "Well, then she was obviously wrong, but you say she wasn't."

I gave him a smirk of my own, grinning from ear to ear. Messing with him was always so fun to do. The fact it was so hard to actually confuse him made me enjoy this all the more. "Yeah, she was right. It was too late," I said, drawing the story out even more.

He caught on quick to what I was doing. Though it seemed to take quite a bit out of him, he rolled over on top of me and pinned me to the bed. "You, little Miss Weasley, better explain yourself or I might just have to kiss you into submission and drag it out of you myself," he whispered, his lips brushing mine just enough to make me want more.

I leaned up, pressing my lips to his but he back off. I frowned at him but he merely smirked. "Not till you explain how I live to hold you now," he chide, still holding me gently against the bed.

I sighed in defeat and said simply, "Blaise." It was an explanation, and it still confused him. He wasn't going to best me in my own game. I grinned up at him from where I lay.

One elegant eyebrow raised and he asked, "Care to explain how that's supposed to explain everything? How does that nutter play into all of this?"

I smiled at comment about Blaise and shrugged. "Naw, I don't think I will."

My giggle was cut short by his lips on mine as he did exactly what he promised to do. He kissed me till my senses were numb and my mind hazy, leaving me wanting more as he pulled away. "Now will you tell me?" he asked, his lips brushing mine with every word.

"Fine," I muttered against his lips, leaning up just enough to steal another kiss before he leaned back out of my reach as I smiling at the small victory. "He sent me a bottle of phoenix tears on my birthday. Don't ask me how, but he did. I'd almost forgotten about them when Dad came in. You were taking your last breath as I poured them into your mouth."

His pale skin got a bit paler at that statement. "I never thought I'd admit this, but I really do owe that boy a lot, especially now," Draco said as he rolled off me, sinking back down against the pillows. Exhaustion was etched into every feature of his face as his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in thought.

After a moment, I admitted to myself that I needed to leave him be and let him sleep. I didn't want to move though. "You need your rest," I stated sadly as I scooted out of his arms and went to stand up. "You look exhausted and you'll feel better after you sleep."

Before I could stand up, his arms pulled me back down. "Stay with me?" he said in a questioning voice. "I've missed holding you."

I smiled, feeling my own exhaustion weighting on me as I lay down next to hm. "Mum and Dad won't approve," I said as I put my head on his chest. "None of my brothers either. Ron would come in throwing curses if he knew." I frowned, knowing that it was very true.

"No offence to your family, Gin," Draco said with a yawn as he held me tighter, preventing me from even thinking about getting up, "but they can bugger off for a bit and let us be. You look as tired as I feel."

"I am," I responded with a yawn of my own, letting myself relax in his warm embrace. "I didn't sleep last night at all and it's been a physical and emotional whirlwind since about midnight last night that has only just settled down." I thought back to the stresses of delivering my niece and then finding and saving Draco. Add onto that both times I had to tell my story to first my parents then my brothers before topping it off with the emotional ride I'd been through in the past half hour alone since Draco woke up and it made for one exhausting thirteen some-odd hours.

"Then sleep," Draco whispered, kissing my eyes closed. "Just sleep. I'll hold you tight and keep you safe." I smiled in content as I nestled my face against him chest, Draco pulling the blanket up over us.

"I love you," I murmured, already half asleep.

"I love you too, my Ginny. I love you too," he whispered softly back, kissing me gently. I was asleep before his lips left mine.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter that was nothing but Draco/Ginny amazingness! Tell me what you think with that handy dandy little review button down there! Just a question: Do you guys like the fact he calls her "my Ginny" or is that a bit much?

BJ want's to thank all of you for the reviews and he asks that you keep it up! He's getting so big and healthy with all the love and care of you wonderful reviewers!

Okay, so, I'm going to bed now, seeing as it's freakishly late and I should have been in bed hours ago since I have and early class. I hope to wake up to reviews!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	49. An Unusual Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have a couple of annoying friends that poked and prodded me all day about getting this chapter out, one who happens to be watching me type this at this very moment. Say thank you, for without them, you might not have gotten this until late tomorrow.

Well, here we are again. I'm thrilled to say I got many reviews! Thank you guys so much! You make me feel loved.

Now don't judge this chapter too harshly as it was very hard to write. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Now, I don't have too much to say other than point out the fact that hopefully I'll be writing more and more soon seeing as I have less than two weeks before school is out! Yay! So, don't expect any till the 13th at the latest since I have to study for finals. If you see an update before then, get on to me for I should be studying.

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 49**

* * *

Draco POV

Being a normally light sleeper, it didn't surprise me to be woken up by the sound of the door creaking open in the dim evening light that filtered into the room. Ginny was still fast asleep against my side, her head resting on my chest and vivid red hair sprawled out behind her. I didn't mind the pain caused by it, I could deal with pain. I wouldn't have traded this moment for anything in the world.

Looking up from the wonderful girl sleeping on me, I saw her father standing in the doorway. I met his eyes and I felt a silent understanding. He wasn't looked at me like he hated me, the look I'd expected. Instead, it was a tender look as he gazed upon myself and his sleeping daughter.

After a moment of silence, Mr. Weasley walked in and lowered himself into the old rocking chair that resided in the corner of the room. Sitting there, he let out a sigh as he looked at me. "Well, Draco," he said quietly, so as not to wake Ginny. I was surprised at his use of my first name. This man was full of surprises.

"Mr. Weasley," I responded with equal softness. Sitting up slowly, I slid Ginny off my chest and onto the pillow, pausing when she stirred in her sleep. After a moment, she settled back down, not even opening her eyes as her breathing evened out again and she fell back into deep sleep. I smiled down at her sleeping from and pushed a strand of red hair off her freckled face.

"You love her don't you?" I heard her dad asked suddenly.

I looked up at him, having been lost in Ginny's sleeping face. I knew there was no use in denying something so obvious, something I guessed Ginny had already told them if the yelling downstairs earlier had been any indication. "Yes Sir, I do," I told him honestly, involuntarily holding her closer to me. "Very much."

"You're not who I would have picked for her," he said honestly with a shake of his head, but a smile still played on his lips as he looked at the two of us. "But, I see a lasting kind of love between you two." His eyes took on a faraway look as he gazed down at his only daughter. "You should have seen her when she thought you were lost to her forever. I'd never seen her more heartbroken."

I looked down at Ginny after a moment and frowned. I didn't like to think about her in any kind of pain, emotional or otherwise. I knew without asking I'd been the cause of a lot of that pain lately. Brushing her cheek gently, I shook my head. "I'm sorry to have caused her any pain. I've tried again and again to let her go, to save her from the pain of being with me but she's too stubborn to let me do that," I said, a smile playing on my lips. "I don't want to hurt her, but I think it causes more pain to be apart."

When I looked back up at the man before me, he nodded. "It's a fact everyone in this family is going to have to come to terms with. Nobody is happy about this, but I know that there's no changing her mind. She loves you too much, Son," he said, smiling at me.

I nodded back at him, feeling an unexpected acceptance from this man that I was brought up to think as nothing but a blood traitor. "I don't want to cause strife in your family though," I told him. "That's one of the reasons we were keeping this secret, one very small reason, the reactions of her family. I didn't want to be the cause of more pain."

"Well, the cats out of the bag now," he responded with a shrug. "There's no worrying about it now, what's done is done. Everyone will have to deal with it in their own way but they will have to deal with it. You're here to stay, that much is obvious. I know my boys, they'll fight it a bit but in the end, they won't want to lose their sister. I only really worry about Ron."

I nodded in understanding. Ronald Weasley did not exactly like me. I think loath would be a sufficient word. That was very clear. The one thing that wasn't clear was why this man that hated my family more than anything else would be so accepting of my being with his only daughter. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked the balding man in the rocking chair, the father of the love of my life.

He nodded, motioning for me to continue. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his hands on his stomach and started rocking.

I looked down at Ginny and then back up at her father. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you hate my family. I had expected everything but acceptance from you of all people. Don't take offence, but it's true. Why is it that you sit before me now as if I wasn't my father's son?"

His eyes seemed to get misty as he sat their silently. After for a minute, he said. "Because, brokenhearted over your absence, my little girl told me about you. Not you specifically, but about this man. She told me of how he'd been risking his life just to keep her safe, telling her of upcoming raids that could spell life or death for so many people. She described to me a good man."

Looking me dead in the eyes, he said, "I promised her I'd accept him, because I could tell he was a good man. That man just happened to be you. Just because your last name is Malfoy, doesn't take away from what you've done for all of us. It doesn't make you good or bad. What makes that is what's inside."

After he finished taking, he stood. Before he could walk from the room, I stopped him. "Mr. Weasley," I said. He turned back to me and waited for me to continue. Swallowing every bit of pride I'd ever had, I looked up at the man whom I'd always looked down upon.

All of my life I'd seen him as lower than dirt. Even after meeting Ginny, I wasn't sure how I would react to this man that I'd never known as nothing but a muggle-loving blood trader. It was then I realized he was much more than my father knew, much more than I'd ever been told. He was a soft-spoken man with a kind spirit, a loving father with open ears, but most of all he was accepting, even of the son of his enemy.

"Thank you," I finally said.

Smile back at me, he said, "No Draco, thank you." And with that he was gone, closing the door quietly behind him.

I lay there for a while afterwards, my mind spinning too much fall back asleep. I spent that time gazing down a Ginny and thinking about what her father had said. It was a relief to know that her father, if only her father, was on our side. It was with a peace in my heart, a hope for the future, that I drifted back to sleep with Ginny in my arms.

Ginny POV

"Ginny," I heard someone saying my name, pulling me from sleep. "Ginny, come on. Get up." I opened my eyes to see Mum standing over my bed.

I looked over at Draco, happy to see him resting peacefully, before looking up at my mum. With a yawn, I slipped out of Draco's warm arms, trying not to disturbed him and followed Mum out of the room and into the hall, closing the door behind. It was only after the door was closed that we spoke again, trying not to disturb Draco.

"I know this hasn't been the most usual Christmas but we're going to have Christmas dinner and still going to open gifts, if only a bit late," she said as we walked down the stairs. As we got closer to the kitchen, I could smell the familiar aroma of the dinner drifting throughout the house.

"Good," I said with a smile, hugging my mum. "I'm starved!" Skipping happily ahead of her, I made my way into the living room where my family was gathered while Mum continued into the kitchen to finish the final fixings of dinner.

The room fell silent at my entrance but at the moment, I was too happy to care. Plopping down on the sofa next Bill, I cooed at the baby in his arms. She really was too cute. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was nearly nine at night. It was defiantly a delayed dinner, but still a Christmas dinner all the same.

After a few minutes, the silence began to get a bit much so I turned to the two American girls that I'd yet to find out the names of, and gave them a smile. "I don't think we've officially met. I don't even know your names," I said with a laugh as Amour jumped into my lap.

George was the first to snap out of it. "Oh," he said suddenly. "How did you not know? It doesn't matter though. This is Chelsea," he said, motioning to the tall brunet beside him.

"And this is Katie," Fred cut in, introducing the shorter blond one.

"It's good to finally meet you guys," I said, giving them a wave before going back to petting my cat. "So, what brought you guys here anyway?"

They both sat up and gave wide smiles before launching into their description of how they came to hear about Fred and George's joke shop. The two of them going on and on broke the tension and before long conversations started back up all around the room. The only ones that stayed sulky were Ron and Harry, who sat in the corner of the room by tree still surrounded by presents.

A few minutes later, Mum poked her head back into the family room, announcing that dinner was ready. Everyone filed into the kitchen and took seats around the overcrowded table once again that day. This time the table was filled with all sorts of dishes of food and plenty of eggnog to go around. I filled my plate to the rim with baked ham and turkey, sweet potatoes, several rolls, plenty of mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and several other foods. I was famished.

Though there was a bit of obvious strain around the table, it went as smooth as expected. All throughout the dinner, I was debating on whether or not to take food up to Draco or to simply let him sleep. Eventually I decided to just leave him be. Breakfast would come soon enough and he needed the rest to heal. Not even magic could heal everything, only time and rest could.

After dinner, we all drifted with very full stomachs into the living room. Voluntarily sitting in front of the tree, I started handing out presents to my family members. The majority of the presents it seemed went to Bill and Fleur for little Victoire. Once all the presents were handed out I opened my own.

I opened the ever so expected sweater from Mum and Dad, putting it aside to wear tomorrow. Next I unwrapped a book of healing spells, _From Maladies to Maiming's _by Felix Broke_,_ from Bill and Fleur. It was hard to set that aside to pick up my next gift. I wanted so bad to start reading it. But I willed myself to put it down and opened my next gift, the one from Fred and George. I was stunned to see new pair of dragon hide boots. Those were the most durable you could get. They'd be warm too.

Smiling I picked up the small box from Charlie, opening it to revile a dragon tooth. That was something I'd always wanted, even when I was little. Years ago, I used to tell Charlie anytime he'd mention wanting to work with dragons that he'd have to get me a dragon tooth one day. And now he did. Thanking him profusely and with several hugs, I picked up my next gift.

This one was from Percy. Well, with this one, it was the thought that counted. It was a new quill set. Mind you, the quills were pretty and he got me a bottle of color changing ink but, leave it to Percy to by me that for Christmas. I thanked him anyway, making a mental note to write him in a few weeks with the ink to make him happy.

All in all, it was a good Christmas. Sure, it was crazy and emotional and full of drama, but it was good nonetheless. It was with heavy eyes, too much turkey at dinner, that I made my way up the stairs after saying goodnight to my family. They'd given in without much of a fight, except for Ron, when I said that I'd be sleeping in my own room tonight and not on the sofa.

Not even turning on the lights when I got in there, I quickly changed after check on Draco again and making sure he was still asleep. I picked Amour up and hugged her too me. She'd gotten me though so much of my depression without Draco. Who would have known a cat could be such a comfort. Putting her down inside my closet, her preferred sleeping place on my basket of clothes, I shut the door almost all the way, just enough so that she could slip out.

With a yawn I crawled back into my bed, amazed at how tired I was even though I'd slept most the day away. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I snuggled against Draco. It felt so right. I was almost asleep when I felt him pull me closer, whispering in my ear, "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight," I murmured back, smiling against his chest.

It was then I felt his finger tilting my chin up. I opened my eyes to meet his stormy gray ones. "I love you," he whispered, kissing me softly.

I felt my eyes close again in response, sigh against his lips. He chuckled when he pulled back, smiling down at me as my eyes slowly opened again. "I love you too," I said with a happy sigh before cuddling back against him. His arms snaked around me once again and I felt a kiss on the top of my head before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I hope I wrote it okay. I really like writing the part in the beginning with Arthur and Draco. I thought it would be totally perfect for her dad to talk to him. What did you think of it? I hope you liked it!

Well, BJ would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming for he's happy and so am I!

So, again I don't have much to say other than thank you all so much for reading! I love you guys! You make my day with ever hit, make my week with every review! And trust me when I say I'll need your reviews to sustain me through this next week before finals. It will be a living (insert bad word of your choice here).

Well you know the drill by now:

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	50. Ron Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however-

Brain: -own a brain that has kept its silence for way too long!

Me: Oh dear, not you again!

Brain: Oh yes, me again.

Me: Why did you have to make a reappearance?

Brain: Why, because you need me! You shouldn't be posting, you should be studying for your finals next week or you'll fail!

Me: *sigh*

Okay, I know I said I'd not post again but I'm avoiding studying even though I know that's not a good idea. I'd like to say that, again, you'll not see another chapter till I'm home for the summer but the fact is I write chapters for this story when I'm stalling homework. That's why you've gotten so many lately. With the end of the year drawing near, my procrastinating grows greater with ever assignment due. A bad habit, I know. Yell at me please! I can't keep doing this!

Okay, so guess what! I've hit a huge milestone with this chapter! Say hello to chapter 50! Can you believe it's gotten this far? I'd like to thank all of you that have read thus far, that takes true devotion. But I'd like to especially thank the few of you that have been with me from the beginning. Somehow, two years and fifty chapters later, you're still with me! I love you guys!

I'd like to thank the few of you for the reviews! I'm sure there would have been more but I didn't want to wait to post this. I'm too eager to hear what you guys think of it! I have a feeling you'll like it ;D

So, without further ado:

(Finally) **Chapter 50**

* * *

Ginny POV

I was woken by the feel of soft kisses. Opening my eyes with a smile, I saw Draco hovering over me in the dim morning light. "Good morning to you too," I said with a sleepy yawn, stretching underneath him. "What time is it?" I couldn't help the silly grin that graced my face. It just felt so right to be waking up next to Draco again.

He kissed me once more before rolling off of me, smiling too. "Almost nine. Your Mum poked her head it about twenty minutes ago to see if you were awake. I guess she decided to let us sleep because she shut the door and walked back downstairs. I don't think she realized the door opening woke me up," he told me, hugging me to him once more before sitting up.

It was then I realized how much of an undressed state he was in. Normally, it was no big deal for him to have no shirt but now he was in a house full of my family. He still hand pants on, but the robes he'd had on were ruined. "You need clothes," I told him with a laugh.

"And a shower," he added with a laugh.

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of my bed, running my hand through my bedhead hair. "Ugh, and breakfast," I said after my stomach gave a loud rumble. "We both need breakfast. I thought to bring you food up last night but I figured you'd have rather slept."

He nodded, pushing the covers down and standing up. In the bright morning light, every scar stood out. His chest was covered in them, as were his arms. There were a few bruises left too, the nasty ones needing time to heal. On his back I knew there was another scar, not from what had happened recently but from his father over a year ago.

Walking over to him, I ran a hand down his once perfect chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of them," I whispered, fingering the scars. "I have something that might diminish them, but nothing will completely rid you of them." Hugging him, I lay my head on his chest. His arms held me close and I could feel the giant scar on his back under my fingers. "Not everything can be healed."

He pulled me back, looking down into my eyes. "Don't worry about it Gin. It'll be okay. The scars are just proof of our love, proof of the pain I endured to keep you safe. I don't mind them," he whispered, kissing my gently.

After pulling back, I lay my head back on his chest with a sigh. It was bonier than before, his ribs more noticeable with the loss of much weight. There were still strong muscles but even they had been diminished with malnutrition. Shifting slightly, I pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "What happened?" I muttered against his skin.

I could hear and feel him sigh at my question. "It's going to be a long story," he said, his arms tightening around me. "A story better for after you have a nice breakfast."

I looked up and met his solemn eyes, a frown on his face. I knew he probably wasn't too fond of the idea of reliving what he went through but I also knew he would, if only to explain to my why it took him so long to come back. "Okay," I said with a nod of my head. "If you want to shower, I can get some spare robes. You're about the same size as Bill. The bathroom is just outside my room."

Pulling back, he kissed me once more. "Thank you Ginny," he murmured against my lips before walking to the door, eager to take a shower. "Where are the towels," he asked, turning back towards me, his hand pausing on the doorknob.

"In the cabinet above the toilet," I told him, leading him out of the room and to the bathroom. Opening the faded wooden door, I poked my head in to make sure that none of my brothers were occupying the room. "Have at it," I said to Draco, motioning him in. "You can come down for breakfast when you're done. Might as well get his over with sooner or later, though I'll try and make sure Ron isn't around first."

"Yes, I'd rather not have to hurt your brother," he said teasingly, standing the doorway of the bathroom.

Raising an eyebrow, I let out a laugh. "Oh, and you think you'll be able to take him? Even in your weakened state?" I retorted, waiting for his response.

"I don't think so, I know so," he responded, humor coloring his voice.

Pushing him into the bathroom, laughing all the while, I pulled the door closed. "Just shower, Stinky!" I called through the door.

Turning from the door to head back to my room, I saw Ron standing in his bedroom doorway, being the only other bedroom on this floor. His glare was cold as ice as he looked at me. Squaring my shoulders against his gaze, I walked back into my room to change clothes for the day. I waited a moment after I changed before walking back out into the hallway, hearing the sounds of the shower running from the bathroom.

I hated having to avoid Ron, but he needed time to cool down and I wasn't sure how much of my interaction with Draco he'd seen. Slowly making my way down the stairs, I stopped at the door to the bedroom I knew Bill and Fleur were staying in, Bill's childhood bedroom. Knocking lightly on the door, I heard Bill call softly for me to come in.

Poking my head in, I saw him lying his daughter down for a nap. "Hey, Ginny," he said when he saw it was me. "How's Draco doing?" he asked, patting Victoire's back as she settled down, not waking as he covered her up and put a charm on her fingernails to keep her from scratching herself.

I plopped down on his bed, wondering idly where Fleur was. "He's doing better. He's in the shower right now. But, you know his robes were destroyed. Do you have some clothes he could have? You're the only one as tall as him that doesn't hate him." Draco could have easily fit Ron's robes but I think it would have been of mutual distaste.

"Oh, yeah," Bill said, going over to his bag that sat at the end of the bed, "sure." He pulled out a set of robes and shirt and pants. "Here. It's good to know that he's up and around. Now just to get a bit of food in him and he'll be fine in no time." he handed me the cloths and, putting the bag back on the floor, kicked it back under the bed.

Clutching the clothes in my arms, I made my way to the door. "Thanks Bill," I said quiet enough not to wake the baby.

Walking back up the stairs, I could hear the shower still running. I felt no qualms about opening the bathroom door while Draco in the shower. Living in his rooms at Hogwarts I'd seen him almost every state of undress, accept fully naked. Even if I did see him naked, it wouldn't be the first male body I'd have seen. I did grow up with six brothers after all. The male anatomy was of no mystery to me.

Opening the door, I slipped into the steamy room. "Here's some clothes," I called over the sound of the shower.

Poking his head out of the shower, his hair dripping wet, he said, "Thanks Gin. You got them from your oldest brother correct? He didn't mind did he?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, not at all. Bill's too kind to leave you to wear Ron's clothes. The twins' clothes would have been too big. Percy and Charlie are both too stalky that their clothes would have been too small. You and Ron are about the same size but I don't think either of you would have been too happy about it. Bill's should fit you fine though," I told him, leaning against the counter.

Before he had a chance to respond, there was a pounding on the door. "Oy! Malfoy, hurry up. You're taking as much time as my sister in that shower!" Ron yelled through the door. I froze, praying he wouldn't realize I was in here. He'd pitch a fit if he knew.

Sharing a look, I pulled my feet up and slid onto the counter, eliminating the chance of a shadow of my feet under the door. Draco gave me a smirk before calling back to Ron, "She doesn't take too long to shower really. I'd know."

Was he trying to get Ron to kill him? I whipped my wand out and put a locking charm on the door just in time, Ron's angry yell echoing in the bathroom as the doorknob jiggled. "What'd you do that for," I whispered incredulously to a smirking Draco.

"Too good to pass up," he responded equally as quiet.

"You open this door and face me like a man not the ferret you are!" Ron yelled, pounding on the door. "I'll kill you for touching my sister!" I wasn't sure if even the locking charm would hold Ron much longer. At this rate, he'd claw the door apart.

If only he knew that Draco and I'd never done more than kiss. I wanted nothing more than to storm out of this bathroom and give my brother a piece of my mind, but that wouldn't have helped. Instead, I added a strong shield charm to the door.

"I'll like to see you try," Draco responded shutting the shower off.

I gave Draco a hard look. "Don't even try it!" I whispered, near panic. Oh, this couldn't be happening. We didn't need an all-out battle in the middle of the bathroom.

Grabbing a towel from beside the tub, Draco disappeared behind the shower curtain only to reappear a moment later, stepping from the tub with the towel wrapped around his hips. "Please, Draco," I said over the sound of Ron's pounding on the door. "Just let it go."

Leaning over to kiss me, he nodded. "I won't hurt your brother," he told me. Turning towards the door, he called out to Ron, "Hurting you will hurt your sister, which is the last thing I want to do. Just let it go, Weasel."

I reached out and slapped his still wet arm, giving him a what-was-that-for look.

"I'm not letting it go till your gone from our lives or dead!" Ron called back.

Just then, the sound of angry footsteps on the stairs could be heard. "Ronald Weasley you leave that poor boy alone!" I heard my mother yelling, relief flooding through my body at the sound.

"But he-" Ron started, only to be cut off by an angry Mum outside the bathroom door.

"It doesn't matter Ronald! You leave him alone. Don't let this irrational anger color your judgment," she stormed. "Now go outside and feed the chickens. Don't forget your cloak. Maybe the cool air will cool your temper." I could almost see Mum in the too familiar stance of her hands on her hips.

"But-" Ron started again, only to be cut off yet again by Mum.

"No buts about it," she said sternly. "Go now, or so help me I'll get your father!"

Nothing could be heard from Ron after that but his retreating footsteps, knowing it was best not to try and go toe to toe with Mum.

"Draco dear," we heard Mum outside the door. "I'm sorry about Ron. He'll come around."

Draco, smirking at the confrontation between Ron and my Mum. Even I had to hold back giggles. "It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Draco replied through the door, polite as could be.

"Come on downstairs once you're ready," Mum said back, a smile in her voice. "I'll cook you up a big meal, your much to skinny for your own good."

Draco smiled then. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley," he returned. "I'd appreciate that very much."

"It's not a problem," Mum responded before her footsteps could be heard going back down the stairs.

I let out a sigh of relief then, slipping off the counter. "Why did you have to go and provoke him?" I asked my boyfriend in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," Draco replied, cupping my face in his hands and planting a kiss on my lips. "It was an opportunity too good to pass up," he said against my lips. "I'll try to restrain myself next time."

"Good," I said with another kiss. "Now get dressed." Removing the locking and shield charms from the door, I opened it and peaked out to see if the hall was clear. Once I was positive I wouldn't be seen, I slipped from the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Going over to my room, I opened the door and walked over to my dresser, leaving the door open so Draco would know I was in here when he got done dressing.

I picked up my brush and started running it through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail high on my head. My long hair swung down to about my mid-shoulder. I pulled it through my fingers, debating on if I should ask Mum to give it a trim. It had been a few years since my last haircut.

"What are you thinking about," I heard Draco from the doorway.

Turning to him, I had to smile. That was a site I thought I'd never see: Draco in hand-me-down clothes. Bill's clothes fit him really good; though the shirt hung a little more lose than it should have due to the major amount of weight he'd lost. Mum had been right when she said he was too skinny for his own good.

"My hair," I told him, turning back to the mirror to look at it. "It's getting a bit long don't you think?" I ran my hand through it again.

Coming up behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I like it," he said, pushing the ponytail over one shoulder and leaning down to kiss my shoulder and neck.

Shivering at the feel of his lips, I leaned back into him and let out a sigh. After a moment, he rested his head on my shoulder and met my eyes through the mirror in front of us. "Are you ready to face the Weasley clan for the best breakfast of your life?" I asked him, putting my hands on his.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered, pulling back and taking my hand in his as we walked from my room.

* * *

Well, I hate making Ron look bad but even I have to admit that he probably would react like that. And Draco, well, how could he pass that up? Too fun! I think this was the most fun chapter to write in a long while! Tell me what you thought! I love feedback that tells me how I'm doing!

BJ would like to thank you all for the reviews! He's getting happy and healthy with each passing review. We're both very happy with all of you. Keep them coming!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	51. The Best Breakfast Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But, I do have a steadily nearing due date of a paper I really need to write.

Well, for the sake of getting this up quick, I'll keep the author note short this time. I have only a few things to say.

First off, thanks for the reviews! They mean the world to me!

Second, if you see another update from me before Monday, please review and yell at me. I should be working on a biology paper for my final. Oh the joys of procrastination and finals week.

And finally, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and be merry!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 51**

* * *

Ginny POV

The trauma that Draco had gone through became more evident as we made our way down the stairs. The long walk downstairs had him grimacing in pain. I knew there was very little I could do to relive it, so I just held his hand and hoped for the best. Maybe I should have just brought breakfast up to him. Was he going to be strong enough to face my family for the first time? Sure, he'd talked, or in Ron's case tormented, a few people but not the entire family as a whole.

Before we hit the landing that led down into the living room, where the sounds of my family could be heard, I stopped. "Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked quietly, so as not to tip my family off to our presence. "You really should be resting. I can just bring some food up."

Looking down at me, Draco said, "I think you're more nervous about this than me." He gave me a smile and I could tell he only said that to calm me down. Funny how, even knowing that, I still felt my nervousness slack a bit. "It'll be fine, Ginny. We're going to have to do this eventually and maybe knowing it's so soon after my brush with death they'll go easy on me." He gave me a teasing smile and pulled me against him. "It'll be alright," he whispered in my ear.

Looking up at him, I gave a reluctant sigh. "You don't know my family," I said with a halfhearted smile. "Weak or no, Ron might tear you to shreds for what you said earlier and I'm sure Harry would lend a helping wand too."

All of a sudden Draco's face went dark. Confused, I reached up and traced the frown on his lips, looking questioningly at him. "Draco, what is it?" I asked in concern.

"You know the wand you found with me wasn't mine," he told me quietly, anger evident in his voice. "Saint Potter stole my wand a few months back when he showed up at Malfoy Manor in the arms of the a few stupid snatchers."

I gasped suddenly, realizing what he said was true. I'd known Harry was using a new wand; I'd walked in while he was showing Ron his broken wand at Shell Cottage. It hadn't occurred to me to look closely to see exactly what wand he was using now though. "How could he?" I asked in shock.

Well, thinking about it, it was an obvious conclusion. Draco was the enemy to him and there was nothing wrong with stealing your enemy's wand to replace your own in a time of war. I shook my head in anger. Draco wasn't the enemy though. "Surely if you talk to him he'll give it back, right?" I asked hopeful, knowing how devastating this must be for him. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my wand.

"Unspoken magical law says that he's in ownership of the wand now," Draco said, his voice flat, though anger for the boy downstairs simmering under the surface. But, as I looked upon Draco's face now, I saw more hurt than anger, though it took a trained eye to tell the difference.

"There's nothing to be done?" I asked, devastated. "Could he give it back? Relinquish ownership back to you?" My eyes pleaded with him to say there was a way, but in my heart I knew what he would say.

"If he did give it back, under magical law the ownership would transfer back to me but something tells me he won't hand it back willingly," Draco answer, anger and hurt in every line of his face.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, his wand is broken," I told him with a frown. "But surely you could work something out."

Draco shook his head, taking my hand back in his, walking towards the stairs. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. I'll behave myself for now so long as he does," Draco said, dismissing the topic.

"Okay," I said with another frown, still trying to come up with a solution to this problem. Looking over at Draco, I could see him pushing all of his anger under the surface, the polite boy that needed to make a good impression on my family coming through. "Ready?" I asked, stopping at the top of the steps.

He looked over at me, a smile on his face. "Am I ready to face a large group of people that my future depends on them accepting me? Ready to face the family of the girl I love? What reason would I have not to be?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and him and led the way down the stairs, a smile crossing my face.

Draco POV

Ginny grabbed my hand in her small one and led the way down the stairs and into the living room full of her family. Silence greeted our entrance, no more than I expected. In all honesty, I half expected curses to fly. Trying to make a good impression and look trusting, I left my new wand upstairs on the bedside table. It was best not to raise the questions about where it came from if anyone recognized it. It would be too long of a story to tell merely because of an accusation. I knew I'd have to relive the past months sooner or later though.

Ginny ignored the stairs and glares from her family and led me into what I could only assume was the kitchen. It was nothing like the Manor's kitchen, what with its rickety décor and abundance of clutter. There was also no distinction from the kitchen to the dining room. The overly long, worn out table sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. While nothing like the pristine and clean kitchen of the Manor, it had its own charm.

In the sink were a mass of dishes washing themselves, a simple spell I was sure but one I didn't know. Standing in front of the stove, flipping bacon, was Mrs. Weasley. She was as much unlike my mother as it was possible. While my mother was tall, thin and aristocratic, Mrs. Weasley was short, plump, and gave off an air of being motherly. With her bushy red hair, a trait only half inherited by Ginny, and robes that obviously came second hand, she was the kind of woman my mother would have a fit over.

My mother wasn't the kind of woman to accept strangers, no matter their background. She was almost as prejudice as my father when it came to blood status and whatnot. She wouldn't stand for this woman in front of me to even step foot in her home, let alone take in one of her children.

Mrs. Weasley, the woman I'd grown up as seeing a poor piece of trash that was good for nothing but popping out more trashy children that she couldn't afford, was nothing like what I was used to in a mother and she was nothing like what I'd seen her as for most my life. She was a caring woman who, out of the pure goodness of her heart, took in the son of her enemy and was not doing all she could to help him.

While defiantly not what I was used to, from the woman in front of the stove to the dishes in the cabinet and even to the food that was cooking, I somehow felt at home. But part of me, the part that was ground into me during my childhood, was horrified at where I was at. This was nothing like the Manor. There were no grand dining rooms, there were no quarters that were strictly my own. As of the night I ran from home, I didn't even have knut to my name. I was even wearing hand-me-down clothes for goodness sake! I was purely dependent of these people that for the majority of my life I hated.

The only way any of this could change was for the war to end, with the Order being the dominating side, and my father being killed or thrown into Azkaban. Only then would I inherit the Malfoy estate and fortune. And that was to say only if I wasn't thrown in alongside him. In the eyes of everyone on this side of the war almost, I was just like my father. I'd even killed, much to my personal torment and shame.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley turned around from where she'd been flipping bacon, pulling me from my thoughts. "Oh, there you two are," she said, a smile warming her face. "The bacon is almost ready and everything else is on the table. Ginny dear, get out three cups for the tea please." Turning back to the stove, I could hear the crackling of the bacon as she pushed it around a bit.

After letting go of my hand and motioning me to the table, Ginny strode to a worn wooden cabinet and opened it to revile an assortment of cups. Feeling out of place, I sat down at the long table near a loaf of fresh cooked bread.

"Mum makes amazing food," Ginny said as she came back over to the table, three mugs in hand. "I don't care how many house elves you had in that grand kitchen of yours, nothing you've ever had could compare." She beamed at her mother before pouring tea for each of us.

"She exaggerates," Mrs. Weasley said with a shake of her head as she transferred the bacon from the stove to the table. With a flick of her wand she sent the dirty frying pan into the sink with the rest of the dishes.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, she's just too modest to admit it," she retorted, grinning at her mother. Seeing the easy banter between the two made me feel a little less like I was intruding.

"Oh, you just hush and eat your breakfast," Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter, though the humor in her voice was evidence that she wasn't really mad. "And you," she said, point a finger at me. "I want to see you eat penalty of food. No prim and proper tiny bites in this house. Eat your fill."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Was she really mothering me? "Yes Ma'am," I agreed, spooning some eggs onto my plate after giving her a smile. This was unlike what I was used to. Back home, I didn't get my own food I was served. I didn't sit at a table in the kitchen drinking tea from a chipped old mug. I didn't dine among people of a lower status then me. But in this house, all of that was out the window as quick as a snitch could fly.

Over the years, I'd gotten a glimpse into Ginny's life occasionally. I'd known without asking that her life growing up had been much different than mine. But it was only with being here now that I realized how much different and in a way, how much better it was. I might have been born and raised with all the money I could ever need and the best of the best of everything, but Ginny's family had something better than money. They had love. Until I met Ginny, that was something I'd never known.

Clearing my thoughts with a sip of tea, I took my first bit of what Ginny said would be the best breakfast of my life. Okay, they had more than just love. They had amazing food. I looked over at Ginny, sure my eyebrows were in my hairline at this point. Her mother really was an amazing cook, and that was just a bit of a biscuit.

Ginny let out a laugh. "See, I told you it'd be the best meal of your life," she laughed.

Turning from her, I faced Mrs. Weasley. "Your daughter is right, Mrs. Weasley," I told her. "This food really is amazing."

"Oh, please just call me Molly," she said, brushing off the compliment. I silently noticed another difference between her and my mother. Mother loved compliments and basked in their glow. Mrs. Weasley, it would seem, would rather not even receive them.

Nodding, I turned back to my food. Ginny scarfed down her plateful of food quickly, obviously hungry from missing breakfast with her family earlier that morning. I too ate quite a bit of food. Having not had a proper meal in about two months, I was starving. I wasn't able to eat as much as I wanted though. My stomach as shrunk from lack of food.

After we were done eating, Mrs. Weasley, it felt disrespectful to call her by her first name even if she'd asked me to, moved the dishes to the sink to be washed and put away the leftovers. "Did you get enough to eat?" she asked, turning back to us.

I could tell the question was more to me than her daughter, who at the moment was reclining in her chair in near pain at such a full stomach. Stifling a laugh at her, I turned back her to her mum. "Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Good," she said, untying her apron that she'd not taken off after cooking. Putting it on a hook near the stove, she stopped at the table on her way into the living room. "I know our family can be a bit overwhelming at times," she said to me. "But, don't feel shunned by them. You're as welcome here as they are. Most of them will be going home soon anyway." She pat my shoulder, a completely unexpected gesture, before walking into the living room.

Turning back to Ginny, I saw a frown on her beautiful face. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly, hoping not to be overheard from the living room.

She let out a sigh and scooted her chair closer to mine, leaning against my side. "When we go in there, you'll have to face them, all of them. I told them our story yesterday but I didn't know the entire thing. I still don't. I don't know what happened to you Draco and when we go in there, all of them will expect an explanation, especially my brothers. While my parents accepted you and Bill didn't pitch a fit, the rest of them still are weary of you. You'll have to earn their trust, that's the only way they'll accept you," she rambled, her voice getting faster with every passing word till it was almost a blur of unintelligible mumblings.

Putting a finger to her lips, I stopped her worried words. "Please, calm down Ginny," I whispered, pulling her to me. I didn't care that her entire family sat on the other side of the wall. All I cared about was comforting the girl I loved from the pain I caused. "Can we go for a walk?" I asked, pointing towards the door.

Looking up from where she'd laid her head on my chest, I could see her eyes filled with tears. Wiping them away, she nodded. "We'll have to stay in the yard though. Past that is where the protective spells cut off," she said softly, glancing at the doorway to the living room where her family surely await.

"Don't worry about them, Gin. You deserve to hear what happened first," I told her, taking her hand in mine and striding to the coatrack by the back door. To my utter surprise and happiness, on a rung on the rack sat the old, worn cloak I'd given her three years ago. "You still have this?" I questioned disbelievingly.

She took it off the rack and slipped it on, buckling it at her neck. "Of course," she said, almost shocked herself that I was surprised she still had it. "It's the best cloak I've ever owned." She turned her face towards the door, a blush staining her face. I knew she didn't like talking about money, or her lack thereof. I let the subject drop.

"Which one can I use?" I asked, pointing towards the rack. There was no way I could go outside without one.

"You can use Fred's," she said, pulling a nice one off the rack. "It'll be a bit too long I think but his and George's are the best quality of them all. It'll be the warmest." Slipping it onto my shoulders, she clasped it at my neck. I wasn't sure why, but she'd always like to do that, put my cloak on for me. My guess was it was her natural motherly instinct coming through.

I smiled at the thought of her being a mother, holding little redheaded babies with my aristocratic features. "What's that goofy grin for?" she asked as she added warming charms to both cloaks and our shoes.

Giving her a smile, I merely shook my head. "Oh, nothing," I told her. Grabbing her hand, I led her as quietly as possible out the back door. The warming charms were great but while inside they were a bit much. Once outside, I shut the door gingerly and looked around.

Ginny kept her silence as I took in the beauty of the countryside around me. It was nothing like the fast ground of the Manor with its manicured hedges and pristine laws, gardens at every corner. Instead, this snow covered landscape looked anything but tame. Even the bushes were obviously untrimmed, their thick blankets of snow unable to hide them completely.

The only other time I'd ever seen this house was when Voldemort gave the order for the Death Eaters to attack here on the day of the eldest Weasley son's wedding. At the time, I wasn't exactly taking in the scenery. From the snow covered yard and little frozen pond to the majestic forest stretching out below, this place was stunning. For such a tiny house built with such little money, they sure had good land.

"Pretty, huh?" Ginny finally said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Come on, Dad's shed is around back. It'll be warm in there. There's a permanent heating charm on it." Pulling me along the side of the house, we tromped though the snow till a small shed appeared, covered in snow.

I opened the door and usurer her in out of the freezing cold. Following her inside, I shut the door. Looking around I can honestly say that it didn't really surprise me to see walls and tables piled high with muggle gadgets. I looked over at Ginny to see her clearing a small workbench for us to sit on. "Let me help," I said, coming over and picking a heavy box up and sitting it to the side.

"Dad's got all sorts of things in here," she said, taking off her cloak and tossing it over a box. She kept talking as I did the same, tossing mine with hers. "He's been doing this since before Bill was even born. This shed has been full of his knickknacks for as long as I can remember." A quick flick of her wand cleared the dust from the bench. Hopping up on it, she patted the worn wooden surface next to her.

Looking cautiously at the rickety bench, I gingerly tested my weight on it before sitting down next to her. "Are you sure this won't fall apart?" I asked as I settled down.

"Of course not," Ginny answered. I wasn't sure if she meant of course it wouldn't fall or of course she wasn't sure. And, if I was honest with myself, I didn't really want to know. For the sake of my own sanity, I decided to go with she was sure it wouldn't fall. She gave me a grin, almost as if she knew what was going through my mind.

Pulling Ginny against me, I leaned back on the wall behind us. She let out a soft sigh as she settled herself against my chest. I could never get enough of holding her. She fit perfectly in my arms and it was a comfort to have her so near. After so long of not seeing her, after going through so much pain in our absence, it was good to feel at least a bit safe and have her in my arms again.

"It's a long story," I said quietly in her ear, my arms tightening around her as my mind flashed through everything that had happened. "A very long and painful story."

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I know it wasn't much, but at least I got it up! And the next chapter is the long awaited story behind Draco's disappearance. So, as you may have noticed, I've dropped several hits through the last few chapters as to what happened. Anyone want to take a stab at what happened? Well, anyone except the two of you that already know and better not ruin it for others (you know who you are!) Can't have that!

BJ was overjoyed with the number of reviews as I was I. Thank you all so much. Just reading them brings a smile to my face and joy to my heart. Keep it up! BJ and I enjoy them so much!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	52. Remembrance and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own my favorite line from all of the Harry Potter movies that you will see pop up later in this chapter. I do however very much so own the last line of this chapter! That one is mine, mine, mind all mine!

Well, finals went about as well as they could and as far as I know I passed all my classes! Yay me! So, to celebrate the ending of my freshman year of college, I decided to give you the biggest and best of all the chapters so far! Well, biggest at least. I'll leave the 'best' of them decision up to you. I do believe it is the longest I've ever written. Boy, did it take a long time!

Now, I decided to try and new technique for this chapter I've never done before. Instead of Draco just explaining to Ginny what happened, I put in memories. After you read it, I'd like your opinion on if you liked it or not. Did I do it okay?

Well, thanks to each and every one of you that read and even more so those who reviewed. I love you guys! I hope to hear from you again after this awesome chapter!

I'm not going to make this author note long seeing as the chapter already is long enough. Enjoy the read and tell me what you think!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 52**

* * *

Draco POV

Ginny and I sat on the workbench in her father's muggle knickknacks shed for an immeasurable amount of time as I recounted the long and painful story of the last five months. "I'm sure you remember the day I first didn't show back up," I murmured in her ear, holding her close to me as I closed my eyes and thought back on that day.

_Five months earlier…_

_ I'd been pacing around my quarters for nearly an hour before my father finally called on me for us to appear at the meeting. I strode with my head held high, smirk upon my lips, down to the great hall of the Manor. The doors swung open at our approach, revealing the long table already filled with Death Eaters. The Dark Lord himself already sat at the head of the table, the two chairs on either side of him open for my father and me. _

_ Taking my set with the ease that was demanded of façade, I reclined back in my chair as if I wasn't sitting next to the evilest and most vile man in existence. The air of arrogance I gave off was greeted with a few answering smirks and glint of approval from my father sitting across from me. Finally, all his numbers being accounted for, the Dark Lord began to speak._

_ "As I'm sure you all are aware," he began in his smooth, dark voice, "we have been losing a great deal of our fights with that lowly rebel group who call themselves the Order of the Phoenix." He took the time to look at everyone in turn with a searching gaze that could make a grown man who'd never done ill in his life squirm in his seat. When he turned to look at me, I did not hold his gaze long when his eyes met mine, but it wasn't with guilt that I looked away from him. I did not want to seem as if I were challenging him. _

_ "Now, I've called upon you all today to ask you why that is," he continued, his voice as calm as if he were discussing tomorrow's chance of rain. But under the calm, I could sense the storm brewing, his anger seething and building. The same mask of calm he put on was the one my father was so fond of. I learned to see through it many, many years ago. This was not going to be a good meeting. _

_ Nobody spoke as he paused, glancing around the room again for guilty faces. I too let my gaze sweep the table, as if too searching for a guilty party. "I do not think so lowly of many of you that I doubt your abilities." His gaze landed on my father who answered with a smirk. Oh yes, he was a master at torture. "So, I am in search of an explanation as to why, time after time, you all fail me."_

_ Once again, not a sole at the table spoke as he paused to yet again search for a guilty face. And again, I held my mask of arrogance, the mask I'd grown up perfecting, in place. He did not find any guilt in my features because of that mask. But it wasn't guilt I was feeling underneath that mask, it was fear. Not fear for myself, but fear for Ginny. If the Dark Lord were to somehow find out that I was the leak, that I had betrayed him, he would go out of his way to find who I'd leaked too. Putting on a calm front, I leaned back in my chair, looking around me. No, he would not find out. _

_ Finally, he started to speak again. "Now I have my suspicions as to what could be causing these," he paused, as if searching for the right word, "unfortunate events. Only those in this room are privileged enough to know my plans, plans that it would seem the Order of the Phoenix somehow got a hold of." He paused yet again and I prayed that my mask would not slip and show my true feelings._

_ "If there is any lingering doubt for some of the slower one in this room," he glanced over towards Crabbe and Goyle Sr., "let me explain what this means. This means that someone is telling the Order of the Phoenix my plans, someone in this room. There is a spy among us." The anger in his voice was no so well hidden this time and nearly everyone at the table shivered in fear. _

_ It was then I saw the looks on the faces of one after another of those sitting at the table: the fear and surprise, the anger and cowardice, the obvious look of someone whose mind was being invaded. The Dark Lord was determined to find his spy, even if that meant going thought the mind of every man and woman in this room._

_ I had been prepared for this. All my life, my father taught me how to block the invasion of the mind or how put push things away from a prying mind. Blocking him though would not be wise. Instead, I brought to the forefront memories that did not contain Ginny. Those memories he could not be allowed to see, I sealed away in the back of my mind. Putting around them every mental protection I could, I protected them and prepared myself for his invasion._

_ One by one the Dark Lord sifted through the minds of his followers. When his attention finally turned to me, I was ready for him. The familiar feel of another's mind meeting mine made me shiver internally. His mind was not a nice one to come into contact with. At first, my mind resisted the invasion, a natural instinct from years of living with my father, but I relaxed the barriers and let him in. I acted every bit the willing servant. _

_ The dark presence of his mind overwhelmed mine and I was barely able to contain the memories of Ginny in a safe place. Image after image flashed through my mind: the halls of Hogwarts, a Quidditch match, Blaise and I taunting first years. Finally more recent memories came forth. First was one before a battle, pacing my room and holding my Death Eater mask, another of a battle, my stunning spell just brushing past an Order member. _

_ Then the horrible day I got my Dark Mark. Brought to the forefront of my mind was the quilt when I killed the woman, soon overwhelmed by the pain of the mark. Memory after memory flashed though my head as the Dark Lord searched for any clue of my unfaithfulness. Upon finding nothing incriminating, his mind withdrew from my own and I let out a sigh of relief at having passed his inspection of my memories. _

_ Soon after I had regained my mental strength, having used much of my power to hold at bay the memories of Ginny, the Dark Lord stood up. "I have found nothing but the cowards among us. I am still not convinced to everyone's innocence, though," he whispered in a deadly voice. "One of you has betrayed me. And you will pay." _

I let out a sigh and held Ginny a bit closer. "He tightened security that night," I told her, brushing the hair away that had fallen from behind her ear. "There was no way I could risk your life by trying to get to the cottage. It would have been suicide to have tried. But it wasn't just that one night he tightened it, it was every night after that."

"After about a month, he lifted the security, a ploy to trick the spy out with a false sense of security," I told her, remembering vividly the night I'd wished beyond hope that I could return to her with the lack of security upon the manor. Sadly, I knew it was a trick.

_Four months earlier…_

_The weeks that had passed dragged by with agonizing slowness. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest at every passing day with no news of Ginny. There was no way for me to know if she was okay, unharmed by the war. There was no way I could get to her without it spelling death for both of us._

_The security around the Manor and every other Death Eater home was so strongly increased that it would spell suicide for any of those trying to slip away unnoticed. Stepping one toe off the property would set an alarm spell off that would sound across the entire area and wherever the Dark Lord was. Added onto that were increased numbers of dementors with the order to kiss anyone who tried to escape._

_Day after day, week after week, I was able to do no more than dream of seeing Ginny again. The night that I felt the security lessen, watched as the dementors were sent on their way. For a moment my heart soared. I would be able to return to Ginny! But, logic returned with a crushing weight at the realization of this trick._

_That Tuesday night, I sat upon the balcony in my quarters staring out at the sky, trying to imagine what Ginny was doing. It had been a month since I'd last been to the cottage. I wondered if she had given up on waiting for me, something I prayed every week I was wrong about. I did not want to think about her giving up, but I knew that not many would hold on that long. But, Ginny was not just anyone. She was the most stubborn woman I'd ever known. I knew it would take a lot longer than a month to dash her hope. _

_It was only when the sun began to lighten the horizon that I returned inside, climbing into my big, empty bed. Even after all the time apart, it still did not feel right to lie down without her beside me. My arms felt empty without her familiar, sleeping form in them. Red hair wasn't sprawled across the bed, invading my pillow like I'd grown so used to. I felt as if my heart were gone too, the pain of her absence hitting me worse when I lay down without her. _

Ginny snuggled closer to me, pressing herself into my warm chest. "I missed being in your arms as much as you missed them around me," she whispered, leaning up to kiss my jaw. Her soft lips caressed my skin and I let out a content sigh. I wished I could leave the story off here. I wanted nothing more than to snog her till both of us were senseless.

Instead of doing what I wished to do, I planted only a soft kiss upon her seeking lips before returning to my story. "The pain I felt then and in the following month was only the pain of being apart. But, it was all too soon that the pain became physical, triggered by the appearance of a certain trio so stupidly being caught by snatchers and brought to the Manor."

Closing my eyes, I gave her only a brief description of what happened, figuring she'd heard it already from the trio themselves. "I knew it was him," I told Ginny when I got to the part where Aunt Bellatrix demanded I tell them if it was Harry Potter or not. "I knew what it would mean if they realized that though. He would be killed, along with your brother and Granger. I couldn't let that happen."

She let out a low breath, shaking her head before placing it on my chest, her arms wrapping around my middle. "It was brave of you to try and hide it. Too bad they figured it out another way though," she said, regret in her voice. She had already figured out what was coming next, I was sure.

_Two months earlier…_

_ Dobby, that squeaky little house elf that Potter had tricked my father into freeing so many years ago, was not what I expected to see in the drawing room of the Manor that horrible night. The silly little thing, mismatched socks on his feet, saved the lives of many that night. I did nothing to stop him when I noticed him upon the chandler above my Aunt Bellatrix. I had to hide my smile upon the sight. _

_ Soon, the squeak of the bolts being unscrewed drew the attention of each person in the room, everyone seeming to freeze and watch. I silently stepped out of the way as he gave a smile and loosened the last bolt, the chandler loosened crashing down. Aunt Bellatrix barely dove out of the way as it crunched on the floor, the sound of shattering class filling the room._

_ "You could have killed me!" she shrieked, brandishing her wand at him. A snap of his fingers brought the threatening wand to the elf's tiny grasp._

_ "Not kill!" he exclaimed, as if horrified by the idea of killing. "Never kill! Only maim or seriously injure!" _

_ The knife that Aunt Bellatrix was so fond of found its way towards the small group clinging to the elf as he disapparated from the Manor. As if in slow motion, I watched as the knife went slicing through the air towards him, making contact with his skin the split second he vanished. The trio, the goblin, and the elf were gone but so was the knife._

_ The mayhem that followed was terrifying and painful. It did not take long for word of this incident to reach the ears of the Dark Lord. It was with the fury of a thousand scornful women that he descended upon the ancient Manor and all those it in. Not a single person was spared his fury. Everyone found themselves on the wrong end of his wand more than once before the night was up._

_ I myself was tortured within an inch of my life. My father's torture I could handle, I was used to, but this agony the Dark Lord released upon me was like nothing I'd ever dreamed. Sure, I'd felt his Cruciatus Curse on a few occasions but never with this fury behind it._

_ I felt as if my very bone marrow were on fire, burning like white hot magma thought my entire body. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out, I never did. I could handle the pain, suffer in silence, until the world around me would fade into black and the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness fell upon me. _

_ Sadly, he let up just before I was freed of my torture. I lie panting on the drawing room floor, gasping for the breath stolen by the pain. It felt as if every inch of my body had been beaten with thousands of bludgers. I was sure I'd never be able to move again. For another moment the pain returned, this time even stronger than before, if that was possible. When he finally let up again, I let out a gasp of breath and lay on the polished wooden floor, feeling the lingering effect of the spell, the searing pain in my bones still fading. My eyes finally found a way to open and I looked up to see Voldemort having moved on to punish my father. _

_ I let the darkness overtake me then, unconsciousness sparing me from further pain. The next my eyes opened, I was lying on my bed, the covers pulled up to my shoulders. The house elves must have moved me once the Dark Lord made his departure. Pushing the blankets off, I sat up painfully. The lingering effects of such a dark spell were worse depending on the strength of the spell itself. Seeing as I had been under the wand of an angry dark wizard, the spell and been horribly strong. I felt as if I couldn't move without searing agony gripping every inch of my body. It felt as if I were bruised from head to toe but not a mark showed. _

"Oh Draco," Ginny breathed, tears escaping her eyes as she looked up at me.

Usually, I spared her the pain of the details of my tortures but today I knew I had to tell the full story, leaving nothing out. "It's okay," I told her, tightening my hold on her. Just the feel of her in my arms again made all the pain worthwhile. I would have done anything to keep her safe and if that meant subjecting myself to pain to save the boy said to be destined to defeat the Dark Lord, then I would and I did.

Taking a deep breath, I continued on with my story. "That night, I tried to come back to you," I whispered, my eyes closing at the memory. "All I could think through the pain was getting to you. I had to see you again. But it was not to be that night. I was careless though. I was caught trying to leave."

Her gasp echoed in my ears as I recounted what happened that fateful night.

_Two months earlier (later that night)..._

_ My balcony was not a good place to apparate from anymore, seeing as there were guards in my line of site patrolling the perimeter of the property. Instead, I made my way down stairs, down into the servants' quarters. Not a sole stirred as I slipped silently though the near deserted halls. Finally, I drew near to my destination, a statue that hid a secret passage. _

_It had been used a long time ago as it means of a quick route out of the house without drawing the attention pry eyes, making it easier for the servants to smuggle out dark objects in the case of a raid. But with years passing, the passage went unused and soon faded from memory. I had come across it one day while exploring with Blaise as young boys. _

_I never used it much, only playing around as a child. And with time, I forgot about it, the knowledge tucked away in a corner of my mind. Only desperate times had brought it back. Knowing it would lead me out under the back gate and let out under the roots of a large tree in the forest beyond, I thought I'd finally found my means of getting to Ginny. Putting my hands on the statue, I pushed a bit and reached behind to pull the hidden switch. _

_Suddenly my ears were filled with a high pitched scream, the very air around me vibrating with the sound. My hands flew to my ears as I dropped to my knees on the cold, stone floor. I knew this sound; this was a very specific alarm spell. It would sound only to the one to triggered it and alert the one who set it. This was not good because I knew who favored this spell. _

_My suspicions were confirmed less than a minute later while I sat kneeling on the floor, covering my ears to keep the sound out as best I could. It really was an incapacitating noise, meant to hold the recipient of it until the person who put the spell got there. I could not move. The sound of footfalls running thought the passage drew my attention and I gulped, knowing the sound all too well._

_When the footsteps stopped in front of me, so did the noise. It was then I could look up into the cold eyes of my father. The fury in them was no hidden by a cold mask. Fear clutched my heart. I had never seen him this angry._

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy," he hissed, pulling me to my feet with painful grip on my arm. Without another word, he marched along the halls, dragging me after him. With every step my heart grew heavier. With every moment we drew nearer to his office. I was going to die. Maybe not tonight, but nobody was taken where I was being taken and lived to tell the tale. _

_Flinging the office door open, he roughly pushed me in and sent me crashing into his large oak desk. The door closed and locked with a click behind him as I prepared myself for what I knew would make the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse look like child's play._

"_I had my suspicions," he said darkly, pulling me to my feet again before making his way behind the desk with me. Flinging the chair aside, he flicked his wand and a secret door under the desk opened, leading down dark steps into blackness. "But I'd hoped I was wrong." With that, he roughly shoved me down into the small hole in the floor._

_The air rushed from my lungs as I hit the cold, stone floor at the bottom of the stairs. I'd never personally been in this room, though I knew of it. It was a room used only by my father for his special victims. Aside from my father, I was the only other one to know of this room. Not even Mother knew about it. Nobody could save me. I would die down here._

_It was in the moment as I watched my father descend the stairs that I made a silent promise to myself. I knew there was torture about to come and there would be a lot of it for as long as my father wished to toy with me. He would try to get it out of me who I'd talked to, who I was going to see. I would not tell, no matter how bad he hurt me. I would not let Ginny get hurt by this man._

_All my life I'd been beaten and abused by the man I called Father. All my life, I toughened my mind and body to his torture. He never heard me scream, not since I was a small boy. I realized quickly that it only added to his satisfaction. No matter how many times he hurt me, he never won. I never cried out, I never begged for mercy. I would not let him win. If that meant that I would die defying my father, then so be it. This man would not get the best of me, even if he took my life._

_The sound of the door in the floor slamming shut sealed my fate as I struggled to my feet to face my father. _

"He kept me down there from that day forward," I told her, cuddling her close to me as she cried, horrified at what I had been though. "I was only given enough food and water to keep me alive, just barely alive. I had only enough just strength to survive his beatings, his torture. I wasted away down in the cell. Sometimes, days would go by without him coming down. Weeks at a time he would not show up. I knew only the days by the food I was given. Once a day, I was given a small glass of water and every other day I was given some bread."

"Oh Draco, no wonder you feel like skin and bone!" she exclaimed, horror written on her face.

I gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, but at least I got some. But that just meant he was keeping me alive to hurt me longer. At time I wished he would just do me in and be done with it. I was tired of the torture, of the pain. Every time he came down he would demand of me the name of who I'd been leaking information too. He said he'd let me go once I told him but I would not allow him to know about you. I could die at his hand, I did not care. But the very idea of him touching you…" I trailed off, unable to find words to describe how I felt.

All was silent for a moment as I though over my time down in that room and Ginny tried to comprehend what I'd gone though. Finally, she spoke up, pulling me from my thoughts. "How did you get out?" she asked softly, taking one of my hands absentmindedly in her own and tracing the patterns on my palm.

I breathed a sigh, feeling her soft touch for a moment before launching into the final part of my long and painful story. "It wasn't easy."

_Three days ago..._

_ As my father ascended the stairs, slamming the trap door in the floor of his office behind him, I let out a painful sigh of relief. This had been one of the worst beatings yet. Not only had it been two months of me defying him and not giving him the name of who I'd been talking to that fueled his anger, but tonight he seemed particularly angry for some other reason too. _

_That reason came to me as I lay in a bloody heap on the cold, stone floor in the few seconds that the trap door was open. I knew by the sounds of many people that tonight was Christmas Eve. Father always hated the Christmas Ball but went along with it for publicity's sake. If I was correct, which I was sure I was, that would also mean it was Tuesday. Another week's passed without seeing Ginny._

_I closed my eyes, not having enough strength left to keep them open. The pain that seared and throbbed all over my body added with the weakness of months without much food keeping me sprawled on the floor. I didn't think I could move, it hurt too much to even breathe. As I lay there, I mentally assessed the damage done to my body._

_I could feel broken bones at least in my chest, a few ribs it would seem. Judging by the hard time I had breathing, something was wrong with my lungs. I could feel the fresh blood seeping through the already stained and dirty robes upon my body. My body felt as if it were covered in bruises, a likely thing indeed. My father preferred his hands, feet and knife tonight over his wand. I was pretty sure he hadn't even brought his wand down. He'd grown sure enough of my weakness that he knew he did not need its protection from my fighting, and he was right. All I'd been able to do was lie there and take his beating, holding at bay any sounds of pain._

_ At that moment, I was certain I was going to die soon. Even if my father never set foot in this room again, I would die down here. He inflicted such wounds tonight that my body would not be able to save itself. Knowing my death was near, I gained the strength to open my eyes and look around. The cold walls loomed overhead in a gloomy manor. I did not want to die here. _

_ Looking in despair at the cell I was in, I noticed for the first time a small crack of light. In his hurry to leave and get to the Christmas Ball, my father did not secure the trap door. I wasn't locked in! But, even with the excitement at the fact I would not have to die in this room, I was still weak. It didn't change my condition. I could hardly breathe, let alone stand. The stairs leading up looked a mile high and each one posed a challenge._

_ It was with the realization that if I could get to the cottage tonight I'd seen Ginny before I died, if I didn't die trying, that gave me the strength to get to my knees. I didn't remember much of the trek up the stairs; I let my mind go blank in the pain that it caused. All I could think was just a few more stairs. Finally, I pushed the door open to reveal my father's pristine office. _

_ I used the desk to pull myself up and out of the hole in the floor. Finally getting out, I softly closed the trap door behind me in an attempt to cover up my escape. Putting my hand back on the desktop, I started to pull myself slowly up. When I was at my knees, I paused to catch what little breath I could. After a moment, I started again to pull myself up. That's when I felt it, the slim piece of wood under my hand. Struggling to my feet, I gripped it in my hand: My father's wand._

_ I did not stop to ponder my luck as I took the wand in my hand and stumbled from the room. Knowing the Manor like the back of my hand, I make quick work of avoiding the partygoers, or as quick as I could move in such a state. By the time I made it down to the servants' quarters, I could hardly think for the pain. _

_ A quick wave of the wand cleared any lingering security spells and it was with quiet ease that I opened the secret passage and slipped it, closing it securely behind me. The trek out to the trees beyond was an agonizing process and it took a long time to make it through the tunnel. I prayed the entire way my father would not return to his office to get his wand. Not only would said wand be gone, but the blood on the floor would alert him to my escape. _

_ Finally, after what felt like hours of half dragging myself through the unused tunnel, I made it to the exit. I did not try to pry the roots apart that grew over the hole and effectively hid it, I merely blasted them away with a quick spell. Climbing out, I let out a gasp of pain, having hit my chest on the climb. If I wasn't sure of broken ribs before, I was now. The pain was excruciating and my breath became harder to catch._

_ I turned one last time to look at the Manor, making sure I wasn't seen in the trees. The sounds of the annual ball drifted on the cold night air but I paid them no mind. I wasn't sure how much longer I had before my father realized I was gone, his wand too. I dispelled the thoughts and gripped the nearest tree for support. Clearing my mind of everything, I lifted my newly acquired wand high and turned on the spot._

"You can deduce the rest, I'm sure," I told her softly, staring unfocused at the wall as I remembered the pain and agony I'd gone through to get back to Ginny. "I got to the cottage and, upon finding it empty, collapsed on the floor."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Ginny cried softly, despair in her voice. "I should have been there!"

Hugging her tighter to me, I shook my head. "You were where you needed to be," I told her, trying to comfort her with my touch and words as she cried. "The only thing that matters is I'm here with you now, alive because of you. We're together again and I'm going to do all in my power to make it stay that way." Tilting her tearstained face up towards me, I kissed way each tear before finally coming down on her lips. "I know it's not set in stone, but I will marry you one day, Ginny Weasley."

* * *

Say hello to how the story got its name! Yay! Okay, so it's not the chapter I'd originally had planned but this fit way better than the chapter I'd had written forever. Did I do okay with Draco's story and with that last little bit? I need your opinion guys!

Little BJ would like to thank all of you very, very much for the reviews! He's getting so big with all the wonderful reviews you guys give him! Keep it up!

Do you guys think I'm going a bit over board with our metaphorical starving five-year-old? I'd like to think not. I find BJ part of the story. What do you think?

Well, I'll cut it off here since I'm sure you're tired of my rambling. Thanks for reading and drop a review by! I always do write the next chapter fast with the encouragement of lots of reviews!

Until we next meet…

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	53. Plans for the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have the best and most amazing group of readers on fanfic! I love you guys!

It's hard to believe that just six chapters ago I was pointing out that I was blown away by the fact I'd gotten over 600 reviews and now look, I have over 700! You people are amazing! Keep up the awesome reviews cause they make me so happy!

Well, it saddens me greatly to say that I fear the end of this story is fast approaching, though I just need to figure out how exactly to end it. I'm not really the plan ahead kind of person. I just writes whatever comes to me. If you have any ideas/thoughts/suggestions I'd love to hear them. Who better than to help me decide than my lovely readers? If I use your idea I'll even give you credit!

Well, enjoy the chapter and keep your eyes peeled for the next one soon!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 53**

* * *

Ginny POV

"I know it's not set in stone, but I will marry you one day, Ginny Weasley," Draco had whispered softly after kissing me.

My heart swelled with love for the boy whose arms were wrapped around me. "Oh Draco," I whispered tearfully, turning in his lap enough to look up at him comfortably. "I love you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I knew that, no matter what happened, I'd never leave you. But, I've been worrying day after day about what our life would be like. Would we have to hide it or-"

Draco cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, effectively silencing my rambling. "I know, Ginny. I know you well enough to know how you worry. Did you expect us to be together only in secret for the rest of our lives?" he asked, seeming incredulous at my worries.

"Well, you were adamant about keeping our relationship quiet," I pointed out, wondering what he'd expected of our lives.

He smiled and shook his head, kissing me yet again. I wasn't complaining though. I'd never get enough of his lips on mine. "I'd have been crazy to think we could keep this to ourselves for the rest of our lives. I know you; you want a family of your own, little kids running around a big house," he said after releasing my lips.

"And a loving husband to hold me at night and rub my feet while I'm pregnant," I interjected with a laugh.

"And that," he agreed with a laugh. "We both know that living in secret would make that impossible. I wouldn't do that to you. At the time, I knew it would be too dangerous to try and get away. I had hopes that the war would end soon and we'd be able to be together in relative peace, God willing, but obviously that's not happened yet. It was a blessing in disguise that my father turned on me and tried to kill me. Without that, I'd not been able escape from him. Now I only worry about the retribution that will fall if he ever finds me."

I snuggled into him and let out a content sigh. "Let's just hope he doesn't then," I said, pulling one of his large hands into mine and lacing my fingers though this. "So all this time you really did plan on marrying me?"

He let out a laugh, sliding me off his lap and hopping off the workbench. "Of course! I'll get down on one knee and ask if it would make you feel better," he said teasingly, looking down at the floor as if debating if it would be a good idea to put his knee on the worn wood, probably thinking of splinters.

Hopping off the bench and landing lightly beside him, I too let out a laugh. It was odd, this suddenly playful mood of his. "No, you can save that for when you have a ring," I teased back at him, grabbing his hand in mine and leaning against the workbench. "But you might have let me know that you'd planed that all along. It would have saved me from so much worrying."

His eyebrows pulled together and he frowned down at me. "I thought you knew," he murmured, standing in front of me, his legs brushing mine. He reached out and pushed my sweater aside a bit, pulling out the necklace that I'd been wearing for the past two years. "This necklace was my promise, a physical promise you'd always have close to your heart. I gave it to you in hopes of showing you what I meant to do. I would not have giving you this if I hadn't meant to marry you one day," he explained, stunned that I hadn't realized that.

"Well, I had known you'd meant it when you gave it to me," I told him, taking the necklace from his hand and twining my fingers in with his. "At the time, I held no doubt. Through everything we've gone through, it was this necklace that kept me going. It was proof of your love for me. But, so much had happened and things seemed to have gotten so much more dangerous that I wasn't so sure anymore if you would take the risk of making our relationship known."

He let out a sigh and pulled me against him. "I should have told you every time I saw you how much I loved you and that I'd never let you go. I should have let you know in words my plans, not just assumed you understood. For that, I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, holding me close.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered back, leaning up on my toes to kiss him.

We were startled out of our kiss by the sound of my mother's voice. "Ginny! Where did you two get to? Ginny!" Her voice was drawing nearer to the shed; I could hear her faint footsteps crunching in the snow.

"Busted," I drawled out with a laugh to Draco before letting go of him.

Letting out a soft laugh of his own, the mood suddenly much lighter, he kissed me one last time before stepping back. "Dang it," he muttered back with a smile.

Grabbing my cloak as I went, I opened the door to the blinding light reflected off the snow "We're in here, Mum," I called out, squinting at the sudden brightness. I was startled to see the sun nearing the middle of the sky. Had we really been in here that long? Was it really nearly noon?

Letting out a sigh of relief at finding us, Mum came tromping through the snow towards the shed. I felt Draco reach around from behind me and take the cloak from my hands, putting it around my shoulders and clipping it in the front. The heat from the warming charm was still as toasty as before. I turned to look at Draco, his cloak not on yet and my shoes in his hand.

I stepped out of the doorway just as Mum bustled into the large shed. She let the door close behind her, shutting out the cold air. "Oh, good. You'd not gone too far," she said, brushing snow off her cloak as I slipped my shoes on.

"Sorry we didn't let you know where we were going," I apologized, tying my shoes.

"It's my fault," Draco interjected, trying to save me from getting in trouble. "I didn't give her much time to tell you anything. All I could think about was getting her alone long enough to talk to her." He looked genuinely sorry for worrying my family and I could tell Mum was glad about it.

"Not to worry," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Once we were prepared for the cold once again, Mum opened the door and led the way out of Dad's shed. "We'd have given you a bit more time alone but lunch is nearly ready," she told us as we walked. "That and your father and I were barely able to contain your brothers for this long."

"Oh dear," I muttered, glancing at Draco and thinking of what my brothers were likely to try and do to him.

A moment later we were being ushered into the warm kitchen by Mum. The wonderful aroma's filling the room made my stomach rumble, more proof that much more time than I thought had elapsed in the time Draco and I had snuck away for. "It smells wonderful, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said as he hung the three cloaks up on the rack by the door. "It may be the only meal I'll eat that could rival todays breakfast."

I could see Mum blushing at his compliments as she bustled around the kitchen. "I have no need for such compliments," she said, obviously flustered. But, then again, who wouldn't be flustered by a compliment from the man that, even in hand-me-down clothes looked too much like a Greek god for his own good? "The best compliment I can get is a full tummy and clean plate. Ginny, set the table please." Her quick way of changing the subject made me smile as I brought out the dishes.

Just then, Dad came striding into the kitchen, the wonderful smells alerting him to the meal being almost ready. He went over to Mum and kissed her cheek after smiling at Draco and me. "What has you blushing so?" he asked as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Oh nothing, it's just warm in this kitchen," Mum said as she transferred some food onto the table. Her fresh baked rolls went in the center, the biggest hit of any of her meals. Next to it, a stew found its spot on a heat resistant cozy. Soon, the table was filled with delicious food and, as Draco and I took our spots at the table, my brothers and friends all came filing into the kitchen.

Hermione gave me a tentative smile, glancing over at Draco with obvious unease, before sitting down. Ron and Harry showed their distaste for our new guest with obvious gusto as, sitting as far away from him as possible, the plopped down with identical scowls. More than once Draco was on the receiving end of a death glare. If looks could kill, not even phoenix tears could save Draco. Thankfully the both kept their mouths shut, afraid of incurring Mum's wrath.

Fred and George did not look happy with Draco but they also didn't look ready to kill him. That was good at least. Percy was giving me a bossy I-cannot-believe-you-snuck-out-with-him look. I ignored him best I could. Charlie and Bill didn't look mad in the least though they both gave Draco stern frowns for taking me away without the permission, or even just telling, my parents.

Fleur looked like she could care less what was going on, preferring to stare down at her perfect baby. The two American girls, Katie and Chelsea, sat next to Fred and George and were oblivious to the tension in the people around them. For that I was thankful, at least some here were able to look at this situation with unbiased eyes.

Mum sat down last, on Dad's left, once all the food was on the table and everyone had plenty to drink. Ignoring the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, Mum grabbed Dad and Bill's hands and everyone followed suit. Draco looked confused but took my hand and Dad's anyway. Clearly, his family never said grace. "Would you like to pray, Ginny," Mum asked, looking over at me.

"Sure," I answered, closing my eyes and bowing my head, knowing my family would follow suit. "Thank you for this day, this food, and these people around me, Amen. Let's eat." The tension around the table was finally broken as several around the table erupted into laugher at my short, sweet, and to the point prayer.

"Hey you two," I directed towards the twins as I piled food onto my plate. "How's the shop going anyway? I haven't been up there in a while."

Fred and George both started talking then. "It's going smashingly," Fred started.

"And the products are still flying off the shelves," George continued.

"We're trying to keep up with the demands of our customers," Fred said, taking a freshly buttered roll from George's plate.

Snatching it back without missing a beat, George said, "But we still find time to keep up the new inventions."

"Oh yes," Fred agree, snatching the roll back from his twin. "We've got a skiving snack box deluxe now."

"Complete with dragon pox peppermints," George continued for his twin while trying to steal back his roll.

"Completely harmless of course," Fred added, holding the roll out of George's reach.

"Yes," George said, snatching at the roll. "It just gives the spots and none of the itching."

"Has the power to exempt a student from classes for a week!" Fred exclaimed.

Finally seeing an opportunity where they were both distracted, I reached across the table and took the roll quickly from Fred's grasp, taking a bite. Before either of the twins could retort to the stealing of their roll, Mum clicked her tongue disapprovingly, still not happy about their career choice.

I looked over at Draco then, surprised to see a grin spreading across his face. "What?" I asked, taking a bite of stew.

He pointed at the half eaten roll on my plate. "You should have been in Slytherin," he teased only loud enough for me to hear, his mouth near my ear.

Nudging him away with my elbow, smiling despite myself, I ate the rest of my roll before sticking my tongue out at him. He gave me a playfully indignant expression before nudging me back. I let out a squeal as his elbow hit a ticklish spot. The sound was drowned by the noise at the table. To my utter disappointment though, Ron and Harry seemed to have noticed, if their deepening scowls were of any indication. Through the meal, they had been watching us like hawks.

"Don't touch my sister, you bastard!" Ron yelled indignantly as he bounded to his feet, loud enough to grab everyone's attention over the din at the table.

The crowd around the table fell silent, all except for little Victoire who started crying at the sudden yell. Fleur gave Ron a very disapproving scowl before standing up and striding from the kitchen, trying to hush the child in her arms.

Draco met Ron's glare head on, not a single emotion playing on his face. My well trained eyes though could detect anger in his eyes and defense in his posture. I slipped my hand into his under the table. He took it with surprising strength for a moment before loosening his grip, still holding my hand in his.

He stood then too, his hand still held in mine. "Now boys," Dad cut in, trying to stop things before they got nasty.

To everyone's surprise though, Draco held his hand up in a gesture to silence my dad. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley," he apologized without taking his eyes off of the seething Ron. "But this has to be between just your son and me." Directing his attention back to Ron, he said, "Now, you wanted me to face you like a man and right now I ask you only for the same."

Without another word, he strode from the kitchen and into the empty living room, leaving a stunned Ron agape behind him. "Go on, Son," Dad prodded from where he sat. "Don't kill each other."

Ron turned as red as his hair before stomping determinedly into the living room, muttering to himself angrily.

"Do they really think they'll just talk it out?" George questioned to his twin in a whisper, though everyone could hear it.

"More like yell it out," Fred answered with a shrug.

"Ten galleons on Malfoy," George bet, earning a few grins from their girlfriends and the rest of my brothers.

"You're on," Fred agreed with a grin of his own.

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger, gotta love 'em! Well, I do hope to have then next one out soon so you're not going to have to wait too long, so keep your eyes open for the next.

But, did you like it? It just seemed like something Draco would do, finally get fed up with Ron and let him have a go at him. We'll see if things turn violent come the next chapter. What do you think would happen? Who's siding with Fred and who's siding with George on the bet?

Well, drop a review by and say hi to little BJ. He's getting so bit with all your loving reviews. Keep 'em coming so he stays well fed!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	54. My Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however, or did, have a very serious case of writers block. What a butt that little bugger can be huh? He locked my plot bunnies away and killed my magic fingers, or at least seriously damaged them. But I'm back and so are my little plot bunnies!

Wow, this chapter took much longer than I anticipated to get out and I'm so sorry for the wait. Hopefully this will be worth it. I'll keep this short since I have a long note to put before the chapter.

Now, I got a review for my last chapter that upset me greatly. It was an anonymous review from someone named "Elle." I'd like to address what you said, Elle, but since it was anonymous I'll have to do it a little more publically then I'd have liked too.

So to Elle: In your review, one of the things you said was that they are wizards not Christians and that the books do no ever say they are Christians. Well, wizards are a race of people, not a religion. One has nothing to do with the other. Just because they are wizards does not mean they cannot be Christian. The truth is the truth no matter what eyes you look at it through. And just because the books do not say they are holds no relevance to the story. Do the books put Draco and Ginny together?

And for your other comment of, and I quote because I'd never say this, "Jesus isn't real and neither is God and the Bible is "bullshit"", I'm sorry. I'm sorry that don't believe in Him and I'm sorry your misinformed about how accurate the Bible is and I'll pray for you, for that's all I can do. It's up to God to change your heart. He is real, I know you don't think so but he is. Please, do not close you heart to something so good. I wish I knew you in person so I could really talk to you, because here is not the right place for this discussion seeing as I have many readers who want nothing more than to get to my story.

I'll leave you with this: God loves you whether you love him or not. He will always be there for you. He will never give up on you, even if you've given up on Him.

Now, I know that I might lose some readers because of my views, but to me that's okay. God means much more to me than this story does. In my story, the characters are Christian. If you don't agree with it, I'm sorry. You can either ignore it or stop reading. It's up to you.

Now, let's get back to the story! Who wants to see if Draco and Ron killed each other? Let us find out!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 54**

* * *

Draco POV

I knew the youngest of the Weasley boys did not like me. No, Ronald Weasley positively loathed me. And as I'd suspected for a very long while, he had no manners. To yell such profanity, to yell at all really, at the dinner table was not how I was raised. Mother would have had a heart attack if she'd sat through the same meal I just had. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I had been having a great time. The Weasley's provided quite a bit of entertainment, especially the twins Ginny was so fond of. It wasn't until that rude comment was screamed over the din that my pleasant mood was punctured like a balloon.

Now, I knew Ginny and I would get no peace until the youngest of her brothers finally accepted our relationship or learned to shut his trap. Now, the sainted Harry Potter was going to be a problem too. He was just much more quite about his hatred, though it was still written all over his face. I'd deal with him later though if the need arose but for now I needed Ronald Weasley to stop trying to prod and anger me. It upset Ginny, and I couldn't have that.

So, here I was, standing in middle of the ramshackle little family room in the Weasley's cluttered home with an angry, red faced Ronald Weasley seething in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to blow.

Just like predicted, less than a minute later he broke the silence. "Why are you here?" he spat at me, mimicking my stance of crossed arms.

"I would think that answer is pretty obvious," I drawled out. I could see his face get redder by the second at my words, if that was even possible. His face was nearing the same shade as his hair. I smirked.

"You know what I mean!" he nearly screamed. "Why did you have to choose my sister to play your little games with? Why did you have to choose her to fill with your lies? She goes on about how you love her and she loves you but we both know a Malfoy isn't capable of feeling love! You're a heartless bastard!" He screamed his accusations, believing there was no good in me.

I let out a loud sigh at his childish tantrum, watched as he glared at me. "Are you done?" I asked coldly, only intensifying his anger. He said nothing though. "Now, I'm not going to yell and scream at you, it will do no good to sink to your level." I paused, watching his eyes narrow and hand twitch towards his pocket where his wand was. I was surprised it wasn't already out by now.

"We'll address your accusations one at a time," I said casually, putting on a mask of calm as I sat down on one of the tattered armchairs, folding my hands in my lap in a businesslike manner. I motioned for him to sit too but he stood stubbornly. I nodded before continuing, trying my best to stay civil as I prepared to try and explain things that should not need to be explained. Ginny was mine and there was nothing to discuss. But, for this particular brother, there was.

"We begin with your first so casually screamed at the dinner table, upsetting your sister. While not really an accusation it is best to start there," I said in a calm, businesslike manner. "You screamed, and I quote, 'Don't touch my sister, you bastard.'" I looked at him, challenging him to say something. He stood stubbornly, his lips pressed tightly together and face red as his hair.

"Now, I know that Ginny has already told all of you our story. I'm sure she also explained that necklace you have not seen her without in two years. That necklace was my first promise to her, a promise that one day I'd marry her," I stated, not losing my businesslike manner as the boy in front of be exploded.

"Like hell you will!" he screamed, finally breaking his silent streak. His wand was out in a flash and pointed strait at my face. "I'll kill you first!"

I didn't even blink. I learned long ago to control my reactions. At the time it had been more for sake of my survival, but it came in handy in other situations too, like this. "As I am currently wandless, I would only ask you put yours away," I told him in a bored tone. Oh, I knew he could hurt me, he may be stupid but he wasn't incompetent. I wouldn't let him get to me though.

I met his eyes, my gaze icy, and he held them. For a while, it was like time was frozen as we stared each other down. Neither of us moved and his wand remained at my face, his stance as defiant as ever. After a few minutes, he looked away and lowered his wand, though he did not put it away nor loosen his grip. It would do.

"Now, on the subject of touching your sister, I understand that this is a hard idea for you to come to terms with. This is something you will have to get used to. She is my betrothed and I will not refrain holding her hand, kissing her, holding her, accidently brushing against her, playfully nudging her, or any other numerous things I'm sure you would scream about," I told him flatly. He would have to get used to it.

Though his anger obviously flared, he stayed silent. Finally there was an improvement. "Now, onto everything else you said. None of what Ginny and I have together is a 'little game,' none of it is a lie," I told him honestly, hoping he would see the sincerity in someone he'd only ever hated. "It is no more a game than what is obviously between you and Granger."

I paused again to give him a chance to speak if he wished but he kept his mouth shut.

Now came the hard part. I took a deep breath and started to speak again. "You say a Malfoy isn't capable of feeling love, that I'm a heartless bastard." The hardest of what I was going to do was something that needed to be done to convince him. I would have to bare my heart to a boy I'd hated my entire life. "Everything I've done was because of love," I told him and the entire Weasley clan and their friends that were surely on the other side of that wall listening.

"Plotting the death of Dumbledore?" he questioned harshly, hitting one of the few spots I was most ashamed of.

"I did it to save my mother," I said honestly. "You-Know-Who wanted to punish us for my father's mistake at the ministry that night that you all showed up. You see, torturing him to the brink of death wasn't enough and torturing my mother and I would do nothing to make my father feel remorse." I shook my head, memories of it all flooding back.

"I was my father's prized jewel, the Malfoy heir," I said, picking my story back up. "He held no love for me just what I meant, the continuation of his bloodline. You were partly right when you say a Malfoy cannot feel love, at least my father couldn't. Using me, threating my life, was what got to my father. With me dead, his line would end. He would end. So You-Know-Who used the one threat that got to my father most, he threatened the life of me and my mother if I didn't do is bidding."

"I didn't want to die, and I couldn't sit idly by and watch my mother be killed. I cared not what my father wished. You-Know-Who charged me with the task of killing Dumbledore knowing full well I couldn't do it. He wanted to see me suffer, and he knew I would to keep my mother safe. I couldn't let her be killed." As I finished talking, my mask completely gone for once in front of someone other than Ginny, I leaned back in the chair.

"You mother's as cracked as her sister," Ron muttered, though his tone did not hold the hostile note as before. "Why save her?"

"She's my mother," I said simply. "Wouldn't you do the same?" He shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he sat his wand down on the arm of the nearest chair. "And while I agree that my Aunt Bellatrix needs to be put down like the dog she is, my mother is not like that. She is much more like her other sister, Andromeda, the aunt I've never known. She just made the mistake of marrying my father."

"Andromeda Tonks is nothing like your mother," Ron said suddenly, sticking up for the woman I'd never met.

"They are different, I know," I agreed, obviously much to his surprise. He wasn't sure what to do with me not fighting back. It took the sparks right out of his wand. "My mother was much more into blood status, frowning upon her sister when she married Ted Tonks. She's also very stern and not good at showing emotion. She's never known much love, only the love of a child taught not to love. She's not as mean as people make her out to be, she's just trapped under the thumb of a cruel husband."

As I talked, I could see that Ronald Weasley was finally listening. His frown wasn't one of anger anymore, it was one of confusion and maybe even guilt at believing what was commonly said to be truth. He said nothing though, still to stubborn to admit he was wrong.

"Every time I hurt Ginny by trying to leave her, I did it only to protect her. She's safer without me, I've known that from the beginning," I admitted. Holding out my left arm, I slowly rolled the sleeve up, inch by inch uncovering the ugly mark that I bore on my arm. "This mark, the mark of servitude to the Dark Lord, isn't something I ever wanted burned into my flesh. I did what he commanded of me to protect my mother, but I never had any intention of taking the mark and for several years I avoided it. I did this for Ginny."

He looked thoroughly perplexed at this new announcement, a look I'm sure many listening intently in the kitchen had too. "I'd given up trying to leave Ginny a long time ago. It won't work because neither of us truly wanted it too. I love her too much to lose her like that. So I made her another promise. I promised that I would always return to her."

Still, he was confused as to how this related to my taking the Dark Mark. So, I explained further, "I'd avoided taking my mark for a long while but neither my father nor You-Know-Who was happy about it. If Ginny hadn't been the question, I would have rather let him kill me than burn this thing into my flesh, which is exactly what he did to those who refused it. I made a promise to always return to Ginny and I couldn't very well do that if I dead and being eaten by that horrid snake of his could I?" I did not wait for his answer. "So, I did one of the hardest things of my life. I stood before the evilest man in the world and lied to him, held out my arm to be branded like cattle in his herd of Death Eaters."

I sighed and dropped my face in my hands, the emotions of that night coming back and nearly overwhelming me. In front of me I heard Ron plop down in a chair. It was then I felt the familiar soft hand on my shoulder, Ginny's light touch. I opened my eyes and looked up at her, feeling freer than I had in a long time. All around me the Weasley's had poured from the kitchen and were filling the room. Even Potter and Granger had come in, each taking up positions on either side of the chair their friend was in.

With the exception of Harry Potter who stood with an unhappy frown, each person in the room shared a similar look on their faces. Each of them had a look of acceptance, even Ronald Weasley was admitting to begrudging acceptance to his childhood enemy. I took Ginny's hand in mine, pulling her down onto my lap, relief flooding my body.

Ginny's happy giggle filled the room as she landed with a thud on me. One by one, her family began to sit down, relax, and talk. Mrs. Weasley took up her knitting, a green sweater from the looks of it, and Mr. Weasley joined her with a muggle car magazine in hand. Fred and George both took seats on the couch and pulled their giggling girlfriends down with them. Percy walked up the stairs only to return a few minutes later with a large book in hand, sitting nearest the fire to read.

All around me the Weasley family was returning to normal. Bill was doting on his wife and new child while Charlie stood behind them making faces at the little girl. It was clear she didn't know what to make of the silly man. Granger pulled a book out of a tiny beaded bag, making me shake my head in amusement. Once a bookworm always a bookworm I guess. She quietly took a seat next to Percy and stuck her nose in the book. Ron and Potter drifted towards the foot of the stairs, deep in conversation about a Quidditch match they'd played just the other day from the sounds of it.

Looking at Ginny, I saw her beaming at me. "I love you," she whispered in my ear before kissing right below it. "And so do they."

Looking around, I realized she was right. Maybe love was stretching it, especially in Ron's case, but they had accepted me. Each and every one of them had at least on some level. They had accepted me into their home, their lives, and their family. For the first time in my life, I felt a true sense of what it was like to finally be home.

Once the sun and sunk well below the horizon and the stars began to show over the wintery landscape, everyone started to drift home. Bill and Fleur were the first to leave, wanting to get their new baby home. Charlie soon followed, apologizing and promising he'd be back for New Year's Eve. Fred and George returned to their shop in Diagon Alley, Katie and Chelsea glued to their sides. Even Percy returned the thick book to its spot and took his leave.

Soon the only ones to remain were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the trio, and Ginny and I in the living room. Mrs. Weasley looked to be finishing the sweater and it would seem Mr. Weasley had drifted to sleep in his chair. Granger was still buried in her book, the pages turning several times a minute. Harry and Ron stood, quickly saying goodnight, before dragging themselves up the stairs to collapse into their warm beds.

Everything felt so peaceful, a rare thing indeed, as I sat with Ginny curled in my lap. Before long, Granger drifted off to bed too after having finished her book. After finally completing her knitting, Mrs. Weasley set the sweater aside. "Arthur," she said, prodding her husband awake. "Arthur, go to bed. You'll kill your back sleeping in that chair."

Not even fully awake, he did what his wife said and exited the room, surely back to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. "Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she cleaned up the room.

"Yeah, Mum?" Ginny mumbled against my chest. I couldn't help but smile.

"Off to bed with you. You'll be dead on your feet tomorrow at this rate," she chide, shooing her off my lap and up the stairs. Ginny obliged without protest, yawning a goodnight at me before taking her leave.

I stood too, intending to go to bed, but Mrs. Weasley stopped me. "Under the circumstances, I didn't argue it before, but you'll not be sleeping in Ginny's room anymore. There's a room directly under hers, just a floor away from her, that you'll be staying in," she told me, unconsciously folding a blanket as she spoke.

"Yes ma'am," I agreed quickly, feeling quite grateful for anything at this point. They'd already taken me, who was I to argue where I'd sleep? I turned again to go up the stairs, a new destination in mind this time, but Mrs. Weasley stopped me again.

"Draco," she said, touching my arm to stop my steps. I turned to her to see the green sweater in her hands. "It's not much, nothing like you're used to I'm sure, but it's yours all the same," she said softly, a blush coloring her cheeks as she laid the garment in my hand.

I looked down at it, noticing the dark green was contrasted by a large D on the front in silver. Every one of her children had one, I'd seen Ginny where hers on many occasions. And now I had one. I knew this was Mrs. Weasley's way of welcoming me into her family, and I couldn't help but feel touched. "Thank you," I said just as softly, looking at the motherly woman before me. "It has to be the finest shirt I've ever owned." Honest ran in every word.

The tears that filled her eyes at my comment were unexpected and to cover them she shooed me off to bed. I clutched the shirt in my hands as I made my way up the stairs and to the room that would be mine; my room, my Weasley sweater, my home. _My home._

* * *

Okay, how was it? Be honest with me, did it suck? Writers block is evil and made this chapter hard to write. It came out okay didn't it? Please talk to me people, I need your opinions and feedback! Click that nifty little review button down there. Yeah, right there! Come on, click it, you know you want to! Tell me what you think and I'll give you a huge mental hug! :D

So, poor BJ is a bit famished after the long period between chapters. Thankfully a few reviews drifted in even 'till the day before I got this up, so he's not starved yet! You'll keep the meat on his bones with your reviews won't you? Gosh, I feel like one of those save the children commercials. "Just one review a chapter can save a child's life. Click now, a child needs your help today." *dramatic and sad music*

Okay, you all know by now what comes next:

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **

PS: Does anyone want to go back through my chapters and which ones the chapter number and end notes aren't bolded? I want to make them all look the same but I'm feeling too lazy (well, my internet is feeling too lazy) to go check myself. Please and thanks? :D Y'all are awesome!


	55. Happy Days

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own a million dollars. Nor do I own my own chain of grocery stores. Nor do I own my own publishing company. Nor do I own a poodle. Nor do I own a pool. Nor do I own Tom Felton. Nor do I own a wedding ring from Tom Felton. This could go on forever… There many things I do not own.

So, as my way of saying sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for that last chapter, I wrote another one! It's time we get this story moving again. The end is quickly coming upon us. I do think I'll cry when I change the status of this story from In-Progress to Complete. No, I don't think, I know I'll cry like a baby. This story has been part of me for so long.

I'd like to thank all of you guys for the reviews on that last chapter. I got thirteen within a day! That was awesome you guys. Hope to see such a response this time round ;D Keep 'em coming guys! Love y'all!

This is dedicated to my sister and her best friend. Without them, this chapter would not exist. Gotta love blackmail. Have fun reading!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 55**

* * *

Ginny POV

"I can't believe they're moving so fast," I said with a laugh as Draco zipped the back of my light blue dress. Turning around in his arms, I kissed him. "It's hard to believe they're getting married." I let out a sigh and lay my head on his chest. The past four months with him here had been like heaven. Each and every day I was so glad to have him beside me. I would have gone crazy if he'd continued to be gone like before.

"You said that last week too," Draco laughed in my ear, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I let out another sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's still hard to believe." It was less than a month ago that Fred and George announced their plans to marry Katie and Chelsea. As soon as that had happened, Mum moved the girls into the Burrow, saying that they shouldn't be living unsupervised with Fred and George. She could be very strict sometimes.

About this time last week I had been getting ready for Fred and Katie's wedding. It had been a beautiful ceremony, small and happy. We couldn't have too large a gathering in such time, especially after what happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Nobody wanted to take chances again. And now, here I was, getting ready for George and Chelsea's wedding.

They had planned to wait another month after Fred's wedding but once the ceremony had actually taken place, they didn't want to wait. They waited just long enough for Fred and Katie to come back from their honeymoon. The honeymoon, like the wedding, was restricted because of the war. Their honeymoon had simply been going back to their flat above the shop and kicking George out for the week. He'd been staying here at the Burrow instead helping with his wedding plans.

Closing my eyes, I relaxed in Draco's arms. Seeing Fred and George getting married made me really think about my future. When would Draco and I get married? I knew he wanted to wait till the war was over, not wanting to start a family when the future was so uncertain. He didn't want to have to hide our wedding from the whole world. As far as his family knew, or anyone on that side of the war, he'd disappeared. We'd been able to keep his presence at the Burrow a secret from them. He felt helpless at times, not being able to help because he couldn't be seen. But, if he was found out everyone here would be in danger.

A knock on the door made me look up from Draco's chest. "Are you ready for me to do your hair, Ginny?" Fleur asked from the doorway. I smiled at my sister-in-law and nodded, slipping from Draco's arms. Little Vicky was propped on Fleur's hip, looking around with curious eyes.

"Just let me grab my shoes," I said, turning to look for them. "Draco, do you remember where they went?" I asked, looking under my dresser.

Both he and Fleur laughed, earning a delightful giggle from Vicky, as Draco pointed to the bed. "Maybe on the pillow?" he said with a grin.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the silver heels off my pillow and stuck my tongue out at Draco with a smile before following Fleur out of the room and down to Mum and Dad's room. Draco's deep laughed followed us down the stairs. It was good to see him in such a good mood, even if it was at my expense. I shook my head with a smile.

Walking in the room I saw Chelsea sitting on the bed with Mum behind her, her long brown hair getting put into an elaborate hairdo. Katie sat near her, her red-blond hair already fixed into a cute bun with ringlets hanging down in places. "Hey Ginny," Katie chimed with a smile, smoothing her dark blue knee length dress down.

"Hey," I replied, climbing up on the bed with the other girls.

Fleur came over to the bed too and sat Vicky down in my lap. "Hold her please," she said before brushing my hair out. I smiled down at my niece and tickled her. The delighted giggle that filled the room made everyone smile. This little girl had been a beacon of joy since the day she was born. So untouched by the war, nothing marred her happiness. I hugged her too me as her mother did my hair.

"I was thinking curls," I said when she finished brushing the tangles out and dried my still damp hair.

"Yes, that was what I thought too," Fleur agreed.

"So how was your honeymoon?" I asked Katie with a laugh as Fleur started on my hair.

The blush that colored her face gave me the answer. "Good," she said, her face on fire. Everyone laughed her shyness, Chelsea laughing the hardest with a blush of her own. She'd be on her honeymoon in just a handful of hours.

"I remember my honeymoon," Fleur said with her wind chime laugh. "It was defiantly 'good.' Just wait till you get pregnant, it gets even better."

I tried to block out bad mental images as Mum nodded her head with a knowing smile. Oh I did not want to think about that. "Okay, change of subject please," I pleaded with them. Enough talk of sex. Nobody wanted to think about their parents having sex.

"So, how does that dress feel?" Mum asked me, agreeing to my subject change.

I let out a sigh of relief before replying. "It's good. Not too tight. I've never worn a strapless though. I hope it stays up," I said, tugging up the bodice of the dress self-consciously.

"Oh, you have plenty there to hold that dress up," Katie said with a laugh, tugging her own bodice up.

I laughed and stopped myself from nodding my head just in time. Fleur was still working on my hair, the curls being made one by one until my face was framed by the soft curls. Our conversation turned from sex to chest size. Well, that was better I guess. The next half hour flew by and before we knew it Chelsea was slipping into her long, flowing wedding gown. She looked stunning.

A knock on the door announced that it was time to begin. "Let's go girls," Mum said, picking her granddaughter up off the bed and shooing everyone but Chelsea out. Outside the door her father was waiting. Mr. Locklear was standing outside the door waiting for us to be done getting ready. Smiling at us, he went in the room to see his daughter.

Mum went over one last time what Katie and I were going to do, being bridesmaids, before she and Fleur went to take their seats for the ceremony. From the living room I could hear the music outside begin and looked toward the stairs. Chelsea was descending them on the arm of her father. She gave us a huge smile before turning into the kitchen to go outside. Katie and I followed them out.

Outside was a huge tent covering the area that the wedding was taking place at. There were seats filled with people on both sides of the aisle. Standing next to a kind, portly wizard at the altar in his best black dress robes was George, proudly beaming. Katie began down the aisle first and I soon followed. Sitting among my family was Draco and I smiled over at him as I took my spot beside Katie. The music changed then and the entire crowed turned to watch Chelsea walk down the aisle.

She looked stunning and she was glowing with happiness. When she reached the altar, her eyes were filled with tears. Placing his daughter's hands into George's, Mr. Locklear took his seat next to his wife. The minister at the altar, the same one that had performed Bill and Fred's weddings, smiled brightly as he began. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began in his singsong voice. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls."

The voice, the age old words, brought back memories of the last wedding, Bill and Fleur's disastrous wedding. I had been heartbroken and trying not to show it. That day I became even surer of my love for Draco, even after he'd plotted Dumbledore's death and I didn't know why. When the Death Eaters attacked, I was terrified but part of me couldn't help but wonder if Draco was among those attacking. I was scared not only for my family that day, but for the boy I thought hated me.

Clearing my mind, I looked over at Draco. That day seemed so long ago. So much had happened since. If I could have seen what I saw now back then, I wouldn't have believed it. He sat so casually among my family members. He even had a smile on his face as he sat next to Ron. Thing that seemed so unlikely were happening. Who could have ever known?

Looking at George, I couldn't help but smile. "Do you, George Weasley, take Chelsea Locklear," the minister was saying, going through the vows. George nodded at every word, impatiently waited for the moment he could say 'I do.'

"I do," he finally got to say. He squeezed Chelsea's hands in his, a smile on his face.

"Do you, Chelsea Locklear, take George Weasley," he began the vows again. Looking around the crowd, I saw Mum and Mrs. Locklear were both in tears, dabbing lightly at their eyes with handkerchiefs. I couldn't help but smile. Mum had been so emotional lately, crying about her babies were all getting married and leaving her. Now only Charlie, Percy, Ron and I weren't married. I would be soon though, God willing. But first the war had to finally come to a good end or if I could just talk Draco into it sooner. I was sick of this war standing in the way of hour happiness.

"I do," I heard Chelsea say in a teary voice barely above a whisper.

"Then I declare you bonded for life!" The minister finished with a smile and a wave of his wand, sending silver confetti to fall spiraling all around the couple. The silver balloons that hung all around the tent burst at the same moment, silver bells and pigmepuffs flying out. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Fred had replaced the birds of paradise with pigmepuffs enchanted to fly! May others joined in my laugher, including the newlywed couple, as the chairs and walls of the tent disappeared and the dance floor appeared.

"Party favors!" Fred cried, indicating the free flying pigmepuffs. More than one person reached to grab themselves a pigmepuff. I contemplated grabbing one for Arnold could have a friend. Instead I shook my head, laughing, as I made my way over to Draco.

His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me to him, a smile on his face. "You look stunning," he told me over the din of people and music.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh, leaning into his chest. We watched as everyone drifted away from the dance floor and George led Chelsea out. After a few moments of the couple dancing by themselves Mum and Dad joined them on the dance floor as did Mr. and Mrs. Locklear. I looked at Draco and he took my hand in his and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

He easily fell into step with the music, obviously well trained in dancing. I let him lead and before I knew it we were spinning around the dance floor. He was perfectly at ease out on the dance floor. It really showed some of his background at such a moment. He had been raised to do this, learning from an early age to dance perfectly. I felt like a princess at a ball in his arms. The rest of the world seemed to melt away as he spun me around the floor with the elegance of a prince.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of happiness. Why couldn't every day be like this? There were no worries of war praying on the mind, no fear of what was to come. Everyone was just living in the moment and enjoying themselves. All too soon it would be over though and the war would continue on. There was another raid the Order had gotten wind of in two days' time that everyone needed to prepare for. The war would go on, even if we didn't want it too. Such was the way of life.

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but think about what my life with Draco would be like once we too got married. Where would we live? Would we have many children? Would our home be cluttered and homey like the Burrow or would be more like what he had growing up? Would we have pets other than Amour? Would we host parties like his parents did? There were so many questions floating around in my head.

Sitting up, I put my head in my hands. I just wished the war would go away and let Draco and I live our lives together. Pushing the blankest back, I climbed out of bed. I made sure Amour was still asleep before slipping out of my room. Out in the hall I could Ron's snores coming from the room he and Harry shared. Shaking my head, I made my way down the stairs one floor and stopped in front of Draco's door.

In the silence of the night, I could hear his breathing on the other side of the door, a light snore that he denied he had. "I don't snore," he told me once. "I breathe heavy when I sleep." I smiled at the memory as I opened his door and slipped inside. He lay on the bed, covers bunched around his waist. In the moonlight filtering into the room the scars on his chest were almost invisible. He looked so peaceful, as if none of the bad things ever happened to him.

I lifted the covers up enough to slip under them. Curling against his side, I let out a happy sigh. His light snores stopped abruptly and I felt his arms pull me close to him. "Couldn't sleep," he asked in a tired voice.

"I can now," I replied, snuggling against him.

He relaxed against me and settled back down. "I love you," he whispered in my ear sleepily.

"Love you too," I murmured, my eyes slipping closed of their own accord. Within moments, I was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

Well, I know it was only a little filler chapter but how'd you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Keep your eyes peeled for another sooner or later. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or the end of the story (i.e. how the war ends) then feel free to tell me in your review or shoot me a PM. I'll be glad to hear any ideas you guys have!

Keep them review coming in for BJ! Our little boy is getting so big!

**And never forget to remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	56. Plans Gone Awry

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Do any of you own something interesting? Like me, I own a basset hound with a shaved butt cause he just had surgery. He looks funny! Can't wait till the hair grows back.

Well, I know the last chapter was a bit disappointing because it was just a filler, but it played a major purpose. It got the story moving again! Now we can get back to the plot! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I wrote it while I should have been job hunting… Again with the procrastinating… *sigh*

Well, not much to say other than thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are awesome!

Without further ado…

**Chapter** **56**

* * *

Draco POV

What had my life come to? This was what I pondered as I sat at the dinner table in the Burrow while the Order meeting droned on around me. Sure, being able to be with Ginny openly for the past four months was quite amazing but with six protective older brothers and one very annoying Harry Potter who still held animosity towards me, alone time was almost unheard of. The first time in a long time I'd been able to just relax and hold her to me without fear of unwanted eyes watching was last night when she'd snuck into my room.

But, being with Ginny was really one of the only good things for me here. While almost everyone was more than kind and welcomed me with open arms, there was still tension with the precious Boy Who Lived. I thought for sure once I'd won his best friends over that he'd come around. No such luck. Living in the same house as someone who hated me, even though the feeling was quite mutual, really grated on my nerves.

To top it off, I wasn't allowed outside past the garden. That meant I couldn't get away from everything once and a while. Mr. Weasley told me that this was only for my safety. It would prove dire if I was found out. For all my father or Voldemort knew, I'd crawled away in the middle of the night that Christmas Eve and died somewhere. That worked out well for me in the sense that they wouldn't go looking for me but it limited my freedom significantly.

"What do you think, Draco?" I heard Ginny ask, pulling me from my thoughts. The conversation had turned to who would lead this next attack the Death Eaters were planning. It seemed like it was going to be the largest one yet. Everyone had been discussing if the information that my father would leading the raid had been likely.

"Come on, Gin," Harry cut in before I could respond to her question. "Isn't it obvious that he wasn't listening? He doesn't even care." He shook his head with a frown and leaned back in his chair. "I don't even know why you guys let him come to these meetings."

A few sighs were let out around the table. This wasn't the first time he'd said this or objected to my presence. It was getting old. Instead of standing up for myself or defending my reasons for being needed here, I simply turned away from him and to Ginny and proceeded to answer her question.

"If it's nearly as big an attack as we've been told it would be, then it is very likely that yes, he will be leading the attack. You-Know-Who won't let any mediocre Death Eater lead his biggest attack yet. Lucius Malfoy has been his right hand man for many years as has earned his trust, if that is really possible," I said to the group at large, hiding my smirk at the look on Potter's face. "You-Know-Who will want to stay out of the fighting until necessary to save his own skin. If he decides to keep Lucius out of the fights too, then it will either be Severus Snape leading the fight or Bellatrix." I'd been trying to avoid mentioning my family ties to all these people as much as possible. It was best not to bring it up.

"Well, is it likely he'll want to keep Lucius out of the fight?" Charlie Weasley asked from the other side of the table, brow furrowed.

"Not if he's confidant the attack will be successful. For it being on such a large scale, I'd say his confidence about it is high right now. Plus, he'll want someone he knows will do it right, which would be his reasons for choosing him," I answered, sure that my father would lead this fight.

Many people around the table nodded at my reasoning. "That sounds logical," Mr. Weasley agreed. Looking around the table, he moved the conversation onto the next order of business. "So, we need a strategy to combat this attack. We'll need everyone we can for such a large scale battle. Kingsley, I do believe this is your area of expertise."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded and spread out a map of Hogsmeade, the place of the attack. Though the Death Eaters had some of their hooks in Hogsmeade already, there were quite a few rebels they wanted to wipe out in one shot. "Seeing as how close it is to the Hogwarts, we will need to try and stop it fast to keep the students as safe as we can. We'll need to set up our defenses here, here and here," he said, point out the major spots on the map.

As he continued to discuss the battle plans, I leaned back in my chair, turning my thoughts from the planning. I wasn't allowed to fight in these battles. I hadn't left the Burrow since the day I'd arrived. As they strategized I thought back to the battles I'd fought, though I'd been fighting on the wrong side. I did only enough fighting to make it look convincing. I'd never really hurt any of the Order members, only those on my side when it was the only way to avoid them killing people.

In a way, I was glad for the fact I didn't have to fight anymore but part of me missed it. I felt so useless sitting back here while everyone else went to fight. To make it worse, Potter made sure to rub it in my face how I was completely useless as he went off to save lives. I ignored him, not letting him see that rubbing salt on my wounds hurt as bad as it did. I was a master at hiding my emotions. Only Ginny could see through it.

On the bright side of having to stay out of the fights, I got to spend time with Ginny without the prying eyes of her brothers. The only ones left at the Burrow on those days was Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny and I. Well, us and the baby. Little Vicky had taken a liking to me. I'd never had much experience with babies but she was a joy.

When everyone around the table started getting up and stretching, drifting their separate ways, I stood too. Taking Ginny's hand, I lead the way out the kitchen door and out into the little yard. "You okay?" Ginny asked as we made our way to a big oak tree that grew near the fence.

"I'm fine," I answered with a shrug, sitting down on the swing attached to the tree and pulling her down on my lap, pushing us a bit with my foot. The gentle swaying was always relaxing.

"I know you, Draco," she said with a sigh, turning in my lap enough to look at me. "You're not fine. Did Harry's comment get to you?" She laid her head on my chest then, making herself comfortable in my arms.

"It's not him," I answered honestly. "It's all of this. Don't get me wrong, I'm more than glad to be here with you, but I feel so useless. I can talk and talk and try to explain stuff all I want but it still doesn't make me forget the fact that I'm not fighting, I'm not helping. After all you guys have done for me, I can't help." I sighed and put my face against her hair, breathing in the smell of her vanilla shampoo.

"Do you not know how helpful that 'talking' is? Their entire planning is based around information you provide. You know the inner workings of these people: how they work, how they fight. You're a tremendous help," she argued. "And besides, I'd rather you be here with me than our there fighting. It's bad enough I have to worry if my family and friend will come back alive or not, I don't need to worry about you too. I might go crazy if you left to fight."

Holding her tighter too me, I let the silence stretch around us, peaceful as the swaying of the swing. Before long, I saw the door open and Mrs. Weasley standing there, watching us. From this distance, I couldn't make out her facial expression, but I knew she wasn't mad. No, she wasn't quite when she was mad. I'd learned that soon after my arrival. I finally understood where Ginny got her temper from.

After another moment of her watching, she turned and shut the door, leaving us be. I relaxed and closed my eyes, letting the motion of the swing and the feel of Ginny in my arms be all I thought about. Ginny stirred in my lap before long though, slipping off the swing and onto her feet. "We should go inside," she said, holding her hand out for mine. "I bet dinner's nearly ready." Taking her hand in mine, I let her pull me along back inside, leaving the mild evening behind us.

~!~!~

Ginny POV

As the last of my brothers walked outside into the dark night, the sounds of them disapparating filling the air, I held tightly to Draco. "I don't want them to go," I whispered, tears slipping from my eyes. "I hate this war. Will I see them all again? What if one of them doesn't come back? I can't lose them."

I felt his arms tighten around me in an attempt to comfort me. I knew acting like this was useless, seeing as it would change nothing, but I couldn't help it. "It's going to be okay," Draco murmured in my ear, pulling me away from the back door, closing it to block out the now empty yard. "Everyone will be fine."

"What if they're not?" I asked tearfully, worry filling me to the point I felt physically ill. Sometime I wished I was out their fighting alongside my family and friends if only to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't have time to worry.

"What ifs will drive you mad," Draco said, pulling me into the living room and making me sit down. Taking his seat next to me on the couch, Draco motioned to Fleur. "May I?" he asked, reaching out for little Vicky.

The blond baby reached out with a smile towards Draco. "It would seem I don't have much say," Fleur said with a smile, putting on brave face in the absence of her husband. She stood enough to hand her daughter over before sitting back down next to Mum.

I watched as Draco took the little baby in his arms, cradling her gently. It never ceased to amaze me how good he was with my niece. The little girl we simply enchanted with the tall, aristocratic blond man. Squirming around until he held her up, she grabbed a handful of his hair. I felt a smile form on my lips as I watched the two of them.

Fleur turned to Mum and began talking to her, Mum knitting absently as she carried on their conversation. Picking up my book, I opened it to where I'd last left off but my mind wasn't in the words on the pages. Instead, I was watching Draco and Vicky. I'd never seen anything so sweet as the first time he'd held her. It was so obvious he'd never held a baby before but for some reason the little girl had taken an instant liking to him. Ever since that day, anytime Bill and Fleur brought her over they were inseparable. It would seem I wasn't the only Weasley that loved him.

The hours seemed to drag by so slowly, the clock seeming to stop more than once. Once Vicky had fallen asleep, Draco had taken her and put her in the playpen set up near the fireplace. She didn't even stir when he lay her down. I smiled at the thought of what it would be like when we had kids. He'd be so good with them. He had a gentle touch with babies.

As I watched Vicky sleeping, I wished I too could slip into the oblivion of sleep. It would be nice to escape the worry for a little while. Instead, I curled up in Draco's warm arms and waited. I waited for the return of my family and friends, waited for news of the battle, waited to see if any families would be rip apart on this night. The sun was just beginning to rise when they finally came home.

One look at my father's face, I knew something had happened, something bad. I waited with baited breath as, one by one, people began to file into kitchen. I let out a small sigh of relief when the last of my bedraggled brothers came in, each supporting battle scars. We'd have our work cut out for us trying to heal everyone. But someone was missing among the Order members.

Everyone took seats at the long table as Mum, Fleur and I, with help from Draco who'd begun to learn some of the healing spells, started healing people, starting with the worst first. Thankfully, nobody had been hurt too bad. Well, sort of. "What happened, Arthur?" Mum asked as she healed a cut on his head, her hands shaking a bit as she waited for the news.

"We were outnumbered," he began in a tired voice. "They didn't know we were coming, but they'd prepared for anything from the looks of it. We fought out best and even managed to drive them away for a bit." Dad shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You were right Draco, Lucius was leading them."

Kingsley started talking then, telling how one of the major barricades was destroyed and the group of our guys had to scatter, being pursued by Death Eaters. "Mundungas was killed when he took a curse to save Harry's life. He was very brave tonight. He died nobly."

Silence descended on the table, the loss of one of our own taking its toll. Sure, nobody had ever really liked Mundugas much but he was still one of us. He'd still fought, to the death, trying to make this world a better place. He gave his life to save Harry. Why had nobody ever been nice to him? The guilt and sadness lay thick in the Burrow that early morning. It was with silence that people started to drift home to try and sleep.

For a second time that week, I found myself in Draco's room, unable to sleep in my own. I cried on his chest as the early morning light filtered into his room. It could have so easily been one of my brothers that had died. It could have been Harry. What would have happened if Mundungas hadn't taken the curse for Harry? How many more would die before this war was over?

* * *

Did you like it? Well, maybe like isn't the right word… Was it okay? Yeah, that's a better way to phrase the question. I knew it was only logical for someone to die but I didn't wanna kill someone I liked. I hope nobody is too broken up over Mundugas dying. At least I made him die heroically, even if it is a bit out of character. But, you never know, maybe he does have heart!

Keep those reviews coming people! BJ and I thank you very much!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	57. Childhood Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own enough money to by the copyright from J.K. Rowling. If I did though, I'd make that money back tenfold! I'D BE RICH! … Instead, I fail at life and own no such thing.

First off, if this chapter kind of sucks, please don't get mad. I wrote this sometime between three and five-thirty in the morning while running on no sleep. Grammatical errors will have slipped through the cracks, I'm sure. As for the content of the chapter itself… well, I'll just wait to pass judgment on that till I hear what you guys think of it. If it sucks, blame lack of sleep.

Now, as I wrote this, I realized how close to the end we truly are and now I feel like crying, though that may be due partly to the lack of sleep and pain in my back and neck from being hunched over this laptop since about the past 8 to 9 hours. When I get in the mood to truly do some writing, I can't be stopped for something as trivial as sleep!

So, guess what! Since this story is coming to a dramatic end soon (*insert sad face here*) I thought it was about time I thought up so new story ideas! That's what I was working on for the better part of the night, before my brain turned to mush. I had a brilliant idea for my next Draco/Ginny story and I even got the entire first chapter written, probably the longest chapter I've ever written too I might add. You guys want a sneak peek? You'll see it in the end author note!

I'll keep you no long from the story….

Without further ado…

**Chapter 57**

* * *

Ginny POV

"What do you think they're up to?" Draco questioned me quietly as we sat on the tree swing, the gentle summer breeze ruffling my hair.

I shrugged, perplexed. It had been a month and a half since the horrible battle in Hogsmeade where we'd one of our own. Ever since that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione kept to themselves and now for the past week they took it to the extreme of locking themselves in Ron's room. I'd only see them a few times since then, only when they ventured out for food. "I'm not sure," I said honestly. I had my suspicions though. "The last time they acted like this when they ended up breaking into Gringotts and escaping on the back of a dragon. I think they're planning something, but I have no idea what. They won't tell anyone."

"Hmm," Draco sighed, perplexed. "If they really are planning something, don't you think they should let the rest of the Order in on it?" He shook his head with a sigh before lying it down on top of mine. I could feel his breath as he breathed in. It hadn't taken me long to realize he liked the smell of my vanilla shampoo.

"You would think," I agreed with him. But, I understood them better than Draco did. I knew Harry was feeling really guilty about Mundungas's death. "I think Harry's drawing away from everyone but them because he's afraid of more people dying for him. He's really torn up over Mundungas."

Draco said nothing, obviously not caring much about how Harry felt. They still weren't on good terms. Draco had tried, but Harry just wouldn't see sense. It didn't take long for their old animosity to come back with full force. At least now, Ron and Hermione kept him in check rather than egging him on or agreeing with him. Still, there were tense moments in the house they had to share.

Turning the conversation away from the touchy subject, I instead turned it to the weather. "It's so nice out," I said with a sigh, relaxing into Draco's arms. "It's perfect Quidditch weather, not a cloud in the sky. I wish we could play."

Draco nodded his agreement. "It would be nice," he agreed. "I can't remember the last time I rode a broom. It seems like Hogwarts was ages ago." I could hear the regret in his voice and understood. Those were simpler times. Even the year I'd ended up hiding in his dorm room was simpler. That was before the war really swung into such force. Nobody had died then. No battles fought, other than when they took over the Ministry.

"Maybe Mum will agree to let us play in the field!" I exclaimed, jumping from his lap, sending him sprawling to the ground under the swing. Seeing him down there, his feet still propped on the swing, had to be the single most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. I broke out in laugher before I could stop myself, gasping for breath within seconds.

He got to his feet gracefully and brushed off the dirt while I laughed, raising an eyebrow at me. I merely laughed harder. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" he questioned calmly, a smile playing on his lips. Before I could stop laughing long enough to say anything, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the house. By this point I was laughing so hard tears were streaming from my eyes, soaking his shirt.

"S-sorry," I manage to stammer out between giggles.

"Yeah, sure you are," he said, opening the door and striding into the kitchen. Mum was in there fixing lunch. From the look on her face and the laugher she was suppressing, Draco and I could both tell she's seen the incident through the window. The though made me laugh even harder, if that was at all possible.

Setting me on my feet, Draco released his grip on me, staring at me blankly until my laugher died down. "You done?" he asked after a minute, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah," I said with a grin, leaning into his chest as I turned to Mum. "Hey Mum, do you think it would be alright if Draco and I took a couple brooms out to the field to fly around for a while?" I asked her hopefully, giving her my best pleading eyes and poking my bottom lip out a bit, the sweet look that never failed. Draco snorted from behind me. I simply elbowed him into silence. "Can we?"

"Oh, I don't know Ginny. It's awfully far away," she said, very unsure and worried.

"It's not that far away though," I pleaded. "It's just right over there." I pointed in the direction of the large stand of trees visible from the kitchen window.

"But I won't be able to see you," Mum pointed out, putting down the knife she's been cutting the bread with.

"It's still within the bounds of the protective spells, isn't it?" I continued to give her the pleading look, hoping it wouldn't fail me now.

"Well, yes, but I'm still not so sure of the idea of not being able to see if you're safe," she said, standing firm in her resolve.

"Please Mummy! It's been forever since I was on a broom and I just need a little while to get away from everything. I won't go beyond the field and we'll both have our wands. We won't even stay out long, I swear," I pleaded, wanting so badly to feel the freedom of the broom.

Turning back to her bread cutting, she let out a sigh. "Oh, fine," she gave in. "But lunch will be ready in an hour. You need to be back by then."

I let out a cry of delight as I threw my arms around my mother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried, excitement bubbling inside me.

"You're welcome," she said with a shake of her head, a smile forming on her lips even through her scowl.

"Come on!" I cried, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him back outside, making a beeline for the broom shed. "There aren't many good ones," I told him as I opened the shed and grabbed my Cleansweep out. You can use Ron's if you want. His is the best here. That's when I realized Harry's Firebolt had taken up residence in our shed. "Oh! I'm going to take Harry's!" I squealed in delight as I put my broom back and grabbed his. "He said I could fly it when I wanted," I told Draco with a grin as he eyed the broom with envy. "Sure that was like three years ago, but the offer still stands!"

Draco let out a laugh at my reasoning before closing the shed without grabbing a broom. "We can share," he said with a grin of his own. "So long as you're on it, it won't really count as me using it."

"Okay," I agreed with a laugh. Letting go of the broom, it hovered in the air between Draco and I, ready to bare its riders. Draco swung his leg over it and without hesitation. Looking over at me, he raised an eyebrow. Taking his cue, I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Without a second though, he pushed off and sent us zooming towards the field, wind in our hair and freedom all around us.

It wasn't the first time I'd ridden this broom, but it never ceased to thrill me. It was the fastest broom in the world and it handled so amazingly it like heaven. I let out a peal of laugher as we flew through the air. After about ten minutes of simply flying laps around the field as fast as possible, Draco settled down to a slower pace.

"I missed this," he said softly as we flew towards the trees.

"Me too," I agreed, lying my head against his back and enjoying the feel of flying. It had been one of my favorite things since the day Charlie first put me on a broom, much to Mum's horror. I'd only ben five when he's sat me on the Cleansweep in front of him and took off. I'd become addicted to the freedom of flying from that day on.

When he didn't turn away from the trees, instead flying strait at them, I began wonder what he was doing. Sure, he didn't like Harry but I didn't think he's wreck his broom while we were on it. Figuring I'd find out soon enough what he was doing, I kept my mouth shut. He flew strait to the tallest tree, up to the highest branches able to support weight. Stopping the broom in front of one such branch, he helped me off the broom and onto the tree, following quick before putting the broom safely between two branches.

"I used to do this a lot as a kid," he told me absentmindedly as he pulled me to him, careful not to jostle me too much as we were residing a few hundred feet from the ground. "I'd find the tallest tree and just sit in it. Flying's the only easy way up to the high branches and provides the easiest way down."

Looking around me, I could see why he did this. From way up here, there was an unobstructed view of the beauty around us for miles. If I squinted, I could even make out Luna's house from here. Even the Burrow was visible, the trees that once obstructed the view much shorter than the one we sat in. "It's beautiful," I sighed dreamily, soaking in the beauty.

"I thought you'd like it," he said with a laugh, holding me close. "I'd escape to my little tree haven as a boy whenever my father became too much to bare. I'd just find the tallest tree and look out over the grounds of the Manor and the forest beyond. I'd pretend that all the bad thing never happened, that Father didn't hurt me and that Mother would read me stories every night while I lay in bed. I'd pretend I had brothers and sister sitting around me and I'd chat to no one in particular."

I stayed quiet as Draco recounted stories of his childhood. It was so rare that he would divulge such memories, even to me. In my silence, he continued on.

"Sometimes Blaise would come with me," he said, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he thought back. "We'd pretend we were tree people and that we lived there instead of at home. He didn't have a very good home live either. His mother was married nine times and each of her husbands died suspicious deaths. He doesn't even know who his father is, not even to this day. I used to tell him having a father wasn't so great. I'd offered to triad him places once."

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "I'd have liked to have it be just me and my mother. With no Father in the picture, maybe she would smile more. Maybe she would hug me and say she loves me. I had a lot of dream when I was little," he let out a sigh and lay his head back against the trunk of the tree, swinging one leg on each side of the branch. I settled against his chest in the same position.

Tears pricked my eyes as I caught a glimpse into his very sad childhood. What would it have been like to grow up without the loving acceptance of your own parents? At least he'd had Blaise, his very best friend. They were like brothers, the two of them. I could tell he missed him, having not been able to see him for a very long while. "I'm so sorry," I whispered tearfully. "If I could go back in time and safe you from all of that, I would." I snuggled into his chest and lay my face against his arm.

"But it's made me who I am, I don't regret that," he said softly, comfortingly. "I wouldn't be the Draco Malfoy you know and love if I'd grown up differently." He chuckled softly as we relaxed in the tree, time seeming to stand still. All too soon though, our moment of peace had to come to an end as we had to return to our lives and all the worries that accompanied that.

We flew back down quickly and raced to the broom shed, having the last bit of fun with the broom, before heading back inside. What greeted our eyes made my stomach drop. Dad sat at the table with Mum, both looking solemn. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there too, each with the same look. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" I asked the second we stepped foot in the kitchen.

"You-Know-Who is heading to Hogwarts," Harry said quietly. "And we have to too."

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't too absolutely horrendous, right? I really should have taken a stab at this chapter AFTER a full night's sleep instead of forgoing sleep to write it, but you get what I give you. Did you like it at least? How did I do with Draco's childhood memories? Okay? Killed 'em (in a good or bad way)? Tell me what you think guys!

Okay, so as promised, here's your sneak peak of my new story: **Thin Lines**

"There is a thin line between love and hate. Maybe one day, you will be able to cross that line and when you do, I'll be waiting for you with open arms. Until then, this has to be goodbye," Ginny whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks as she ran away.

Woot! I like it! That's going to be the summary the world will see! Do you think that will draw people in? I hope so cause I love it! The story is going to take place after the war is over, four years later. The story will follow the books almost completely, opting out the epilogue of course. Do you think I should post the first chapter now or wait till Set in Stone is over?

Well, BJ and I were very disappointed in the number of reviews last chapter. There were only 5! I haven't had that bad of a turnout since the chapters Draco was gone. I feel like I'm failing you guys :( What am I doing wrong? Tell me people so I can make it better for you!

**Anyway, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	58. We Will Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do not own several of the bits of conversation in this chapter. I do however own the plot! YAY ME!

Now, even I am surprised at the rate these chapters are coming out! Of course, I've had nothing to do other than sit here and write for the past few days so it makes sense I guess. I do hope you enjoy these last few chapters of this story. There should be only 3 or 4 more after this chapter. Now, will everyone join me in saying this: SAD FACE! It's going to be a very sad day indeed that I finish this story.

Well, in response to what you guys think of my new story idea, I'm thrilled! Not a single person said they didn't like it! Well, mind you, I have many readers and only a handful, or less, review so I don't know if that counts. But, I've decided anyway to post my other story now. I'll keep up with both of them until this one is over, then just focus on Thin Lines like I have this baby.

So, go to my profile now, or after you read this chapter, and click on the link to my awesome new story, Thin Lines! You know you want to! And please, leave a review when you do. I'll need the confidence boost with the new story. I'm afraid nobody will like it.

Well, I'm done rambling for now, so:

Without further ado…

**Chapter 58**

* * *

Ginny POV

"What? When?" I questioned Harry in shock at his announcement that Voldemort was heading to Hogwarts and that we would be too. Grabbing Draco's hand in my own, I gripped it tightly, fear flooding my body. This would be the first time Voldemort had actually made an appearance and it would not bode well.

"Tonight," Harry replied solemnly after glancing distrustfully at Draco.

I felt lightheaded as I leaned against Draco for support. Silently, he led me to the table to sit down. "What do you mean, Potter? Why is he going to Hogwarts?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the task ahead.

Harry obviously didn't want to answer Draco but after a sharp look from Hermione, he started talking. "He's going after something, the same thing we've been looking for. If he gets it, we won't stand a chance. I have to get to it first and destroy it. It's our only hope. He'll be immortal if we can't destroy it first," he said to the group at large, worry etched on his face.

It was Dad who spoke up then. "What do we do?" he asked, suddenly all business.

"We have to find a way into Hogwarts and stop him," Harry answered. "I think I know where it is, but I'll need time."

"We can buy you time," I spoke up. "Dad, can we get the whole Order here within the hour, or most of them? We'll have them and all the teachers already at Hogwarts, plus a ton of the seventh years would be willing to stay and fight, I'm sure. I know Collin will; he went back this year. We just need a way in and we'll be golden."

As I spoke, Dad nodded and stood. "I'll send patronus to each member of the Order," he said, pulling out his wand.

"I'll help," Harry offered, pulling his own wand out. Well, not his per say, but Draco's. He'd not been willing to relinquish the wand even after Draco had propositioned a trade of his wand for the one he had now, his father's. There was no way he was going to be that nice to Draco.

"I'll fix more food if we're going to have company. Ron, lend me a hand," Mum said, bustling around the kitchen.

"I'll help too," Hermione said, needing something to do.

Turning to Draco, I looked at him curiously. Talking about sending a patronus to fetch the Order had sent me wondering. "What's your patronus?" I asked him suddenly. "I mean, do you know? Have you ever done that spell before? Harry taught us my fourth year, if you'll remember the DA. Mine's a horse."

Draco smiled a little at my rambling. "I've had to make a patronus a few times. Severus taught me a while back so I could protect myself from the dementors that You-Know-Who is so fond of using. Mine is a dragon," he said, smirking at the shock on my face.

"Wow," I said shaking my head. "I'd not expected that, but it make's sense. Snape taught you?" I knew that Professor Snape had considered Draco one of his favorite students, but I did not know they were that close.

"Yes," Draco said with a nod of his head. "He was very much a father-like figure to me, a much better one than my own father. He's actually my godfather. When I was young, I'd always hoped that my parents would get in a horrid accident so I could go live with him." He smiled fondly at the memory.

Before I could comment, Dad and Harry walked back in. "Well, everyone has been sent a patronus. They should start arriving any moment," Dad said, sitting back down at the table. He was right, as less than a minute later Remus and Tonks arrived. Before long, the Burrow was brimming with people, all being filled in on the news of what was to come.

"We just need to find a way into Hogwarts undetected," Harry said over the room full of people, not everyone fitting just at the table. The kitchen was packed with people.

All around the room people muttered about how that would be impossible. The castle was very well guarded by a whole host of evil things. Finally, it was Luna who spoke up from near the door. "Well, last year when many of us had to go into hiding, Neville found a way to bring us food. He went through a picture on the wall that became a secret passage to this old man's house. I can't recall his name at the moment though," she said with a sad shrug.

"That's good! You were in the Room of Requirement right? That's an untraceable room. If we could get into it through that passage, then we couldn't be tracked," Harry said excitedly. "Do you remember anything about him, this old man? Anything at all that may help us identify him? Do you know where he lived?"

Luna frowned and thought back. "Well, I never saw anything other than his living room so I don't exactly know where he lived, but I do remember his patronus was a goat, a cute and fat little goat," she said, a smile lighting up her face as if she'd struck gold with her memory.

"Aberforth!" cried an old man from the other side of the room. The room went silent at the name as everyone turned to Elphias Doge. "Aberforth Dumbledore! He lives in Hogsmeade and runs the Hog's Head."

"That's the name!" Luan said excitedly. "Yes, that was who helped us. He never told us his last name though. He looked much like Dumbledore. It makes sense now."

Harry looked like he was having a hard time processing his new turn of events. I could understand though. He and Dumbledore had been very close. "Okay," he said finally, looking back at Luna. "So do you think he'd help us get in then?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'd think so," she said with a shrug. "After all, he still help's Neville last I heard from him. You see, Neville went back to Hogwarts again this year to lead the resistance like before. He tried to get me to come too, but I was of better use at home."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and stood up. "Okay, I'll go to Aberforth and see if he can help us. I'll send a patronus back to let you know if it's safe to come. If it is, apparate directly into the pub. If you don't hear back from me, do not follow," he said firmly, determined to be the only one put in danger.

"You do realize we're coming with you, right Harry?" Ron said, he and Hermione standing too.

He nodded wordlessly as they headed towards the back door, unable to apparate from inside the house. The crowd of people parted silently before them. When they got to the back door, Luna grabbed onto Harry's hand. "I'm coming too. You might need me to talk to him. He knows me," she said, not letting up her grip on his hand. She'd go with them whether they wanted her too or not, she could be stubborn.

Harry, realizing this, nodded his accent. The four of them walked out into the midday sunlight that filled the garden. "Remember, I'll send a patronus. If I don't, do not follow," he repeated as the crowd followed them out the door.

"Got it, boss," Fred said with a salute, smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, boss," George said with a salute of his own.

With a nod of his head, the four of them grabbed each other's hands as Hermione turned on the spot, taking them all with her with a loud pop.

"Well, until then, I didn't cook all this food for nothing. Nobody needs to fight on an empty stomach," Mum said, ushering people back into the house. "Everyone eat."

I didn't think I could eat anything with the worry in the pit of my stomach but, I filled a plate to make Mum happy. I was just finishing off my soup when a bright light filled the kitchen, taking the form of a majestic stag. Everyone fell silent as its mouth opened and Harry's voice filled the kitchen. "He's letting us in through the portrait. Come in small groups," his voice said before the patronus melted away, vanishing.

Everyone began to talk at once and put their dishes down in the kitchen. The din grew louder as the confusion of who would go first began. Finally, Kingsley's loud voice boomed over the crowd. "Quiet please! We will go in groups of five. Everyone, gather in your groups," he said calmly.

I took Draco's hand and pulled him over to where Mum and Dad were standing with Charlie. "Got to love the buddy system," he joked, pulling me into a hug for a moment. "You sure you want to go? Maybe you shouldn't fight."

"Yes, Ginny, why don't you stay here?" Mum said, biting her lower lip in worry. "You'll be safe here."

I let out an aggravated sigh and shook my head. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm of age and willing to fight. I can hold my own. I'll be fine. Besides, the more the better. We have to buy Harry enough time to do what he has to," I said logically, trying to convince them. Draco stayed silent but I could tell he agreed with my family, wishing for me to stay out of harm's way.

Before anyone could argue with my decision, Kingsley's voice ran out again. "Arthur, you're group will go first. Fred, George, you're group will follow. Remus, take you're after that," he said, numbering off groups for departure. While he spoke, the groups already called filled out of the house and onto the front lawn. Without waiting, Dad grabbed Mum's hand and mine, leaving Mum to grab Charlie's and me to grab Draco's. With a quick turn, we apparated away.

I'd never been inside the Hog's Head, but it seemed really dark as we stood in the middle of the floor in front of the bar. Even though it was daylight, the shutters were closed tight and the curtains closed and even door was locked. It was obviously closed for our coming. "So it's begun," an old man grumbled as he made his way down the stairs behind the bar.

"Aberforth?" questioned Dad, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, you got the right man," Aberforth grumbled. "Just get up the stairs. It's not safe to be down here. Someone might seek a peak though the shutters and even those oaf Death Eaters that patrol the streets know how to counter a locking charm."

I looked over at Draco and raised an eyebrow. Was this seriously the guy whom our entire plan depended on? He didn't seem too nice. In response, Draco merely shrugged as we were led up the stairs and into his small living room.

"Now, I ain't doing all the work," Aberforth said as he walked over to the portrait above. "One of you got to go down and direct people up here while I get them thought the portrait." He turned then to the portrait and whispered something to the girl in the portrait. After a second, the portrait swung open to revile a passage identical to the one in the portrait, except real.

"While I don't doubt the ability of my daughter and Draco getting up on that mantle to climb thought the portrait, there is no why I'll be able to," Mum pointed out kindly to Aberforth. "Do you have something we may stand on to get up there?" She smiled kindly at the old man only to be greeted by a frown.

With a wave of his wand, there appeared a set of steps up to the mantle. "Good enough?" he asked grouchily.

"Yes, perfect. Thank you," Mum said as she climbed the stairs and went into the passage. Dad followed. Just as I was going in, I heard a pop from downstairs announcing the arrival of the second group of people.

"I'll stay and help," Charlie offered, going back down the stairs.

Draco followed me into the passage as the next group of people could be heard on the stairs. "Let's go," Dad said, leading the way down the long and winding passage. After a few minutes, I looked back and saw Fred and George along with Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, and Seamus Finnegan quite a ways back in the passage.

"How long is this passage," I questioned quietly as the floor steepened.

"I don't know," Mum said, breathing heavily at the climb. "Hopefully not much longer though." After a few more minutes of walking, we came to a turn in the path and another little flight of stairs. At the top of it, was a door. "Thank goodness," Mum panted as we ascended the stairs.

I opened the door and walked in first, surprised at the large room that met my eyes. Before I could really take it in, I was met by screams and squeals of delight. "Ginny!" "You're here!" "Ginny!" "Yay!" "It's Ginny!" I was brought into a bone crushing hug by Neville, who little a little worse for wear.

"Hey guys," I said when Neville released me, only to be met by silence. Looking around to figure out why the sudden change, I saw Draco standing in the doorway with no less than a dozen wands pointed at him.

"What's _he _doing here?" Neville asked in a hard voice.

"Shall I get rid of him?" offered Denise Creevey, acting as if he could actually do harm to Draco.

In response, I hurried over to Draco and took up a position in front of him. "No! Guys please, just listen to me. He's okay, he's on our side. He's with me." I said quickly. "He's done a lot to help us and he even ran away from home after being nearly killed by his father. Trust me, he's on our side."

Nobody seemed particularly ready to lower their wands though. "Oh, lower your wands this instant," Mum huffed, lowering Neville's arm herself. "I don't care if you're not my kids, I won't hesitate to bend each of you over my knee if you do harm to that boy. Put them away!"

Nobody looked ready to see if Mum was being honest about spanking and, one by one, each wand was lowered and put away. Wrapping my arms around Draco's waist, I put my head against his chest as his arms snaked around me. "Sorry," I whispered against him. "I didn't think about the fact nobody here knew about you."

"It's not your fault," he soothed, stepping inside the room and pulling me with him as the twins showed up at the door.

"We're here!" cried Fred happily as he stepped grandly into the room.

"Who's ready to rock this school?" yelled George, following Fred inside.

Finally the tension in the room was broken and the crowd of students let out a loud cheer. I took this moment to really take in the room. It was absolutely huge and had colorful hammocks hanging all around the room, the banners for each house but Slytherin on the wall, a door to a bathroom a little ways away, chairs enough for all the occupants to relax, shelves filled with book, and many other things. It was amazing.

"Where are Harry and Luna?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, Luna took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room to see what Ravenclaw's lost diadem looked like. I don't know when they'll be back, but I'm sure they will be," Neville answered while looking around the room in awe as the room filled with the hoard of people from the Burrow, all ready to fight. Kingsley had just arrived with the last of the people, Charlie at his side now that his job of directing people was done with.

As if on cue, the door above the stairs on the other side of the room, the one I assumed let out to the rest of the castle, appeared Harry with Luna. The room fell silent as they decided the stairs. "So, what's the plan?" asked Kingsley after a moment.

"Voldemort's on his way, he'll be here soon. To stand a chance, the school has to be barricaded. Heads of Houses are evacuating the younger students, everyone's meeting in the Great hall to discuss plans," Harry said, looking around at the hoard of people in front of him.

"Okay, you heard the man, let's get downstairs," cried Lupin over the din of conversation that had suddenly begun at Harry's announcement.

"Denise!" I heard Neville yell over the noise of everyone exiting.

"Over here!" called Denise from where he'd been standing with me, Draco and Collin, chattering away excitedly.

Weaving through the crowd, Neville made his way over to us. "Denise, I need you to stay here, okay? Someone needs to stay in the room. They'll evacuate the students though here, so you won't be alone long. When they get here, you need to leave with them," he told the boy calmly.

"But, man, I can fight! I can help!" Denise cried dejectedly.

"You're good but Death Eaters will kill you," Collin cut in. "You need to leave. You'll be safe."

"But you'll be here!" Denise pointed out to his older brother.

"Yes, but I'm of age. You're not," Collin retorted. "Please, little bro, can you just do this for me please. I promised Mum when we left I'd keep you safe and I intend to do just that. Please, don't fight with me, just do as Neville asked."

Looking down at the floor and scuffing his shoe against it, Denise muttered, "Fine, whatever."

"Thank you," Collin said, embracing his brother. "Tell Mum hi for me, okay?"

"You can tell her yourself when this is over," Denise said, hugging him back.

With that, we all started going towards the door, leaving a dejected Denise behind. Harry stopped us before we got their though. "Hey, have you guys seen Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't know, they left soon after you did," Neville said. "They said something about a bathroom."

"A bathroom?" Harry questioned, unsure he heard right. Neville just shrugged. Walking over to the bathroom, Harry opened the door and looked inside for them. Finding nothing, he came back over to us. "Are you sure they said bathroom?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Neville answered.

Harry's face suddenly twisted in pain, sweat broke out on his face as he closed his eyes. Neville grasped his arm to steady him. After a moment, Harry opened his eyes again. "We have to get downstairs, now. He's at the gate."

* * *

Okay, had to do the little cliffhanger there! I enjoy them too much. Don't worry though, next chapter will have a bigger one! I have plans xD

About this one, did you like it? I hope you did! I worked very hard on it. This was only the second chapter out of the entire story thought that I'd had to actually break out the Harry Potter book. I'm proud of doing all this from memory. Am I good or what? Okay, I'm being full of myself, sorry. xD

Well, now that you've read this chapter, **go check out my new story**, Thin Lines! Like, right now! You know you want too! Just go to my profile and check it out! Please, for me? You'll love it, I promise!

Oh, and BJ says thanks for the few reviews you guys left. Please, have a heart and leave a review. So few of them are coming in that he's starting to get thin again! He needs your loving reviews to keep him alive!

**And remember: A happy author writes better and faster. So review and make me happy! **


	59. A Daring Rescue, A Deadly Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Again, nor do I own a few little bits of this chapter. However, the cliffhanger at the end is all mine! You'll love it!

I know this chapter isn't the longest, it's actually a bit on the short side, but I'll do. I think the action and suspense this chapter is full of will more than make up for its length or lack thereof. It's going to rock you socks off!

Only 3 more chapters to go after this! Please, let us take this moment of silence to look back on this story, from its humble beginnings as a mere role play, to the popularity and wonderful reviewers it gained. It's almost time to say goodbye to our little story. We will all miss it dearly.

Okay, now that that's over let's move on. I understand why I didn't get oodles of reviews for this last chapter, since I'm updating too fast for some people to keep up with, but I would like to ask for good feedback after this one. I eagerly await what you think!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 59**

* * *

Draco POV

As everyone gathered in the Great Hall, the tension felt thick enough to cut with a spoon. Students milled around in confusion, all dressed in nightclothes. All the professors, well nearly all, were up in front of the crowd looking very solemn. Some of the Order member had taken seats at the long front table or crowded around it while others sat at the house tables with the students. Taking our seats at the Gryffindor table, a place I never thought I'd sit, I held Ginny to me tightly as thoughts of what could happen this fateful night filled my head. Would I lose her? Would she lose me? Who would die tonight? With Voldemort himself stepping into the fray, there was no doubt in my mind that there would be casualties. He didn't fight to just win, he fought to kill and so did his followers.

After all settled down and students got seated, McGonagall stood before the gathering, all eyes on her, to explain what was happening. When she told them of how Snape had fled the school cheers rose all around the Hall. Once things quieted down again, she continued. "Now, all students not of age will need to evacuate the school. If you are of age and wish to stay and fight, you may. Be warned though, this is no Defense Against the Dark Arts class, this is war. People will die. Prefects, you will gather your Houses and calmly processed to the evacuation point when I say."

She looked around at the students with a sad expression, taking in what could be the very last time she stood before them. "What about our things?" one student from the Slytherin table called out.

"There is no time to gather them. It is only important that everyone gets out of here and-" she started, but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a cold, high voice that I knew all too well.

"I know you are preparing to fight," Voldemort's voice rang out from the very walls themselves. Many students screamed around the hall and everyone paled. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not wish to kill you. I have a great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

The silence following his words was deafening. "Give me Harry Potter," the voice hissed. "No harm will come. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will all be rewarded." His voice was smooth as butter, quiet as a hissing snake, yet it filled the room and bounced off the walls. It induced fear into every heart in that room. "You have until midnight."

The silence that followed was broken by Daphne Greengrass, who stood up from the Slytherin table. "Well then let's give him what he wants!" she cried, point towards Potter. The scene that followed was awe-inspiring. As one, the students at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood and faced towards the Slytherin table, wands appearing everywhere. Even I, with Ginny at my side, stood to defend him.

"Thank you for that, Miss Greengrass," McGonagall said sarcastically, a glare trained on the girl. "Mr. Filch, please escort this young lady and her house to the evacuation point." The sounds of many benches being scooted back and the sounds of tromping feet filled the room as the Slytherins' rushed to safety. "Ravenclaw, follow them."

One by one, the houses stood up and filed out, those wishing to fight stayed in their seats. Half the Gryffindors, many Hufflepuffs, and several Ravenclaws remained. The teachers eventually had to descend from the table to weed out underage students. As they did so, Potter dashed from the room. Finally, only those who were going to fight were left.

"We've only got an hour before midnight," Kingsley said, standing up and looking out over the crowd of friends, family, students, and teachers. "We need to work fast. A battle plan has been decided between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighter up to the three tallest towers – Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and the Astronomy Tower – where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells."

"Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and I will take groups out into the grounds," he said, pointing to each in turn. "We'll also need someone to organize defenses of the entrances of the passageways into the school –"

"Sounds like a job for the two of us!" called Fred before Kingsley could name off who would.

"Very well, you will both organize groups to defend the entrances. Whatever you do, keep the Death Eaters from coming inside this castle as long as possible," Kingsley told them and they both nodded solemnly. "Now, they won't be able to hold them off forever so I'll need Tonks, Alicia Spinet and Neville –" he began again but whatever he was going to say was interrupted as Hagrid, his silly dog on his heels, burst into the hall.

"Sorry I'm late!" he called as he made his way through the crowd of people. "Blimey, you sure did get a large group together." He looked around the hall in amazement, a grin spreading across his face.

Kingsley nodded to him. "Yes, good to see you made it Hagrid. You will join us on the grounds and lead your own group. You know this land the best. Now, like I was saying, Tonks, Alicia and Neville will need to organize groups to defend the halls of this castle if and when the Death Eaters get in. I'll need a large group, led by Collin Creevey, to go to the main entry hall."

Creevey nodded, accepting his role in stride, his chest puffing with pride. "Okay, leaders come up to the front so we can divide up troops." The fourteen leaders made their way up to stand next to Kingsley. The dividing went quickly, each person being put in a group that supported their strengths. Ginny was going to the Astronomy tower with Flitwick, thankfully a place she could be relatively safe as she fought from afar. It was the first time I'd wished I'd excelled at Charms like her. At least then I'd be with her and know she was safe.

Instead, I was enlisted into Tonks' group that was getting send into the halls of the ancient castle. We would be in close combat once the Death Eaters got inside. Until then, we would fight from windows as best we could to help those on the grounds. Once orders were given and people grouped up, we were sent our ways.

At the stroke of midnight, Voldemort's cold voice ran over the grounds and castle once again. "You've refuse to give me Harry Potter. This means you shall all die." As the voice faded, the first crashes could be heard echoing through the halls. I ran to the nearest window with Tonks as we began to shoot curses at the oncoming Death Eaters. The others around us were doing the same.

Even with all the enforcements at the passages, it didn't take too long for them to break into the castle. Luckily for us though, Voldemort hadn't entered the fray himself. We'd be doomed if he had. Before I knew it, we were battling with the first wave of Voldemort's followers. Luck was on our side as nearly all of them were stunned for a moment at seeing me, giving us ample time to attack them.

"Stupify," I cried, shooting a stunning spell at Crabb Sr. as our little group began to get driven back by the oncoming foes. All around me, spells flew in colorful blurs. The jet of red light from my wand hit the man I'd aimed at square in the chest and he fell to the floor with a thump, getting trampled by his fellows. From my left, Tonks downed another Death Eater.

"How are you alive?" roared a man in Death Eater robes and mask, lunging at me. "You're father said you were bloody dead, you traitor!" I recognize the voice as that of one of my fathers close friends, if you could call anyone like that a friend.

"He lied," I mocked, drawing him away from the fray, my wand trained on his chest. "I escaped him and he couldn't bear the shame of losing so he lied. He lied to you, to Voldemort, to everyone."

His roar of anger was expected, as was his sudden lunge at me. I dodged him easily, my fist connecting with his face, the crunch of bone unheard in the loud hallway. He stumbled back, dumbstruck, and I stunned him. Kicking his limp body for good measure, I turned back to the battle, taking out the enemy I'd once fought beside.

The battle wore on and the little ragtag group of fighters had been broken up as people in ones or twos fought on. I myself had been driven down a long corridor by three Death Eaters. I took them out one by one with ease, sustaining only minor injury from the buffoons. Eventually, as the last of their motionless bodies slumped to the floor, I ran down the nearest passage, looking for a way back to the battle.

When I heard sounds, voices, down a side corridor, I didn't hesitate to run towards it. It was either allies I could assist or enemies I could take out. As I neared, the voice registered in my mind: my father. Rounding the corner, I came upon a sight that made my mouth go dry with fear. There, standing tall in his calm rage was Lucius Malfoy and in front of him stood a very alone Harry Potter.

Nearby I could hear the sounds of fighting going on, but nobody had come to help him. Nobody knew their savior had been cornered by a man nearly as evil as Voldemort himself. Thankfully, neither had noticed me yet. "He'll reward me for killing you," Father was saying. "I'll take him your body and he'll reward me far greater than anyone."

"He wants me alive though," Potter told him, hatred ringing in his voice as his wand pointed unwaveringly at the man before him. "He'll punish you."

"He only wants you alive so he can kill you!" my father roared. He flicked his wand and sent a curse towards Potter.

I slipped quietly down the hall to hide in a hole in the wall once occupied by a suit of armor as Potter dodged the curse with ease. "You'll not kill me so easy," he taunted, thinking to buying himself time. Little did he know that would only anger my father into killing him faster.

"Then I'll prove you wrong!" He cried, brandishing his wand at the boy in front of him. "Avada Kedavra!"

Jumping from my hiding spot, I cast a shield charm between the two and deflected the deadly green light that had been headed straight at Harry. Spinning around to see who'd disrupted his murder, my father stopped dead in his tracks at seeing me, his own wand brandished in my hand.

"So you're alive after all?" he questioned in a cold hiss. "How disappointing." With that, he pointed his wand towards me and prepared to battle to the death with his own son.

Slowly, I started to circle, his footsteps mirroring mine. Potter looked like he was going to try and help, his want pointed at my father. "Stupify!" he yelled, shooting the spell towards my father who blocked it without blinking.

"No, Potter!" I called to him, holding up my free hand to stop him from continuing. "Just get out of here. He's mine to finish." Nodding, he did as I said and slipped away to rejoin the battle.

"Do you really think you can kill me you insolent boy?" my father questioned mockingly at me with a cold laugh.

"No," I answered just as coldly. "I don't think I can, I know I can."

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! *dramatic music* You thought the last cliffhanger was bad? What will happen? Who will win and who will die? Oh I love cliffhangers, though I'm betting you hate them huh? Well, oh well! They are to fun to write to give up. Besides, I wanted to go to bed and this was the best place to end the chapter. Keep posted to see what happens! Tehehehe!

Well, BJ and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! Please, keep them up and keep BJ healthy!

Oh, and by the way, once this story is over, I've decided to pass the tradition of BJ along to a new author, a new home, where I know he'll get just as well taken care of as with me. Anyone looking to adopt a six-an-a-half-year-old metaphorical starving five-year-old for their story? He will only go to the best home!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	60. And so it Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did I wouldn't have to put this at the top of every chapter. Also, I wouldn't have to say this: I do not own about half of his chapter. The dialogue, most of it, was taken almost strait from the book for it is the only way it would make sense. I hope you like it anyway.

Well, here we are the end of the war. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! It was hard to write, make my own, and took forever but it was well worth it. I hope you all agree. I'll try to keep this note story so as not to keep you from the story.

Now, I'd like to say, on a very sad note, I've realized that, despite what I've said earlier, there are not two chapters after this, there is one. I've combined the ideas for both this and the next chapter into this chapter. It is so close to being over I'm almost ready to cry. Instead, I'll leave this author note off here and go take a shower, which I forwent this morning to write this chapter.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 60**

* * *

Ginny POV

The war raged on four hours. For the first part of it, I fought beside Professor Flitwick and some of his best students, flinging charms and curses down upon the enemy from the tallest tower. I saw with vivid clarity when the giants entered the fray, turning upon Grawp after the spiders had swept Hagrid away. I did my best to save him from where I stood but I was afraid to hurt him in the mass of spiders. I watched helplessly as he was swept into the forest by the hoard.

I began to fight even harder after that. They had taken my friend and they would pay. How many others had died? With that thought, I set a bat boogie hex down towards a Death Eater that had rounded on Lupin. He staggered back, caught off guard, and Lupin finished him off. One by one, people fell at my wand. It wasn't long though before the fight came to us.

The sound of Death Eaters running up the steps made our little group turn. I'd known they'd entered the school but the towers had been heavily guarded so we could do our job. "Get them!" yelled Professor Flitwick as they became visible on the stairs. The Death Eaters didn't know what hit them.

Several hours after the war had begun the cold voice of Voldemort rang out once more over the grounds. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

There was a pause and the boy next to me, a sixth year Ravenclaw muttered under his breath, "Says the man who's hid through the entire thing." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you all will die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately." As he spoke, all around the grounds, Death Eaters and the creatures at his command retreated from battle, some even coming out of the castle. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." I let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall.

"I speak now to you, Harry Potter. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The voice faded away then as terror gripped my heart. Surely Harry would have enough sense not to fall for that trick. After all, people had died to keep him safe and giving himself up would only tarnish their memories. He'd realize that, right? Before I could work myself up, Professor Flitwick spoke. "Let's get downstairs and see how we can help," he said, leading the way down to the Great Hall.

The damage to the castle was horrendous. Here and there entire passageways were blocked by caved in ceilings or blown in walls. All around, bodies littered the floor. Along the way, we picked up the injured we found, carrying them with us. As we got to the main hall, we saw the massive damage. There were green emeralds scattered on the ground from the Slytherin hour glass, bodies lay everywhere, and blood colored the once beautiful floor. Chunks seemed to be missing from the walls and the front doors were lopsided and barely hanging on by the hinges.

Professor McGonagall came rushing out of the great hall then, having already made her way down. "Oh, thank goodness you're all alright. Bring the injured in and put them up at the front with the others. I'll need a few of you to join the groups bringing in the dead," she said, her voice breaking. Never had I see the strong woman look so broken.

"I'll go help," I said, turning away from the Great Hall. A few others followed, breaking off to search different parts. I'd yet to see Draco, but then again his group hadn't returned yet it seemed. As I walked, I searched for survivors among the dead. Not finding many, I began the long task of bringing the bodies of my friends to the great hall.

The breath was nearly knocked out of me at the site of Lavender Brown laying sprawled on the floor, broken and bleeding. Running to her, I knelt down and prayed she was alive. "Oh, Lavender, be okay, please be okay." She had slashes all over her skin, some going pretty deep. It did not take much to figure out who'd gone after her. Finrir Greyback had done quite a number on her, but she was still breathing.

Flicking my wand, I carefully levitated her body up and rushed back to the Great Hall, putting her with the others in need of medical care. Part of me wondered if I should stay and help heal but Draco still hadn't come back yet and I couldn't stop searching till I found him. Looking around the Hall, I let out a sad sigh. Everywhere I looked, loved ones were sprawled out, weeping on their dead.

"Ginny! " I heard from behind me. Turning I saw my mum rushing to me, her arms open wide and tears streaming down her face. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She grabbed me and pulled me to her, crushing me in a hug. "All of my children are safe now. Everyone's okay," she whispered, more to herself than me. I hugged her back in relief. None of my family had been killed. Everyone was okay.

After a moment, I pulled away. "Mum, I have to go help. I'm bringing –" I started, though I found it hard to say the words, "– the dead in."

"Okay," she said, releasing me. "But hurry back."

Nodding, I ran out of the hall, passing my large family as I went. Draco had fought from inside the castle so that's where I began my search. It was slow progress as, with each body from our side I found, I took them back to the Hall. About half an hour in, I ran into Tonks. "Tonks!" I cried, thankful she was alive. I threw my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Ginny! It's good to see your face, a live face," she said, her voice worn. "I've been collecting the dead."

I nodded in understanding. "Me too. Look, I know you led a group. Draco was in your group. What happened? Do you know where he is?" I asked pleadingly.

"He didn't return?" she questioned, worry in her eyes. I shook my head and she started telling me about her side of the battle. "We got separated about an hour in, the entire group got scattered. I haven't seen him sense. I'm sorry, Ginny." She lowered her eyes and frowned.

"I-it's okay. I'm sure he's fine," I stammered, worry filling my voice. "He's got to be fine. I'll just keep looking! Where did you get separated?"

"On the third floor," she told me, going over to a nearby body and rolling it over to see who it was. Once realizing it was only a Death Eater, she turned back to me. "Good luck finding him."

Nodding, I rushed off in the direction of the third floor. Before I could get their though, I came across yet another body, this one in Hufflepuff robes. With a sigh, I knelt down to see who it was, pushing the girls hair off her face. Hanna Abbot, I realized with dread. She'd been a good friend of mine. Levitating her body gently, I walked back down the stairs to put her body with the others, tears running down my cheeks.

As I turned to leave in search of Draco again, the cold voice of Voldemort once more ran out over the grounds. This time was different though, he was not angry, he was elated. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"No!" I cried, rushing towards the door, only to be caught around the waist by Charlie. "No!"

"The battle is won," he continued on. "You have lost many of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continued to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

There was silence as every remaining survivor who was able filed out of the doors and to the front steps, none wishing to believe it was true. And there, high up in the sobbing Hagrid's arms, lay Harry's limp body. "No!" McGonagall's scream pierced the air. Hers was only the first of many as Ron and Hermione began to cry.

"Harry! Harry!" I cried, not wanting to believe my eyes.

"Silence!" cried Voldemort, lifting his wand. With a bang and a flash, silence fell over us with his silencing charm. I cried to cry out, but my voice was gone. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!"

Silence met his words unwillingly as everyone striated against the spell uselessly. "You see?" he began. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on the sacrifice of others for himself!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled from beside me, breaking the silencing charm. A cheer went up all around at his words as the crowd.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said, a malicious smile on his face, "killed while trying to save himself –"

He was cut off as Neville broke free of the crowds and went charging at him, brandishing his wand. With a bang and flash of light, Neville fell to the ground, unarmed, with a grunt of pain. I wanted to rush out and help him but Charlie grabbed my arm to stop me.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked, looking down at Neville. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

From his left, Bellatrix gave a gleeful laugh and said, "It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who keeps giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, Remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," he replied, looking down at Neville again. To everyone's surprise, Neville struggled back to his feet, standing bravely between the two sides, unarmed and unprotected. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" His voice was smooth as a snake slithering along the ground.

"So what if I am?" Neville yelled, his hands balled into fists.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom," Voldemort offered him.

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over!" yelled Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" The silencing charm on the crowd broke again as we all began to cheer again.

"Very well," Voldemort said, a frown on his face. "If that is your choice, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." With a wave of his wand, he summoned the Sorting Hat. It came flying though a broken upstairs window and strait into his hand. I watched in horror as Voldemort declared there would be no more sorting at Hogwarts and slammed the hat onto Neville's head. This time Charlie did not hold me back, but the Death Eaters had restrained the crowed effectively. I couldn't move.

"Neville here is going to demonstrated what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," he said, flicking his wand and setting the hat on fire. I could not move to help my friend, though the entire crowed strained to do just that as his screams split the early morning air.

Many things seemed to happen at once then. From the forest came the entire herd of centaurs, bows twanging with each release of an arrow. From the boundary wall came the cry of many people, reinforcements from God knew where. Even Grawp stumbled from the forest, trying to head strait to Hagrid, only to be deflected by Voldemort's two giants.

I watched in amazement as Neville broke free of his Body-Bind Curse and ripped the hat off his head. Their concentration gone, the Death Eaters could not hold back the crowd of anger fighters. I ran then, into the fray. They would not win this war! Battle on the grounds raged full force. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Neville pulled a sword from the Sorting Hat and swiped the head clean off Voldemort's snake.

"Harry!" I heard Hagrid scream over the din. "Harry! Where's Harry?"

It was then I noticed his body was not where it had been, but I was given no time to ponder as a Death Eater came at me, curses flying. A whole group of thestrals and even Buckbeak the hippogriff came flying into battle. A nearby thestral dropped a large rock on my opponent, missing me by inches. "Yeah!" I cried, turning to help Luna fight a particularly large Death Eater.

Everywhere, the enemy's ranks were beginning to scatter under the onslaught. We began to have to scatter too; the giant's stopping feet becoming deadly to everyone. The fight forgotten for a second, friend and foe alike ran into the protection of the castle, away from the huge feet. As the fight regained force, it was pushed into the Great Hall. Is I fought, I watched in amazement as the door of the kitchen burst open and out ran a hundred house elves, each brandishing a kitchen knife to two.

As the hoard of Death Eaters was cleaved by the stabbing elves, I made a dash for the Great Hall where my family had gone, dodging curses as I went. Just inside the door, I nearly collided with a Death Eater's body, jumping over it at the last second. Skidding to a halt, I threw a stunning spell at an oncoming Death Eater. Fred, George and Lee Jordan were overtaking Yaxley while Dolohov tried to run from Flitwick, only to fall at the tiny man's wand.

"Luna!" I called, seeing her a few yards away, cornered by Bellatrix. I rushed to her aid and so did Hermione, obviously thinking along the same lines as me.

"Lots of little girls," Bellatrix mocked as she dueled the three of us at once. I managed to hit her with a curse that caused a cut on her arm, and Luna punched her in the gut when she gasped at the pain. "You'll die for that!" she screamed in anger, flinging curses almost too fast for us to dodge. Oh, this was not good.

From out of nowhere though, appeared my mother. "Not my daughter you bitch!" she screamed, rushing over to us. "Out of my way, girls!" She shoved us out of the way and turned to face Bellatrix and, with a swipe of her wand, they began to duel, fighting to kill.

I stood back, knowing it was better to stay out of the way. A few students though did try and help her, but she sent them away. "No!" she cried, eyes not leaving her opponent. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

On the other side of the room, Voldemort was battling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley at the same time. The crowd in the big room and drawn back, all staring in rapt attention at the two fights. I myself couldn't look away from my mother and the gleeful Bellatrix. "What will happen to your poor children when I kill you?" taunted Bellatrix.

"You'll not hurt me nor any of my family ever again!" Mum cried, sending a curse strait at her enemy's chest. I watched in amazement as the crazy witch, eyes budging, fell to the floor dead.

"Go Mum!" I cried, punching the air in excitement.

The scream of fury from Voldemort was accompanied by a loud bang that threw the three he'd been dueling across the room as he turned on my mother.

"Protegro!" I heard an all too familiar voice scream as a shield protecting my mother sprang up in the middle of the Hall. I watched in amazement as Harry ripped his invisibility cloak off, alive as ever.

All around the hall, yells of shock and cheers went up, deafening for a second before being silenced by Voldemort. "I don't want anyone else to help," said Harry, loud enough for all to hear. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort, shock and hatred on his face, tried to insult Harry, make him seem a coward. Harry didn't fall for the ploy though and he began to talk. He talked to Voldemort, telling him and everyone around how the Horcruxes and how they were all gone, destroyed. He continued to talk, they both did. Voldemort ranted on about Dumbledore believing in the power of love.

"Dumbledore was a better wizard than you. A better man," Harry told him calmly as they circle the hall.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" cried Voldemort, livid. But still, he did not strike.

"You thought you did," Harry told him. "But you were wrong."

I wasn't the only one to suck in a breath at that. What did he mean? We all listened in rapt attention as Harry went on to describe how Snape had always loved Harry's mother, how he'd been Dumbledore's faithful spy. I couldn't help but feel for the potions master I'd never liked. To know such love and not be able to act on it was hard, I'd known that pain. I wondered if Draco knew about this.

Draco! It was then I realized, in the midst of everything happening, I'd forgotten to keep searching for him. Was he okay? Was he dead? Oh God, I prayed he wasn't dead. I couldn't live without him. I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard Harry say, "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy!"

I didn't really listen to what else was said, shock rippling through my body. But that would mean Harry was the master now, since he'd won Draco's wand. It made sense now why he didn't give Draco's wand back. It all made sense.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two shot their spell at the same moment and for a second it was like time stood still as a loud bang sounded and golden flames erupted between the two. In one smooth motion, the wand in Voldemort's hand flew up and over to Harry and Voldemort crashed to the floor dead at last.

~!~!~!~

Three hours had passed and still we worked tirelessly on trying to bring the bodies of the dead or injured to the Great Hall once again. The death toll was mounting with each new body and still I was no closer to finding Draco. Nobody else had seen him yet either. At least that gave me hope, hope that he was alive. So long as his body hadn't been found, I had hope.

After dropping yet another body off in the Hall, this one a young Ravenclaw boy that had sunk back to stay and fight. I didn't know his name, but he was found surrounded by the bodies of three dead Death Eaters. He had died a hero. After laying his body down carefully, I slipped back out the hall, smiling grimly at Neville as I passed. He'd just brought in the body of Collin Creevey a few minutes ago. That blow had stuck me hard. Collin had always been one of my best friends.

As I headed back up the stairs, continuing my search of the fifth floor, I decided to take a shortcut through a seldom used passage. Looking down the deserted corridor, it looked as if this hall had seen very little if no fighting. When I rounded the corner, I realized that wasn't true. There, lying motionless on the floor, was Draco and next to him was the body of his Lucius Malfoy.

I ran over to him, skidding to a stop and dropping to my knees next to him. "Draco!" I cried, lifting his head into my lap. I could hear his deep breathing and feel his heartbeat as I pulled his head into my lap. "Oh, Draco." I stroked his face, tracing a nasty bruise as tears ran down my face in relief.

His eyes began to flutter as I held him. "G-Ginny?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, it's me," I cried, my heart bursting with joy.

He struggled to sit up, his eyes closing. After I had him leaned against the nearest wall, I myself as close to his side as I could get, he opened his eyes and stared down at the dead both of his father. "I did it," he said weakly, a smile forming on his lips. "I did it, I killed him. I'm free."

"We're free," I corrected, hugging him tightly. "We're free."

* * *

Well, there you go! Draco isn't dead, neither is Ginny or Fred or Tonks or Remus! Woot! Did you like it? Did I do okay? Tell me what you think!

Well, only one chapter left after this! Keep those reviews coming in. I'm hoping to get at least 800 by the end of this story. Please, make my day and help me get to that number! BJ and I thank you very much!

Keep your eyes open for the next chapter cause I have it done already! WOOT! If you leave enough reviews I'll post it tomorrow! If not, I maybe just wait a bit xD

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	61. And I Thought I Loved You Then

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own this story in all its glory!

Well, this is my last author note. This is the end. Once you finished this chapter, Set is Stone is over. The story we've all grown close with is complete. Two years and 61 chapters after I started it, it has finally come to an end. I think I'm gonna cry!

Well, I'd like to say to all of you that have stuck with me this far, thank you. Without each and every one of you, this story would not be what it is today. This is the first story I've ever finished and I owe it all to you. So, again, thank you. You are the best bunch of readers a girl could ask for! I love you guys! Okay, I'm gonna cry again!

Well, seeing as tears are stinging my eyes, I'll say this for the last time:

Without further ado…

**Epilogue**

* * *

Draco POV

So many years had passed since the end of the final war against Voldemort. So many things had happened in the days, the years, which followed. The very day the war ended, I returned home for the first time since the night I fled for my life. As I sat at my desk in my private office, the paperwork in front of me all but forgotten, I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting back to that evening.

_Thirteen years ago…_

_ It was late in the evening but I knew I had to do this tonight. As I strode down the long pathway leading up to the gates of Malfoy Manor, my faithful blackthorn wand finally back in my pocket where it belonged, I couldn't help but feel as if all worry was gone. No longer did I look upon this great mansion with dread, fear, and revulsion. Instead, I looked upon it with hope. This would be the home Ginny and I would live in. This would be where we would have our children and watch them grow. Finally, home could be home._

_ The usual enchantments that surrounded the Manor had been stripped off as their caster, my father, had died. The gate opened on its own as I approached and I passed through without having to go through any security spells. As I walked, I numbered off the things I would change. First and foremost, this great, tall hedge that hid the Manor from the outside world would be taken down. My children would not look upon that barrier like I had: the one thing that seemed to taunt my every dream of escape. _

_ The castle would need to be washed, top to bottom, on the outside. The stone walls were dark and dingy, something my father liked as it added to the dark look. I'd have them shining and bright in no time. This place would look inviting and open, beautiful for all eyes to see. As I walked into the entrance hall, I noted yet another change needed to be made, the décor. The doom and gloom look, the dark décor, would have to go. This house would be homey, the way Ginny liked it. No longer would the walls all bear the silver and green of Slytherin, but all other colors too. Along with that, I'd have the dungeon under the office filled in for good. It would never be needed again._

_ Walking towards the drawing room, I found what I was looking for. Sitting upon one of the many elegant chairs was my mother. She looked up from her tea and gave me a smile. It did my heart so good to see her smile. She hadn't been able to in so long. "I was hoping you would come home," she said shakily, putting her tea down. And, against all social edicts, proper behavior, and everything else she'd ever stood by, she bounded to her feet and threw her arms around me. "Draco." _

_ "Mother," I said softly, holding her slim, shaking frame to me as she cried. _

_ After a while, she regained her composure and sat back down, picking her tea back up. "Please, sit," she said, acting like nothing had happened. It was understandable though. She wasn't used to showing emotion like that. I knew the feeling. Ginny made me feel that way in the beginning. "Is everything I've heard true?" she questioned softly._

_ "Depends on what you heard," I said, sitting down and pouring myself a cup of tea. _

_ "You're father had said you were dead and, while I have known all along that that isn't true, I didn't know what happened to you. Have you really been living with the Weasleys?" she asked, looking at me incredulously. _

_ I nodded in assent. "Yes, I have." I answered, though I offered no more._

_Taking a sip of tea to cover her shock, she asked, "And Ginny Weasley?"_

_ "That is true to," I admitted proudly. "I love her. I have since my sixth year. She's the only reason I'm alive now." _

_ "Then I owe her a great deal," she nodded, accepting Ginny immediately. Her response surprised me. "And your father? Is it true you killed him?" Her voice was calm but her eyes pleaded with me to say yes._

_ "Yes, it's true," I answered softly._

_ She looked down at the cup in her hands that had finally stopped shaking. "Thank you," she said quietly before turning the conversation then to my future. She looked at me over her cup and asked, "I'm assuming you'll marry Ginny Weasley and live here?"_

_ I nodded. "Yes, but do not feel kicked out. You're welcome to live here, especially now that I'm the head of the Malfoy family. You're my mother and I love you," I told her, realizing suddenly that that was the first time I'd told her I loved her since I was six._

_ She smiled but did not say it back. She didn't need too. "Thank you, Draco, but I would not want to be in the way. I'd already guessed you'd want to move back in and so I've already made plans. I flooed over to my sister's today. It was the first time I talked to her in a very long time. With your father out of the way and Bellatrix, Andromeda and I are going to move into the ancient Black Manor. It isn't quite as big as this place but it will only be her and I."_

_ "Oh," I said, completely taken aback. "Okay. Well, take however long you'll need to get the place fixed up. I've got lots of work to do here before I'll let Ginny see it anyway." _

It had taken months to finally get the place fixed up for her, but the day Ginny and I moved into it, our wedding night, it was worth it to see her face. My new bride was more beautiful that I had ever imagined as she stood in our new home, looking around with awe. Touching the wedding picture on my desk, I could remember that day as if it had just happened.

_Twelve and a half years ago…_

_ "Draco," Ginny gasped as I carried her across the threshold of our new home. "This place is more beautiful than I'd ever imagined! Is this really our home? Do I really get to live in this place?" Her face lit up and she looked at me with disbelieving excitement._

_ "Welcome home," I whispered, laughing softly as I sat her down in the long, tile entryway. _

_ "Yay!" she exclaimed, hugging herself to me tightly before letting go and running down the hall like a little kid, glancing in the halls off it excitedly. "This place is amazing!" She ran back over to where I stood laughing and threw her arms around me again. "I couldn't have asked for anything better," she whispered._

_ "I'll only give you the best," I told her, scooping her back up in my arms and heading towards our new bedroom. Never before had I felt my love for her this strong, and it only got stronger with each passing day. _

_ "I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said as I lay her in the middle of our huge bed on top of the dark blue comforter and laid down next to her, pulling her into my arms. _

_ "I love you too, Ginny Malfoy," I whispered back before kissing her._

To my utter surprise and joy, after barely a year, Ginny became pregnant. Nine months later, she gave me my hearts most desired wish, a son. Our little boy was perfect. Glancing over at the picture of our firstborn on my desk, I smiled at the little baby in the picture, chubby fists waving around as I thought back on the day he was born.

_Ten years ago…_

_ I sat anxiously outside our bedroom as Ginny went through labor, having been kicked out by my own mother. She and Mrs. Weasley were inside with Ginny, helping her though the birth. I had been in there for the better part of it but my anxiety had been wearing on Ginny, though she didn't say anything. That was when I was ordered to wait outside until I was called back in._

_ After an hour, I heard my mother call my name. "Draco!" I opened the door to see Ginny lying on the bed, legs up and pushing. "The baby's almost here." And, holding my wife's hand, I watched the birth of our first child. When he was finally out, his lusty cried filled the room. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. And he was the most perfect baby I'd ever seen, from his bright red hair down to his little toes. _

_ "You did amazing," I said, pushing Ginny's hair off her sweaty face. "He's perfect."_

_ She smiled at me but said nothing as she relaxed back on the pillows, breathing heavy. As Mrs. Weasley cleaned Ginny up, Mother cleaned our son up and wrapped a blanket Mrs. Weasley had made around him. Laying him in his mother's arms, Mother and Mrs. Weasley retreated from the room, grinning like fools._

_ "He's beautiful," Ginny whispered, tears running down her face as she stared at our son. "He looks just like you." She laughed tearfully, holding him tightly. "Hi, sweetie, I'm your Mum," she told him before crying too hard to speak. _

_ Looking down at our son, his light gray eyes looking back, I too felt tears come to my eyes. "What should we name him?" I asked softly._

_ "Corvus, after you're great-great-grandfather," she said, referring to my mother's great-grandfather. He'd been the last of the Black line that wasn't bad, until my mother and Aunt Andromeda that was._

_ I smiled at her suggestion. "I was thinking Arthur, after your father. He was the first to accept us," I said, reaching over to stroke out son's little cheek with my finger. It was so soft._

_ "Corvus Arthur Malfoy," Ginny said softly, looking down at our son._

In the years that followed Ginny had given me two more children. Corvus was five when his first sibling, his little brother, was born. Austin Bilius Malfoy was a perfect little boy with my blond hair, Ginny's soft brown eyes and wild spirit. He followed Corvus around like a shadow, looking up to his big brother with adoration. He annoyed Corvus sometimes with his relentless attention, but his older brother loved him too much to stay mad long.

Three years after Austin, we had our first daughter. With her solemn, striking gray eyes and calm nature, she was the most like me of all our children. Well, aside from her mother's red hair that was. Elizabeth Molly Malfoy, at only two years old, held a very special place in my heart. She'd had me wrapped around her little finger from the moment I laid eyes on her. She was defiantly a Daddy's girl.

And now Ginny was pregnant again, though she swore this was the last one. "I hate feeling so fat," she told me just the other night as she struggled to get out of bed to go to the bathroom at about three o'clock. She'd had to wake me up to get her to her feet. I laughed at the memory.

Sighing happily, I leaned back in my chair, the work in front of me all but forgotten. The pattering of little feet on the stone floor drew my attention. Looking up, I saw Austin skid to a stop in the open doorway. "Mummy said to come get you!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

I stood from my desk and stooped down in front of my son. "And why does she need me?" I asked, poking his nose.

He shrugged, pretending it was no big deal, as he said, "The baby's coming," before breaking out in giggles and jumping up and down again.

Shaking my head and laughing, I swooped the five-year-old onto my shoulders, smiling at his delighted shriek. "Where are Corvus and Beth?" I asked him as I walked towards the living room.

"With Grandma Weasley and Grandma Malfoy!" he exclaimed, his little arms clasped tightly around my neck.

"And when exactly did they get here?" Last I'd heard they weren't even coming over today and if Ginny had only just told me about the labor setting in, or sent Austin to do so, they wouldn't know yet, let alone be here already.

"After lunch when Mummy owled them to tell them the baby was coming," he answered, his voice muffled as he put his face in my hair, giggling.

I resisted the urge to shake my head in amusement since there was a child on my shoulders, but I let out a small laugh. That was over five hours ago. Taking Austin into the family room where Corvus sat reading and Beth was being cuddled by a very happy Mrs. Weasley, I set him down. "Go play," I told him, walking over to my mother-in-law and mother.

"Hello, Draco," Mrs. Weasley said, handing over a very eager Beth. "Ginny just went upstairs to get changed for the birth. I told her to lay down for a bit. She's not quite ready to have the baby yet."

Holding my daughter, who immediately latched onto me with an iron grip, I smiled at the two women. "Thanks," I said, turning to go upstairs. Before I left the room though, I detached Beth from my side and sat her down by Austin to keep him busy enough to leave Corvus to his book. Corvus, who looked like a spitting image of me at that age except for his hair, smiled at me thankfully before turning back to the book.

When Beth went to follow me, I knelt down and hugged her. "You need to stay here and play with your brothers," I told her, nudging her towards Austin. "I'm going to go talk to Mummy. Can you play with your brothers for me?" She nodded her head vigorously, her little red pigtails bobbing, before going back over to her brother and plopping down in his lap. I laughed when she looked up at the five year old with a well-entertain-me-then look. She really was my daughter.

As I headed upstairs, I wondered if we would have another daughter or another son after today. Ginny didn't like to find out the sex until the baby was born. Opening the bedroom door silently, I saw my wife looking out the double balcony doors clad in only her nightgown. I walked up behind her quietly and slipped my arms around her, resting my hands on her enlarged belly. "How do you feel?" I asked quietly as I felt the baby kick.

"Like I swallowed a watermelon," she replied happily, leaning back against me. "Nothing new there."

I laughed quietly and kissed her neck. For a while, we just stood there looking out at the open grounds in the evening light. After a while though, she had to lie down as the contractions got bad enough to make her lose her footing. Within moments, Mother and Mrs. Weasley were there and ready to deliver their latest grandchild.

An hour later we had not one, but two little boys. As I sat in the bed with Ginny, holding both babies as she relaxed, I smiled and shook my head. "Did you have any idea there were two bundles of drool in you?" I teased, looking down at the perfect little boys who lay fast asleep in my arms.

"Bundles of joy," she corrected, slapping my arm playfully. "And I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure so I stayed quiet about it. It seemed too good to be true." She let out a content sigh and leaned against my side.

"Well, fifteen years ago, I would have said all of this would be too good to be true but look at us now, happily married for twelve years and five children to call our own. Miracles can happen," I whispered happily.

"What should we name them?" Ginny questioned, taking one of the boys from my arms.

Looking down at them, I smiled suddenly. "I have an idea. Do you realize the date? It's been thirteen years to the day since the war ended. Why don't we name them after the heroes of the war?"

Ginny smiled broadly at my idea. "Then how about Collin?" she said, looking down at the boy in her arms. "Collin Harry Malfoy."

"No so sure about the 'Harry' part," I joked, letting out a little laugh and looking down at the boy in my wife's arms. "I like it. It fits."

"What about our other bundle of 'drool?'" she questioned with a giggle, looking at her other newborn baby.

"Severus," I said without hesitation.

"Severus Draco Malfoy," Ginny finished for me, smiling at me broadly.

"Really?" I questioned, unsure if she meant it.

Nodding, she said, "You said to name them after heroes of that war. You were a hero. You saved _us_."

After kissing her firmly, I took Collin back from her. "Collin and Severus Malfoy," I repeated, standing up and laying them side by side in the nearby bassinet. Walking back over to the bed, I sat down next to my beautiful wife. "I love you more than I ever thought possible," I told her, scooping her up in my arms and holding her tightly. "And you've given me the family I always dreamed of, turning the home I'd seen as prison into the happiest place on earth."

"I love you too, Draco," she said happily, laying her head on my chest.

I sat there for a moment before tilting her head up and kissing her gently. She pushed me away though, a grin on her face. "No kissing," she said firmly, though a smile played at her lips. "Kissing leads to what got us five children. Now go do your paperwork or something and let me sleep." Then she pushed me off the bed, sending me to the floor with a thud thankfully muffled by the plush carpet.

Shaking my head with a smile, I got to my feet. "Sleep well, love," I said, kissing her softly despite her warning. She rolled over with a smile and was asleep before I had gotten to the door.

"So how's my latest godkid?" I heard Blaise ask from behind me as I softly closed the bedroom door on my sleeping wife and babies.

"When did you get here?" I questioned him, walking with him down to the now empty family room. The always-eager-to-help grandmothers had already put the kids to bed and gone home.

"Oh, about five minutes ago. I only just got your owl," he told me as we walked down the stairs. "Whose idea was it to send the Weasley's ancient owl? That thing has been getting lost on deliveries since we were in school."

"Errol?" I questioned with a laugh.

"That would be the one," he said with a nod. "I think the poor thing may be half, or more than half, blind. I had half a mind to put it out of its misery."

I led the way into the family room with a laugh. "Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley to send the letter on when she got it. I didn't realize that bird was even still alive. It's older than dirt," I said with a shake of my head.

Sitting down on the sofa, scooting one of Beth's toys out of the way, Blaise asked again, "So how's my latest godkid?"

Sitting down next to him, I couldn't help but laugh as I told him, "Well, both of your new godsons are fine."

His mouth dropped open and he gaped at me. "Twins?" he exclaimed once he found his voice. "I though Malfoy's didn't breed like the Weasley's, like weasels, and have litters of children?" He teased, laughing exuberantly.

"Well," we heard from the doorway. I turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and one very pregnant Luna walk in. "Ferrets are a type of weasel, you know," Harry said with laugh. As those around me broke out in laugher, I found a smile forming on my face at the memory.

After everyone had seen the new babies and congratulated Ginny and I, I sent them off. Lying in bed that night holding my wife, I thought back on the years that led up to this happy moment. All the pain that I'd experienced seemed to fade away in the wake of our joy. "I love you Ginny," I whispered to my sleeping wife before drifting to sleep by her side.

* * *

So, everyone happy with their happy ending? Was it happy enough? I was reminded by a reviewer about Blaise and so I just HAD to put our second favorite boy back in. Was his part okay? I hope so. And the part with Harry's comment, too fun to pass up! I thought I'd end the story with a note of humor and then a sappy Draco/Ginny moment.

What did you think about it all being Draco POV for the end? I think it seemed appropriate. It started out in the first chapter as him as a bitter boy under the cruel thumb of Voldemort and this father and ends with him a happy man with his own family. Full circle huh? I liked it and I hope you did too. Oh, and what did you think of the kids and their names? I have pictures of them if anyone would like to see them. Just leave me a review and let me know and I'll get them too you. They are so PERFECT!

Oh, for those of you who haven't already, I have a new story up! It's called Thin Lines and it's another Draco Ginny story that I think all of you need to go check out. It has two chapters so far. I really don't want to lose you guys so go read it! And yes, this was a clever ploy to keep from losing you wonderful people xD

And finally, some of you have been with me since day one, the first chapter, all two years (somehow). Others have hopped on along the way. Each of you though means a lot to me. This story wouldn't have been the same without you. I'd like to ask only one last thing of you guys, my faithful readers. If you have ever once laughed, cried, gasped, screamed, wanted to throw your computer at a wall or wanted to kill me, please leave a review. I want to be able to see just how many people I touched with this story. What was your favorite part? Your favorite moment? Your favorite line? Would it be Blaise and his Christmas present to Ginny: "_Knowing that I got you something but you got me nothing in return will probably make you feel bad. So, since we couldn't have that, I bought myself a little something too, wrapped it, addressed it from you, and then opened it. Thanks for the new watch!" _Or Draco's famous line: _"I know it's not set in stone, Ginny Weasley, but I will marry you one day." _Even if you've never reviewed before, do so now. This is after all your last chance. I love you guys!

Well this is usually the part where I say that a happy author writes better and faster and whatnot but, this is the end so that really wouldn't apply *sniffle* So instead:

**Even though this is the end, because this is the end, you should review and make me happy! **


End file.
